Siempre él
by Behla
Summary: Para mala suerte de Kotoko, no sólo el único hombre al que ama la ha rechazado incontables veces, sino que ahora también debe vivir bajo el mismo techo que Naoki Irie, a quien ha rechazado el día anterior. Y para colmo, no parece ser de los que se rinden fácilmente. Probable OoC.
1. Capítulo 1

**NA:** **He de admitir que nunca antes había hecho esto, pero aquí va: esta historia está dedicada a MissKaro y su historia 'Algo tiene el destino', que me ha dado la inspiración para escribir para este fandom y además volver a hacerlo en español. Seré sincera, hace años que no escribo nada en mi propio idioma, pero espero no estar del todo desgastada. Les agradezco que hayan dado clic en mi historia y espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Advertencia: Probable OoC. Me esforzaré por hacerlo mejor, lo prometo.**

 **Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece. Hago esto con el único objetivo de entretenerme y a ustedes (espero).**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **...**

―Sal conmigo.

Aquellas palabras, dichas con una seguridad agobiante y proviniendo de la boca de Naoki Irie, llegan a los oídos de Kotoko Aihara, quien en ese momento se halla de camino a la sala de maestros, llevando las fotocopias que el profesor de matemáticas le había pedido.

Se detiene y mira a Irie con la boca abierta, sus grandes ojos estudiándolo con sorpresa.

Manos en los bolsillos, Irie la observa desde su altura con lo que Kotoko tan solo puede describir como arrogancia. Se ve imponente, pies separados en una pose cargada de masculinidad y confianza, suficiente para hacer caer rendida a sus pies a cualquier chica.

Después de unos segundos, los labios de Kotoko se elevan ligeramente. ―¿Es una orden?

Irie pestañea con confusión, para alegría de Kotoko abandonando aquel porte altivo. Niega con la cabeza. ―Te lo estoy pidiendo. Kotoko Aihara, sal conmigo ―y de nuevo su voz rebota por los pasillos, áspera, impaciente.

―Suena como una orden para mí ―refuta ella, dándose media vuelta y continuando con su camino. Naoki la sigue, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿No vas a darme una respuesta?

―Me niego ―aquello deja plantado en el suelo a Irie. Kotoko lo mira por sobre su hombro, sonriendo, y dice, al mismo tiempo que un grupo de chicos da vuelta la esquina en el pasillo donde se encuentran. ―No quiero salir contigo. Yo… odio a los hombres como tú.

Y con eso se voltea, dejando no solo a Irie, sino al grupo de estudiantes viendo como desaparece dentro de la sala de maestros.

El rumor de que Kotoko Aihara, estudiante de la clase F, había rechazado a Naoki Irie, genio de la clase A, se extendió por toda la escuela como fuego.

* * *

―Es ella.

―Escuché que rechazó a Irie de la clase A.

―¿De verdad puede ser esa la chica a la que Irie-san se confesó?

―Lo sé, yo también pensé que sería más bonita.

―¿Pero no está en la clase F? ¿Cómo pudo llamar la atención de alguien como Irie?

―A lo mejor perdió una apuesta…

 _Por favor, ¿podrían guardar sus comentarios para ustedes? Puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen,_ piensa Kotoko mientras da un suspiro de cansancio. Si hubiera sabido que había gente escuchando, se habría guardado su respuesta hasta que ella e Irie estuvieran solos. _¿Y por qué solo me atacan a mí? Fue Irie-san quien se me confesó, y aun así…_

Aunque decir 'confesar' sería adornar un poco las cosas. Esa no había sido una confesión, lo que Naoki Irie había hecho rayaba en una orden. Como si debiera sentirse afortunada porque, de entre todas las chicas que tenía para escoger, la hubiera elegido a ella como destinatario de sus sentimientos.

 _Si es que un hombre cómo él los tiene, claro_.

Sabía lo que todos sabían de Naoki Irie: estudiante número uno de Tonan, posiblemente de Japón, guapo, rico, futuro heredero de una de las más grandes compañías de juguetes en la ciudad, y completamente frío y desprovisto de emociones y apego hacia otras personas. Muchas habían sido las chicas quienes se le habían confesado en su momento, y que él, sin un ápice de remordimiento, había rechazado, sin importarle sus duras palabras o miradas de desprecio.

Recordaba con mucho detalle aun como, una chica del B, había intentado entregarle una carta de amor que él ni siquiera se había dignado a aceptar. Y si bien Kotoko comprendía que cada quien era libre de salir con quien quisiera, era su forma de tratar con estas chicas lo que le molestaba en sobremanera.

Él podría ser guapo, pero no era la clase de hombre que quería para ella.

―Tienes agallas Kotoko.

Eso es lo primero que escucha apenas entra a su salón de clases. Kotoko voltea para ver a sus dos mejores amigas: Satomi Ishikawa y Jinko Komori, esperándola con brazos cruzados y expresiones que delatan incredulidad. Sin saber qué más hacer, Kotoko simplemente les sonríe, mientras se abre paso hacia su asiento, muy consciente de todas las miradas sobre ella.

Satomi y Jinko la siguen, la primera estirando la silla del pupitre frente al de Kotoko y sentándose mientras la última permanece de pie. Ambas la observan, esperando a que hable primero.

Kotoko suspira. ―Sé lo que están pensando, pero sinceramente, ¿ustedes se esperaban que el genio Naoki Irie, fuera a pedirme salir con él? Porque yo no.

―Nadie lo esperaba ―concuerda Satomi con un asentimiento.

―Pero hay algo mucho más impresionante ―dice Jinko mientras levanta un dedo, como si estuviera dando una lección. ―Y eso es que _tú_ , Kotoko Aihara, fuera a rechazarlo.

―Cualquier chica en tu posición habría aceptado de inmediato.

―Y sin embargo, no te tomaste ni un segundo para mandarlo a volar, por lo que hemos escuchado.

Kotoko frunce el ceño. ―¿Y por qué debería haber aceptado? Y no, por favor, no me vengan con 'es Naoki Irie' y todo lo que eso acompaña. Él no me gusta, y no veo porqué debería salir con alguien que no me gusta solo por ser tan popular.

―No es eso lo que queríamos decir ―dice Satomi, sonrojándose un poco y demostrando que sí planeaban decir algo parecido a aquello. Kotoko suspira.

―Lamento si sueno un poco hastiada, pero es que realmente lo estoy. Hoy día, no he podido cruzar ni un solo pasillo o siquiera ir al baño tranquila sin escuchar a alguien hablando de mí e Irie. Estoy… molesta…

―No te preocupes Kotoko ―se apresura a decir Jinko, regalándole una sonrisa. ―No hablaremos de eso si no quieres. Es tan solo que esta historia es tan…

―Inesperada ―completa Satomi. ―Todo el mundo pensaba que a Irie no le interesaban las chicas en absoluto, además de tener algunos problemas como ser humano, pero al final…

―Chicas…

―Oh, perdón, no hablaremos más de ti e Irie. ―Jinko y Satomi cubren sus bocas con sus manos, causando que Kotoko ría suavemente.

―Gracias.

―Entonces, ya que no podemos hablar sobre el evento del momento, ¿qué tal van las cosas con tu nueva casa? ¿Ya te has mudado por completo?

Los ojos de Kotoko brillan mientras asiente con emoción. ―¡Sí! Es más, mi padre quiere hacer una pequeña celebración esta noche, y me ha dicho para invitarlas. ¿Qué dicen?

―¡Por supuesto! ―Jinko dice mientras le enseña un pulgar arriba.

―No me lo perdería por nada ―Satomi asiente. Kotoko sonríe, antes de que cierta voz llame su atención. Voltea en dirección a la puerta de la clase, y sin ser consciente de ello, suspira mientras en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa embelesada. Satomi y Jinko siguen la mirada de Kotoko, y enseguida sienten la necesidad de estrellar sus rostros contra el pupitre.

―Aún no puedo creer que sigas enamorada de Kin-chan ―dice Jinko mientras niega con la cabeza.

―Uno pensaría que tras ser rechazada tantas veces, al fin desistirías pero…

―¡Hey! ―Kotoko se queja, ofendida. ―¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

―Nada Kotoko, tan solo que… ¿no crees que deberías darte por vencida de una vez?

―Exacto. Mira hacia otros horizontes. Hay muchos otros peces en el mar.

―No dejaré que hablen mal de Kin-chan ―Kotoko se cruza de brazos mientras hace un mohín. Jinko y Satomi suspiran.

―No estamos hablando mal de él. Tú sabes que a nosotras nos agrada mucho Kin-chan.

―Y que nos encantaría que los dos pudieran ser una pareja…

―Pero han sido casi dos años Kotoko, y él no ha mostrado la más mínima señal de que esté comenzando a sentir lo mismo por ti.

―Y siendo Kin-chan, quien es tan directo, sería imposible que esté fingiendo el no estar interesado.

Kotoko siente como la respiración le falla. Sabe que sus dos amigas tienen razón, pero a veces es tan difícil separar el corazón de la razón. Y es que aunque esté consciente de que Kin-chan no la ve como algo más que a una amiga, no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar quererlo.

No había sido amor a primera vista. Kotoko y Kinnosuke (Kin-chan para los amigos) habían terminado sentándose uno junto al otro en primer año. Entre conversaciones y bromas, Kotoko no había podido evitar enamorarse perdidamente de él.

Kotoko se le había declarado, incapaz de mantener sus sentimientos como secreto por más tiempo, durante el festival cultural de primer año, mientras bailaban una danza tradicional alrededor de la fogata. Siendo tan cercanos, ella había creído que él le correspondería, pero inmensa fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de ello, Kin-chan le sonrió apenado, y dijo:

―Te aprecio mucho Kotoko, pero deberíamos permanecer tan solo como amigos.

Y su corazón se partió en ese instante.

Pero siendo como era, lo único que hizo Kotoko fue sonreírle y aceptar su respuesta. Más tarde tendría tiempo para llorar y decidir qué hacer, en ese momento lo único que hizo fue disfrutar lo que quedaba de la danza con Kin-chan antes de huir, rezando porque nadie la viera y así pudiera mantener aunque sea un poco de su dignidad.

Se había planteado la posibilidad de alejarse de él, pero la perspectiva de no disfrutar más de sus sonrisas o conversación le dolía mucho más que el rechazo, por lo que no pudo hacerlo. Así que disfrutaba de su compañía, tan solo como amiga, mientras guardaba en su corazón la esperanza de algún día ser correspondida.

―Iré a invitarlo ―Kotoko dice de repente, y sin otra palabra se levanta y corre hasta Kin-chan. Satomi y Jinko tan solo pueden observarla mientras suspiran.

―Me pregunto si Irie sabe sobre los sentimientos de Kotoko hacia Kin-chan ―dice Jinko pensativamente.

―Estoy segura de que sí, si realmente le gusta y es tan inteligente como dicen que es.

―Eso quiere decir que tomó un riesgo.

―Lo que significa que tiene un plan.

―Y esto está lejos de acabarse ―las dos chicas se miran, pequeñas sonrisas tirando de sus labios. Las dos quieren a Kotoko, pero es hora de que la chica por fin se rinda y busque la felicidad. Y aunque no están seguras de que alguien como Irie pueda dársela, es un comienzo.

* * *

Tras terminar las clases, Kotoko camina feliz en dirección a su casa. Satomi y Jinko han ido cada una por su cuenta, prometiendo que irán a la celebración a la hora establecida, mientras Kin-chan también había aceptado, e iría con sus dos amigos. Tarareando para sí misma, se preguntaba qué podría cocinar para sus invitados.

 _Mi padre y yo teníamos planeado comprar unos cuantos snacks y refrescos, pero ahora que sé que viene Kin-chan, ¡tengo que lucirme!_

No era buena en la cocina, todo lo contrario, pero por la persona que quería, daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Lamentablemente, estando tan perdida en sus ensoñaciones, no miraba por dónde iba, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando, al atravesar el amplio portón que conectaba la secundaria con la calle, al dar vuelta a la derecha chocara contra alguien. Kotoko trastabilla hacia atrás, su maletín cayendo al piso, pero un par de fuertes brazos la sujetan antes de que pueda darse contra el suelo.

―¡Lo lamento mucho, no miraba por donde iba y…! ―Kotoko comienza a disculparse profusamente, abriendo los ojos solo para quedarse de piedra al ver quien está frente a ella.

Naoki Irie levanta una ceja, antes de que una sonrisa socarrona cruce sus labios. ―¿El gato te comió la lengua, Aihara?

Su nombre es lo que hace que Kotoko espabile. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo empuja y se aleja unos cuantos pasos, mirándolo con desconfianza.

―Lo siento, la próxima tendré más cuidado ―se agacha para recoger su maletín. Irie tan solo la observa, poniéndola nerviosa por la forma en la que sus ojos permanecen en ella. Es como si la estuviera analizando… no, es como si la estuviera estudiando. Kotoko decide ignorarlo, y con una pequeña reverencia, continúa su camino.

Pero Irie no está listo para dejarla ir. ―¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, si se puede saber?

―No es de tu incumbencia ―contesta ella, porque sus buenos modales no le permiten ignorarlo sin más cuando le está hablando, pero no por eso él debe saber a dónde va.

Irie asiente, dándole la razón. ―Me disculpo entonces. En lugar de eso, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa? Y esta vez sí me concierne a mí.

Kotoko aprieta las manos contra el pasador de su maletín, pero asiente. Una parte de ella sabe ya lo que está por preguntar, e Irie no la decepciona.

―¿Qué quieres decir con 'odio a los hombres como tú'? Que yo sepa, tú no me conoces de nada.

―No necesito conocerte, con lo que he oído y visto de ti me basta. Eres frío, rechazas a todas las chicas que se te acercan sin siquiera dar una explicación, y sé que piensas que los de la clase F no son humanos ―contesta ella, pero el estar bajo aquella mirada gris suya la hace sentir cohibida. ―Si salgo con alguien, quiero que sea alegre, que me haga sonreír… tú no pareces divertirte con nada…

―¿Quieres decir alguien como Ikezawa? ―los ojos de Kotoko se abren a más no poder. Da un paso atrás, algo asustada.

―¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

―Antes de que tu mente se imagine cualquier cosa, déjame decirte que no hay estudiante en esta escuela que te conozca, que no sepa que estás enamorada de Ikezawa ―se mofa mientras pone una mano en su bolsillo, la otra sujetando su maletín. ―Y eres realmente prejuiciosa, ¿no lo crees? Si pensara que los de la clase F no son humanos, ¿entonces por qué pedirte salir?

―… ―Kotoko no dice nada, porque sinceramente no tiene respuestas para darle. Sacude la cabeza, no queriendo dejarle ganar. ―De cualquier modo, piense bien de ti o no, nunca aceptaría salir contigo. Mi corazón le pertenece a nadie más que a Kin-chan, y eso nunca cambiará.

―¿Aunque te haya rechazado incontables veces? ―bufa mientras da media vuelta, tomando un camino opuesto al de ella. Kotoko se muerde la lengua para no soltarle alguna palabrota. Entonces, justo cuando parece que va a dejarla tranquila, para, y la mira por sobre su hombro. ―Y una cosa más, Aihara-san. _Esto_ no se termina aquí ―le sonríe con seguridad y continúa.

Kotoko lo mira irse boquiabierta ante sus últimas palabras, pero antes de que desaparezca por completo, sacude la cabeza y le grita: ―¡Nunca me gustarás! ¡No importa lo que intentes, nunca saldré contigo!

Su respuesta es una risa grave, llevada por el viento y que desaparece al mismo tiempo que su dueño, quien dobla la esquina. Kotoko gruñe para sí.

 _Aparte de frío, ¡engreído!_

Nunca pero nunca, se enamorará de Naoki Irie.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué tal? ¿Le dan una oportunidad? Sé que es bastante corto y no pasa realmente nada interesante, pero les prometo que se pone mejor (al menos me lo parece a mí, ya dirán ustedes). La historia no seguirá al anime (y si lo hace será de forma muy esporádica) aunque claro que algunas cosas clave permanecerán.**

 **Si les gustó ya saben, escucho (leo) comentarios, y ¡nos veremos en la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**NA: Quiero dar gracias a todos por el voto de confianza. Como he dicho anteriormente, espero no decepcionarlos y que la historia les parezca tan interesante cómo me la parece a mí.**

 **Ahora, contesto reviews antes de empezar:**

 **Guest: Yes, I understand English. I'm glad you like the story. It must be really hard reading with the translator, but I'm trying to keep a simple language. I would have written this story in English, but I wanted to try doing it in Spanish for once, besides, I use English for other types of stories. I hope you can enjoy what I have to offer though, and thank you for your review!**

 **yuni: Y la verdad es que es más fácil darle oportunidades cuando no se comporta como un capullo, ¿no? Y cuando por fin está siendo sincero con sus propios sentimientos, jeje. ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **Jane E: Me halagas, en serio. Y sí, no hay muchos fanfics en español de INK, aunque a decir verdad comparado con otros fandoms tampoco hay muchos en inglés. ¡Gracias por el review!**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **...**

―¡Auch! ―Kotoko agita su mano antes de llevar sus dedos a la boca. Siendo tan despistada, había agarrado la bandeja de galletitas del horno sin una manopla, y ahora no solo tenía la mano quemada, sino también que las galletitas se encontraban desparramadas por el suelo.

―Creo que es suficiente Kotoko, déjalo ―su padre se acerca y posa una mano en su brazo, justo cuando Kotoko se agacha para recoger las galletitas. Lo mira con ojos húmedos.

―No lo comprendo, ¿por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? Justo cuando creía que por fin había conseguido cocinar algo…

Era su cuarto intento. La primera vez había olvidado usar huevos, la segunda la mezcla se le había caído al suelo, y la tercera había dejado las galletitas demasiado tiempo en el horno.

 _Y pensar que elegí hornear galletitas dulces porque parecían fáciles de hacer…_

Algo más elaborado habría llevado a más fallos. Kotoko suspira, y mientras su padre recoge las galletitas en un plato, ella vuelva a dirigirse a la mesada, tomando de nuevo bol y espátula. Su padre se levanta rápidamente y la detiene.

―Suficiente Kotoko, no hay necesidad de desperdiciar más ingredientes.

―¡Pero prometí que cocinaría algo!

―Tus amigas comprenderán. Además, ¿no es casi hora de que lleguen? ―ambos voltean hacia el reloj de pared sobre la puerta. Kotoko se da cuenta de la hora y sus hombros caen con desilusión. Apenas quedaba tiempo para limpiar la cocina. ―Tranquila hija, por suerte me adelanté y compré unos cuantos snacks mientras cocinabas. ¿No traerán tus amigas algo también? Estaremos bien.

―No es eso lo que me preocupa… ―dice Kotoko desganada. ¿Qué le diría a Kin-chan ahora?

Justo cuando se quita el delantal, pensando en excusas para darle a su amado sobre porque no había podido cocinar cuando le prometió que lo haría, el timbre suena. Kotoko salta, sorprendida.

―Ya están aquí. Iré a atender ―su padre asiente mientras ella camina hacia la puerta, arreglándose el cabello apresuradamente. Al abrirla, se encuentra primero con Satomi y Jinko. Les sonríe. ―¡Chicas, llegaron!

―Hemos venido por la calidez de un hogar ―Satomi dice con una sonrisa. Lleva en sus manos una caja blanca de pastel.

―Con permiso ―Jinko carga una bolsa repleta de snacks. Kotoko las deja pasar, mirando tras de ellas para ver a quien esperaba más.

―Buenas noches ―Kin-chan entra seguido de sus dos amigos. Observa el interior de la casa con interés. ―Así que es de estilo japonés.

―Sí, mi padre dice que las casas son definidas por el olor de los cipreses japoneses ―explica ella con un poco de vergüenza. La casa es bonita, pero Kotoko preferiría algo más moderno. Tampoco tiene un buen presentimiento respecto a la edificación. Su padre dice que no se preocupe pero de vez en cuando puede escuchar ruidos rechinantes cuando va de un lado a otro. Kin-chan ríe de manera baja, llamando la atención de la chica.

―Pienso lo mismo. Algún día me gustaría que mi casa fuera de la misma forma.

Kotoko se emociona, asintiendo con energía. ―¡No será ningún problema! ―imagina su futuro juntos, donde los dos puedan vivir en esta misma casa, sin pensarlo poniendo su rostro soñador. Kin-chan la observa tan solo un poco incómodo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que está pensando, antes de volver a reír. Es Kotoko después de todo, y a él ella le gusta de esa manera.

Aunque no de la forma en la que a Kotoko le gustaría.

* * *

―¿Le gustaría otra copa, señor? ―Kinnosuke ofrece amablemente, sosteniendo una botella de cerveza.

―Ah, no debería beber más ―Shigeo dice, pero aun así extiende su brazo para que Kin-chan le sirva más. Kotoko mira embelesada la escena. Si tan solo Kin-chan le correspondiera, podrían vivir todos los días así. A su padre le gusta Kin-chan, dice que es un buen hombre, y sabe que estaría más que encantado si formara parte de la familia. Claro que mucho tiene que ver el hecho de que ella está enamorada de él. Su padre siempre deseará su felicidad ante todo, y si Kotoko le quiere, entonces él lo aceptará.

―Kotoko, intenta fingir al menos ―Satomi le dice al mismo tiempo que toma una papa frita y se la lleva a la boca. Kotoko pestañea, despertando de sus ensoñaciones, y mira a Satomi con un pequeño sonrojo.

―Lo siento, no puedo evitar imaginar…

―Lo sabemos ―Jinko interviene, acercándose también. ―Pero no olvides que Kin-chan tan solo está siendo amable.

―Así es él, siempre atento ―sin prestar atención al significado de las palabras de Jinko, Kotoko suspira y vuelve a mirar a Kin-chan. Satomi y Jinko intercambian una mirada, antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar con la celebración.

―Por cierto, Kotoko ―Kinnosuke habla, haciendo que la chica salte un poco en su lugar.

―¿Sí?

―Dijiste que prepararías algo hoy. ¿Dónde está? ―busca con la mirada el plato que Kotoko le prometió que cocinaría, sin reparar en la forma en que su rostro decae. ―Tengo ganas de probar un poco de tu comida.

―Ah, eso…

―¿Hablan de las galletitas? ―Shigeo pregunta, riéndose al recordarlo. ―Kotoko se pasó toda la tarde en la cocina, pero lamentablemente sin obtener ningún resultado. La última tanda terminó desparramada por el suelo ―continúa riendo, sin notar el sonrojo de su hija. Kinnosuke le regala una mirada amable.

―No tenías que esforzarte tanto.

―¡Para mí no es ningún esfuerzo! ―Kotoko exclama mientras se levanta. ―Aunque realmente quería que las probaras…

―No hay ningún problema ―Kin-chan toma una pequeña caja que tenía guardada a un lado y la pone sobre la mesa. ―Como me invitaste a último minuto, no tuve tiempo de preparar gran cosa, pero espero que sea de su agrado ―abre la caja para mostrar pequeños rollitos dulces que hacen que todos los invitados lancen exclamaciones de admiración. Entre todos comienzan a devorar los dulces. Kin-chan mira nerviosamente a Shigeo. ―¿Qué le parecen, señor?

―¡Están asombrosos! ¡Realmente tienes un talento para la cocina! ―Kin-chan le agradece con un pequeño sonrojo. Viendo una oportunidad, Kotoko asiente.

―¿Verdad que sí? El año pasado, fue Kin-chan quien se encargó de la comida durante el café que hicimos en el festival cultural. ¡Se vendió todo, y aun así los clientes pedían más!

―Sí, ya me lo has contado Kotoko ―Shigeo le recuerda con una risa. Kotoko se sonroja. No es su culpa el hablar tanto sobre Kin-chan. Después de todo, ella quiere que su padre vea todos sus puntos buenos, y siendo la cocina un punto en común de ellos, está dispuesta a sacarle todo el provecho que puede. Shigeo se voltea hacia Kin-chan. ―Si algún día te interesa, estoy más que dispuesto a tomarte como aprendiz.

Los ojos de Kinnosuke brillan. ―¡Eso sería asombroso! Ah, pero… ―mira disimuladamente a Kotoko. Shigeo suspira.

―Mi hija no tiene nada que ver, de verdad tienes talento chico. Aunque no me importaría tener a alguien que me suceda cuando ya no pueda trabajar…

 _¡Bien hecho papá!_ Kotoko piensa, sabiendo que su padre le está ayudando disimuladamente. O no tanto, pues Kinnosuke tan solo asiente, de nuevo viéndose un poco incómodo.

La celebración continúa en medio de risas y diversión. Llegan las ocho de la noche, cuando Jinko nota algo extraño.

―Oigan, ¿no les parece que este vaso está inclinado?

Satomi y Kotoko la observan con expresiones de confusión. ―¿De qué estás hablando? Eso es imposible.

―Sí, ¿no significaría eso que la casa está inclinada? ―las dos ríen ante la imposibilidad de eso. Como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo, la casa empieza a temblar. Todos se levantan, asustados. ―¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?

―¡Es un terremoto! ―grita Satomi.

―¡Y uno grande!

―¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Los chicos se apresuran a la salida, pero Shigeo permanece tranquilo, riendo con ambas manos en sus caderas. ―¡No se asusten niños! ¡Esta casa está muy bien edificada! ¡Un pequeño temblor no podrá hacerle nada!

―¡Deja de bromear y ven con nosotros! ―Kotoko debe arrastrar a la fuerza a su padre, pero justo cuando están por llegar a la salida, el hombre se suelta de su agarre.

―¡Tu madre! ¡Tengo que rescatarla!―y antes de que Kotoko pueda evitarlo, su padre vuelve a entrar.

―¡Kotoko, no te quedes allí! ―no es capaz de distinguir la voz ni a la persona que toma su muñeca y la arrastra afuera, pues lo único que puede ver es la figura de su padre desapareciendo dentro de la casa, antes de que todo se derrumbe a su alrededor.

―Papá… ―apenas susurra, presa del shock, antes de que la realidad la golpee con el peso de un autobús estrellándose contra su cuerpo. ―¡Papá! ―grita, a pesar de que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el equipo de rescate se encuentra en la escena. Hay varias personas alrededor, atraídas por las sirenas de los automóviles del equipo de rescate. Kotoko tiembla mientras los rescatistas buscan a su padre.

―Papá… ―susurra de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si algo le sucede, ¿qué será de ella? No puede imaginar una vida sin su padre, no tan pronto.

―Tranquila Kotoko ―Satomi posa una mano sobre su hombro a manera de confortarla. ―Todo estará bien.

―Sí, ya lo verás ―Jinko también se acerca. ―Lo rescatarán, y todo se solucionará.

―Um… ―se enjuga las lágrimas. No se encuentra tan segura, pero sabe que llorando no solucionará nada. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar.

Kinnosuke la observa desde un costado. Es doloroso verla de esa manera. Sus ojos vuelven a la casa desmoronada antes de que su rostro adquiera una expresión determinada. Avanza hacia el lugar, ignorando las miradas curiosas sobre él.

―¿Kin-chan? ―pregunta Kotoko, asombrada.

―Tranquila Kotoko, rescataré a tu padre. ―Los ojos de Kotoko se abren inmensamente. Los rescatistas notan la presencia de Kinnosuke y se apresuran hacia él.

―Señor, es peligroso estar aquí…

―¡No me molesten! ―les grita, para sorpresa de todos. ―¡Se trata del padre de Kotoko! ¡Ella no tiene a nadie más en este mundo! Si siguen tardando de esta manera, ¿qué sucederá? ―les reprocha con voz fuerte, dejándolos anonadados, y se gira nuevamente a los escombros. ―¡Señor Aihara! ¿Dónde está? ¡Conteste si puede hacerlo!

―¡Aquí! ―la voz es muy débil, proviniendo de un rincón olvidado de la casa. Los rescatistas se miran entre sí, sorprendidos de no haber escuchado antes aquella voz.

Kin-chan sonríe. ―¡Señor Aihara! ¡Allá voy! ¡Nadie me hable! ¡Necesito concentrarme! ―y así agarra con ambas manos el techo que ha caído al suelo y lo levanta, para sorpresa de todos los que observan, incluidos los rescatistas.

―¡Lo ha levantado!

―¡Tan fuerte!

Satomi y Jinko miran la escena estupefactas, mientras Kotoko tiene ambas manos contra su pecho. Por un momento toma impulso para salir corriendo en dirección de su padre y Kin-chan, pero uno de los rescatistas la detiene, alegando que es muy peligroso acercarse.

―Por favor, salga de inmediato ―Kin-chan pide. Shigeo se apresura a hacerlo.

―Intenté salvar a mamá, pero a cambio fui protegido por ella ―Kinnosuke suelta el techo y lo abraza, siendo tomado por sorpresa cuando este cae estrepitosamente. Exclamaciones de alegría resuenan cuando se anuncia que el sobreviviente ha sido rescatado.

―¡Es fantástico! ―exclama Satomi.

―¿Ves Kotoko? ¡Te dijimos que todo estaría bien!

―Sí ―Kotoko suspira aliviada, antes de que sus ojos se detengan en Kin-chan. ―Y todo gracias a él. Es tan genial… ―Satomi y Jinko sienten una gotita de sudor en sus frentes al escucharla, pero por una vez concuerdan con ella. Kin-chan se lució, consiguiendo que el amor de Kotoko aumentara un poco más.

Sin embargo, otros murmullos aparte de celebraciones se escuchan después de un rato.

―¿Pero no es sorprendente?

―Sí, fue un temblor muy pequeño.

―Aparte, ¿no era una casa nueva?

 _¿Eh?_ Kotoko mira hacia las otras casas, ahora que su corazón y mente se encuentran más calmados después de que su padre haya sido rescatado, y con gran vergüenza y confusión descubre que, sí, su casa ha sido la única afectada por el temblor.

 _No puede ser…_

* * *

―Fue un temblor de nivel dos, y aun así su casa se derrumbó.

―Pero que desafortunada.

―Bueno, considerando que Irie-san se le confesó ayer, yo diría que es compensación divina.

―Es así, ¿no? Demasiada buena suerte debe ser compensada con igual mala suerte.

―Yo diría más bien que se lo merece por rechazar a Irie-kun.

―De nuevo el centro de los rumores, ¿eh, Kotoko? ―Jinko dice impresionada que no solo los estudiantes estén hablando tan fuerte, sino que ni siquiera les importe que la principal afectada sea capaz de escucharlos a la perfección.

Kotoko se muerde el labio, sin saber dónde ocultar la cabeza. ―Discúlpenme chicas, les debo estar causando muchos problemas.

―No te preocupes por algo como eso ―Satomi dice con un gesto de la mano. ―Sin embargo, es bastante sorprendente lo que sucedió.

―¿Ya han decidido dónde permanecerán tú y tu padre? ―pregunta Jinko. Kotoko suspira.

―Bueno, el plan es vivir temporalmente en casa de un amigo de mi papá. No podemos quedarnos en un hotel por siempre. Además, aún debemos rescatar el resto de nuestras cosas de las ruinas que quedaron…

―Ya veo.

―Ha de ser duro.

Kotoko asiente, antes de sentir algo extraño. El peso de un par de ojos en su nuca, como si la estuvieran observando, pero de forma diferente a todos los curiosos que hablan de ella tras sus espaldas. Un poco consternada, voltea justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer pobremente escondida tras un farol de luz. Sujeta en sus manos una cámara que, si el sonido del disparador es alguna indicación, ha estado utilizando para sacarle fotos.

La mujer se da cuenta que ha sido descubierta. Balbucea una disculpa apresurada y toma un maletín del suelo antes de huir riendo estrepitosamente. Todo esto deja a Kotoko completamente desestabilizada.

―Ahora eres una celebridad ―Satomi sigue observando el lugar por el que la mujer huyó.

Kotoko hace un mohín con los labios. ―Eso no me hace sentir para nada contenta.

Ya en la escuela, el día transcurre tal y como Kotoko lo esperaba. Si creía el día anterior que la gente hablaría constantemente sobre ella por haber rechazado a Irie, eso no era nada comparado a cómo lo hacían ahora, que se había sumado el infortunio de haber perdido su casa por un temblor menor. Se encuentra completamente agotada al finalizar las clases.

―Tranquila Kotoko, haremos una colecta o algo. No tendrás por qué sufrir por más tiempo ―Kin-chan intenta animarla mientras caminan de vuelta a casa. Ha tenido la buena fortuna de cruzárselo justo mientras salía de la institución, y ahora que temporalmente vive en un hotel, sus caminos son los mismos.

Ella le sonríe con alegría. ―No sé si sea buena idea, me moriría de vergüenza.

―Um, quizás tengas razón. ¿Qué te parece si vendemos algo? Podría cocinar ―Kotoko tiene ganas de abrazarlo. Era por esta clase de cosas que no lograba desenamorarse de él. Tenía que dejar de ser tan bueno con ella.

―Te lo agradezco de corazón, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Papá ya está viendo para construir una nueva casa. Aunque sinceramente, sería más conveniente ahora simplemente vender el terreno y comprar otra ―suspira. Habían estado viviendo en un departamento por mucho tiempo. Sabía que el sueño de su padre era tener una casa propia, y tras años de esfuerzo por conseguirla esto había pasado. Era casi como si el destino se burlara de ellos.

Kinnosuke suspira también, probablemente pensando lo mismo que ella. Kotoko se lo había contado todo, por lo que conocía al detalle cuánto se había esforzado su padre.

―Escucha, p-

―¡Aihara! ―ambos se detienen al escuchar a alguien llamándola. Para horror de Kotoko, es Irie el que se le acerca.

―Mira, el genio ―Kin-chan dice asombrado.

―Vámonos Kin-chan, no quiero hablar con él ―mucho menos si él está presente. Toma su mano e intenta arrastrarlo lejos, pero Kin-chan se resiste.

―No seas así Kotoko. No es amable huir de las personas ―Kotoko siente sus mejillas arder ante su reproche. ―No conocía ese lado tuyo.

―No es así, es que…

―Aihara ―Irie está frente a ellos. Ya es tarde para huir. De mala gana, Kotoko gira el rostro hacia Irie. Los ojos de él se encuentran pegados al lugar dónde Kotoko sujeta a Kin-chan. Esto hace que se sienta molesta. ¿Y a él qué si quería sujetar al hombre que ama? Solo para ser mala, se cuelga del brazo de Kin-chan, sorprendiéndolo y causando que Irie frunza los labios imperceptiblemente.

―¿Deseas algo, Irie-san?

Los ojos de Irie van de ella a Kin-chan, sin delatar nada de lo que siente dentro. Tras un segundo de vacilación, sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba, causando que a Kotoko comience a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Puede acaso existir alguien más arrogante?

―Hoy no te he visto en todo el día. Tan solo te buscaba para darte mis condolencias por la pérdida de tu casa.

―He. ―Sus ojos se achican. No se fía. Irie asiente.

―Quiero que sepas que en caso de que necesites cualquier cosa, estaré allí para ti.

―No necesito tu ayuda ―las palabras casi las escupe. Normalmente ella no es así, pero hay algo en Naoki Irie que la hace sentirse sumamente irritada. Puede sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de Kin-chan ante su elección de palabras, pero por una vez decide ignorarlo. Agradece más que nada que no haya intentado soltarse durante todo el intercambio.

―¿Ah, no? ―y de nuevo aquel tono de voz. Parece imposible, pero Kotoko piensa que su respuesta le divirtió. Aprieta un poco más fuerte el brazo de Kin-chan.

―Así es, así que si puedes irte ahora…

―Kotoko ―Kinnosuke habla por primera vez. Irie se encoge de hombros.

―De acuerdo, comprendo que mi presencia no es necesaria aquí. Nos veremos luego, Aihara ―su sonrisa desaparece en el momento en que su mirada se cruza con la de Kin-chan. ―Ikezawa ―se despide con un leve asentimiento, que el otro chico devuelve. Una vez que se ha alejado lo suficiente, Kin-chan se suelta del abrazo de Kotoko.

―Ah, perdón ―dice ella, un poco dolida que se soltara de esa manera. El chico suspira.

―Sé que Irie puede parecerte irritante, pero venía con las mejores intenciones.

―No me importa. No lo quiero cerca de mí ―Kotoko se cruza de brazos e infla los cachetes como una niña pequeña. Kinnosuke no puede evitar pensar que se ve tierna de esa manera, como una ardilla.

―Solo porque se te confesó ayer…

―¡Eso no fue una confesión! ―interrumpe ella. Kin-chan ríe levemente, pero para Kotoko eso se siente como una apuñalada en el corazón. No solo no está celoso, sino que le parece gracioso. ―No te rías. Y lo digo en serio. Me ordenó salir con él, y yo lo rechacé por engreído.

―Pero de todos modos quiere sinceramente ayudarte. Escucha, no lo conozco y la verdad no me interesa hacerlo, pero ya que está, pues…

―No ―voltea, ahora sintiéndose irritada con Kin-chan también. Camina apresuradamente en dirección al hotel en el que se hospeda, pero Kinnosuke logra darle alcance con facilidad.

―No quería ofenderte ni insinuar algo raro con lo que dije. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Supongo que si no te sientes cómoda aceptando su ayuda, entonces no deberías hacerlo.

Kotoko se detiene al fin, mirando al piso con una mirada positiva. Después de un rato vuelve a mirar a Kin-chan y le da una sonrisa. ―Gracias. Y… supongo que puedo intentar ser más amable.

Kin-chan sonríe al escuchar eso. ―¡Esa es mi Kotoko! ―y la abraza. Kotoko deja ir un suspiro soñador. Es una lástima que tan solo en su mente esas palabras puedan adquirir el significado que desea. Por ahora, es feliz con tan solo esto.

* * *

Esa misma noche, su padre y Kotoko se dirigen a la casa donde se hospedarían a partir de ese día en taxi. Habían podido salvar unas cuantas cosas tras el derrumbe, que Kotoko llevaba en un pequeño bolso a sus pies. Aun así, desea recuperar pronto su ropa. Con lo poco que tiene debe lavarla al menos dos veces al día, si no quiere terminar usando lo mismo todos los días.

―Quien habría imaginado que el pilar central sería destruido por termitas ―dice su padre pensativamente cuando están por llegar. Kotoko resiste la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

―Es porque escatimaste en los materiales ―responde ella. Su padre luce ofendido.

―¡No escatimé! ¡Fui engañado!

―Por supuesto ―le da la razón con un pequeño asentimiento. Shigeo parece querer continuar, pero Kotoko lo interrumpe cuando una pregunta llega a su mente. ―Hey, ¿de verdad está bien que nos quedemos en la casa de tu amigo? Estaríamos quedándonos como huéspedes después de todo, y eso podría causarle problemas.

―No tienes que preocuparte por eso ―su buen humor vuelve mientras se reclina en el asiento. ―Él fue quien nos invitó. Es un buen amigo mío de la escuela media, y me llamó cuando vio las noticias. '¡Debes venir a mi casa!' eso fue lo que dijo.

―Suena como alguien realmente amable ―Kotoko no puede evitar sonreír. Shigeo asiente.

―¡Por supuesto que lo es! Ya lo verás, Iri-chan es alguien muy agradable.

―¿Iri-chan?

―A decir verdad, se emocionó mucho cuando le hable de ti.

―¿Hablaron de mí? ―no puede obtener su respuesta, pues en ese momento su padre pide al taxista detenerse. Una vez fuera, observa la casa con asombro. _Pero que increíble mansión…_

―Verás ―Shigeo continúa, llamando la atención de su hija. ―Iri-chan tiene un hijo de tu edad. Al parecer él también dio su consentimiento para que nos quedáramos. ¿No da eso confianza?

―¿Su hijo? ―vuelve a observar la casa, y en la pared de enfrente lee el nombre grabado en letras occidentales. _Irie_.

―Vamos Kotoko, no te quedes atrás.

―Ah, sí ―sigue a su padre escaleras arriba. Su mente se encuentra funcionando al máximo en ese momento. _Un hijo de mi edad. Irie. Esto… no puede ser, ¿o sí?_

Shigeo toca el timbre, y al rato un hombre atiende. Es regordete, con lentes y no tiene mucho cabello en la cabeza, pero sus ojos son amables y se llenan de emoción al verlos a los dos.

―¡Ai-chan, llegaste! ―exclama contento. Shigeo sonríe.

―Lamento mucho esto, Iri-chan ―los dos hombres se abrazan.

―No digas tonterías, no hay motivo para que seas tan distante.

 _Un hombre agradable, lleno de emoción. Seguramente es una coincidencia, nada más, ¡uf!_

―Así que esta es tu hija ―los ojos del hombre se posan sobre ella. Kotoko se inclina respetuosamente.

―Muchas gracias por acogernos en su casa, y disculpe las molestias.

―No es problema. Déjame llamar a mi hijo para que lo conozcan.

―No será necesario ―una voz _bastante_ familiar responde. Los ojos de Kotoko se abren a más no poder. De un salto está derecha de nuevo, observando en el recibidor a nadie más y nadie menos que Naoki Irie. Sin pensarlo, da un paso atrás y deja caer su bolso. No escucha la conversación que sigue entre los dos hombres e Irie, pues lo único que puede ver son los ojos de aquel al que rechazó el día anterior, observándola fijamente, aun mientras responde a algo que su padre ha dicho. Y luce… divertido. Eso hace que le hierva la sangre.

―…mucho más linda que en las fotografías, Kotoko-chan ―al escuchar su nombre da un pequeño salto. Mira de nuevo al señor Irie, quien le sonríe, esperando su respuesta.

―¿Fotografías…? ―es lo único que puede decir. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Ve con su visión periférica a Irie con una pequeña sonrisita burlona, y de nuevo siente ganas de golpearlo.

―¡Bienvenidos! ―una voz femenina exclama, distrayendo a Kotoko de sus malos pensamientos hacia Irie. Una mujer aparece de una puerta lateral y sonríe feliz, mirándola especialmente a ella con ojos brillantes. ―Lo lamento mucho, no pude esperar y fui a la escuela. Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado unas cuantas fotografías ―y sin más parece materializar una fotografía del aire, dónde Kotoko mira preocupada a la cámara con su uniforme escolar.

―¡Era usted! ―no puede evitar gritar, al poco rato recibiendo una mirada de su padre. La señora ríe levemente.

―Eres realmente bonita Kotoko, no me pude resistir, desde el momento en que escuché que tendría a otra mujer en esta casa. Ah, pero mira mis modales. Naoki, ella está en tu escuela también, ¿no? Debes conocerla.

Naoki tan solo asiente, y Kotoko se pregunta como nadie más se ha dado cuenta que él no le ha quitado los ojos de encima ni una sola vez desde que cruzaron miradas, quizás inclusive antes de que ella lo viera.

―De todos modos le pedí a Nao que te avisara hoy que estarías viviendo con nosotros ―el señor Irie vuelve a hablar, dando un paso adelante. ―Para no tomarte por sorpresa, ya que puede ser un poco raro que compañeros compartan techo. Espero que haya podido darte la noticia.

―No, no me la dio ―Kotoko no desea quejarse, pero es lo único que puede hacer para liberar toda la furia que le recorre el cuerpo. Él _sabía_ , y aun así esperó hasta que estuvieran frente a frente en su propia casa para que se comportara como estúpida. Mira a Irie con enojo, y él tan solo le devuelve el escrutinio con aires de superioridad.

―¡Onii-chan! ―se queja la señora Irie.

―No fue mi culpa, no la pude encontrar ―se justifica él. ―Después de todo, nuestros salones están _muy_ alejados. ―Lo único que Kotoko desea más que golpearlo es desaparecer. _Así que por eso me buscaba hoy…_ y el muy imbécil tomó venganza con ella por haberse colgado de Kin-chan no contándole que sería su familia la que la hospedaría. _Si así piensa que me va a gustar…_

―¡Ah, no puedo esperar! ―la señora Irie la saca de sus cavilaciones. ―¡Siempre he querido una hija! ¡Podremos salir de compras, cocinar, ir al salón…!

―Madre, primero invitémoslos a pasar ―Irie interrumpe a su madre, quien sorprendida ante su efusiva actitud se disculpa. Kotoko avanza, de vez en cuando lanzándole miradas de desafío a Irie. La sigue observando, y eso verdaderamente comienza a perturbarla.

Una puerta se abre de repente, causando que todos los presentes volteen en su dirección. De ella, un niño de aproximadamente ocho o nueve años sale, sosteniendo un cuaderno. Para Kotoko, luce como una versión miniatura de Irie.

―Ah, Yuuki, justo a tiempo. ―La señora Irie los presenta, indicando que vivirán con ellos a partir de ese día. El niño parece bastante educado, y tan inteligente como su hermano mayor cuando se presenta. Aunque Kotoko se siente extraña debido al parecido con su hermano, no puede evitar pensar que es adorable.

Hasta que se burla de ella por no saber leer kanji después de pedirle que le ayude con la tarea. Ahora sabe que es tan solo otro Irie en crecimiento. Lo hizo con la única intención de humillarla.

―Siento lo sucedido Kotoko, realmente nos da mucha pena ―se disculpa el señor Irie.

―N-no importa, es solo un niño ―intenta hacer de menos la situación con una risa. Puede ver cómo el hijo mayor tiene una mano en sus labios, reprimiendo una risa. _Cretino_.

―En todo caso, ¿no quieres ver tu cuarto? ¡Lo preparé yo misma! ―la señora Irie no está desanimada y arrastra a Kotoko escaleras arriba hacia la explosión rosa más grande que Kotoko haya podido ver en su vida. Su boca está abierta mientras la señora Irie continúa hablando y hablando. Tras de ella, su hijo hace de nuevo aparición para amargarle un poco más la vida.

―Esta solía ser la habitación de Yuuki. Ahora sus cosas están en mi cuarto, y todo se encuentra amontonado ―se queja, aunque no parece realmente molesto.

―¡Onii-chan, no digas esas cosas! Por favor, Kotoko-chan, no lo… ¿eh? ¿Por qué sonríes?

―¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, por nada! ―comienza a negar con la cabeza y las manos. Definitivamente no puede decirle que está feliz de que los hermanos tengan que compartir cuarto gracias a ella. Irie bufa, comprendiendo el motivo de su felicidad, lo que hace que su sonrisa se vuelva un poco más grande. _Kotoko-1, Irie-0_.

―Bueno Kotoko-chan, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírnoslos. Onii-chan, ayuda a Kotoko-chan a desempacar, tengo que hacer la cena ―dice mientras sale de la habitación. Observa a su hijo con ojos en rendijas. ―Y por favor, intenta ser amable.

Irie le da un leve asentimiento y la señora Irie desaparece. Kotoko desea que se quede. No quiere quedarse sola con este hombre.

―Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―pregunta Irie, agachándose para recoger su bolso. Rápida como un rayo, Kotoko le quita el bolso de las manos y lo abraza a su pecho.

―¡No tienes que ayudarme con nada! ¡Estoy bien sola!

―¿Es así? ―se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja. ―Es cierto que hoy dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda para nada.

―Y lo reitero: prefiero morir a aceptar ayuda tuya ―Irie entrecierra los ojos, luciendo casi amenazador, pero Kotoko no se deja amedrentar. ―¡Y sí me encontraste hoy! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

―Te estaba haciendo un favor. ¿De verdad querías que dijera delante de Ikezawa que vivirías conmigo a partir de hoy?

―Ugh… ―sacude la cabeza, no queriendo darle ese punto a favor. ―Estoy segura que lo hiciste por despecho, no por ser amable. ¿Tanto te duele que una chica no caiga rendida a tus pies instantáneamente?

―Se nota que no me conoces. Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Además ―sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba; ―aún hay que ver eso de caer rendida a mis pies.

Kotoko jadea con sorpresa. ―¡¿Este era tu plan?! ¡¿Hacerme vivir en tu casa?! ¡Qué vil!

―No pero… por favor ―rueda los ojos con fastidio. ―Eso lo dije ayer, antes del derrumbe de tu casa.

―¡Así que fuiste tú!

―… ―suspira. ―Me descubriste. Yo causé el temblor de nivel dos con la intención de que mi padre los invitara a vivir con nosotros. Todo era parte de mi plan.

―¡No te burles de mí! ―Kotoko se sonroja. No hubiera creído que Naoki Irie fuera capaz de esa clase de humor sarcástico. Eso tan solo hace que lo sienta más irritante.

Él se ríe, volteándose y caminando fuera. Toma la perilla de la puerta y la observa por sobre su hombro. ―Estoy esperando con ansias vivir contigo de hoy en adelante. Por favor, cuida de mí, Ko-to-ko ―cierra la puerta justo antes de que una almohada se estrelle contra esta, en el lugar dónde estaba su cabeza.

Kotoko respira agitadamente. Se siente irritada, cansada, pero por sobre todo, escaldada. Es una cosa vivir con un chico de su edad, otra muy distinta vivir con un chico que sabes tiene sentimientos por ti. Y la actitud de Irie no hace más que hacerla sentir más desconfiada. ¿Qué está planeando, exactamente?

* * *

 **NA: Debe ser aquí dónde el OoC sale a relucir más. Les juro que es dificilísimo escribir a un Kin-chan que no está enamorado de Kotoko. Hasta Kotoko e Irie con los sentimientos cambiados me cuestan menos, jeje.**

 **Con este capítulo oficialmente termina la 'introducción' a la historia, a partir del siguiente las cosas empezarán a tomar su propio rumbo, ¡no se lo pierdan!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**NA: Realmente lamento mucho la demora. Este periodo ha sido bastante duro para mí, en tema de exámenes, trabajo, familia... se hacen una idea. Lo peor es que no puedo decir que mejorará para Septiembre, pero ¡no desesperen! Aunque tarde en actualizar no dejaré esta historia, lo prometo. Después de todo, disfruto mucho escribiéndola, tanto como espero ustedes disfruten leyéndola.**

 **Yendo a lo nuestro:**

 **yuni: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando de mi historia.**

 **Jho: De seguro es tarde, pero OoC quiere decir "out of character" y es normalmente utilizado en juegos de rol cuando uno se sale del personaje que está utilizando. En este caso, hace alusión a los personajes comportándose de modo distinto a cómo lo hacen normalmente, o sea, saliéndose de la personalidad "básica" con la que los conocemos debido a situaciones que los hacen actuar de manera diferente a la esperada. Cómo Irie enamorado de Kotoko. O Kotoko enamorada de Kin-chan y no de Irie, ¿entiendes? En todo caso, recomiendo buscarlo en google para mayor información.**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **...**

Kotoko tan solo puede comer en silencio, su mirada baja y los palillos entre sus labios. Normalmente, durante el desayuno, suele estar sola. Su padre trabaja hasta tarde en el restaurante por lo que muchas veces se queda dormido hasta llegado el mediodía. Cuando sucede eso deja preparado el desayuno y la caja de almuerzo para ella en la cocina, pero en contadas ocasiones puede disfrutar de su compañía antes de ir a la escuela.

Por lo que no es sorpresa el que se encuentre agobiada con tantas personas a su alrededor.

―Mamá, quiero los mismos calcetines que onii-chan.

―Vamos Yuuki, come ya. Me encargaré de eso luego.

―¿Me pasan la sal por favor?

―No, papá, el médico dijo que debías moderar la sal.

―Pero mamá…

―Mamá, ¡los calcetines!

―Yuuki, ya te dije que…

Mientras el resto de su familia conversa alegremente, Naoki Irie es tan callado como siempre, comiendo de su arroz con nato sin mediar palabra. _Es así hasta con su familia_ piensa Kotoko con mal humor. Estaba preocupada por cómo sería él o lo que haría durante el desayuno, pero él se comporta como si ella no existiera. _Sé que planea algo, ¿pero qué? No bajaré mi guardia._

―Kotoko-chan ―el señor Irie llama su atención. Voltea a verlo con una sonrisa amable.

―¿Sí?

―¿Ai-chan continúa durmiendo?

―Eh, sí, perdón por eso… ―dice un poco avergonzada. Aunque sea normal para su padre dormir hasta tarde, siguen estando en casa ajena, por lo que le da un poco de pena. El señor Irie niega con la cabeza.

―No te disculpes, sé que Ai-chan trabaja hasta tarde en su restaurante, por lo que debe dormir a estas horas.

―Muchas gracias ―Kotoko termina con su desayuno y deja el bol de arroz vacío y los palillos sobre la mesa. ―Estuvo delicioso ―la señora Irie le sonríe, y Kotoko no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Aunque al principio se sentía un poco incómoda, pues no solo estaba hospedándose en su casa gratuitamente, sino también comiendo su comida, la buena disposición de la señora Irie y su aparente alegría ante su presencia lograron que consiguiera dejar de lado esos pensamientos y disfrutara del desayuno.

En ese momento Irie se levanta, captando la atención de todos. ―Es hora de ir al instituto. ¿Vienes, Kotoko? ―ella reprime las ganas de hacer mala cara y asiente. Después de todo, aún no conoce el camino al instituto, por lo que Irie debe guiarla. También debe soportar que la llame por su primer nombre cuando están con su familia, pues Noriko Irie fue bastante clara, de una forma amable pero concisa, de que ahora que vivían juntos debían llevarse como familia.

Por lo que no le queda otra que decir: ―Ya voy, Naoki.

El aludido voltea la cabeza, pero Kotoko cree avistar un prácticamente imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque lo más probable es que sea efecto de la luz.

Al mismo tiempo que salen, Yuuki intenta unírseles, pero su madre se abalanza sobre él, evitando que los persiga hasta el instituto.

―¡Yo quiero ir con onii-chan!

―Vamos Yuuki, deja que tu onii-chan y Kotoko vayan solos ― ¿es su imaginación, o hay un brillo extraño en su mirada al decir eso? Kotoko sacude la cabeza, pensando que está viendo cosas, y se despide de los dos. Aunque Yuuki fue bastante malo con ella ayer, no puede evitar pensar que es adorable al querer estar tanto con su hermano. _Realmente lo admira mucho_ piensa con una risita.

―Kotoko ―levanta los ojos para ver a Irie esperándola al final de las escaleras. Enseguida su sonrisa se borra, y camina hacia él con la frente en alto.

―Te agradecería mucho si no me llamaras por mi primer nombre, Irie-san ―replica ella una vez que se ha asegurado la señora Irie ha desaparecido dentro de la casa.

Irie enarca una ceja. No se mueve, por lo que Kotoko no tiene a dónde ir si es que no quiere perderse. Lo mira con mala cara, esperando a que diga algo o continúe con su camino. Cuando está a punto de perder la paciencia, finalmente se voltea y camina. Kotoko suspira aliviada y lo sigue.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, se adelanta y para enfrente de Irie, quien la observa con una expresión indescifrable. Kotoko muerde sus labios antes de abrir la boca. ―También me gustaría pedirte que no le digas a nadie que estoy viviendo contigo ―lo mira a los ojos, pero como de costumbre, no puede descifrar lo que pasa por su mente. ―Por favor ― agacha un poco la cabeza, sabiendo que, aunque está en su derecho al decirle que no la llame por su nombre, en este caso le está pidiendo un favor, por lo que debe ser un poco más humilde.

Escucha un bufido, lo que hace que levante la cabeza de inmediato. Irie parece sinceramente fastidiado. ―No es como si quisiera que la gente supiera que vivimos juntos ―comenta ácidamente, antes de continuar hacia la estación. ―¿Vienes, Aihara?

Kotoko pestañea, dándose cuenta de que se ha quedado de piedra. Voltea, dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero él ya está desapareciendo en medio de la multitud.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Kotoko aprieta los puños y busca su estación.

* * *

 _Sé que se lo pedí primero, pero no tiene por qué decirlo de esa forma, como si le avergonzara el hecho de que viva con él_ mientras espera a que empiece la clase, Kotoko frunce los labios en un gesto desdeñoso. Tras haber declarado aquello, Irie se había metido en un tren sin siquiera esperarla, y el muy infeliz ni siquiera sostuvo las puertas para ella aun cuando lo había llamado y sabía la había visto correr hacia él. Por su culpa, casi había llegado tarde, y cuando lo había encontrado en los pasillos para reclamarle, lo único que dijo fue:

―Perdona, ¿tomas el mismo tren que yo? Si tan solo hubieras dicho antes que vivimos en la misma zona.

Para luego irse como si nada.

Maldito.

―Hey Kotoko, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Satomi y Jinko lucen preocupadas al verla quejándose en voz baja para sí misma. Kotoko pestañea, antes de dar una risita avergonzada.

―Por supuesto, tan solo estaba pensando en el lavarropas que se atascó ayer. Casi perdí una media.

―Oh.

―Hablando de otras cosas, ¿qué tal todo en la casa del amigo de tu papá? Se mudaron ayer, ¿no?

Kotoko reprime una mueca al recordarlo, y se limita a asentir, fingiendo una sonrisa. ―El amigo de mi padre y su familia son muy amables. Nos han hecho sentir en casa de inmediato ―no está mintiendo, pues mientras Irie es una piedra en el zapato, sus padres son extremadamente amables y atentos. Inclusive Yuuki, a quien perdona su mala actitud por ser apenas un niño.

―Eso es fantástico. ¿Dónde se encuentra la casa?

 _Maldición_. ―Um, Setagaya, supongo…

―Esa es una buena zona. ¿En qué parte de Setagaya?

―Jaja, la verdad es que no lo sé…

Sus amigas la miran con cara de incredulidad, pero Kotoko finge estar interesada en sus uñas. _Ojalá no pregunten más. Me descubrirán antes de que pueda mantener en secreto que vivo con Irie-san._

Justo en ese momento, para su buena fortuna, Kin-chan abre la puerta con energía. ―¡Buenos días a todos! ―saluda con entusiasmo, antes de dirigirse a Kotoko con paso veloz. ―Buen día Kotoko ―le sonríe amablemente, causando que a la chica el corazón comience a latirle desbocado.

―B-Buen día, Kin-chan ―Satomi y Jinko ruedan los ojos, pero al parecer la intervención de Kinnosuke logra distraerlas del tema. Internamente da un suspiro de alivio.

―¡Adivina qué! He encontrado la solución a tus problemas ―proclama. En ese momento, Kotoko se da cuenta que oculta algo a sus espaldas.

―¿Qué es eso que tienes allí? ―se inclina para intentar ver mejor el objeto, pero Kin-chan ahorra su trabajo y posa una caja sobre su escritorio. ―Recaudos del desastre de amor para Aihara-san, cuya casa fue perdida en el terremoto.

―Haremos una colecta, de esa forma podrás recuperar tu hogar más rápido ―Kotoko le sonríe con amor. Es dulce que quiera hacer algo por ella, pero aun amándolo tiene que ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin herir sus sentimientos?

―Esa es una idea estúpida ―Satomi la salva de tener que decirlo, aunque no de la forma más amable.

―Es vergonzoso ―completa Jinko. Kin-chan se encoge de hombros, no afectado por sus palabras, mientras levanta el mentón con orgullo.

―¿Por qué sería estúpido? Se hacen colectas todos los días por cosas menos importantes.

―Es innecesario…

―En realidad, me parece una buena idea ―Kotoko no puede evitar defender a su amor. ―Aunque una colecta es un poco…

―Vamos, verás que dará resultados ―le da un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Kotoko no puede negarse cuando ve esa expresión en su rostro. Satomi y Jinko menean la cabeza con cansancio, antes de que el profesor haga entrada para dar su clase y recordarles algo que a Kotoko se le había olvidado completamente, debido a todos los incidentes de los últimos días.

Los exámenes de mitad de periodo.

Rayos.

* * *

―Creo que me rendiré esta vez… ―dice Satomi desanimada, mientras observan desde un costado como Kinnosuke anuncia a los cuatro vientos la colecta en favor a Kotoko durante el receso. Para sorpresa de las tres, algunas personas donan dinero de buena voluntad, pero la gran mayoría tan solo mira con burla o indiferencia. Kotoko se siente avergonzada, pero no tiene derecho a quejarse pues apoyó la idea desde el momento en que vio lo entusiasmado que estaba Kin-chan con ella.

 _Bueno, es adorable, de cierto modo. Y que haga algo como esto por mí…_ suspira embelesada. Sus amigas la ignoran.

―Creo que me rendiré también. Realmente odio los exámenes de mitad de periodo ―Jinko dice con un suspiro triste. Kotoko deja de observar a Kin-chan y voltea a ver a sus amigas.

―Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo, pero tendré que esforzarme el doble esta vez. No quiero darle otro dolor de cabeza a mi padre aparte del que ya tiene por lo del derrumbe de la casa.

―Es así ―Satomi y Jinko asienten, de acuerdo.

En ese momento, escuchan a Kin-chan. ―Oh, ¿pero si no es el genio Irie? ―las tres giran la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, en especial Kotoko, para observar a Irie mirando con interés la colecta. Kotoko tiene un mal presentimiento, por lo que corre hacia ellos.

―¿Recaudos del desastre de amor? ―lee con una ceja alzada. A los oídos de Kotoko hay un deje de burla en su voz.

―Exacto, estamos recolectando dinero para ayudar a Kotoko tras perder su hogar.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ―Kotoko frunce los labios, irritada por su pregunta.

―Nada de nada, así que puedes irte si quieres, no tienes nada que hacer aquí ―le dice una vez está a su lado mientras se cruza de brazos. Kin-chan la mira, como si estuviera reprochándole, pero no le importa más. Necesita que Irie se aleje de él y sus amigas, de otro modo, teme que pueda decir delante de todos que vive con él.

La oportunidad perfecta se da un segundo después, cuando Kin-chan dice: ―ayer dijiste que si Kotoko necesitaba algo, tan solo te lo pidiera. Esta es una buena oportunidad para eso ―sacude la caja con énfasis. Kotoko siente que le va a dar algo.

―¡N-No es necesario que hagas eso! Por favor, tan solo déjanos.

Los ojos de Irie se achican. Kotoko se tensa, sintiendo aquel mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Este se hace realidad, cuando un segundo después, abre la boca para decir ―Sí, supongo que no es necesario que te ayude más de lo que ya lo hago.

La cara de Kotoko se vuelve completamente roja, tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira. Sin siquiera haberlo notado, varias personas se han reunido alrededor de ellos, murmurando y observándolos con interés. _Por supuesto_ piensa Kotoko con desgana. Siguen siendo el tema del momento, hallarlos a los dos en el mismo lugar obviamente atraería la atención de las masas.

―¿A qué se refiere con que te está ayudando? ―alguien pregunta y es la chispa que necesita la multitud de estudiantes para comenzar a hablar y preguntar, o mejor dicho, demandar, una respuesta. Kotoko no sabe qué hacer. A su lado, Kin-chan parece querer decir algo, quizás defenderla o en el peor de los casos preguntarle también, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, abre la boca, diciendo lo primero que se le viene a la mente:

―¡E-Estudios! ¡Me está ayudando con mis estudios! ―prácticamente grita. La gente a su alrededor jadea con sorpresa, mientras Irie levanta una ceja, antes de que una sonrisa socarrona cruce sus labios. Sólo por eso, Kotoko decide añadir: ―después de todo, no hay nada que Irie-san pueda negarme.

Esto causa que frunza el ceño, y por un segundo Kotoko siente el dulce sabor de la victoria, hasta que vuelve a abrir la boca: ―así es. Cuando Aihara-san comienza a rogarme de esa forma, hay muy poco que puedo hacer para negarle lo que quiere.

Los estudiantes ríen.

―Tiene sentido, Irie es el mejor estudiante de Tonan, después de todo.

―Probablemente de Japón.

―Y Aihara es alumna de la clase F. Si alguien puede ayudar a alguien tan desesperado como ella definitivamente es Irie.

Siguen hablando. Kotoko apenas puede creerlo. ¿Cómo ha conseguido que la situación entera se vuelque a su favor? ¡Es él quien está enamorado de ella! ¿Por qué no puede usarlo en su contra aunque sea una vez?

Apretando la mandíbula y cerrando sus manos en puños, mira enfurruñada a Irie, quien tan solo la observa sin decir palabra. No se ríe, pero Kotoko está segura que le encantaría.

 _Tú lo has pedido, Naoki Irie._

―No me quedaba de otra, después de todo, era lo justo después de hacer una apuesta como esa.

Los estudiantes paran de hablar, nuevamente interesados en la conversación. Irie frunce el ceño mientras Kotoko sonríe con suficiencia.

―¿No lo recuerdas Irie-san? Si conseguía entrar en los primeros cincuenta dejarías de acosarme de una vez por todas.

―¿Te refieres a esa apuesta dónde prometiste que si perdías irías a una cita conmigo? ―maldición, ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando el genio tuvo que meter su cuchara. Irie tilda la cabeza a un costado. Sus ojos parecen mirar a través de ella. ―Digo, enseñarte es lo menos que puedo hacer tras semejante apuesta. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el ganador seré yo sin lugar a dudas, ¿y qué emoción hay en una apuesta con un resultado esperado?

Kotoko pestañea, confusa. ¿Es su imaginación, o está ayudándola, contribuyendo con su mentira? _Más bien, está aprovechando la situación._ Sacude la cabeza y alza el mentón, no dispuesta a dejarse hacer. ―Bueno, fuiste tú quien estuvo lo suficientemente desesperado como para pedirme una cita bajo tales condiciones, si no pedía algo que me favoreciera, habría sido un desperdicio.

Espera que frunza el ceño y la mire con veneno, pero en lugar de eso, se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un niño.

―En ese caso, tan solo debemos esperar a los resultados. Espero impaciente nuestra cita, Aihara-san ―se voltea, haciendo un gesto a su amigo Watanuki, quien todo este tiempo estuvo observando la escena desde un costado, y se aleja, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

Apenas desaparece, los estudiantes se aglomeran en torno a Kotoko. Puede ver desde su visión periférica cómo Satomi y Jinko intentan acercarse también, pero en lugar de esperarlas, corre en dirección opuesta, ignorando sus gritos y por sobre todo, a Kin-chan, quien luce en parte desconcertado y en parte sorprendido.

Se oculta en el baño, su respiración agitada y corazón desbocado. Tan solo puede pensar en una cosa.

 _¿En qué demonios me he metido?_

* * *

 **NA: Sé que dije que la historia no seguiría al anime, pero hay ciertas cosas que no pueden saltarse, cómo la apuesta de Kotoko de entrar en la lista de los primeros cincuenta. Ahora díganme, ¿qué creen ustedes que sucederá? ¿Podrá Kotoko entrar en la lista o perderá y deberá salir con Irie? Jaja, para que se coman las uñas en lo que traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero no tardar mucho. Aún tengo que actualizar mi otra historia, pero en cuánto lo haga publicaré el siguiente capítulo, que prometo será mucho más largo que este. ¡Nos leeremos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**NA: Al menos esta vez no me tardé tanto. Estén alertas porque se viene un capítulo largo, aunque admito que esta es la longitud que mis capítulos normalmente tienen. Sí, suelo escribir mucho, si no me creen pueden consultar la cuenta de palabras de mi otro fanfic.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jho: ya me lo imaginaba. Y lamento de nuevo haber tardado tanto la vez anterior. La vida suele querer alejarme de la escritura aunque yo no lo quiera así. ¡Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo!**

 **Guest: te creo y me pone realmente contenta. Eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo algo bien. Y por la madre de Irie... jeje, ya veremos que sucede con ella. Por ahora lo dejo a tu imaginación.**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **...**

 _No entiendo._

―¿Cuándo dimos esto? ―ni siquiera han pasado diez minutos desde que Kotoko se sentó a estudiar y ya siente que cualquier esfuerzo que haga será en vano. No entiende ni lo que no entiende, y eso definitivamente no es una buena señal.

 _Ahhh, ¿por qué no atendí mejor en clases?_ Deja caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, mientras un gemido de auxilio sale de sus labios. Lo peor de todo es que ahora no sólo está en juego su nota, sino también su libertad. Si no consigue entrar en la lista de los primeros cincuenta, deberá tener una cita con Irie. _¡No quiero! ¡El único hombre con el que quiero salir es Kin-chan!_

―Pero es mi culpa, de todos modos ―se endereza y suspira, sus dedos acariciando inconscientemente las páginas de su libro de matemáticas. ―¿Por qué tuve que decir algo como eso? ¿Qué me está sucediendo? ―es todo culpa de Irie. Él consigue sacar un lado de ella que nunca creyó poseer. Discutir con él le nubla el pensamiento y hace que no pueda ver más allá de ganarle, sin importarle las consecuencias que sus palabras puedan tener en su persona.

Eso le da un poco de miedo.

 _No pienses más en ello. En este mismo momento debes concentrarte en estudiar._ No puede darse el lujo de perder. Definitivamente no tendrá una cita con Irie.

Justo cuando Kotoko cierra los puños con una expresión determinada, y murmura para sí misma 'pelea', alguien toca a la puerta. Se gira hacia esta con un pestañeo de sorpresa.

―Kotoko-chan, soy yo ―escucha la voz de la señora Irie. ― Te traje la cena, ¿puedo pasar?

Al oír esto, Kotoko no puede evitar sonreír. ―Por supuesto, ya le abro.

Noriko sostiene una bandeja con sándwiches, té y dulces. Ambas se sientan en el pequeño sofá de su habitación, Kotoko dando un gran mordisco a uno de los sándwiches ante la insistencia de Noriko de probarlos antes de hablar.

Sus ojos se abren con emoción. ―¡Está delicioso!

Noriko ríe, halagada. ―Gracias Kotoko. Por favor, come cuánto quieras.

―¡Sí!

―Ah, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés quedándote en nuestra casa. Ahora finalmente me siento como una madre de verdad ―junta sus manos y suspira ―por supuesto adoro a mis hijos y a mí marido, pero tener a otra mujer con quien compartir es realmente algo maravilloso.

―Ha de ser así ―Kotoko sonríe. Puede comprender la emoción de Noriko. Ella misma ha crecido solamente con su padre, sin ninguna figura femenina, por lo que también le alegra el poder compartir con la otra mujer. De repente, Kotoko pestañea, reparando en las palabras de la señora Irie. ―¿Qué quiere decir con 'sentirse como una madre de verdad'?

―Onii-chan no estudia, por lo que ni siquiera puedo hacerle la cena de esta manera ―dice con cara de decepción. Por poco Kotoko deja caer el sándwich de sus manos al escuchar esto.

―¿¡Él no estudia!? P-Pero… ¡es el estudiante número uno de la escuela!

―Lo sé, es bastante impresionante, ¿no? ―encima lo dice cómo si no fuera la gran cosa.

―¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

―Durmiendo.

 _¡De verdad es un genio!_ ¿Cómo más podría estar durmiendo faltando tan poco para los exámenes de mitad de periodo? Una repentina oleada de envidia envuelve a Kotoko al reparar en la diferencia entre los dos. Mientras ella capaz y pueda conseguir el puesto ciento cincuenta si se esfuerza, él, sin siquiera intentarlo, se halla siempre y sin fallo en primer lugar tras cada examinación. No hay forma en la pueda ser capaz de ganarle, y cada vez es más consciente de ello.

Noriko se da cuenta de la cara de Kotoko, y con expresión conspiradora, se acerca de a poco. ―Hey, Kotoko, si tienes problemas con los estudios, ¿por qué no pides a onii-chan que te enseñe?

Kotoko se tensa de inmediato. Pedirle que le enseñe… no es cómo si no lo hubiera pensado antes. El problema recae en la apuesta. No hay forma en la que Irie quiera hacer de tutor para ella sabiendo que sí la deja sola podrá obtener la cita que quiere, así que por supuesto, aunque se lo pida, el no sólo se negará pero lo más seguro es que incluso se burle de ella.

 _Sin olvidar que tendría que estar a solas con él, ¡y eso es lo último que quiero!_

―No creo que quiera ayudarme ―dice bajando la cabeza mientras una gotita de sudor resbala por su frente. La señora Irie cambia su expresión a un gesto triste.

―No digas eso Kotoko-chan. Sé que Naoki puede parecer un poco frío, pero en verdad es un buen chico ―Kotoko ríe incómodamente y con un gesto de la mano resta importancia al asunto. No quiere pensar en Irie en ese momento. ―¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Kotoko-chan, ¿no te importaría tomarte un pequeño descanso?

―Um, bueno… ―ni siquiera ha empezado a estudiar, por lo no es cómo si pudiera tomar un 'descanso'. ―¿Por qué?

Noriko sonríe abiertamente, de una forma que da a Kotoko escalofríos sin entender bien por qué. Sin decir nada más, toma un álbum de fotos que ni siquiera había visto tenía a su lado y se lo muestra. Kotoko pasa las páginas, observando a una linda niña ataviada con vestidos, lazos, moños y demás prendas femeninas que uno pueda imaginar. Su boca se abre en una perfecta 'o' en admiración. La niña es la cosa más bonita que haya visto en su vida.

―Es realmente preciosa ―atina a decir con los ojos fijos en la pequeña. Se pregunta quién es, aunque por un extraño motivo le parece sumamente familiar.

Como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción, la sonrisa de Noriko se ensancha. Se acerca sigilosamente a Kotoko y se inclina, susurrando en su oído cómo si estuviera compartiendo un secreto. Y de hecho lo está.

―Es onii-chan.

El álbum cae de las manos de Kotoko, quien observa a la señora Irie con ojos como platos.

―N-No es cierto, esto no puede ser, q-quiero decir que… ¡¿Por qué?!

―Verás… ―comienza Noriko con una mano en la mejilla, suspirando melodramáticamente. ―Siempre quise una niña, así que al embarazarme de onii-chan estaba convencidísima de que daría a luz a una. Estuve realmente conmocionada cuando él nació. ―Mientras continúa con su relato, Kotoko recoge el álbum del suelo y lo ojea más rápidamente, encontrando más y más fotografías de Irie vestido como niña. ―No quise comprar ropa nueva, por lo que lo vestí de niña hasta que tuvo edad para quejarse.

―O-Oh, ya veo… ―ríe un poco, porque no sabe qué más hacer. Para ella no tiene mucho sentido el vestir a un niño de niña, por más que la señora Irie haya querido una, pero quién es ella para juzgarla. Noriko deja caer su mano y mira a Kotoko otra vez.

―Hace a uno pensar si no es este el motivo por el que es tan frío. Pero bueno ―recupera su sonrisa cómplice, ―ni siquiera Yuuki sabe de este álbum, por lo que te agradecería si guardaras el secreto. ¿Sí, Kotoko-chan? ―le guiña un ojo al finalizar. Kotoko le sonríe de vuelta y promete que no dirá nada. La conversación rápidamente cambia a otros temas, pero mientras hablan, Kotoko no puede evitar que sus ojos vuelvan a caer sobre el álbum cada tanto.

De repente se le ocurre una idea. Es algo peligrosa, pero es lo mejor que tiene si no quiere que Irie gane su 'apuesta'… además de servir como una perfecta oportunidad para vengarse, por supuesto.

* * *

Va llegando la hora del almuerzo, y Kotoko aún no se ha decidido a poner en marcha su plan. No debido a falta de oportunidades de estar a solas con Irie, pues fácilmente podría haberlo emboscado en la mañana, o decírselo mientras caminaban a la escuela juntos en profundo silencio, sino por la inseguridad de lo que vendrá después.

Y es que, aunque consiga que Irie le enseñe, nada garantiza que pueda entrar en la lista de los primeros cincuenta. Peor aún, el que se convierta en su tutor implica que deban pasar varias horas juntos, posiblemente a solas, y eso definitivamente no puede ser bueno para su salud.

Mientras le da vuelta a todas estas posibilidades, la campana del almuerzo suena, logrando que todos los alumnos del tercero F den un suspiro colectivo de alivio. Kotoko abre su maletín, con la mente considerando las opciones que tiene, su mano inconscientemente tanteando en busca de su caja de almuerzo, cuando siente algo extraño. Pestañeando, abre su maletín un poco más y mira dentro. El aire queda atascado en sus pulmones al observar una enorme caja de almuerzo envuelta en una pañoleta azul claro.

 _¡Ahora entiendo por qué mi maletín se sentía más pesado de lo usual!_

―Hey, Kotoko, ¿vienes? ―Jinko pregunta mientras junta su escritorio con el de Satomi. El cuerpo de Kotoko se tensa, pero de inmediato se obliga a sí misma a guardar la compostura. Mucho tuvo que luchar porque Satomi y Jinko dejaran de atosigarla con preguntas respecto a su 'apuesta' con Irie. Lo último que necesita es darles más incentivos para sospechar de ella aún más.

Cerrando su maletín, rápidamente se levanta y voltea, regalándoles una sonrisa que espera sea despreocupada.

―Enseguida, tan sólo necesito hacer algo más, ¿me esperan?

―Ah, claro ―Satomi y Jinko observan mientras Kotoko se dirige a la puerta del salón, llevando su maletín consigo. ―Esto, Kotoko…

―Mi caja de almuerzo se volteó. Debo limpiar ―inventa una excusa rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, sale. Sus amigas se observan por un momento, comunicándose con los ojos. En ese momento Kin-chan se aproxima.

―Oigan chicas, ¿comemos juntos?

―Sigámosla.

―Sí. Ven con nosotros, Kin-chan.

―¿Eh?

* * *

Con creciente nerviosismo, Kotoko se aproxima al salón del tercero A, incapaz de ignorar las miradas que los alumnos le dirigen, a sabiendas de su destino. Toma aire repetidas veces, pensando en qué hacer. ¿Debería llamarlo directamente? ¿Pedir a uno de sus compañeros que lo haga por ella? Sabe perfectamente que, después de la escenita de ayer, ir a buscarlo tan sólo servirá para incrementar los rumores en torno a ellos, pero es eso o pasar el resto de la jornada soportando las preguntas que inevitablemente Satomi y Jinko le lanzarán al verla comer de semejante caja de almuerzo. Sin contar lo que dirán los compañeros de Irie cuando lo vean sacar una caja de almuerzo obviamente destinada a una chica.

 _Aunque él bien podría no almorzar. Pero se quedará con hambre si hace eso…_

Sacude la cabeza, sorprendida de sí misma. ¿Por qué le preocupa si pasa o no hambre? Con un gruñido de frustración, da vuelta a la esquina en el momento preciso para chocar contra un fuerte pecho, y una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ la invade al sentir un par de brazos sujetándola firmemente, evitando que se dé de bruces contra el piso.

―¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no…!

―Sí continúas de esta forma, algún día te lastimarás de verdad ―apenas escucha el sonido de su voz, Kotoko se aleja, zanjando un metro en menos de un segundo. ―Qué velocidad ―ironiza Irie.

Kotoko frunce los labios. ―Eres la única persona con la que me choco.

―¿Debería sentirme halagado?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué haces fuera de tu salón?

―Bueno, es la hora del almuerzo, por lo que…

―¡No te hagas el chistoso conmigo! ―Irie deja salir un bufido, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

―¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el otro extremo de la escuela? ¿En el salón de la clase _F_? ―pregunta con veneno, antes de que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa siniestra. ―¿O acaso me buscabas?

―¡…! ―¡de nuevo lo está haciendo! ¡Volcando la situación a su favor! No importa que tenga razón y eso es justamente lo que estaba haciendo, Kotoko no puede dejar las cosas así. Abre la boca para lanzar una réplica igual de gélida, cuando _por fin_ su cerebro vuelve a funcionar, por un escaso segundo, recordándole los desastrosos resultados que obtiene cada vez que quiere pelearse verbalmente con Irie. Cierra los labios y se cruza de brazos. Al hacerlo, recuerda el motivo por el que lo estaba buscando, y sin decir nada más, se voltea, muy digna. ―Busca tu maletín, necesito decirte algo.

―No necesito buscarlo, lo tengo justo aquí ―aquella aseveración sorprende a Kotoko, quien mira hacia sus manos para comprobar que, efectivamente, lleva su maletín consigo.

 _Esto quiere decir que él… ¿iba a buscarme?_ De repente se siente como una idiota. Hubiera esperado a que él la buscara en lugar de salir corriendo de la clase para hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, es él quién está enamorado de ella. Hubiera lucido más factible.

Se muerde el labio inferior, guardándose cualquier comentario o idea, y con un gesto de la cabeza, le indica que la siga. Irie obedece sin mediar palabra, caminando un poco detrás de ella.

Es difícil encontrar un sitio donde no haya gente, y mucho más evadir a los curiosos que parecen seguirlos, ávidos de nuevos chismes sobre la pareja del momento, pero tras caminar por unos buenos veinte minutos en círculos, finalmente pierden de vista a los chismosos, instalándose en la parte trasera del edificio de educación física. Kotoko voltea hacia Irie. En el fondo, está un poco sorprendida el que no haya protestado ni una vez, a pesar de estarle haciendo perder valioso tiempo de almuerzo rodeando el edificio al menos tres veces. Quizás se esté tomando en serio su pedido de no dejar saber a nadie que vive con él.

 _Al menos sabe cumplir promesas_. No que él se lo haya prometido, pero aun así…

―Supongo que sabes lo de la caja de almuerzo ―comienza Irie, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Kotoko se sonroja, preguntándose cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida en su mente.

―S-Sí… ―¿por qué demonios tartamudea? Ha de ser el estrés. ―Tu madre de seguro se ha confundido ―le entrega la caja de almuerzo recibiendo poco después la propia. Irie suspira.

―Realmente… esto sucede porque vamos a la misma escuela. Errores como estos serán difíciles de evitar ―guarda su caja de almuerzo dentro del maletín y la observa, como si estuviera esperando a que diga algo. Kotoko ve una apertura, y sin pensarlo lleva una mano al bolsillo de su camisa.

Sin embargo, se detiene a medio camino, un extraño sentimiento evitando que pueda proseguir. _Culpa_. ¿Por qué debería sentir culpa de chantajear a Irie? Aunque haya un poco de venganza de por medio, esto es más que nada para poder ganar la apuesta. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo… ¿verdad?

Mordiendo sus labios, deja caer su mano y mira a Irie directo a los ojos. ―Quiero que seas mi tutor ―dice directamente. Si se niega, entonces no se sentirá culpable de chan-

―De acuerdo.

Por un segundo lo único que Kotoko puede hacer es mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Acaso él… de verdad… aceptó…?

―No luzcas tan sorprendida. Sí dije que te ayudaría, ¿no? ―Irie dice con gesto aburrido, enarcando una ceja. Kotoko frunce el ceño ante sus palabras.

―Pensé que… como era una apuesta…

―Lo dije, ¿no es así? No hay nada emocionante en apostar algo que sabes conseguirás sin lugar a dudas ―explica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Kotoko continúa sin palabras. ―Escucha, sé que te parece sorprendente, pero de verdad agradecería si al menos cerraras la boca para disimular el que piensas que soy un desalmado que te dejaría sola en esta situación. Aunque bien merecido te lo tendrías, tras montar semejante escena ayer.

Y de nuevo es condescendiente. Por un momento se arrepiente no haber llevado a cabo su plan, pero de inmediato deja esos pensamientos de lado. Mientras tenga la fotografía de Irie vestido de niña, siempre tendrá una ventaja sobre él sin que lo sepa.

Dejando de lado sus ganas de contestarle, levanta la cabeza y se cruza de brazos. ―Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos?

―Esta noche sería ideal. Faltan apenas unas semanas para los exámenes, y aunque no estoy familiarizado con tu desempeño escolar o hábitos de estudio, prefiero no tomar riesgos. En especial considerando que estás en la clase F.

Kotoko gruñe inconscientemente, sus manos cerrándose en puños a sus costados. ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Que la lista de los primeros cincuenta ha sido tomada una y otra vez por alumnos de las clases A y B, nunca antes alguien de la clase F ha logrado entrar, por lo que tendremos que esforzarnos si queremos que tengas una oportunidad. ―Dicho esto, se voltea, no sin antes mirarla por sobre el hombro y añadir una última cosa: ―esta noche, en tu habitación.

Las mejillas de Kotoko se encienden, su mente traicionándola y haciendo que sus pensamientos se dirijan de forma poco característica en dirección sur. Por suerte Irie no puede ver su expresión, alejándose rápidamente para aprovechar lo poco que les queda de almuerzo. Es de esta forma que Kotoko sale de su estupor y corre en dirección a su clase, antes de que la hora acabe y deba proseguir sin alimentos por el resto de la jornada escolar.

De repente, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, repara en la forma en la que Irie habló de 'esforzarnos' y no simplemente de 'esforzarse ella'.

* * *

―¿Vieron eso? ―escondidos en un edificio cercano, observando a través de una ventana, Satomi, Jinko y Kin-chan se encuentran observando la escena entre Kotoko e Irie desde una distancia prudente. Jinko, quien fue la que hizo la pregunta, mira a los otros dos con asombro.

Satomi frunce los labios pensativamente. ―Aquí hay gato encerrado.

―No veo nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo, ¿no está Irie enamorado de Kotoko? ―Kin-chan trata de decir con indiferencia, pero se nota a leguas que es el más curioso de todos. ¿A quién no le gusta un buen chisme, después de todo?

―Kin-chan, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Se buscaban para estar juntos! ―Satomi exclama. Los ojos del chico se abren en comprensión.

―¡Oh!

―¿Será que Kotoko está comenzando a aflojar?

―Es muy temprano para decirlo, sin embargo, por la forma en que se sonrojó, yo diría que hay muchas probabilidades de que suceda en un futuro cercano.

―¿Qué deberíamos hacer para ayudarla? ―las dos chicas voltean a ver a Kin-chan con rostros de incredulidad. ―¿Qué?

―¿Te das cuenta que estás siendo muy insensible al decir eso?

―¡Hey! Kotoko es mi amiga, yo también quiero que sea feliz.

―¿No te molesta ni un poco?

―No ―inclina la cabeza, sus ojos sinceros. Satomi y Jinko suspiran.

―Por el momento digo que lo dejemos estar. Ambos parecen estar llevándose bien por ahora ―Satomi comenta. Jinko asiente en acuerdo.

―Sí, no olvidemos que también están estudiando juntos. Eso los hará pasar más tiempo el uno con el otro.

―Ah, realmente es una suertuda esa Kotoko. Mira que tener a semejante hombre enamorado de ti…

―Y que además te ayude con los estudios…

―Oh vamos, no es tan impresionante ―Kin-chan frunce un poco el ceño, ―cualquiera puede estudiar y sacar buenas notas.

―Excepto nosotros.

―Por un motivo estamos en la clase F.

―Chicas, me van a hacer llorar.

―No te pongas así Kin-chan, casi parece como si tuvieras celos ―lo molesta Satomi. Kinnosuke abre la boca con sorpresa, su rostro sonrojándose con indignación.

―¿Celos de ese nerd? ¡En sus sueños!

―¿Entonces por qué…?

―¡Ah! ¡Se han ido! ―exclama Jinko con su aguda voz, llamando de inmediato la atención de ambos, quienes voltean para ver que, efectivamente, tanto Kotoko como Irie han desaparecido.

Rápidamente se levantan y corren en dirección al salón, esperando encontrar a Kotoko allí para al fin sonsacarle algunas respuestas. Tras las chicas, Kin-chan las sigue con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en lo que dijo Satomi.

No está celoso, es sólo…

Raro.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en su habitación, Kotoko debe recordarse cada cinco segundos que está haciendo esto por su propio bien, para evitar más momentos cómo este con Irie. Este se encuentra sentado a su lado en el piso, preparando unos cuántos ejercicios de matemáticas mientras se apoya en la mesa baja que la señora Irie amablemente subió para ellos.

Al principio, Kotoko tenía toda la intención de estudiar en la sala de estar, acompañados del resto de la familia para no quedarse a solas con Irie, sin embargo, sus planes habían sido frustrados no sólo por el mismo Irie, quien había alegado tan sólo se distraería si permanecían allí, sino también por la señora Irie, quien insistió en que estudiasen en su habitación, dónde tendrían más privacidad y no deberían preocuparse sí se quedaban estudiando hasta tarde.

Era justamente privacidad lo que Kotoko no quería. Más allá de eso, le era extraño el comportamiento de la señora Irie. Aunque fuera su hijo, ¿no le preocupaba el dejar solos a un chico y una chica adolescentes en su habitación?

Tampoco podían usar la habitación de Irie, pues la compartía con Yuuki, quien además, había pedido a su hermano que lo ayudara también, tan sólo para ser negado diciendo que este no necesitaba de su ayuda cómo lo hacía Kotoko.

Así fue cómo, para mala fortuna de Kotoko, las condiciones se habían dado para terminar a solas con el muchacho. Y eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

―Ya está ―su grave voz interrumpe los pensamientos de Kotoko, quien de inmediato voltea a verlo con aprehensión. ―Deberías ser capaz de obtener ochenta puntos si resuelves estos ―le entrega un cuaderno lleno de símbolos y números que más que problemas matemáticos parecen un código secreto. Kotoko traga saliva con fuerza, apretando el cuaderno mientras lo observa con ojos grandes y asustados.

―E-Esto…

―¿Sucede algo? ―pregunta con ligera preocupación. Kotoko de inmediato sacude la cabeza. ―Analicé los problemas que nos han dado en clase e intenté calcular el grado de dificultad y los posibles temas que saldrán en el examen. Si hay algo que no entiendes, no dudes en preguntar.

―C-Claro… ―no hay forma en la que pueda decir algo. Mira de nuevo el cuaderno y se concentra en los problemas. Apenas empieza a leer uno, la cabeza le da vueltas. _¿De verdad hemos dado algo como esto? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de recordar absolutamente nada?_

Por un buen tiempo, más que resolver Kotoko garabatea en el papel, prefiriendo tantear los resultados antes que pedir ayuda a Irie. Sabe que su comportamiento es contraproducente, en especial después de haberle pedido que sea su tutor, pero hay algo en su interior que le impide decirle que no es capaz de entender ni siquiera estos simples problemas.

Cerca de una hora pasa así.

―Aihara ―la chica salta en su lugar ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca. Sin pensarlo se aleja, mirándolo con ojos en rendijas. Irie no presta atención a esto, en lugar de eso arrebatándole el cuaderno antes de que se dé cuenta. ―¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar…? ―se calla.

Diez segundos después lanza el cuaderno sobre la mesa y la mira con enojo.

―Ah, bueno… ―Kotoko ríe un poco avergonzada. ―¿M-Me ayudas?

―Sí no lo entendías, hubieras dicho algo desde el principio, en lugar de hacernos perder el tiempo de esta forma ―la regaña volviendo a tomar el cuaderno. Kotoko frunce el ceño, ofendida ante su tono.

―No hace falta que me hables de esa forma. Además, no deberías enojarte por hacerte perder el tiempo, no es cómo si lo utilizaras para estudiar ―dice de mala manera. El ceño de Irie se frunce aún más.

―No, yo no necesito tiempo, lo necesitas tú ―le devuelve antes de volver su atención al cuaderno. Kotoko se muerde la lengua. Una vez más, el genio la ha dejado con la palabra en la boca. ―En el examen dan puntos no sólo por el resultado sino también por la elaboración. No sólo no has podido resolverlo, pero de alguna forma conseguiste crear tu propia fórmula. Esto es… impresionante, de cierto modo ―comenta al final con verdadero asombro.

Por algún motivo esto hace las mejillas de Kotoko arder.

―No tengo idea de cómo resolver esto ―dice con honestidad. Irie voltea a verla, impasible. ―Si soy sincera, no puedo recordar haber dado nada de esto en los últimos tres años. Así que… ―alentándose mentalmente, se obliga a pronunciar las siguientes palabras ―así que… por favor, ¿podrías enseñarme desde el principio?

Él no dice nada, y por un segundo Kotoko siente la necesidad de golpearlo, pero finalmente suspira, y volteando la página del cuaderno para tener un lienzo en blanco, hace un gesto para que se acerque. Ella así lo hace, pero con un poco de aprehensión.

―Planeaba hacer eso de todos modos. Ahora, escucha con atención… ―a partir de ese momento, Kotoko deja de lado cualquier pensamiento que pueda estorbarle y se concentra, atendiendo cada una de las palabras de Irie. Habla con fluidez, dominando el tema y logrando que se quede completamente asombrada, pues no sólo es capaz de explicar los temas de tercer año sin siquiera pestañear, sino también los de segundo e inclusive los de primero, tal y cómo si los hubiera dado tan solo ayer. ―¿Entiendes?

Kotoko asiente, volviendo a tomar lápiz y borrador. Irie deja que resuelva los ejercicios sola, pero antes de que pueda siquiera posar la punta del lápiz sobre el papel, mira a Irie con la boca abierta.

―Eres impresionante ―le dice. Para su ligera sorpresa, Irie se sonroja. Mira hacia otro lado, refunfuñando algo entre dientes. ―El que seas capaz de recordar todo esto con tanta facilidad, ¿cómo lo haces?

―¿No es normal recordar las cosas después de haberlas leído o escuchado una vez? ―pregunta él a su vez, ocultando su sonrojo al agachar la cabeza entre sus brazos. Su respuesta hace que a Kotoko le dé un tic en el ojo.

 _¿En qué planeta es normal eso?_ No es sorprendente que pueda pasar todos los exámenes sin estudiar. De verdad es un genio. Sin volver a prestar atención a su sonrojado rostro, Kotoko comienza a resolver los ejercicios. No es consciente del modo en que Irie mueve un poco la cabeza para observarla, su rostro concentrado y sus cejas un tanto fruncidas.

Continúa mirándola hasta que esta baja nuevamente el lápiz.

―He resuelto el primero. ¿Podrías revisarlo? ―él asiente, acercándose nuevamente.

―Correcto ―dice con un asentimiento. Kotoko sonríe con alegría, causando que él también sonría.

El disparador de una cámara se escucha en ese momento.

―Ara, lamento interrumpirlos ―la señora Irie sujeta una cámara en sus manos, mientras con la otra se cubre la boca en un falso gesto de modestia. ―Es que se veían tan bien estudiando juntos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que entré a dejarles la cena ―señala con la cabeza a la cómoda al lado de la puerta, sobre la que se encuentra una bandeja con una tetera y sándwiches.

―Madre ―las cejas de Irie comienzan a crisparse. Kotoko, mientras tanto, mira a la mesa con las manos en puños. ―Por favor, no digas tonterías.

Por una vez Kotoko está de acuerdo con él. ¿Qué se ven bien juntos? Sí, claro.

―Oh, no te pongas así onii-chan. Ustedes dos deberían casarse.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―los dos gritan al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a la mujer quien abre los ojos como platos.

―Bueno ―ríe un poco nerviosa. ―Tampoco es para reaccionar así. De todos modos, aquí les dejo la cena ―y con un gesto de la mano, desaparece.

Kotoko e Irie respiran agitadamente, la primera temblando ligeramente mientras el segundo se encuentra soportando su peso con las manos. Irie levanta la cabeza y observa a Kotoko. En el momento en que sus ojos se encuentran, las palabras de Noriko vuelven a resonar en sus mentes, causando que ambos desvíen sus miradas, y el rubor crezca en sus mejillas.

―C-Continuemos ―Irie dice, fingiendo tranquilidad. Kotoko asiente.

―S-Sí… ―se muerde los labios y maldice internamente. ¿Por qué se siente tan acalorada de repente? Ha de ser el estrés, jugando con su cabeza y haciendo a su corazón palpitar por algo tan ridículo.

* * *

―Dinos la verdad Kotoko. ¿Estás empezando a sentir algo por Irie?

Ante aquella pregunta, Kotoko normalmente se sonrojaría de enojo y gritaría a Jinko que dejara de decir tonterías, pero en lugar de eso, lentamente levanta la cabeza para mirarla con cansancio. Tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus movimientos son un poco más pausados de lo usual.

Niega con la cabeza mientras reprime un bostezo. ―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Estás muy cansada. Haz de estar estudiando mucho ―Satomi interviene, parándose frente a su pupitre con las manos en las caderas. Kotoko se encoge de hombros.

―Debo ganar a como dé lugar.

―¿No es un tanto irónico? Pasas mucho tiempo estudiando con Irie justamente para evitar salir con él.

―Exactamente. Para este momento, de seguro te has percatado que, quieras o no, él ya está consiguiendo su objetivo: pasar tiempo contigo a solas.

―Y mucho más que sí simplemente fueran en una cita.

―No es lo mismo ―Kotoko hace un puchero, sin poder explicarles el por qué. En primer lugar la apuesta ha sido culpa suya. De algún modo debe salir de ese embrollo en el que ella misma se metió. En segundo lugar, no están realmente solos. Aunque nadie los interrumpe, a excepción de la señora Irie cuando les lleva la cena, siempre hay gente en casa y no necesariamente se siente atrapada estando con él en su habitación. De cualquier modo, al vivir juntos, deben convivir diariamente sin que ella pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Pero esto sus amigas no lo saben, por lo que no es de extrañar que llegaran a aquella, bastante lógica, conclusión.

―Puedes decir lo que quieras Kotoko, pero en el fondo debes estar consciente de que pasar tanto tiempo con el genio puede llegar a cambiar tus sentimientos ―Satomi dice con un guiño travieso. Kotoko infla las mejillas con molestia.

―No ―es lo único que dice, pues sabe ya a estas alturas que nada de lo que diga logrará hacer cambiar de parecer a sus amigas. Recoge sus cosas y se levanta, murmurando que irá a la biblioteca pues Irie la espera, ignorando las risillas de estas mientras se va.

En un rincón, Kinnosuke observa a su figura desaparecer en el pasillo. Satomi se da cuenta de la mirada que el chico de Kansai dirige a su amiga, pero decide no decir nada.

Muchas cosas están cambiando. Quiere esperar a que pase más tiempo antes de actuar.

* * *

―Correcto ―vuelve a decir Irie. Kotoko suspira, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

―Estoy muerta ―gime, cerrando los ojos. Irie sonríe, aprovechando que no lo está mirando, y comienza a escribir, creando nuevos ejercicios para ella.

―Te estás esforzando bastante, así que era de esperarse. Pero al menos estás teniendo buenos resultados ―Kotoko levanta una ceja, pero no lo mira, en lugar prefiriendo el cómodo rinconcito entre sus brazos.

Es… extraño. Al principio se había esperado muchas cosas de estudiar con Irie. Había esperado que fuera impaciente, que se burlara de ella por no comprender las cosas de una, o la tratara de tonta. Aunque esto último sucede bastante a menudo, por todo lo demás, Irie había demostrado ser un muy buen tutor, paciente y capaz de hacerle comprender incluso las cosas más difíciles. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Por primera vez, Irie se estaba comportando cómo se esperaría de alguien enamorado, pero había algo que no le cuadraba a Kotoko en su comportamiento.

―¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿No deberías estarte lamentando enseñarme? Si entro en la lista de los primeros cincuenta, no obtendrás tu cita ―no puede evitar decirlo, moviendo la cabeza tan sólo lo suficiente para observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Irie deja de escribir, mirándola con las cejas en alto, claramente sorprendido. ―¿Por qué debería? Sólo un tonto se sentiría feliz cuando la persona que le gusta falla. ―Kotoko se sonroja, y esto lo nota el muchacho, quien sabiamente decide no comentarlo. ―Sí logras entrar en la lista, me sentiría muy feliz por ti, más aun sabiendo que es gracias a mí ayuda que lo conseguiste. Además ―su sonrisa se agranda un poco, tan sólo una ligera elevación de los labios, puesto que no es muy expresivo ―esto me ha permitido pasar más tiempo contigo.

Las manos de Kotoko se cierran en puños. De nuevo esto. No puede evitarlo, la curiosidad la está matando. Sin pensarlo, se sienta derecha y lo mira con las cejas arqueadas. Irie le devuelve la mirada, manteniéndosela cómo si estuvieran desafiándose mutuamente. Después de un tiempo, por fin la pelirroja abre la boca.

―No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? ―Irie frunce el ceño, por lo que se apresura a explicar. ―Hay muchas otras chicas en nuestro instituto, más inteligentes, bonitas… ―se sonroja un poco al estar hablando de esa forma, con la implicación de que ella no es _ni inteligente ni bonita_ ―y sin embargo, te gusto yo. Nunca antes hemos hablado, y para ser sincera, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que supieras de mí existencia. No logro comprenderlo. ¿Por qué te gusto?

Lo mira fijamente, esperando. Irie aprieta la mandíbula, evitando sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se colorean ligeramente. Su ceño está fruncido, como si estuviera… ¿conteniéndose? Aunque no luce enojado, tan sólo frustrado.

Finalmente, deja salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en una larga exhalación, antes de enfrentarla en lo que Kotoko tan sólo puede interpretar cómo determinación.

―No lo sé ―Kotoko pestañea, no habiendo esperado esa respuesta. ―Tienes razón, no eres inteligente, y tu rostro no es nada fuera de este mundo. Tú cuerpo no es mucho mejor, sin tomar en consideración que eres torpe, ruidosa, y por demás prejuiciosa. No tengo ni la menor idea de porqué estoy enamorado de ti, cuando podría tener fácilmente a cualquier mujer que me propusiera, una que _sí_ fuera digna de mí. De verdad, tengo un gusto realmente horrible para las mujeres.

―¡Hey! ―Kotoko se levanta, su cuerpo temblando de ira mientras lo mira desde su altura con odio. ―¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo cómo eso? ¡De verdad, tienes agallas para insultar de ese modo a la chica que te gusta! ¡Ve a buscar una chica digna de ti entonces, así me dejas tranquila de una buena vez!

―¿Para qué? ¿Crees que alejándome tendrás más posibilidades con Ikezawa? ―los ojos de él se cierran en rendijas, pero no se levanta, en lugar de eso devolviéndole la mirada de odio con una de frustración. ―Sí en estos tres años no se ha fijado en ti, ¿crees que lo hará ahora?

―¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kin-chan! ―grita ella. Irie se levanta de pronto y le cubre la boca con una mano. Kotoko intenta zafarse, consiguiéndolo al poco tiempo, y cuando vuelve a hablar, esta vez lo hace en voz más baja. ―¡Sí tú tienes mal gusto para las mujeres, entonces cualquier chica que se enamore de ti debe estar completamente loca! Ni siquiera eres capaz de tratar bien a la chica que te gusta, ¿cómo tratarías a una desconocida? ¡Te la pasas haciéndome de menos, burlándote de mí y…!

―¡Tú no eres mucho mejor! ―Irie la interrumpe en tono fuerte, pero sin llegar a gritar. La potencia de su voz consigue callar a Kotoko momentáneamente. ―¿De verdad crees que quiero tratarte de esa manera? ¿Qué me divierte pelear contigo? Dime esto Aihara, tan sólo dime _una vez_ en la que te haya tratado mal sin que hayas sido _tú_ la que empezara.

―¡Pues…! ―intenta decir algo para defenderse, pero termina con las manos vacías al darse cuenta de que Irie tiene razón. No puede recordar, por más que lo intenta, un momento dónde haya sido él el primero en burlarse de ella. Sintiéndose impotente, se muerde la lengua y aprieta los puños. Vuelve a mirar a Irie, quien la observa con los brazos a los costados, apretando los puños tal y como lo está ella.

Finalmente, tras lo que parece una eternidad, Irie suspira, llevando una mano a su cabello y alborotando los mechones castaños con cansancio. ―Tan sólo… olvidemos esto. Quizás deberíamos terminar la sesión de estudio por hoy.

Ante esto, Kotoko levanta la cabeza y lo mira con ojos como platos. ―¿Qué? N-No podemos, falta tan poco y… ―cierra la boca cuando Irie voltea a verla. Su rostro de nuevo es una máscara, no dejando entrever nada de lo que siente. Kotoko se muerde los labios, desviando la mirada hacia el piso. Puede entender que esté enojado, y desde su punto de vista, tiene sentido que haya dicho todo eso sobre ella considerando la forma en la que lo ha estado tratando hasta ese momento.

Haciéndolo de menos. Intentando humillarlo. Esperando siempre lo peor de él.

 _Sí alguien me hiciera eso, si la persona que quiero me hiciera eso… ¿cómo me sentiría?_ Si Kin-chan por algún motivo se volviera frío y comenzara a despreciarla, probablemente no sería capaz de soportarlo. Odiaba pensar esto, pero Irie tenía razón. No estaba siendo para nada justa con él. Desde el momento en que se le confesó, lo único que había hecho había sido menospreciarlo.

Pero aunque sabía esto, no encontraba fuerzas en sí para disculparse. Esta no era ella. _¿Por qué Irie despierta esto en mí interior? ¿Por qué haces que me comporte de esta manera?_

No lo entendía.

―Te dejaré sola ―Kotoko jadea, viendo cómo se dirige a su puerta. Sin pensarlo, lo toma de la manga de la camisa. Irie se detiene, mirándola con ojos como platos. ―¿Aihara…?

―Kotoko ―traga saliva con fuerza al ver cómo los ojos del chico se abren aún más por la sorpresa. No puede disculparse, pero espera que Irie sea lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para comprender lo que no puede decir con palabras. ―Puedes llamarme Kotoko… y… no te vayas.

El silencio reina en su habitación por un largo rato. Kotoko no soporta los ojos de Irie sobre ella, por lo que baja la mirada, apenada, aunque sin soltar su manga. Tras un largo minuto, oye a Irie gemir algo bajo su respiración. Cuando levanta los ojos, ve que con su otra mano cubre su rostro, mientras un sonrojo se extiende por toda su cara.

―¿Por qué… tienes que hacerme esto…? ―Kotoko inclina la cabeza a un costado. Su corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente sin su permiso. Nunca antes… a un chico…

 _Nunca antes un chico había hecho una expresión así por mí…_ Sus ojos brillan, aunque sea por la novedad. Irie suspira, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, y lentamente posa sus ojos sobre ella. Sin saber por qué, suelta su manga de inmediato.

La mirada de Irie permanece en el lugar dónde sus dedos tocaron su camisa por un instante, antes de volverla hacia ella. ―Me quedaré ―dice, y se sienta. Kotoko está sorprendida. Realmente creyó por un segundo que se iría. ―¿No vienes, Kotoko?

Y es ahí cuando se percata de que se ha quedado en medio de la habitación, mirando al vacío y pensando. Se apresura a sentarse al lado de Irie, quien continúa enseñándole, pretendiendo tal y como ella que la discusión nunca sucedió.

Aunque ambos la tienen muy presente.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que, en medio de la confusión y, preocupada por tanto ruido, la señora Irie había abierto la puerta justo a tiempo para capturar con su cámara el momento en que Kotoko pidió a su hijo que la llame por su nombre.

* * *

El día de los exámenes por fin había llegado. En la entrada de la casa, la señora Irie da un sobre a Kotoko mientras le guiña un ojo.

―Para que tengas suerte ―le dice con una sonrisa cómplice. Kotoko acepta el sobre con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Un poco más adelante, Irie la espera con una mano en el bolsillo, la otra sujetando su maletín.

―Llegaremos tarde ―dice en voz alta, dándose media vuelta. ―De verdad, esto no es un examen de ingreso.

―Onii-chan ―lo reprende su madre. Kotoko no puede más que reír levemente. Sabe que, aunque diga eso, probablemente él está tan o más nervioso que ella.

 _No dejaré que nuestras horas de estudio sean en vano_.

La había ayudado mucho, a pesar de que no tenía por qué, a pesar de que no se lo hubiera reprochado sí se negaba, pues no era su problema y además hubiera ganado más si la dejaba estar. Y ella apreciaba eso.

Cuando llegan al instituto, Kotoko aún se debate entre agradecerle o no. No sólo por enseñarle, sino por todo lo demás. Por haberse quedado cuando se lo había pedido. Por haberla estado soportando aún en sus peores momentos. Por todo eso, él se merece una recompensa.

Por tanto, justo antes de que entre a su salón, al pasar a su lado, habla.

―Irie-kun ―el aludido voltea a verla, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kotoko no puede evitar sonrojarse, después de todo, aunque no hay mucha diferencia, cambiar el honorifico que usa con su nombre, de un 'san' a un 'kun', es un paso grande para ella. ―Gracias.

Y sin decir nada más, se aleja, dejando al muchacho una vez más siguiéndola con los ojos, sin poder decir nada debido a la sorpresa, hasta que su figura desaparece en una esquina.

Y él deseaba poder haberle dicho 'ánimo'.

* * *

Una vez más, en menos de un mes, Kotoko Aihara es el centro de los rumores.

Pero esta vez, por una razón mucho más alegre.

―¿Cómo lo consiguió?

―Definitivamente Irie-san puede hacer milagros.

―Me siento engañado, yo quería verlos tener una cita.

―¿Qué, acaso planeabas seguirlos?

 _Digan lo que quieran, hoy nada puede ponerme de mal humor_. Kotoko camina con paso ligero, prácticamente dando pequeños saltitos mientras va rumbo a su clase. Ese día, una semana después de haber terminado los exámenes de mitad de periodo, los resultados habían sido colgados en el mural de la escuela, y, para sorpresa de todos, Kotoko había ingresado en la lista de los primeros cincuenta.

En el puesto cincuenta.

Apenas sí lo había conseguido.

Pero lo había hecho.

―Aquí llega nuestra genio ―sus amigas la reciben con entusiasmo. Toda la clase F, a decir verdad, quienes celebran cómo si hubieran sido ellos los que ingresaran en la lista. Kotoko ríe con timidez, aceptando las felicitaciones de sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

―¡Esto es asombroso!

―¡Irie-san es de verdad un genio!

 _Aunque_ eso no quitaba que la mayoría atribuía su éxito a Irie-kun. _Bueno_ , piensa Kotoko mientras se encoge de hombros, _en cierto sentido tienen razón, aunque no deberían olvidar que quien tuvo que estudiar fui yo_.

―¡Felicidades Kotoko! ―un brazo la envuelve por los hombros, causando que a la chica casi le dé un paro cardiaco. ―¿Qué dices si te invito a comer algo para celebrar, eh? ―pregunta Kin-chan con una sonrisa. El rostro de Kotoko se ilumina, pero antes de que pueda asentir, recuerda que tiene algo más importante que hacer antes de eso.

Con todo el dolor del alma, niega con la cabeza. ―Me encantaría pero… esta tarde debo hacer algo con urgencia.

―Oh ―Kin-chan pestañea, mirando hacia el piso. ―Bueno ―pero rápidamente recupera su sonrisa. Le da un pulgar arriba. ―No te preocupes Kotoko. La oferta sigue en pie, así que podremos hacerlo mañana… sí te parece bien ―añade un poco más tímido. Kotoko vuelve a sonreír.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo esperar a mañana!

Kin-chan le devuelve una radiante sonrisa. Cuando voltea para ir con sus amigos, Satomi y Jinko se acercan. Kotoko no puede ver la forma en la que estas intercambian una mirada especulativa.

―Entonces Kotoko ―Satomi dice, posando sus manos en sus caderas ―¿qué tienes que hacer después de clases que sea tan importante como para rechazar a Kin-chan?

―Podría ser… ―Jinko sonríe astutamente, inclinándose para susurrar cerca de su oído ―¿una cita con Irie?

―¡¿Qué?! Oh, no, ¡no! ―Kotoko niega con la cabeza y las manos, dando un paso hacia atrás. ―Nada de eso. Es que mi padre y yo iremos a ver unas cuantas casas hoy, y para eso se ha tomado el día libre del trabajo. No puede ser otro día.

Al decir esto, las caras de sus amigas decaen. ―Oh…

―Ustedes saben que el punto de todo esto era evitar tener una cita con Irie-kun, ¿no?

―Sí, lo sabemos, pero… ―Satomi pestañea, dándose cuenta de algo al mismo tiempo que Jinko. ―Espera un segundo, ¿acabas de decir…?

―¿Irie-kun? ―Jinko completa. Kotoko siente ganas de golpearse. Riendo nerviosamente, comienza a guardar sus cosas apresuradamente, intentando ignorar las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas.

―¿Cómo dicen? ¡Por supuesto que no! Vaya chicas, todavía deben estar con la cabeza en las nubes por los exámenes…

―Los exámenes terminaron hace una semana.

―¡Y vaya que tuvieron efecto! ―toma un cuaderno y lo guarda bruscamente en su maletín. Debido a esta acción, el sobre que la señora Irie le dio cae al piso. Satomi lo recoge.

―¿Y esto?

―Ah, es un amuleto de la suerte. La esposa del amigo de mi papá me lo dio cuando escuchó que tendría exámenes ―explica, extendiendo la mano para que Satomi se lo dé. En lugar de hacer eso, la chica abre el sobre sin preguntar, ante la gran sorpresa de Kotoko. ―¡Hey, Satomi!

―Vamos, tan sólo déjanos echar un vistazo ―dice esta, haciéndose la inocente.

―Exacto, sabemos que lograste alcanzar el puesto cincuenta gracias a Irie, pero todos sabemos que algo más debió haber para que… pudieras… ―Jinko para de hablar repentinamente, sus ojos muy abiertos mirando lo que Satomi sacó del sobre, al igual que la rubia. Kotoko pestañea.

―Oigan chicas, ¿qué están…? ―toma lo que sujeta Satomi, y en un instante los colores abandonan su rostro.

Lo que sujeta es una fotografía. Se ve a sí misma mirando hacia arriba, rostro sonrojado y ojos húmedos mientras sujeta la manga de Irie, quien a su vez la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el rostro tan ruborizado que hasta sus orejas se hallan pintadas.

Hay un segundo de silencio, antes de que Satomi y Jinko empiecen a gritar.

* * *

 _Ah, qué día tan agotador…_ Kotoko piensa mientras se deja caer en su cama. En el lapso de tres horas, había conseguido ver tan sólo dos casas con su padre. Para Kotoko, cualquiera de las dos hubiera sido perfecta para mudarse, después de todo, tan sólo eran su padre y ella, pero para Shigeo, ninguna cumplía los requerimientos que él esperaba en una casa.

Eran muy grandes, o demasiado occidentales, o la madera chirriaba ―era gracioso ver cómo, tras el terremoto que había destruido su casa, ahora prestaba atención a esas cosas― o el baño miraba hacia el sur cuando tenía que mirar hacia el norte…

Al final, habían dejado a los vendedores con un 'volveremos', pero bien sabía Kotoko que, sí de su padre dependiera, él mismo empezaría a construir una nueva casa desde cero. Es más, tenía el creciente miedo de que ese fuera realmente el caso, y tan sólo estuviera acompañándola a mirar casas nuevas ante su insistencia de que hicieran _algo_ para empezar a mudarse de la casa de los Irie cuánto antes, mientras en secreto compraba nuevos materiales de construcción.

Tenía la sospecha de que a su padre no le importaría quedarse en esa casa hasta su graduación.

Justo mientras se daba vuelta, enterrando el rostro en su almohada y pensando en cómo le hubiera gustado salir a comer con Kin-chan, alguien toca a su puerta, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

―Adelante ―dice aun con la cabeza en la almohada, por lo que su voz se oye un tanto apagada. De seguro es la señora Irie, para avisarle que la cena está lista.

―Pensé que te gustaría algo caliente ―Kotoko abre los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo saltando involuntariamente hasta sentarse al oír la voz de Irie. Este se haya en su puerta, sosteniendo una taza de té en sus manos. La mira con una ceja levantada al reparar en el rubor de sus mejillas, y sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Sin poder evitarlo, mira al piso, sintiendo un tirón en el pecho al observarla de esa forma. ―¿Puedo pasar? ―vuelve a preguntar, percatándose de que a lo mejor no era a él a quien había dado permiso de entrar.

Kotoko pestañea y sacude la cabeza para aclarar su mente. No entiende por qué, pero últimamente Irie consigue perturbarla de una manera que le es difícil comprender. No es cómo antes, cuándo temía lo que pudiera hacerle a sabiendas de que le gustaba y vivían en la misma casa. Ahora le perturba lo que su simple presencia puede hacerle pensar… y sentir.

Mejor no seguir por ese camino. ―Tranquilo, puedes pasar ―mira a la taza, al vapor emanando de esta. ―La verdad sí me gustaría algo caliente.

Irie sonríe imperceptiblemente y entra. Le ofrece la taza que ella acepta antes de sentarse en el escritorio. Kotoko bebe, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad. Definitivamente necesitaba esto.

―Felicidades ―dice él de repente, haciendo que abra los ojos. La está mirando, consiguiendo que se ponga nerviosa. ―Lo conseguiste.

―S-Sí, gracias a ti… ―contesta, volviendo a llevar la taza a sus labios. Vaya, no se había percatado antes, pero es cierto que, a pesar de haberle ayudado a llegar al puesto cincuenta, no se le había pasado por la mente buscarlo para agradecerle… ni asegurarse de que haberle enseñado no había afectado su promedio. Maldición ―F-Felicidades a ti también. Puntaje perfecto… ―tantea.

Irie se encoge de hombros. ―Por supuesto. Nunca antes había estudiado tanto en mi vida ―Kotoko suspira internamente con alivio. ―Buen trabajo adivinando ―añade, consiguiendo que el rostro de la chica se encienda de la vergüenza. ―Sé muy bien que realmente no te interesa sí consigo el primer puesto o no.

―¡Eso no es cie!-perdón ―dice cabizbaja. Irie niega con la cabeza, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

―No te preocupes, no es cómo sí a mí me importara realmente ―ante esto, Kotoko lo mira con incredulidad. Al menos algo le ha de importar, ¿no? ―Bueno, mejor te dejo. La cena estará lista dentro de cinco minutos ―se dirige hacia la puerta, dejando a Kotoko un poco sorprendida. ¿Vino solo para dejarle el té y felicitarla? Vaya que es… ¿dulce?

En ese momento recuerda que hay algo más que quiere decirle. Sin pensarlo lo llama, logrando que se detenga con la mano en la perilla. Debe contarle que Satomi y Jinko descubrieron que viven juntos. Por más que la chica intentó desviar su atención o inventar excusas, no hubo forma de reparar el daño. Sus amigas ahora conocían su más grande secreto. El hecho de que había logrado hacerles prometer que mantuvieran el secreto hacía poco para tranquilizarla, pero para ella, lo más importante era que Kin-chan no lo descubriera.

De todos modos sentía que debía contárselo a Irie, para que anduviera con más cuidado cuando estuviera en presencia de Satomi y Jinko. Pero justo mientras abre la boca, la voz de la señora Irie resuena desde la planta baja, avisándoles que es hora de cenar. Las palabras quedan atrapadas en su lengua, al mismo tiempo que Irie suspira cansado.

―¿No eran cinco minutos? Sí lo hubiera sabido habría traído el té más tarde ―dice casi para sí mismo. Voltea hacia Kotoko y le hace un gesto con la cabeza. ―¿Vamos?

―Oh, sí, claro ―deja la taza en la mesita de luz y se levanta. Irie espera por ella en la puerta y juntos emprenden camino hacia el comedor.

―Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme? ―pregunta el chico cuando están descendiendo las escaleras. Kotoko piensa por un segundo. Se replantea si es buena idea decírselo después de todo. La única que manifestó deseo de mantener la cohabitación entre ellos en secreto fue ella, y además, no es cómo si Irie hablara con o se desenvolviera en los mismos grupos que Satomi y Jinko.

Con una sonrisa, niega con la cabeza. ―Tan sólo gracias por el té.

Irie se sonroja de nuevo. Kotoko piensa que podría acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kotoko comienza a pensar que debe acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención.

―¿Viven juntos?

―¡No puedo creerlo!

―¿Pero no es un poco temprano para eso?

―Las cosas sí que avanzan rápido entre ellos.

 _Satomi y Jinko, prepárense para morir_. Kotoko avanza con pasos firmes pero letales hacia el jardín exterior, dónde vio salir huyendo a sus dos amigas tras enterarse que ésta iba tras sus cabezas.

Después de pedirles fervientemente mantener en secreto que vive con Irie, ¿por qué demonios hicieron eso? ¿En qué estaban pensando para publicarlo en el boletín escolar? Ahora todo el instituto lo sabe, y no pasará mucho tiempo para que…

―¡Kotoko! ―la voz que menos quiere escuchar la llama. Se detiene involuntariamente, incapaz de ignorar al dueño de aquella voz. ―Kotoko ―Kin-chan le da alcance. Se le ve agitado, cómo si hubiera estado corriendo por todo el instituto buscándola. Esto hace que el corazón de Kotoko se estruje en su pecho. ―Escuché los rumores. ¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad estás viviendo con el genio?

―Y-Yo… ―no, esto no puede ser. Aún no está lista para enfrentarlo. Sólo unos minutos más. De seguro podrá hacerlo una vez que reduzca a Satomi y Jinko a una pulpa.

―Kotoko…

Baja la cabeza con expresión triste. ―Sí… ¡pero no fue mi decisión! ¡Nuestros padres son muy amigos, es por eso…!

―Tranquila Kotoko, no te estoy juzgando ―la interrumpe el chico levantando las manos. Kotoko hace un puchero, esperando que la comprenda, y ante la mirada que le regala, Kin-chan mira al piso, con una mano rascándole la nuca. ―Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo. Temía que de nuevo la gente estuviera esparciendo rumores sobre ti e Irie porque sí, y necesitaba saber de tu boca si era cierto o no antes de partir unas cuantas caras. No debes darme explicaciones.

―No, pero… ―pero no quiere que piense cosas extrañas. Él es el único que desea que no piense cosas extrañas sobre ella e Irie.

―De acuerdo, esto me hace tener mejor opinión de él ―Kotoko pestañea, mirándolo sin comprender. ―Te está ayudando. Aunque sea la casa de sus padres, no es algo que deba ser ignorado. Bueno, también ha de ser porque está enamorado de ti, pero de algún modo, es lo esperado. _Aunque_ es algo preocupante una vez que lo piensas detenidamente, ya que a pesar de todo sigue siendo un adolescente viviendo con la chica que le gusta y…

―Kin-chan ―Kotoko lo detiene, un tanto impresionada. Él tiene esa costumbre, el de pensar en voz alta olvidando al resto del mundo a su alrededor. Y lo está haciendo en este momento, pero no es el lugar ni el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo, no con tantos curiosos pendientes de cada una de sus palabras. ―Esto es… no es tan malo. Digo, no hay porqué preocuparse porque le guste a Irie y vivamos en la misma casa. Él no haría, quiero decir… ―su rostro se pone cada vez más rojo. No puede con esto.

Kin-chan le sonríe, de algún modo aliviado con sus palabras, aunque al mismo tiempo un tanto extrañado por el pinchazo en su pecho. ―Veo que se están llevando bien. Eso es fantástico. Si puedes confiar en él de esa manera, me alegro.

A Kotoko se le cae la mandíbula. ¿Llevándose bien? ¿Confianza? ―Oh no, no malinterpretes, no es cómo si nos estuviéramos volviendo mejores amigos o algo. Cada uno se encarga de lo suyo y nos dejamos tranquilos, así que no pienses que…

―Pero, ¿no estaba ayudándote con los estudios? ―la corta para preguntar extrañado. De nuevo, Kotoko se congela. ―No tienes que ser tímida Kotoko, llevarse bien con la persona con la que vives es algo muy bueno.

―¡Pero no es así! ¡Irie-kun y yo no nos llevamos bien!

―Pero sí hasta has cambiado tu forma de referirte a él ―Kin-chan señala, cada vez más extrañado. Aunque Kotoko sabe que no tiene malas intenciones, no puede evitar sentir que le falta el aire. Kin-chan no está comprendiendo. Ella no necesita llevarse bien con Irie-kun, no necesita que le recuerden que ha cambiado su forma de referirse a él, o que le ha permitido llamarla por su nombre, o que se ha pasado noches en vela ayudándola a estudiar, o…

O que es patéticamente adorable cuando se sonroja, sólo por ella…

―Kotoko, ¿no será que acaso tú…?

―¡No me gusta! ―grita de repente, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. ―¡Sé lo que quieres decir pero no es así! ¡Irie no me gusta, y no me gustará nunca, sin importar si paso mil años viviendo con él! ¡El único al que amo es a ti!

El pasillo queda totalmente en silencio. Kotoko tarda un poco en recuperarse tras su exabrupto, respirando agitadamente con las manos en puños. Deben pasar al menos unos minutos más antes de que se atreva a levantar la cabeza nuevamente.

Y al hacerlo se queda de piedra.

―Kotoko… ―Kin-chan pronuncia, con el rostro conmocionado. ―Yo no planeaba preguntarte si el genio te gusta…

Pero Kotoko no mira a Kin-chan.

Mira a Irie-kun, quien en una de sus manos sujeta un pedazo de papel arrugado ―el anuncio de Satomi y Jinko, se da cuenta― y la observa con una emoción que nunca pensó ver en los ojos del genio de la clase A.

Dolor.

Sin decir nada, Irie cuadra la mandíbula y da media vuelta. Kin-chan parece percatarse de que Kotoko no lo mira a él y voltea, justo a tiempo para ver a Irie despareciendo en una esquina.

Y Kotoko se queda allí, plantada al piso, sintiendo que hizo algo muy, muy malo.

* * *

 **NA: Si digo la verdad, este capítulo no me deja del todo convencida. No sé, sencillamente es demasiado parecido al original, pero les aseguro que sólo los momentos clave serán así, por todo lo demás es casi por completo contenido original o en su defecto, _muy_ diferente al anime.**

 **Hablemos un poco de los personajes. Empezaremos con Kin-chan; tan sólo diré una cosa con respecto a él: no siempre todo es lo que parece. Pueden sacar conclusiones sobre su comportamiento o teorías (es más, me encantaría que lo hicieran) pero no se olviden que todo tiene su porqué.**

 **Por Kotoko, me han dicho (mi hermana menor que me corrige los capítulos, en realidad) que se está comportando bastante _tsundere_ con Irie (para los que no sepan lo que es; wikipedia o san google los puede ayudar). Esto ha sido hecho a propósito, pero no diré el motivo aún.**

 **Y por último Irie. Su comportamiento tiene sentido en mi cabeza porque, para empezar, no ha de ser tan frío si fue él quien se enamoró primero, ¿no? Además que, a diferencia de en el anime, aquí él no tiene la seguridad de saber que Kotoko lo ama, e inclusive es peor pues ella está totalmente enamorada de otro hombre. Así que es consciente que debe esforzarse más. Por lo de los sonrojos, eso lo añadí como placer personal. ¡Perdón, no me pude resistir! Pero siento que va bien con la imagen que tengo de este Irie en mi cabeza, al que irán conociendo de a poco al igual que a Kotoko y Kin-chan.**

 **Eso es todo. Ahora debo escribir el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fanfic. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**NA: Bueno, ejem... si todavía hay alguien que lee, espero sinceramente que el capítulo sea de su agrado y me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Guest: este capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior, pero igual espero que lo disfrutes. ¿Habrá capítulo desde el punto de vista de Naoki? Pues hasta dónde yo sé... sí :D aunque aún falta muuuuucho para eso. ¿Le seguirá enseñando a Kotoko? Eso lo dejaré a tu imaginación, ¿te parece a ti que sí o que no? Ya me dirás ;)**

 **Naomi: ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y... la verdad es que a mí también me gusta más este Naoki, jaja.**

 **Guest: para ahora :D no, en serio, me disculpo por la tardanza.**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **...**

El silencio es absoluto.

Kotoko se encuentra recostada en su cama, un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras el otro está sobre su estómago. La luz está apagada y las cortinas cerradas. Ya han cenado y ahora Kotoko simplemente espera su turno para usar el ofuro.

Suspira.

 _¿Por qué está todo tan silencioso?_

No es cómo si en su antiguo apartamento hubiera habido constante ruido. Se encontraba en una zona más concurrida de la ciudad, simplemente, y con los vecinos siempre había un constante zumbido de fondo, con los autos cruzando la calle y las personas entrando y saliendo de sus viviendas. Aquí, sin embargo, ni siquiera se puede escuchar el sonido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento. Es perfecto para descansar, pero también es bastante inconveniente cuando uno no tiene más compañía que sus propios pensamientos. Y ella tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar.

 _No debería sentirme mal_. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. No era nada que el propio Irie no supiera. Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

 _Es su culpa, ¿por qué tenía que hacer ese tipo de expresión?_ ¿Por qué debía buscarla? Ahora no podía dejar de recordar su rostro, el fruncimiento de sus labios y la tensión de su mandíbula, sus ojos opacos y su rostro volteado hacia el piso, sus puños cerrados, apretando tan fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

 _¡Deja de pensar en eso!_

Cada uno había vuelto por su cuenta una vez que las clases habían acabado, y tan sólo lo había visto una vez más después de eso, en la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua. Ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara antes de voltearse y salir dignamente, cómo si no pudiera importarle menos su presencia. No se le había ocurrido hablarle, aunque después se puso a pensar que a lo mejor estaba huyendo de ella y lo que pudiera decirle.

 _No es tan estoico como quiere pretender, ¿verdad?_

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―ya no valía la pena negarlo. Se sentía culpable por lo que había gritado delante de toda la escuela. No porque sus palabras fueran mentira o hubieran sido dichas maliciosamente, sino por el efecto que habían causado. No sólo eso, pero también lo había dicho _delante de todo el instituto_. ¿Y si le hubieran hecho eso a ella? ¿Cómo se habría sentido?

 _Estaría destrozada_. No le quedaba de otra. Si quería deshacerse de este sentimiento de culpa que la inundaba hasta el punto de no poder respirar, debía disculparse. Pero no sabía cómo. No podía simplemente ir y pedirle disculpas, ¿verdad? Era imposible para ella y, además, tenía el presentimiento de que él tampoco las aceptaría. Esto era mucho más grave que la pelea que habían tenido hacía unos días. Esta vez lo había lastimado, no sólo sus sentimientos pero también su ego, y si algo sabía de Irie era que sentiría más dolor allí que en su corazón.

 _Ha de ser por eso. Por supuesto, debe dolerle más el ego, porque lo dije delante de tantas personas. En ese caso, no tengo porqué disculparme. Eso simplemente hará las cosas peor para los dos. Y si es así, no debería sentirme culpable. ¡Uf! ¡Y yo preocupándome por nada!_

Convencida de sus pensamientos, finalmente levanta el brazo y deja a sus ojos abrirse lentamente, mirando el techo oscuro de su habitación. Hay unas cuantas sombras jugando allí, provenientes de las cortinas semi-abiertas de la ventana. Está desesperada por calmar la presión de su pecho, por lo que ha llegado a esta conclusión más que nada para sentirse mejor con ella misma.

Se despereza, levantando los brazos sobre la cabeza y estirando las piernas. Mira hacia la mesa de luz, dónde el reloj marca las nueve y media. Frunce el ceño ligeramente antes de sentarse.

―¿Tan tarde? ―la persona que estaba usando el baño antes ya debería haber salido. ¿Por qué no le ha avisado? En un segundo su cuerpo se tensa. _Por supuesto_ , piensa con ironía, _de seguro era Irie quien estaba bañándose._

Dejando salir un suspiro cansino de entre sus labios, se levanta de la cama y comienza a recoger sus cosas. Se dirige hacia la puerta y justo cuando abre… se encuentra cara a cara con Irie, quien tiene un puño levantado y una toalla alrededor de los hombros. Su cabello está mojado, de las puntas cuelgan pequeñas gotitas que amenazan con caer ante el más mínimo movimiento, y sus ojos están abiertos de par en par. No se esperaba encontrarla tan cerca, casi respirando su aliento. Kotoko puede comprender su incomodidad y sorpresa.

Irie toma un paso atrás de inmediato para darle su espacio. Kotoko asume que él lo necesita más que ella. ―El baño está libre. Puedes usarlo. ―Dice simplemente. Ella asiente.

―Muchas gracias ―Irie devuelve el asentimiento y se aleja, camino a su cuarto. Las palabras quedan atoradas en la boca de la muchacha. Siente que tiene que decir algo, lo que sea, pero antes de que pueda siquiera poner en orden sus pensamientos, él ya está cerrando la puerta, dejándola a ella en el pasillo mientras vuelve a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Kotoko se muerde el labio inferior. De repente siente un fuego caliente recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿No era él quien había dicho que las cosas no se quedarían así? ¿No había implicado que no se rendiría, que tenía confianza en enamorarla? ¿Por qué entonces se comporta como un cobarde, huyendo ante unas cuantas palabras?

 _¿Es esta toda tu determinación, Irie? ¡Patético!_ Ella podría darle unas cuántas lecciones en cuánto a no rendirse ante un amor no correspondido. Si hasta aquí llega su amor, con más razón no debe preocuparse por lo que sienta. Kotoko no necesita alguien que sea bueno sólo con las palabras.

Ofendida, levanta el mentón y pisa fuerte camino al baño. No piensa dejarse conquistar por un chico cuyo amor por ella se rompe ante la mínima dificultad.

Ella merece más que eso.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, le es fácil no pensar en Irie en los días siguientes. Gracias a la decisión a la que llegó de no dejarse llevar por un cobarde que no pelea por lo que quiere, y a que Irie continúa ignorándola, ahora prácticamente puede olvidarse de él, y se siente casi como si las cosas volvieran a su estado normal, antes de su confesión y el desastre del temblor.

Mentira.

Irritación es lo que siente todos los días al pensar en el genio. Eso, y una gran cantidad de decepción. Porque por más que a ella no le guste Irie de esa manera, su confesión fue la primera que recibió en todos sus diecisiete años de vida, y proviniendo de alguien como él –ni siquiera Kotoko puede negar el exquisito espécimen del género masculino que es Naoki Irie– no debería sorprenderse de que… bueno, su autoestima y ego hayan aumentado de manera considerable.

Porque Kin-chan puede no estar enamorado de ella, pero si le gusta a Irie eso debe significar algo, ¿no?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar esa clase de pensamientos insulsos, vuelve su atención al frente de la clase, dónde el representante del comité de deportes explica las actividades que se llevarán a cabo dentro de unos días. Kotoko no puede ser considerada buena en deportes, ni por asomo. Es extremadamente patosa, teniendo inclusive dificultades para caminar por un terreno liso sin tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero no puede negar que esta clase de eventos la emocionan de sobremanera. Le encanta moverse, y el festival deportivo es una de las mejores ocasiones para hacerlo en un ambiente sano y lleno de diversión, sin contar todos los recuerdos que puede hacer uno antes de terminar la preparatoria.

Es, después de todo, su último año de escuela. Y ella desea formar todos los recuerdos que pueda.

―Siendo así, ya tenemos a todos los participantes para las actividades del lunes. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? ―dice el chico de anteojos mientras deja a sus ojos barrer por toda la clase. Nadie levanta la mano, por lo que asiente y toma una carpeta que estaba acomodada sobre el escritorio del profesor. ―En ese caso, les deseo un buen fin de semana. No olviden descansar y venir con sus mejores ánimos el lunes. Esta no es nuestra última actividad escolar antes de terminar la preparatoria, pero sigue siendo uno de los últimos momentos que podremos aprovechar antes de empezar la vida adulta. ―Sus labios se curvan ligeramente en una mueca de superioridad ―y por supuesto, demostrar al resto del instituto de lo que es capaz el salón F.

Ante esto último todos los estudiantes del salón gritan con júbilo en acuerdo. Los festivales escolares son siempre la oportunidad perfecta para la clase F de lucirse, y dar a entender al resto del instituto que las notas no son lo único en lo que uno puede ser bueno.

Una vez acabada la reunión, Kotoko toma su maletín y se dirige a la salida. Satomi y Jinko la siguen de cerca, sus rostros mostrando un poco de su malestar. Kotoko no puede evitar rodar los ojos.

―Ya les he dicho que las perdono, no tienen por qué seguir poniendo esa cara.

―Sí, pero… ―Satomi se muerde el labio. Jinko mira a un costado con vergüenza.

―Lo hemos arruinado, ¿no?

Ante esto lo único que puede hacer Kotoko es dar un suspiro cansino. Por algún motivo que no puede llegar a comprender, Satomi y Jinko sienten que han arruinado las posibilidades de Kotoko de formar una relación con Irie. No han ignorado el modo en que el genio la evita últimamente, al igual que el resto del instituto, y cómo tal, los rumores no han tardado en circular libremente una vez más. _Sabía que no duraría mucho_ o _en algún momento Irie-kun debía darse cuenta de su error_ son unos de los más comunes, pero hay otros, más hirientes, en los que Kotoko prefiere no pensar.

Es ridículo que se sientan de esa forma, pero Kotoko ha decidido no decir más. Sabe bien que sin importar lo que diga, sus amigas seguirán pensando lo que quieran, por lo que desperdiciar el aliento tratando de consolarlas es tan sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

―Bueno, tengo que volver a casa ahora, así que… ―Kotoko se despide con la mano y rápidamente se aleja una vez en la entrada del colegio. Satomi y Jinko agitan sus manos mientras la ven partir, antes de mirarse la una a la otra.

―Esto no está bien ―comenta Satomi tristemente.

―Lo sé ―Jinko concuerda, frunciendo sus labios levemente en un gesto de preocupación ―ni siquiera intentó rebatirnos como de costumbre.

―Lo que sucedió con Irie… de verdad le está afectando, aunque no quiera admitirlo…

Las dos chicas suspiran, sin saber que, no muy lejos, un chico había presenciado toda la escena.

* * *

Tras alejarse unas cuantas cuadras del instituto, Kotoko finalmente para en una esquina, reposando su espalda contra la pared de una tienda y mirando al cielo melancólicamente. Por más que quiera evitarlo, no puede dejar de pensar y por sobre todo _sentirse_ culpable por lo sucedido con Irie. Pensaba que a medida que pasaran los días se le iría pasando, pero casi una semana después el incidente parecía aún más grabado en su corazón que antes. ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de sentirse de esta manera?

Frunce los labios, un pensamiento nada agradable cruzando su mente: _esto es culpa de Irie, si dejara de comportarse como un niño y parara de ignorarme de una vez por todas, podría olvidarme más fácilmente de todo esto._ Pero no, debía demostrar que seguía afectado por lo sucedido, como si de esa manera pudiera conseguir que… que…

Kotoko es sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos al caer de rodillas en la acera. Eleva la cabeza, mirando con enojo al grupo de chicas que nada disimuladamente 'chocaron' contra ella.

―Oh, lo siento tanto, Aihara-san ―dice una con falsa modestia. ―Juro que no te vi. Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima y no permanecer en medio de la acera. Hay gente que desea pasar.

 _Estaba en una esquina, ¿cómo es eso permanecer en medio de la acera?_ Piensa la pelirroja con molestia mientras ve al grupo de chicas alejarse, riendo entre ellas como si hubieran hecho algo realmente inteligente e innovador.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kotoko intenta levantarse, pero antes de hacer un solo movimiento, una mano aparece frente a ella para ayudarla. Al mirar arriba, sus mejillas se colorean de rojo. Kin-chan no la observa, sus ojos siguiendo al grupo de chicas con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una mueca, pero se obliga a apartar su mirada para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Por qué no les has dicho nada? Normalmente te defenderías cuando alguien te trata de esta forma ―Kotoko toma su mano y Kin-chan hace fuerza para elevarla. La chica sonríe con falsa calma, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No creo que valga la pena. En todo caso, defenderme podría hacer las cosas peor ―frunce el ceño al pensar en las posibilidades. Espera que a medida que pase el tiempo las cosas mejoren, pero uno nunca puede estar del todo seguro. ―Sin embargo, si hacen algo peor, no me quedaré callada.

―Deberías decir algo ahora. Es más, creo que tendré una pequeña conversación con ellas ―Kin-chan hace amago de seguirlas, su postura indicando sed de pelea, pero Kotoko posa una mano en su brazo, deteniéndolo antes de que pueda hacer algo.

―Por favor, Kin-chan, si te metes será peor para ti. No olvides que, a pesar de todo, siguen siendo chicas y tú un hombre ―Kin-chan bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tú nunca les has hecho nada para que te traten así! Sólo por lo que pasó con Irie…

Kotoko no puede evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar eso. Desde el incidente con Irie, chicas del salón A han estado molestándola sin parar como 'venganza' por herir a su amado príncipe. Nada extremadamente grave, pero igual de mal intencionado como empujarla mientras camina en un pasillo, escondiéndole los zapatos antes de llegar a la escuela y estirándole el cabello 'sin querer' al bajar por las escaleras. Sus comentarios son mucho peores, en todo caso, pero por suerte tan sólo son palabras, y esas son fáciles de ignorar.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

―Deberías contárselo a Irie para que le diga a sus _admiradoras_ que paren de una vez. ¡Un verdadero hombre tendría que ser capaz de proteger a la chica que le gusta! ―Kin-chan grita con pasión, una vena saltando en su sien mientras aprieta un puño a la altura de su pecho. Kotoko ríe nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo para calmarlo.

―No creo que Irie-kun sea consciente de lo que pasa ―lo defiende sin pensar, sólo para detenerse un segundo al reparar en sus palabras ―aunque, siendo un genio…

―¡Exacto! ―Kin-chan asiente con vehemencia ―y más cuando eres la chica que le gusta. ¡Debería estar atento a todo lo que te sucede y estar listo para protegerte ante cualquier peligro! ¿Sabes algo? Me parece que en lugar de hablar con esas chicas, debería primero hacerlo con el genio ese…

―¡No! ―Kotoko lo detiene inmediatamente; ―por favor Kin-chan, no lo hagas. No quiero que _él_ se meta. Esto es algo que me concierne sólo a mí, y lo solucionaré sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda.

―¡Pero!

―Hablo en serio ―Kotoko tiene una expresión sombría, determinada. Quizás sea capricho, pero de verdad no desea meter a Irie en sus problemas. No quiere que el chico se inmiscuya en su vida más de lo necesario, y por sobre todo, no desea deberle favores. Kin-chan bufa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―De acuerdo, pero escucha bien mis palabras: si veo una vez más que esas chicas te molestan, me meteré. Hablaré con ellas primero y luego tendré una larga conversación con el genio para enseñarle lo que significa ser un verdadero hombre, ¿entendido?

Kotoko evita rodar los ojos por poco, en lugar dándole una pequeña sonrisa. ―No esperaría menos de ti ―no del chico del que está enamorada. Tan sólo deberá evitar que Kin-chan vea la próxima jugarreta que esas chicas le hagan. _Aunque…_ la chica piensa, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, _en algo tiene razón. Es momento de parar esto. La próxima vez, me defenderé. No dejaré que sigan haciendo conmigo lo que quieran._

―Bueno, ¿qué dices si te acompaño a casa, eh? ―pregunta Kin-chan, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro con el cambio de tema. Kotoko no puede evitar sonrojarse. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que vinieron con la revelación de que vive en la misma casa que Irie, es que ahora Kin-chan puede llevarla a casa sin preocupaciones de que la descubran. Estaba extrañando realmente eso.

Con las mejillas arreboladas de color y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kotoko tan sólo puede decir una cosa, al mismo tiempo que asiente: ―¡Sí!

* * *

―¡Esto es tan emocionante! ―la señora Irie exclama con alegría durante la cena. Kotoko sonríe ante su entusiasmo mientras los dos hermanos continúan comiendo, acostumbrados a las explosiones de emoción que suele tener su madre. ―¡El lunes será un día grandioso! ¡Estaré allí para grabar cada uno de sus momentos!

Kotoko lleva un pedazo de pan a la boca mientras intenta hacer memoria. La señora Irie está tan entusiasmada con la idea de grabar el festival de deportes de su hijo, ¿siempre fue así? Alguien con tanta energía debería haber llamado la atención durante los festivales escolares, pero por más que lo intente, no puede recordar haberla visto animando a su hijo en alguna ocasión durante estos últimos dos años.

Como leyendo su mente, el señor Irie contesta la pregunta no formulada de Kotoko con una sonrisa: ―siempre que podemos vamos a ver las actividades de nuestros hijos en la escuela, pero desde que inició la preparatoria Naoki nos ha prohibido acercarnos.

Ante esto Kotoko frunce el ceño. _¡Pero qué mezquino!_ Prohibiendo a sus padres que vayan a animarlo… ¿no sabe la cantidad de chicos que desearían que sus padres estén tan interesados en su vida como los de él? Escucha que alguien bufa del otro lado. Sus ojos de inmediato giran en dirección a Irie, quien la observa por debajo de sus pestañas, el borde del vaso a centímetros de su boca.

―Es imposible concentrarse con tanto ruido. En más de una ocasión he sido amonestado porque madre se las ha dado por pelear verbalmente con alguna otra madre sobre cuál hijo ganaría en una competencia u otra. Para evitar esos problemas, tan sólo les pedí amablemente que dejaran de molestar a los demás o simplemente dejaran de asistir. Jamás les prohibí ir a verme.

Kotoko levanta las cejas, sorprendida más que nada porque esto es lo más que Irie le ha hablado desde lo ocurrido una semana atrás, pero sin verdadera opinión respecto al tema. La señora Irie hace un mohín con los labios, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos hacia su hijo mayor.

―No puedes evitar que apoye a mis hijos con todo lo que tengo. No sería una buena madre si no diera todo de mí en el momento de animarlos durante una competencia, por lo que era mejor dejar de ir que hacer las cosas a medias ―su expresión cambia cuando su rostro gira hacia Kotoko, sus ojos resplandeciendo y su sonrisa traviesa; ―pero ahora que está Kotoko-chan, puedo volver a animar a mis hijos como se debe, y por supuesto también a ti, ¡ah, estoy tan feliz!

Kotoko ríe en respuesta, aunque no comprende cómo su presencia hace aceptable una vez más la participación de la señora Irie en el festival. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, toma un trago de agua, sólo para casi atragantarse un segundo después.

Irie la está mirando fijamente.

―¿En qué participarás, Kotoko-chan? ―por suerte la voz de la señora Irie la salva de tener que hacer algo al respecto. Ignora al joven del otro lado de la mesa, aunque no sin antes ver cómo sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba. ¿Qué estará pensando?

―Estaré en la carrera de relevos mixta y en la carrera de prestados.

―¿Y tú, Naoki? ―esta vez es el señor Irie quien pregunta.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal, Irie traga tranquilamente antes de responder, tomando una vez más su vaso; ―Carrera de cien metros y la de relevos mixta.

―¿Entonces participarán en la misma carrera? ―la señora Irie no puede en sí de emoción. Junta sus manos a un costado mientras balancea la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que sólo ella escucha. ―¡Pueden estar seguros de que capturaré cada uno de sus momentos juntos!

―Dame un descanso ―Irie suspira antes de levantarse de la mesa. ―He terminado. Gracias por la comida. Me iré a dormir ahora ―y mientras dice eso se aleja. Yuuki intenta seguirlo, pero es una vez más detenido por su madre. Kotoko tan sólo puede mirarlo irse, por algún motivo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

Él… de verdad la odia ahora, ¿no? Eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

 _¿Por qué no me hace feliz?_

* * *

El lunes llega mucho más rápido de lo que Kotoko hubiera esperado. Durante todo el fin de semana había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por evitar a Irie. Cuando él entraba a una habitación, ella de inmediato se levantaba con la excusa de que tenía que hacer tarea o estudiar o _cualquier cosa_. Probablemente estaba siendo muy obvia, pero no le importaba. No quería tenerlo cerca. Si se alejaba, casi podía pretender que no le importaba el haberlo lastimado, que su frialdad no le afectaba.

Por lo que, al llegar el día del festival de deportes estaba más que decidida a pasárselo bien y no pensar en cosas que podrían arruinar tal precioso momento.

―¡Vamos, clase F! ―los chicos de su salón gritan a viva voz, emocionados mientras cantan una canción para darse ánimos. Aparte de ellos, sólo los estudiantes de la clase E lucen igual de entusiasmados por el festival. A medida que se sigue el orden de salones parece que la emoción va en declive, hasta llegar a los estudiantes de la clase A quienes no sólo no lucen interesados en lo más mínimo, sino que también se encuentran _estudiando_.

―Hay que aprovechar cada segundo del día, ¿no? ―dice Satomi con sarcasmo al ver esto mientras se cruza de brazos. Kotoko se encoge de hombros, terminando de atar su largo cabello rojizo en una coleta alta.

―Mejor para nosotros, ¿no? Aunque sinceramente me es difícil ver a alguien de la clase A pudiendo derrotarnos en una prueba física ―Jinko comenta con aparente desinterés.

―En ese caso, quizás estamos esforzándonos para nada, ya que a nadie le importará si somos buenos en deportes o no mientras nuestras notas continúen por los suelos ―Kotoko comenta mientras toma un mechón de su cabello y examina las puntas. No están abiertas, lo cual es un alivio pues desea dejarlo crecer un poco más. ¿Quizás podría llegar a su cintura? Siempre ha querido tenerlo así de largo. ―Eso es lo único que vale para ellos.

Satomi y Jinko la miran con las bocas abiertas. No pueden creer que tan pesimista pensamiento haya salido de los labios de Kotoko. No queriendo ver a su amiga en ese estado, Jinko la toma de los hombros y señala hacia un punto en la pista.

―¡Mira Kotoko! ¡Kin-chan está preparándose para la carrera de cien metros!

Su intervención tiene el efecto deseado. Kotoko de inmediato voltea, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras ve ensimismada a Kin-chan haciendo estiramientos mientras habla con… espera.

―¿De qué estará hablando Kin-chan con Irie? ―pregunta Satomi, igual de desconcertada que ella.

Kotoko tan sólo puede mirar, embobada, al amor de su vida discutiendo con su pesadilla hecha realidad. Kin-chan es mucho más volátil que Irie, Kotoko sabe muy bien eso, pero al verlos así no puede evitar pensar que es Irie quien se encuentra más enojado, aun con su rostro no traicionando ninguna de sus emociones. Después de un rato, alguien llama por el megáfono a que los corredores se pongan en posición, y Kin-chan e Irie se alejan, enojo y frustración aún presentes como un aura a su alrededor.

―¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? ―Jinko pregunta, pero no hay tiempo de seguir debatiendo, el característico sonido de la pistola de largada resuena por todo el campo, y los corredores salen, dejando a los espectadores con la boca abierta esperando al ganador.

Kotoko junta sus manos con fuerza, sin despegar sus ojos de Kin-chan, quien, para alegría colectiva de la clase F, está en primer lugar. La chica sonríe, su cuerpo inconscientemente balanceándose hacia adelante. ―¡Animo, Kin-chan! ¡Tú puedes!

Cómo si sus palabras fueran un encantamiento, algo totalmente inesperado pasa. Justo cuando Kinnosuke está por alcanzar la línea de llegada, Irie toma mayor velocidad y lo rebasa, dejándolo atrás en menos de un segundo y ganando la carrera. Todos los espectadores quedan anonadados por unos segundos, antes de que la emoción haga que estallen en gritos de júbilo.

―¡Impresionante!

―¡Ha volteado las cosas a su favor en el último segundo!

―¡Ese es nuestro Irie-san!

 _No puede ser…_ Kotoko piensa, llevando una mano contra su boca, presa de la sorpresa. Estando tan cerca de ganar, ¿cómo ha hecho Irie para derrotar a Kin-chan? _Por el amor de Dios, ¿hay algo en lo que no sea bueno?_

Irie hace oídos sordos a todos los halagos, pero se toma su tiempo para voltear ligeramente la cabeza y observar a Kotoko, regalándole una sonrisa arrogante que sólo se amplía al ver su estado de shock. Kotoko cierra de inmediato la boca, sus ojos brillando con enojo mientras le mantiene la mirada. No tiene la menor idea de lo que ha pasado, pero su instinto le dice que ella dándole ánimos a Kin-chan ha sido el detonante para tal aplastante victoria.

Una exclamación los libera de su unión visual, haciendo que volteen en dirección a los espectadores. Los dos sienten una gotita de sudor recorriéndoles la frente al ver a Noriko Irie agitando los brazos, una enorme pancarta tras ella que reza: '¡Peleen, onii-chan, Kotoko-chan!'. Tras ella están Yuuki, el señor Irie y hasta el padre de Kotoko, quien se encuentra grabando todo con una videocámara.

Kotoko sacude la cabeza, proponiéndose el ignorar a Irie desde ese momento. Siente las miradas de Satomi y Jinko, pero antes de que puedan decir algo, se aleja, acercándose a Kin-chan mientras este vuelve pisando fuerte, sus hombros temblando y una mueca desdeñosa en los labios.

―Estuviste fantástico Kin-chan ―su voz es suave y llena de ternura. Kinnosuke pestañea, bajando los ojos a su figura. Sonríe con entusiasmo, levantando un pulgar y dejando completamente de lado su mal humor anterior.

―¡Por supuesto! Ese genio tan sólo me tomó por sorpresa, fingiendo de ese modo para después reclamar la victoria, ¡qué sucio! Pero la próxima ya verás, ¡no dejaré que vuelva a ganarme!

Kotoko asiente, compartiendo su entusiasmo. Entonces recuerda lo acontecido antes de la carrera. ―Por cierto, Kin-chan, ¿por qué estabas discutiendo con Irie-kun hace rato?

Kinnosuke deja de sonreír, en su lugar un ligero sonrojo inunda sus mejillas. Voltea la cara a un lado mientras se rasca la nuca, intentando lucir casual. ―Qué será, realmente…

―¿Kin-chan?

―No pienses en eso Kotoko ―posa una mano sobre su hombro, su expresión súbitamente seria, ―no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte.

―Ahora me da curiosidad, ¿estaban hablando de mí? ―Kotoko debe saber. No le gusta que le oculten cosas, más aun si ella está involucrada.

Kinnosuke sacude la cabeza de inmediato, pero la rapidez con la que pronuncia las siguientes palabras deja en claro que ella tiene la razón; ―para nada, sólo era una conversación entre hombres. Ah, me están llamando por allí, ¡nos veremos pronto Kotoko! ¡Te estaré apoyando en tu carrera! ―y sin más, huye, a pesar de que Kotoko intenta detenerlo. Es, después de todo, mucho más rápido que ella.

Suspira con pesadez, una mano contra su pecho, cuando de pronto siente como si alguien la estuviera observando. Teniendo un mal presentimiento, gira y, ya sin sorprenderse, se encuentra con la intensa mirada de Irie, del otro lado del campo. Permanecen así por unos cuantos segundos en los cuales Kotoko intenta desesperadamente apartar sus ojos, o en su defecto, averiguar en qué está pensando, pero le resulta completamente imposible. Es tan sólo cuando el genio desvía la mirada que es capaz de salir de su hechizo, y sintiendo una pequeña cantidad de miedo, corre en dirección contraria, deseando huir de esos inquisitivos ojos.

No quiere hablarle, pero en esos infinitos momentos en los que sus miradas han estado conectadas, Kotoko ha llegado a una dolorosa conclusión: necesita hablar con él antes de que la situación la vuelva completamente loca.

* * *

 **NA: Ok, ¿q** **ué tal el capítulo? Sí parece que ha sido cortado abruptamente, quizás tengan un poco de razón. Planeaba desarrollar todo el festival de deportes en un solo capítulo tal y como había desarrollado la apuesta en el anterior, pero al ver que me faltaba _demasiado_ , lo he dejado hasta aquí, y creo que es la decisión correcta, pues les aviso: el siguiente capítulo será _intenso_ por lo que deseo explayarme bien y no andarme en apuros simplemente por traer algo tras tanto tiempo. En fin, tampoco quiero prometer que actualizaré pronto, pero tengan algo por seguro: no volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar, o al menos eso espero.**

 **¡Besitos y que se la pasen bien! ¡Nos leeremos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**NA: Estoy orgullosa de mí misma por haber terminado este capítulo antes del mes. ¡Y uno largo! Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo, significan mucho para mí. Ahora tengo muchos más ánimos para continuar con la historia :)**

 **A contestar reviews:**

 **Dani: Muchas gracias por tu preocupación. Estoy mucho mejor, por cierto, ¡y tan sólo mejorando! ¿Qué te parece? Nuevo capi antes del mes, me siento realizada, jaja.**

 **Luna: No dejaré de escribir aunque me tarde, de eso puedes estar segura ;) ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **Meli: A mí también me gustan ver nuevas perspectivas de una historia que ya conozco, y eso incluye no sólo a Itazura na Kiss o al anime en general, sino a muchas otras cosas como series, libros... ¡así que te entiendo totalmente! Y por cierto, soy hombre...**

 **...**

 **Nah ;P**

 **Raqs: Me alegra que te guste, ¡aquí está la continuación!**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **...**

La hora del almuerzo llega finalmente.

El día había transcurrido casi monótonamente tras lo sucedido en la carrera de cien metros. Competencias habían pasado, gritos de ánimo habían sido exclamados, y una que otra pelea menor había sucedido, fácil y rápidamente arreglable. Sin embargo, para Kotoko, la tensión había estado presente en todo momento.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que sea que habían discutido Irie-kun y Kin-chan. El alegre chico de Kansai parecía evitarla de momento, y a Irie prefería no verlo hasta que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden, para poder decirle sin arrepentimientos aquello que le rondaba la mente desde hacía una semana.

La única ocasión en la que había podido olvidarse de ello, fue durante su turno en la carrera de prestados. Poniendo todo de ella para llegar primero, casi había reído al leer en el papel dónde le indicaban lo que debía buscar, las palabras 'persona que te gusta'. Era demasiado sencillo. En esa ocasión había conseguido encontrar fácilmente a Kin-chan, quien, al creerla ocupada con la carrera, por fin se había calmado y quedado en un solo lugar. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue mostrarle el papel para que no sólo fuera con ella de buena gana, sino que también la tomara en brazos como si fuera una princesa y corriera hasta la línea de llegada, ganándoles el primer lugar.

Había sido algo salido de un sueño.

Ahora, sin embargo, sentada junto a su padre y la familia Irie, la emoción que el momento le había causado desaparece poco a poco. Irie ni siquiera la mira, pero puede sentir una especie de aura atrapante envolviéndolo, buscando arrastrarla hacia un embudo del que no sabe si podrá salir.

―¡Estoy tan contenta, Kotoko-chan! ―Noriko Irie exclama emocionada mientras reparte unas cestas con comida a su marido e hijos. Shigeo hace lo mismo, pasando una caja de almuerzo a su hija mientras le sonríe pícaramente, adivinando el motivo de su sonrojo ante el cumplido de la señora Irie.

Kotoko ríe ligeramente, esperando evitar de ese modo sentir el aura envenenada de Irie, quien se encuentra tan impasible como siempre pero no mira a nadie, no dice palabra, apenas si separa sus palillos para comer como si fuera completamente ajeno a toda la situación. Kotoko no comprende cómo el resto no se da cuenta que el hombre parece listo para asesinar a alguien con sus palillos.

―Muchas gracias, aunque realmente no hice mucho. Fue todo el trabajo de Kin-chan ―explica humildemente. La señora Irie asiente, pero hay un pequeño brillo insatisfecho en su mirada que pasa desapercibido para Kotoko.

―Así que la persona que te gusta, ¿eh? ¿Ese muchacho es de casualidad tu novio, Kotoko-chan? ―pregunta, haciendo que la muchacha se ruborice.

El sonido de madera resquebrajándose llama la atención de las dos familias, quienes voltean a ver a Irie, quien ha roto sus palillos justo cuando intentaba agarrar una empanadilla de cerdo.

―Lo siento, no calculé mi fuerza ―se disculpa mientras Yuuki rápidamente busca un nuevo par de palillos para darle. Irie los acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza y vuelve a comer, dejando a Kotoko completamente helada. Los demás pasan esto de largo, y pronto Noriko vuelve a observarla con curiosidad, y no una pequeña cantidad de insistencia.

―Eh, pues… n-no… _todavía_ ―comenta con vergüenza, evitando a toda costa mirar a Irie. ¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Realmente había roto sus palillos al no poder controlarse por lo que dijo su madre? El pensamiento la hace sentir aterrada y extrañamente… ¿emocionada?

No. No puede ser. Sacude la cabeza para evitar pensar en eso.

―Um, ¿todavía? ―insiste la señora Irie, acercando su rostro ligeramente hacia la muchacha, haciéndola sentir un tanto cohibida.

―S-Sí, bueno, verá… ehm, él me gusta pero… mis sentimientos… n-no son correspondidos ―responde mirando al piso, sintiéndose un poquito tonta al admitirlo en voz alta. No ve la forma en la que Noriko sonríe para sí tras escuchar sus palabras.

―Así que el chico te gusta, pero no son pareja, ¡eso es realmente maravilloso!

―¿Qué? ―Kotoko pregunta, desconcertada.

―Ah, no te preocupes, tan sólo hablando conmigo misma ―explica mientras hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. Todos los hombres sienten una gotita de sudor resbalar por sus sienes, mientras Kotoko tan sólo puede ladear la cabeza, confundida.

La comida continúa de esta forma, con Kotoko siendo constantemente asediada por preguntas de Noriko respecto a Kin-chan y el tipo de relación que mantienen. No comprende porqué luce tan interesada ni porqué desea saber el tipo de hombre que le gusta, pero responde gustosa, pues cualquier oportunidad es buena para hablar de su amado, aunque le cause un poco de vergüenza decirlo delante de los hombres y en especial de Irie, quien luce más molesto de lo usual.

Un anuncio por megáfono les hace saber que las actividades serán retomadas en aproximadamente diez minutos, por lo que se apresuran a terminar y guardar sus cajas de almuerzo. Irie se levanta y aleja con paso tranquilo. Kotoko se apresura a seguirlo, sabiendo que sí quiere hablar con él a solas debe ser ahora o nunca.

―¡Irie-kun! ―lo llama cuando ya sus familias no pueden escucharlos. Ve cómo los hombros del hombre se tensan por tan sólo un segundo, antes de volver a relajarse y continuar con su camino. Esto hace a Kotoko enojar. ¿La está ignorando a propósito?

Dispuesta a no dejar las cosas continuar de esta forma, corre en su dirección y en menos de un minuto lo alcanza. Camina a su lado mientras observa su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Se puede saber lo que te sucede? ―pregunta con las manos en las caderas, ladeando su rostro para poder ver mejor su expresión. Continúa impertérrito, mirando al frente y evitándola. Kotoko bufa. ―Como sea, hay algo que quiero decirte, y no me importa si deseas ignorarme o…

Sus palabras son abruptamente cortadas cuando, sin previo aviso, Irie la toma de la muñeca y la arrastra directo a un pequeño pasillo en medio de dos edificios, lo suficientemente pequeño como para pasar desapercibido pero lo suficientemente espacioso para acomodarlos a los dos. Kotoko apenas tiene tiempo de protestar cuando de la nada, se ve acorralada contra una pared, oculta estratégicamente tras una columna de cajas apiladas para evitar que quienes pasan fuera del pasillo los vean. Sin poder evitarlo, traga saliva y mira hacia arriba, al imponente y analizador rostro de Naoki Irie.

Este eleva una ceja, un brazo apoyado al lado de la cabeza de la chica como si con eso planeara cortarle cualquier intento de huida. Sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba. ―¿Sucede algo, Kotoko?

Ante su tono arrogante, la chica finalmente sale de su estupor y sacude la cabeza. Se cruza de brazos mientras le envía una mirada molesta. ―¿Era necesario arrastrarme de esa forma aquí? Preferiría si no tuviéramos que estar así. ―Y para demostrar su punto, intenta apartarlo con las manos contra su pecho. Tendría más éxito moviendo una pared de concreto, se da cuenta tras casi un minuto intentando esto, sin resultados. Bufa. ―¡Irie-kun!

―Imaginaba que no te gustaría que alguien más escuchara lo que quieres decirme ―finalmente habla el muchacho mientras aparta el brazo, para alegría de la chica. Cruza los brazos y se deja caer lánguidamente contra la pared opuesta, reposando su espalda en una pose que luce _casi_ desinteresada.

Kotoko sabe mejor. ―No era necesario ser tan brusco…

―Como sea, no estamos aquí por eso ―la interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar quejándose. Rodando los ojos, Kotoko decide terminar con esto de una buena vez. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzan con los de él, toda su determinación huye. Se muerde el labio inferior, buscando las palabras correctas mientras juega con sus dedos, sus ojos irremediablemente mirando al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento. Irie comienza a perder la paciencia. ―Kotoko…

―¡Ah! ¡De acuerdo! ―toma aire y sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclina al mismo tiempo que obliga a las palabras a salir de su boca: ―¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡No quería lastimarte! ¡Tan sólo-! ―pero no puede continuar, pues mientras se disculpaba a una velocidad digna de un comentador de futbol, su cabeza choca contra el fuerte pecho de Irie, estando los dos a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia. Es, después de todo, un pasillo bastante angosto.

Rápidamente se endereza, su rostro estallando en color ante lo sucedido. Irie no luce muy sorprendido, pero ve el lugar donde su cabeza colindó con su camiseta con una expresión imposible de descifrar.

Kotoko comienza a temblar.

―S-Sólo… p-por favor, discúlpame por… haber dicho eso d-delante de todos… ―termina patéticamente, desviando la mirada cuando Irie voltea hacia ella, dejando de prestar atención a su camiseta. Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios, pero desaparece tan rápido como apareció.

Él suspira, haciendo que Kotoko vuelva a observarlo. ―Lo sé ―dice con voz calmada, mirándola a los ojos, sorprendiéndola.

―¿Lo… sabes? Pero tú, conmigo… tú…

Antes de que pueda preguntar, Irie vuelve a hablar. ―No estoy enojado. ―esto deja a Kotoko muda. Frunce el ceño, tilda la cabeza y lo mira con incredulidad. ¿No está enojado? ¿Entonces por qué la ha estado ignorando toda la semana? Leyéndole el pensamiento, el chico se encoge de hombros, volviendo a posar la espalda contra la pared. ―Siendo honesto, me… _molestó_ ―murmura la última palabra entre dientes, reacio a admitir que le _dolió_ la forma en la que dijo que nunca se enamoraría de él. Tan típico. ―Lo que dijiste ese día. No estaba preparado y… por un tiempo _sí_ estuve enojado… pero después dejó de importarme.

―Dejó de importarte ―repite Kotoko con el rostro en blanco. Irie asiente, pero no añade nada más. Kotoko frunce los labios. ―¿Cuándo dejaste de estar enojado conmigo?

―Esa misma noche ―responde, dejándola con la boca abierta.

―¡¿Hablas en serio?! ―prácticamente grita. Irie rápidamente le cubre la boca con una mano. Kotoko de inmediato lo aparta, pero baja la voz con sus siguientes palabras. ―Entonces, sí es así, ¿por qué me ignoraste durante toda una semana?

―Yo no te estuve ignorando.

 _¡Mentira!_ Está tentada a gritar, pero en lugar de eso sólo lo mira con incredulidad. El chico suspira.

―Está bien. Quizás sí lo estaba, _tan sólo un poco_ , pero eso es principalmente tu culpa.

―¿Perdona? ―su voz denota confusión y enojo. ¿Está hablando en serio?

―Déjame recordarte que tú no has precisamente hecho grandes esfuerzos por buscarme ―le dice con un deje de superioridad. ―No he huido de ti pero no te me has acercado tampoco.

―¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho? ―Kotoko está enojada. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Por qué debería buscarlo ella sí es él quien está enamorado?

―Porque eres tú quien deseaba disculparse ―responde simplemente, tanto a la pregunta expresada como a la pensada. Tiene un punto, pero algo en su tono hace a Kotoko sentir que no ha terminado de hablar. No se equivoca cuando lo oye continuar. ―Aunque he de admitir que ha sido realmente _interesante_ ver cuánto tiempo podías continuar de esa manera. Debatiéndote entre la culpa y el orgullo. He podido verlo durante toda la semana, después de todo.

La chica pestañea, un poco sorprendida ante la calma con la que dice aquello. Como si fuera algo natural, algo por lo que no vale la pena torturarse.

Cómo si verla deprimida y miserable por su causa no fuera la gran cosa.

Los ojos de Kotoko se encienden, y es la única advertencia que tiene Irie antes de que su palma se estrelle contra su mejilla. Anonadado, el chico se toca la mejilla golpeada y la observa con ojos abiertos, mientras esta respira agitadamente, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas contenidas.

―¡¿Acaso es un juego para ti?! ―no grita, pero su voz expresa toda la indignación que siente. ―Todo este tiempo… mientras me carcomía por dentro por no poder disculparme, ¿tú estabas disfrutándolo? ¿Fue divertido acaso? ¿Verme la cara de tonta sin poder reunir las fuerzas para hablarte? Sí lo sabías, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Irie sigue sin decir nada, por lo que antes de que la adrenalina baje en su sistema, Kotoko decide dar media vuelta e irse. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda dar un solo paso, Irie la toma de la muñeca y la estira hacia atrás, haciendo que choque su espalda contra su pecho.

―¡Déjame! ―exclama esta, intentando zafarse. Irie no la suelta. ―¡He dicho que me s-!

―¿Qué diantres pasa contigo? ―Kotoko bufa, sin poder creer que no lo sepa. Sacude la cabeza y trata de marcharse de nuevo, pero es en vano. Irie es demasiado fuerte.

―¡Suéltame en este instante o gritaré!

―¿Es por lo que dije antes? Kotoko, ¡por favor! ―aprieta los dientes mientras continúa sujetándola. Harto de que se mueva tanto, finalmente decide dejar de ser amable, y con un rápido movimiento la inmoviliza contra la pared, sus manos apresando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. Kotoko jadea ante el brusco movimiento, permitiendo a Irie suficiente tiempo para acercar su rostro al de ella hasta que sus narices se tocan, efectivamente inmovilizándola.

―¿Q-Qué? ―dice toscamente, intentando ocultar su sorpresa. Irie achica los ojos, antes de negar lentamente.

―Lo siento. Elegí mal mis palabras, no debería haber dicho eso ―finalmente habla. La suelta y da un paso atrás, lo que alegra a Kotoko quien de inmediato soba sus muñecas, literalmente intentando que la cabeza del chico explote sólo con el poder de su mente. Al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo, para lo que está haciendo y sus ojos se abren enormemente.

―¿Acabas de… disculparte?

―Me ofende que lo preguntes con tanta incredulidad.

―No, pero… ―tiene que parar un segundo para volver a recolectar sus pensamientos. ―Te has… disculpado conmigo…

―Creo que has sido lo suficientemente clara. ―Cuando abre de nuevo la boca, seguro para continuar con más de lo mismo, Irie habla, decidiendo que uno de los dos debe hacer avanzar la conversación. ―Me gusta verte ―admite sin pelos en la lengua. Esto calla a Kotoko definitivamente, al mismo tiempo que hace que sus mejillas se coloreen. ―Lamento sí te he ofendido, pero no podía evitar querer ver más de ti, porque era por mí que te sentías así. Sí así era como podía estar en tu mente… para mí estaba bien ―dice lo último entre dientes, como si le avergonzara el sólo tener que mencionarlo.

Kotoko no sabe que decir. Sinceramente no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero al mismo tiempo siente que debería haberlo intuido. Es algo extraño, a pesar de todo, el pensar en que Irie realmente está enamorado de ella. Muchas veces ni siquiera lo siente. El conocimiento está ahí pero con la forma en la que actúa es difícil tomarlo en serio la mayoría de las veces. Por lo que en momentos como ese no sabe qué hacer, qué pensar, ni siquiera como sentirse.

Dando un pequeño asentimiento, su mirada vuelve a dirigirse al suelo. Un nuevo silencio se forma entre ellos.

―Bueno ―Irie se aclara la garganta, apartando su rostro mientras se gira. ―Hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí. La siguiente actividad comenzará en cualquier momento. Son dos más hasta la carrera de relevos mixta, en la que ambos participamos. Vamos. ―Hace un gesto con la cabeza, como instándola a irse con él, y avanza.

Es detenido de inmediato por una pequeña mano aferrándose a su camiseta.

―Antes de eso, hay una última cosa que quiero preguntarte. ―Espera hasta que Irie vuelve a darse la vuelta, prestándole toda su atención. ―Hace rato te vi discutiendo con Kin-chan. ¿De qué hablaban?

Lo ve. El brillo molesto en la mirada, la tensión en su mandíbula. Kotoko no lo entiende. ¿Por qué luce como si estuviera totalmente frustrado con ella?

―Él realmente te ve sólo como una hermana menor ―es lo único que dice antes de prácticamente huir de allí, dejando a Kotoko con la palabra en la boca, viendo cómo se aleja antes de que pueda detenerlo.

 _¿Hermana menor? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

* * *

No había tenido tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente debido al shock, pero tras unos minutos y observando la nueva competencia, Kotoko por fin había llegado a una conclusión.

 _Naoki Irie es un idiota_.

Impresionante, definitivamente algo que uno no se esperaría de parte de uno de los mejores estudiantes de Japón, pero no podía encontrar otra explicación para su comportamiento. ¿De verdad estaba tan desesperado por estar en su mente, que inclusive era capaz de dejarla corroerse por la culpa sólo para cumplir ese cometido? Eso era… cruel.

Por más que en algunas ocasiones se mostrara tan increíblemente seguro, eso no era más que el producto de una vida llena de facilidades, y al encontrarse con esta situación en dónde no era capaz de obtener lo que quería de inmediato como en otras ocasiones, actuaba de forma desesperada y errática. Sí, probablemente de verdad tenía seguridad en enamorarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que cubría sus errores con arrogancia y un falso sentimiento de superioridad, cuando en su interior lo más seguro es que estuviera tan inseguro como cualquiera en su situación lo estaría.

Así que quedaba en eso. Entre dejar esto pasar o enojarse por su falta de sensibilidad. Kotoko prefería dejarlo pasar, ya había estado suficiente tiempo preocupada por él como para seguir de esta forma. Él mismo debería ser capaz de ordenar sus sentimientos y comprender lo que realmente deseaba hacer si quería ganársela, y Kotoko no lo iba a ayudar.

―¿Estás bien, Kotoko? ―la voz de Jinko la saca de sus pensamientos. Kotoko de inmediato le regala una sonrisa que sorprende a sus dos amigas. Por primera vez en una semana, parece sincera.

―Lo estoy ―responde con voz suave. Sea cual fuera el motivo de Irie, lo importante es que se había disculpado, que al chico no parecía afectarlo más lo sucedido tras los exámenes de mitad de periodo.

―Oh, ¿sucedió algo bueno? ―Satomi pregunta con picardía. Jinko la mira de la misma manera, haciendo que a Kotoko le resbale una gotita de sudor por la frente.

―Pues… ¿no vieron lo que sucedió con Kin-chan? ―pregunta emocionada, estrellas brillando en sus ojos. Satomi y Jinko dejan caer las cabezas en decepción.

―Así que sólo era eso.

―Y yo que pensaba que algo había sucedido con Irie…

―¡Hey!

Es todo un acto, sin embargo. Aunque Kotoko no puede negar que la carrera de prestados fue uno de sus sueños hecho realidad, gracias no sólo a Kin-chan llevándola en brazos sino también aceptando tan fácilmente sus sentimientos (aunque haya sido únicamente por la carrera), no puede negar que la fuente de su nuevo buen humor es justamente haberse sincerado con Irie de una vez por todas. Y eso es algo que no está dispuesta a compartir con sus amigas. No la dejarían en paz si lo supieran.

Con un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro, vuelve la vista al frente, justo a tiempo para ver a la clase F ganar una competencia más. Junto a sus compañeros aplaude y felicita a los competidores por la victoria, sin percatarse de unas miradas envenenadas del otro lado del campo.

Falta tan sólo una competencia más para su turno.

―Después de esto, viene la carrera de relevos mixta, la última actividad del día. Espero que hagan su mejor esfuerzo allí afuera, chicas ―Jinko dice mientras les regala una sonrisa llena de seguridad a Satomi y Kotoko. Ella ya ha participado en las dos actividades que le correspondían, por lo que tiene el resto de la tarde libre para animar a sus amigas.

Las dos asienten.

―Ahora que lo pienso, Irie también participa, ¿no? ―pregunta Satomi de la nada, mirando a Kotoko de reojo. La chica frunce los labios, desviando la mirada al costado.

―Sí lo hace. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Hasta el momento sólo ha participado en la carrera de cien metros, y cada estudiante debe formar parte de al menos dos actividades, de acuerdo a las normas.

―¿Has estado pendiente de él todo este tiempo? ―Jinko pregunta con ganas de molestar, pero no es genuino, pues sus ojos se encuentran pegados a Kotoko, esperando su reacción.

Satomi bufa, pero le sigue la corriente, también observando a Kotoko. ―No, pero es imposible no notarlo, ¿sabes? Tiene un aura tan imponente y llena de seguridad, es imposible quitarle los ojos de encima cuando está cerca, ¿no lo crees?

―Definitivamente es la clase de persona que atrae miradas sin importar lo que haga.

―Kin-chan también participa en la carrera ―Kotoko dice de pronto, frustrando a sus amigas. ―Será el ancla ―se voltea para mirar a Satomi con un gesto de determinación. ―Satomi, tú eres la primera en salir, asegúrate de correr lo más rápido que puedas para ganarnos ventaja sobre los demás. No dejaré que Irie reclame la victoria otra vez, mucho menos con Kin-chan como contrincante.

Sus amigas se quedan mirándola por unos segundos sin decir nada, para poco después suspirar pesadamente, dejando caer sus cabezas sobre sus manos, hartas. Kotoko debe estarlo haciendo aposta, no hay otra explicación.

―¿Eh? ¿Chicas? ¿Qué sucede?

O quizás no. ¿Cómo puede ser tan atolondrada?

Sin molestarse en contestar, Satomi toma de la mano a Kotoko y la arrastra hacia el campo, pues la competencia anterior ha terminado, con el salón E obteniendo la victoria, para decepción colectiva de los de la F. Dejando de lado su confusión ante el comportamiento de sus amigas, Kotoko se pone en posición, estirando sus músculos mientras mira alrededor, buscando a alguien especifico con la mirada.

Lo encuentra. Él también está mirándola, y a Kotoko le es muy difícil mantenerle la mirada. Entrecierra los ojos mientras cierra sus manos en puños, mandándole un desafío silencioso. Irie tan sólo le sonríe, antes de girarse hacia Kin-chan.

No.

Están hablando otra vez.

¿De qué hablan?

Ugh, cómo le encantaría a Kotoko poder leer sus labios.

―¡Fuera! ―el grito junto con un disparo marca la largada y Kotoko rápidamente desvía sus ojos, segundos después de ver el fuego de la furia brillando en los ojos de Kin-chan ante lo que sea que le haya dicho Irie. No sabe que sucede entre ellos dos, pero hay algo de lo que está completamente segura: no dejará a Irie ganar otra vez. Definitivamente no.

Satomi saca ventaja rápidamente, siendo la primera en pasar su bastón, mucho antes que las demás chicas puedan siquiera alcanzarla. Uno de los amigos de Kin-chan es el siguiente en la línea, y sale disparado en dirección a Kotoko, quien se pone en posición anticipando su llegada.

En cuanto su mano toca el bastón, Kotoko corre lo más rápido que puede, intentando recordar los movimientos que debe hacer con los brazos y piernas para adquirir mayor velocidad y regular su respiración, tomando pequeños respiros cada tanto por la nariz.

―¡La clase F toma la delantera, estando ya con su tercera corredora! ¡En segundo lugar se encuentra la clase E y tras ellos la clase A!

Kotoko no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar esto. _Así que la clase A está en tercer lugar. Perfecto. De este modo, no hay forma en la que Irie pueda ganarnos._

Ve a Kin-chan sonriéndole con ánimo, lo que tan sólo hace que aumente la velocidad.

Y entonces sucede.

De alguna forma en la que Kotoko no puede siquiera pensar cómo, una botella de agua rueda a toda velocidad justo en medio de la pista, deteniéndose perfectamente frente a ella. La velocidad a la que Kotoko va es demasiada, por lo que, aunque haya podido ver la botella a tiempo, no hay suficiente margen cómo para evitarla, e inevitablemente tropieza, soltando el bastón que sale volando lejos mientras se da de bruces contra el suelo, su rostro impactando en primera fila.

Escucha gritos de sorpresa y antes de que pueda siquiera removerse, unas voces preocupadas se acercan, deteniéndose junto a ella y prácticamente gritando en sus oídos.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás bien Kotoko?

―¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿De dónde apareció esa botella?

―Kotoko, ¿puedes escucharme?

La chica utiliza sus brazos como soporte mientras lentamente se levanta, descansando en sus rodillas y observando a las personas a su alrededor. Satomi, Jinko y Kin-chan son los primeros en su línea de visión, pero puede ver a otros compañeros y demás curiosos un poco más atrás.

Irie se mantiene al margen, aunque por primera vez se ve de verdad preocupado.

―Estoy bien, fue un golpe fuerte pero… ―Kotoko empieza a decir, llevando una mano hacia su rostro mientras cierra un ojo en señal de dolor, cuando de la nada, siente un líquido caliente deslizándose desde sus fosas nasales, pasando por encima de sus labios hasta caer por su barbilla.

Es entonces cuando sus amigos empiezan a desesperarse.

―¡Estás sangrando!

―¡Hay que llevarte a la enfermería!

―Cielos, ¡tú frente también!

―Vamos Kotoko ―sin decir nada más, por segunda vez en el día Kin-chan la levanta en brazos, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el edificio escolar en dónde se encuentra la enfermería. Kotoko se halla aún desorientada tras sentir su nariz sangrando, pero es esta acción lo que la despierta, haciendo que dé un pequeño salto en los brazos de su amado.

―No… ¡no tienes por qué! Parará solo y… la carrera aún…

―No seas cabeza dura Kotoko, hay que desinfectar la herida cuánto antes.

―Puedo ir sola ―insiste ella, sonrojándose al ver a todas las personas a su alrededor observándolos con poco disimulado interés. Y aunque no puede negar que está feliz ante la atención recibida por parte de su amado, no puede evitar sentirse cómo una atracción de circo. Se ha estado sintiendo de esta forma desde el día en que Irie se le confesó, y sinceramente, está empezando a cansarla. En especial con los comentarios poco disimulados que no se molestan en guardar para sí.

―Así que Aihara ha cambiado de chico. No me esperaba algo así de ella.

―Pobre Irie-kun…

―¿De qué están hablando? Aihara nunca le dio alas a Irie, que yo sepa.

―¿No es ese el chico de la carrera de prestados?

―El objeto de Aihara era 'persona que te gusta', ¿eso quiere decir que le gusta ese muchacho?

―Pero qué mal gusto, pasar de alguien como Irie a… _eso_.

Las manos de Kotoko se cierran en puños, mientras que Kin-chan niega con la cabeza, siempre mirando al frente, haciendo oídos sordos a las voces a su alrededor. ―La carrera ya ha sido interrumpida, así que no te preocupes. De todos modos ―le da una pequeña sonrisa, ladeando el rostro en su dirección; ―estabas en primer lugar, por lo que técnicamente ganamos.

Ante esto Kotoko se tranquiliza enormemente. No estaba al tanto de lo mucho que quería ganar, aunque le hubiera gustado que Kin-chan pudiera vencer a Irie abierta y limpiamente. De a poco dejan a la multitud detrás, junto a sus comentarios y preguntas entrometidas, y entran a la escuela. Le toma un tiempo a Kotoko darse cuenta que Satomi y Jinko no los han acompañado.

Kinnosuke la deja en un asiento en la enfermería, y espera hacia un costado mientras la enfermera se encarga de desinfectar y cubrir con banditas las heridas en el rostro de Kotoko. La pobre chica debe sujetar pañuelos desechables contra su nariz para evitar que continúe sangrando. Una vez que su trabajo ha terminado, la enfermera anuncia que debe salir un momento, dejando a Kin-chan cuidando a Kotoko mientras esperan que el sangrado pare de una vez.

Eso sucede cinco minutos después.

―Al fin ―comenta Kotoko con un suspiro de alivio. Kin-chan asiente, levantándose.

―Sí ya estás bien, deberíamos volver. Estoy seguro que a tu padre le gustaría ver cómo estás.

―Sí… ―Kotoko hesita un momento, aún sentada, y mira a Kin-chan por debajo de sus pestañas con una expresión que al chico le resulta indescifrable. Ladeando la cabeza a un costado, le devuelve la mirada, causando que ella mire hacia su regazo mientras un poco de color se extiende por sus mejillas. ―La verdad es que… me gustaría quedarme un momento más.

―Oh ―Kinnosuke pestañea, mira un momento hacia la puerta, y finalmente se encoge de hombros, volviendo a sentarse. ―Está bien. Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.

―Gracias ―le da una pequeña sonrisa, pues sabe que Kin-chan comprendió que no quiere volver tan pronto a la muchedumbre y sus dañinos chismes. Su rostro ha dejado de sangrar pero su mente necesita un poco más de tiempo antes de poder enfrentarlos a todos.

 _"Pero qué mal gusto, pasar de alguien como Irie a…_ eso. _"_

Kotoko frunce el ceño. Ella es consciente de que el encanto de Kin-chan no radica específicamente en su apariencia, pero decir algo como eso; ¿acaso esa chica lo conoce? ¿Sabe lo buena persona que es, lo que le gusta, disgusta y lo que lo hace rabiar? ¿Alguna vez lo ha visto reír, o llorar, o emocionarse tanto que es incapaz de bajar la voz en un tren lleno de gente? Ella nunca ha hablado con él, no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, de reír ante sus ocurrencias, de escucharlo cuando de pronto se vuelve serio, de ser reconfortada en sus brazos o sentirse especial sólo porque él está allí, contigo, protegiéndote o asegurándose de que, sin importar qué, siempre sonrías de corazón, y las preocupaciones de hoy se vuelvan sólo recuerdos del ayer.

No, ella no sabe nada de eso, al igual que, está segura, tampoco conoce a Irie lo suficiente como para tener el derecho de compararlos. Porque… Irie no es tan malo, eso debe admitirlo, pero no es Kin-chan, no tiene su luz o su viveza.

Irie no es tan malo, cierto, pero no es Kin-chan.

Y Kotoko acaba de darse cuenta de eso, el conocimiento golpeándola con el poder de una demoledora mientras piensa en todos los momentos en los que, inadvertidamente, se había dejado llevar por la novedad de los sentimientos de Naoki Irie.

―Te quiero ―dice de pronto, sorprendiendo tanto a Kinnosuke como a ella misma. Se sonroja, pero no deja que esto la amedrente, y levanta los ojos para fijarlos en el perfil de Kin-chan, impidiendo que el chico desvíe la mirada mientras continúa. ―De verdad, te quiero. Eres mi primer amor Kin-chan, y yo… nunca creí… cuando era niña leía sobre el príncipe azul y me imaginaba cómo una princesa, esperando ser cautivada por un apuesto príncipe, quien haría de todo para poder estar conmigo. Para mí, tú eres mucho mejor que una simple fantasía infantil. Tú eres real, nunca me abandonas. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero también eres mucho más que eso. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir, eres lo que veo y en lo que pienso cuando siento que no puedo continuar. Admiro tú forma de ser y en más de una ocasión he deseado poder ser cómo tú, seguir tus pasos y ser alguien tan impresionante. Quiero permanecer a tu lado por siempre. Yo… te… te amo.

Siente las orejas calientes y desde hace un tiempo ha dejado de ser capaz de mantenerle la mirada. No es la primera vez que le dice lo mucho que le gusta, que estas palabras han salido de sus labios, pero esta vez se siente distinto. La situación actual hace que, por algún motivo, todo sea más íntimo, más sentido.

Espera que Kin-chan pueda sentirlo de esa manera también.

―Kotoko, yo… ―empieza el chico, pero Kotoko lo detiene de inmediato, levantando una mano y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

―Sé lo que dirás, y no hace falta que lo repitas. Sin embargo, hay algo que tienes que saber. Que ya sabes, en realidad. No me rendiré. No me detendré hasta que sientas lo mismo que yo. Porque para mí, eres alguien muy especial, y yo _sé_ que algún día, lograré que sientas lo mismo por mí.

Kinnosuke suspira, pero no puede evitar sonreír. Intercambia una mirada divertida con Kotoko, dejando que su amor permee por todo su cuerpo. Aunque el amor entre ellos es distinto, sigue estando allí, y eso los dos lo tienen muy presente, consiguiendo aliviar sus corazones y sentirse, por una vez en sus vidas, especiales para alguien más.

Kotoko es, después de todo, la mejor amiga de Kin-chan. Mucho más que Satomi y Jinko. Más aún que sus dos mejores amigos.

Y, por ahora, eso es suficiente.

* * *

El final del festival de deportes ha llegado al fin. Kotoko aún no se ha encontrado con su padre, pero ha sido interrogada por Satomi y Jinko mientras esperan junto al resto de los estudiantes frente a un escenario improvisado en un extremo del campo deportivo.

―¿Segura que te encuentras bien? ―Satomi vuelve a preguntar con preocupación, mirando las banditas en el rostro de su amiga pelirroja.

―Fue un golpe bastante fuerte el que te diste ―Jinko añade, examinando con ojo crítico en busca de sangre o alguna otra señal de que las heridas han vuelto a abrirse. Kotoko suspira.

―Sí chicas, me encuentro perfectamente. Fue un golpe fuerte, cierto, pero no es nada a lo que no pueda sobrevivir.

―De acuerdo… ―siguen sin estar muy convencidas, pero lo dejan ser, pues no es cómo si realmente pudieran hacer algo en caso de que Kotoko continuara en dolor, no con la curación hecha y los vendajes en su lugar. Sin decir más, uno de los profesores llama a atención con un micrófono, parado en medio del escenario, haciendo que las chicas, y todos sus compañeros, volteen a verlo.

―Con esto oficialmente concluimos el festival de deportes de este año. Entre todos los profesores, queremos felicitarlos por su participación y entusiasmo el día de hoy, en especial a los de tercero, que dentro de poco se acoplarán a la vida adulta. Que el día de hoy quede como un recuerdo para los próximos años, y que cuando miren atrás a su juventud, encuentren sólo alegría sin arrepentimientos.

Todos aplauden, incluyendo los padres y otros familiares que han venido para ver a sus seres queridos participar. Una vez que los aplausos terminan, el profesor se aclara la garganta, logrando captar la atención de todos una vez más.

―Sin más preámbulo, anunciaremos a los ganadores de las distintas clases en breve. Pero antes, como es costumbre de todos los años, queremos ofrecer unos premios especiales a aquellos que han logrado destacar por sobre los demás con su actuación hoy.

Dicho esto, el profesor comienza a llamar nombres, haciendo entrega de medallas de plástico mientras el estudiantado mira sin mucha atención, unos cuantos esperanzados en escuchar sus nombres. Kotoko suspira, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sabe que a ella no la llamarán, por lo que decide volver junto a su padre. Satomi y Jinko voltean a verla con el ceño fruncido.

―¿A dónde vas? Podrían llamarte en cualquier momento.

Kotoko no puede evitar reír, mientras sacude la cabeza. ―Saben bien que eso no es posible. Y no se preocupen, tan sólo iré junto a mi padre. Ha de estar preocupado por el golpe que me di antes.

―Ah, de acuerdo ―la dejan ir, justo un segundo antes de que el nombre de Satomi se escuche por el micrófono. Kotoko sonríe. Satomi es una chica muy atlética, y ha ganado premios los dos años anteriores por su desempeño, por lo que no le sorprende que haya conseguido sobresalir este año también. Sin más, continúa con su camino, buscando a Kin-chan con la mirada inconscientemente. Desde que salieron de la enfermería, no lo ha visto, desapareciendo poco después de volver a pisar el patio del colegio al ser el chico llamado por uno de los profesores. Sacude la cabeza, desechando ese pensamiento. Volverá a verlo antes de que termine el día, por ahora tan sólo debe concentrarse en ir junto a su padre.

Antes de que pueda hacer eso, una voz la detiene.

―Kotoko Aihara ―un poco sorprendida, la chica voltea, encontrándose con un grupo de tres chicas tras de ella. La del medio ha sido quien la ha llamado, y tiene las manos en las caderas. Las otras dos están cruzadas de brazos. Kotoko las reconoce, son compañeras de Irie.

Sin poder evitarlo rueda los ojos. Así que finalmente han decidido actuar. _Justo lo que menos necesito ahora_.

―¿Te importaría venir con nosotras un momento? Hay algo de lo queremos hablarte.

Está a punto de decir que sí, le importa, y tiene otras cosas que hacer, pero antes de abrir la boca lo piensa mejor. Ha dejado que hagan lo que quieran con ella por bastante tiempo. Ya es momento de ponerlas en su lugar. Y no hay mejor momento que el presente. Sin pensarlo mucho, asiente, siguiéndolas hacia un rincón poco concurrido del patio, tras la cafetería, dónde nadie pasa. Kotoko siente la desolación, y de pronto no le parece tan buena idea haberlas seguido como ellas querían.

Pero no hay vuelta atrás, y sinceramente, Kotoko no cree que vayan a hacerle daño. Son chicas de la clase A, de seguro saben mejor que simplemente atacar a una chica en horario escolar.

Eso espera.

―Seremos directas contigo Aihara, ¿qué necesitas para empezar a salir con Irie-kun?

…

…

…

¿Qué?

―Perdona, creo que no comprendo.

―No es tan difícil de entender ―la chica del lado derecho dice, descruzando los brazos y dando un paso adelante. ―No eres la primera opción, o, para ser honestos, la última que hubiéramos elegido para Irie-kun, pero por algún extraño motivo él quiere estar contigo.

―Así que queremos que salgas con él de una vez, para que de ese modo el capricho se le pase y pueda volver a ser el de antes ―la chica a la izquierda completa.

Kotoko se queda con la boca abierta. Están… ¿están hablando en serio?

Al ver su expresión, la chica del medio bufa, cruzando los brazos y mirándola despectivamente. ―¿Lograste entenderlo Aihara, o es muy complicado para tu pequeño cerebro de la clase F?

Ante esto, Kotoko sale de su sorpresa y aprieta los puños, su ceño frunciéndose profundamente. ―¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estuvieron atosigándome toda la semana porque querían que saliera con Irie-kun? ¡Eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido! ―Para un segundo, antes de darse cuenta; ―¡Mi cerebro no es pequeño!

―Debí suponer que era demasiado complicado para ti ―la misma chica suspira, mientras sus amigas se ríen disimuladamente. Kotoko está cada vez más enojada, pero antes de que pueda hablar, la chica continúa: ―necesitabas salir de tu nube por hacer pasar tan mal rato a Irie-kun la semana pasada. Sólo porque se te ha confesado no quiere decir que puedas actuar tan arrogante y hacer lo que quieras sin consecuencias. Considéralo un pequeño y bien merecido escarmiento de nuestra parte, por humillar a Irie-kun de esa forma.

―¿Escarmiento? ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para decidir esa clase de cosas? En primer lugar, mi relación con Irie-kun no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, no tienen ningún derecho a meterse en algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros ―Kotoko escupe con desagrado, indignada ante la prepotencia de aquellas muchachas.

Esto no parece agradarles, e intercambiando una mirada molesta entre ellas, las tres se acercan peligrosamente a Kotoko. Esta deja su pose altiva, sin poder evitarlo sintiéndose intimidada por su número superior, aunque intenta no demostrarlo.

―Intentamos ser amables, Aihara ―la chica de la izquierda dice lentamente, como tratando con un animal. A estas alturas Kotoko siente tanta rabia como miedo. No le harán nada, ¿verdad? ―Pero si quieres hacer las cosas más complicadas no nos dejas más opción.

―¿Qué van a hacer? No pueden obligarme a salir con Irie-kun si no me gusta ―su voz tiembla un poco. Está arrepintiéndose de venir sola. ―Además, ¿por qué creen que es un encaprichamiento? ¿Qué saben ustedes de los sentimientos de Irie-kun?

―Deja de hablar ―en este punto, la chica del medio avanza, y sin ningún tipo de advertencia toma a Kotoko de la barbilla, ejerciendo presión y mirándola desde arriba, pues es más alta que ella. Kotoko hace una mueca de incomodidad más que de dolor, pero no puede voltear la cabeza pues el agarre de la chica es fuerte. ―No puede ser más que un encaprichamiento. Hemos sido compañeras de Irie-kun por dos años, obviamente sabemos más de él que tú, sin importar que ahora vivas con él ―hace un gesto desdeñoso con la boca, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco. ―No hay forma en la Irie-kun pueda realmente sentir algo por ti.

―De seguro le llamó la atención por lo tonta que es ―la chica de la izquierda añade leña al fuego, mirando a Kotoko con desprecio. ―Cómo un animalito salvaje, nada más.

Kotoko aprieta los dientes. No puede y no quiere seguir escuchando cómo se burlan de ella sin ningún asomo de vergüenza, pero por sobre todo, no dejará que se burlen de esa forma de los sentimientos de Irie. Pues aunque ella no le corresponde, sabe de primera mano que son legítimos, y eso es algo de lo que _nadie_ puede burlarse. Nunca.

―¡Déjenme en paz! ―Kotoko empuja a la chica que la sujeta del mentón, consiguiendo que esta caiga de cola al suelo. Las otras dos rápidamente se arrodillan junto a ella, preocupadas pero más que nada asombradas. Kotoko les da una dura mirada reprobatoria. ―Vienen como si nada queriendo intimidarme, insultándome y minimizando los sentimientos de Irie-kun, esperando que siga sus órdenes sin refutar, ¿y aun así se consideran estudiantes de la clase A? ¿Dónde está su tan supuesta inteligencia en todo esto? ¿Creen que estamos en un drama o qué? ¡Hasta yo, estando en la clase F, sé perfectamente bien que las cosas no funcionan así!

Y con esto da media vuelta y se dispone a huir, pero no da ni dos pasos antes de que las chicas vuelvan a acorralarla, dos de ellas tomándolas de los brazos y sujetándola firmemente, mientras la tercera se posiciona frente a ella, sus ojos brillando con furia. Kotoko forcejea, pero es inútil. Viendo esto, mira a la chica con desafío, consiguiendo que dé una risa seca.

―Se nota que eres tonta, estás en el F por ese motivo. Has visto de lo que somos capaces esta última semana, eso ha sido tan sólo una pequeña probada de lo mal que te puede ir si no nos obedeces.

Kotoko se queda quieta al darse cuenta que no puede zafarse. Ella no es fuerte, y son dos chicas que parecen además estar en perfecto estado físico quienes la sujetan. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puede hacer nada. Su mirada se vuelve más determinada, su postura más derecha. No se dejará amedrentar. Si hay algo que su tiempo con Satomi y Jinko le ha enseñado, es que nunca debe dejarse someter ante nadie.

―No ganan nada haciendo que salga con Irie-kun, porque lo que siente por mí no es un encaprichamiento. ¿Y creen que no me defenderé? No hay forma en la que puedan ponerme un dedo encima sin qu-

―¿Irás con tu mami y tu papi a pedir ayuda? ―la chica se burla. Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a tomar a Kotoko del mentón. ―Nadie te creerá. Tú lo has dicho, somos de la clase A. Sabemos cómo hacer las cosas sin dejar evidencias. Después de todo ―lleva la cabeza de Kotoko a un costado, antes de palpar rudamente con sus dedos la herida en su frente. Kotoko deja salir un quejido de dolor, pero es incapaz de alejarse, y la chica no presta atención a esto, en lugar de eso continuando con sus insensibles toqueteos, ―nadie nos vio tirando esa botella de agua en medio de la carrera.

Kotoko deja de respirar, sus ojos abriéndose a más no poder. Fueron ellas. Ellas lanzaron esa botella de agua con el objetivo de hacerla tropezar. ¿Qué tan mal de la cabeza pueden estar?

―De cualquier modo, ensuciarse las manos es muy engorroso. Nosotras preferimos el acoso psicológico. Deja menos evidencias, también ―suelta el rostro de Kotoko como si le diera asco, y ve con satisfacción la expresión de miedo en la cara de la pelirroja. ―Así que tú decides. Obedeces y te ahorras el martirio por el que te haremos pasar o…

―¿O qué?

La chica abre los ojos con desmesura al oír esas palabras, pero no porque hayan salido de la boca de Kotoko, sino por la voz, mucho más profunda y varonil, que las pronunció tras sus espaldas. De inmediato las chicas sueltan a Kotoko y se tensan, las tres mirando a un costado del edificio, dónde Naoki Irie se encuentra recostado contra la pared de una de las esquinas, brazos cruzados y rostro imperturbable, mirándolas con los ojos sólo un poco entrecerrados, lo suficiente como para causar temor sin mostrar demasiada emoción.

Kotoko siente el miedo fluyendo de las chicas como perfume, pero no puede regodearse en ello. Ella también está petrificada, sorprendida de ver a Irie en esta situación, justo en este momento, apareciendo como un caballero de armadura brillante para salvarla de sus enloquecidas admiradoras.

Ahora sí parece un drama de verdad.

―¡Irie-kun! N-Nosotras no… ―la chica que había amenazado a Kotoko con tanta seguridad ahora se encuentra esforzándose por formar palabras para justificar sus acciones. Sus dos amigas no están en mejores condiciones. ―¿C-Cuánto tiempo has-?

―Lo suficiente como para saber de tus ingeniosos planes, Hamada ―pronuncia el chico con calma, separándose de la pared y caminando con paso ligero hacia ellas. Las rodea para terminar directamente frente a Kotoko, a quien ofrece su mano tentativamente. ―¿Estás bien?

Kotoko pestañea, aun procesando toda esta situación, pero al levantar la cabeza y mirar en los ojos de Irie, una sensación cálida la recorre de pies a cabeza. Es como si todo lo que hubiera pasado estos últimos cinco minutos, o esta última semana, en realidad, se borrara para ser reemplazado por una sensación de seguridad y anhelo que solamente ha sentido con una persona antes.

Toma su mano y siente como la aprieta ligeramente. Suavemente la lleva tras de sí antes de volver a enfrentar a sus compañeras de clase, quienes han quedado mudas ante la escena. No dicen nada pues saben que no hay forma en la que puedan arreglar este embrollo que ellas mismas han causado, y cualquier cosa que digan para defenderse fácilmente puede ser usado en su contra. Al menos en eso guardan un poco de dignidad.

―Seré claro, y espero no tener que repetirme ―empieza Irie con voz queda. ―Estoy enamorado de Kotoko, no es ningún capricho y mucho menos algo que ustedes puedan decidir por mí. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para reconocer la diferencia entre uno y otro, y no espero que alguien se meta en mis asuntos, mucho menos muchachas estúpidas como ustedes que ni siquiera merecen pertenecer a la clase A. ―Las chicas se encogen sobre ellas mismas, afectadas por las palabras de su ídolo. ―No vuelvan a meterse en mi vida o decidir por mí lo que más me conviene, y por sobre todo ―vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos, esta vez sus palabras cubiertas por un poco de veneno ―no se metan con Kotoko.

Y dicho esto se aleja, llevando a una desorientada Kotoko tras de sí.

* * *

―Ya… puedes soltarme ―Kotoko dice una vez que se han alejado lo suficiente. Están una vez más en una zona concurrida de la escuela, y puede sentir las miradas de unas cuantas personas sobre su persona, causando que se sonroje. Irie no le hace caso. Sigue arrastrándola con gesto impasible, mirando al frente como perdido en su propio mundo. ―Irie-kun… ―intenta otra vez.

―No me dijiste nada ―dice él de pronto, interrumpiéndola. Kotoko pestañea, e Irie se detiene, pero no voltea a verla, todavía dándole la espalda.

―¿Perdona? ―pregunta cuando parece que no va a continuar. El genio suspira, pasando su mano libre por sus cabellos antes de girarse para darle la cara. Su rostro es una combinación de frustración y decepción, algo que confunde a Kotoko aún más.

―Ikezawa me lo dijo, sobre mis compañeras molestándote ―dice a modo de explicación.

Kotoko deja caer su mandíbula. _Kin-chan, a pesar de que le pedí que no dijera nada…_ pero no puede seguir con esta línea de pensamiento. Irie vuelve a suspirar, soltando su mano y cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos viendo más allá de ella.

―No esperaba que confiaras en mí, pero saber que dejarías la situación llegar a este punto sin decir nada, me hace tan… ―niega con la cabeza, como queriendo eliminar pensamientos indeseados. Kotoko no dice nada. Por algún motivo su tono de voz la hace sentir avergonzada. ―Lo siento ―dice de pronto, haciendo que los ojos de Kotoko vuelen hacia él en sorpresa. ―Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en… ―bufa, aunque parece un gesto destinado más a sí mismo que a Kotoko.

Esta se haya muda, totalmente descolocada por su disculpa. Por primera vez, siente que estas son injustificadas. ―No… no te disculpes. No es tu culpa. Ellas lo hicieron por su cuenta y tú no sabías… ―traga saliva, mirando a un costado con vergüenza. ―D-De todos modos, muchas gracias por llegar a tiempo. Yo… ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?

―… ―gira el rostro a un costado, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un suave color rosa. Algo en su postura se lo dice, y Kotoko no puede creerlo.

―¿Me… seguías?

―Um, después de lo que dijo Ikezawa, no podía dejarte sola… ―lo dice mientras se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. ―Aunque me hubiera gustado estar allí desde el principio. Al menos llegué antes de que pudieran hacerte algo peor.

Lo siente de nuevo. Esa sensación cálida inundándole el pecho. La misma que siente siempre que Kin-chan…

Sacude la cabeza, librándose de cualquier tipo de pensamiento parecido. ¿Qué rayos le sucede? Lo que siente con Irie no está ni remotamente cerca de lo que siente con Kin-chan. No hay punto de comparación. Al pensar en esto, se da cuenta de algo, logrando que abra los ojos con sorpresa.

―Esto… ¿esto fue de lo que hablaste con Kin-chan en la carrera de cien metros? ―La mirada que recibe de Irie es toda la confirmación que necesita. ―Vaya…

―Es un buen hombre, eso no lo puedo negar ―Irie confiesa con un poco de reticencia. Kotoko sonríe ante esto. Eso lo sabe ella muy bien. ―Y me ha dicho otra cosa…

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―pregunta al ver que se ha quedado en el aire. Irie la mira de soslayo, una mano acariciando suavemente su mentón como si estuviera considerando algo importante.

De la nada, vuelve a tomar a Kotoko de la mano y la guía en dirección al improvisado escenario. Por inercia Kotoko lo sigue, pero tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para mantenerle el ritmo.

―¡Irie-kun! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

No contesta, y van acercándose cada vez más al escenario, dónde el mismo profesor de antes está por anunciar a la clase ganadora del tercer año.

―Y por último pero no menos importante, el salón F ha arrasado totalmente con la competencia, ¡demos un aplauso a-! ―es cortado abruptamente al ver al mejor alumno de la escuela arrastrando a una totalmente confusa Kotoko Aihara consigo arriba del escenario, acercándose rápidamente a él. ―Irie-san, ¿qué estás haciendo a-?

El chico le arrebata el micrófono, mientras envuelve a Kotoko de la cintura con un brazo. ―Escúchenme todos ―anuncia, su voz retumbando gracias a los altoparlantes distribuidos por todo el campo deportivo. El público ha quedado completamente anonadado, mudo y expectante. Hasta el profesor que fue rudamente interrumpido tan sólo mira con curiosidad. Kotoko está en shock, sin poder comprender lo que hacen allí o que está intentando Irie. ―Esta chica de aquí es Kotoko Aihara, la mujer de la que me he enamorado. No es capricho, tampoco es curiosidad. Esta chica es la mujer con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, si me diera la oportunidad. Y no dejaré que nadie vuelva a cuestionar eso. Tienen terminantemente prohibido acercase a ella para causarle cualquier tipo de daño físico, emocional o psicológico. Quien sea lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para ponerle un dedo encima, tendrá que responder a mí directamente. ¿Queda claro?

Silencio.

Y en un segundo, los gritos inundan el lugar. Algunos de emoción, otros desgarradores con impotencia, pero por sobre todo, curiosos, asombrados.

Y uno que se escucha por encima de todos.

―¡Así se hace, onii-chan!

Noriko Irie parece a punto de estallar de emoción, gritando y saltando y anunciando a los cuatro vientos que Kotoko es de su hijo, y que su hijo es de Kotoko, ante la mirada perturbada de algunas personas a su alrededor.

Es de este modo que Kotoko descubre el motivo del interés de la señora Irie por su vida romántica.

Termina desmayándose en brazos de Irie.

* * *

 **NA: Admito que me divertí mucho escribiendo el capítulo, en especial la última parte, jaja. Sí parece que los he dejado con las dudas en algunas partes, es porque serán tarde o temprano resueltas más adelante, por lo que no tienen de qué preocuparse.**

 **Y sí, es medio cliché lo de las chicas celosas contra la nueva novia, pero que puedo decir, me gustan los clichés (no, de verdad me gustan, siempre y cuando estén bien hechos, claro está). Y siento que quedó bien, ¿que opinan ustedes?**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Crucemos los dedos para que haya actualización en mayo! Y mejor me voy a escribir mi otro fanfic, que lo tengo un poco abandonado, ugh.**

 **Ah, por cierto, si se preguntan de que hablaban Irie y Kin-chan en la carrera de relevos mixta, ya saben, cuando Kotoko desea poder leer labios, no se partan el coco, tan sólo estaban molestándose mutuamente con quien de los dos iba a ganar, como en el anime, y Kin-chan se enojó porque... bueno, es Kin-chan xD e Irie puede ser muy malo cuando compite.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**NA: Perdón por la tardanza. Este capítulo me estaba causando unos cuantos problemas, pero finalmente está aquí. Más abajo les explicaré mejor el porqué.**

 **Meli: Perdón, no me pude resistir a hacer esa pequeña bromita :P Mucha gente parece pensar que la mamá de Irie será ahora una aliada infalible para su hijo. Veremos que pasa.**

 **lulu2154: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste :)**

 **Camila: Yo también estoy esperando el momento en el que lleguen a la universidad. ¡Será bastante interesante, eso te lo puedo asegurar!**

 **adriana: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste :)**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **...**

La lluvia cae suavemente sobre la inmensa ciudad de Tokio. Kotoko puede escucharla mientras intenta concentrarse en lo que está leyendo. Historia, una materia neutral. No tan mala como matemáticas, pero no tan buena como arte, la única materia en la que es más o menos buena. La estación de lluvias había llegado con el cambio de mes, y a mitad de junio la más grande preocupación de Kotoko era intentar pasar los exámenes de final de periodo.

Suspira mientras inclina la cabeza sobre el mostrador de madera del restaurante de su padre. Están a punto de abrir, por lo que pronto deberá volver a casa… pero no quiere. La madre de Irie estará allí, lista para atosigarla con preguntas respecto a su hijo, intentando mostrar todas las buenas cualidades que posee y prácticamente instándola a salir con él, proclamando lo mucho que le gustaría tener a otra mujer en casa y cómo ha empezado a verla como si fuera su hija…

Vuelve a suspirar. ¿Quizás podría pedir a su padre quedarse un poco más? Alguna ventaja ha de traer ser la hija del dueño. Su padre tiene que comprenderla, sabe muy bien que a él tampoco le causó mucha gracia la proclamación pública de _posesión_ de Irie. Por lo que sabe, su padre no había apreciado el que Irie ocultara sus sentimientos por ella al vivir los dos juntos. Según él, el joven debería habérsele acercado y pedido correctamente permiso para cortejar a su hija, en lugar de callar por tanto tiempo cómo había hecho.

Ante esto Kotoko no puede evitar rodar los ojos. No vivían en el periodo Edo, por Dios. Pero en algo debía concordar con su padre, y eso era que Irie había sido _atrevido_. Sin importarle el daño que pudiera causar o las consecuencias de sus actos, tan sólo la había tomado de la mano y guiado al escenario, para después admitir delante de toda la institución que estaba enamorado de ella.

Por Dios, sus orejas aún se encienden con color al recordar tal bochornosa escena, y más aún cuando rememora el momento exacto en dónde el sentido abandonó su cuerpo, para caer en el más profundo y oscuro abismo de inconsciencia. ¿En qué estaba pensando Irie? Kotoko no lo conoce del todo bien, aunque está empezando a hacerlo, dada la proximidad en la que viven, pero sabe muy bien que aquello que hizo se sale completamente de su comportamiento usual. Era quizás esto lo que había causado más conmoción, que sí simplemente alguien más hubiera anunciado su amor de la forma en la que lo hizo.

¿Era Naoki Irie quien había hecho aquello, o se trataba de alguien más? ¿Un clon quizás, un extraterrestre? ¡No tenía el más mínimo sentido! ¿De cuándo aquí Irie era alguien que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones o el momento? Ya le gustaría a Kotoko saber lo que cruzaba por su mente durante aquel instante, la lógica que veía tras aquel acto de impulsividad.

Porque había sido impulsividad, ¿no? Kotoko recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que decidió llevarla consigo al escenario. Eso no podría haber sido premeditado. Apenas había tenido oportunidad, le había preguntado el motivo de su comportamiento, solo para recibir un encogimiento de hombros, sin ninguna respuesta clara.

―Abriremos dentro de unos minutos Kotoko ―su padre le avisa, apareciendo tras una puerta lateral que conduce a la cocina. Se ubica frente a ella, utilizando un trapo húmedo para limpiar la superficie detrás del mostrador. Kotoko hace un mohín con los labios.

―¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? Aún no quiero volver… ―pide, poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena. Su padre suspira, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

―¿Sabes algo? Sí bien es cierto que no estaba muy feliz con Naoki al principio, después de que me hablara, tengo que admitir que la situación no es tan mala cómo me la imaginaba.

Kotoko frunce el ceño, sin comprender a dónde quiere llegar su padre. ―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Naoki es un buen chico Kotoko. Es inteligente, educado, sin mencionar que es hijo de Iri-chan ―Kotoko contiene un gemido de frustración. Si quisiera escuchar esta clase de cosas, simplemente volvería a casa a conversar con la señora Irie. ―No digo que debas enamorarte de él. Si soy sincero, preferiría que no tuvieran ningún tipo de relación mientras vivamos bajo el mismo techo, pero quizás pensar en darle una oportunidad al muchacho no sea tan mala idea.

―Pero yo amo a Kin-chan ―responde ella, apretando sus manos en puños sobre su falda escolar, su mirada cabizbaja. Shigeo suspira.

―Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo lo contrario. Sólo digo…

―Qué debería intentar olvidarme de él… ―completa ella, sabiendo ya el discurso de memoria, de tantas veces que Satomi y Jinko se lo han dado, sólo que esta es la primera vez que su padre se lo dice.

―Escucha Kotoko ―Shigeo apoya las manos sobre el mostrador, inclinando su cuerpo en dirección a su hija. Cuando esta alza la cabeza para mirarlo, continúa: ―la única que puede decidir en todo esto, eres tú, y eso lo sabes perfectamente. Adoro a Kinnosuke, de verdad lo hago, pero han pasado casi tres años… y Naoki es un buen chico. Me sentiría muy tranquilo si tú y él pudieran formar el tipo de relación en dónde puedan contar el uno con el otro sin importar las circunstancias. No tiene por qué ser necesariamente una relación romántica.

―Lo sé… yo también he estado pensando en eso, en formar una amistad, al menos ―admite la chica, evitando mirar a su padre a los ojos. Le avergüenza tener que decirlo en voz alta, pero sabe que puede confiar en él, en especial considerando que no ha podido hablar de esto con nadie más. Satomi y Jinko intentarían convencerla de darle una oportunidad a Irie. Kin-chan está completamente fuera de la cuestión, y Noriko Irie… Frunce el ceño. Debería hablar de eso con su padre. ―¿Qué piensas de lo que hace la señora Irie, papá? ¿No te parece incorrecto el que continuamente quiera emparejarme con su hijo?

Shigeo murmulla algo bajo su respiración. Frunce un poco los labios mientras mira a su hija. ―Noriko es un poco entusiasta, es verdad, pero intenta comprenderla. Es la primera vez que Naoki ha mostrado interés en alguien desde que nació. Ella misma me ha confiado que se siente sumamente aliviada sabiendo que Naoki tiene sentimientos por ti. Piensa que harían buena pareja. ―Kotoko frunce el ceño, por lo que Shigeo se apresura a continuar: ―y no tomes lo que voy a decir como obligación a corresponder los intentos de Noriko, pero no olvides que estamos viviendo en su casa, también. Aunque sea molesta, intenta que no te afecte tanto, ¿sí?

―Sí ―la chica suspira. Sabe eso perfectamente bien, es por ese mismo motivo que no ha dicho nada a Noriko. Bueno, también está el hecho de que Kotoko es demasiado educada, y no quiere molestar a la señora Irie sabiendo que no tiene malas intenciones. Es molesto, por supuesto que lo es, pero no es completamente intolerable, por lo que no debería preocuparla con cosas innecesarias.

―Puedes quedarte un poco más si quieres, pero vuelve a casa para la cena ―su padre le dice mientras vuelve a la cocina, oficialmente dando por terminada la conversación. Kotoko contesta afirmativamente y vuelve los ojos a su libro de historia. Apoya la cabeza en una mano y mira en dirección a la puerta, observando las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el pavimento.

¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?

* * *

―Ahora dalo vuelta ―la señora Irie instruye amablemente. Kotoko asiente, sus ojos atentos a las croquetas de carne friéndose en la sartén. Aunque debería ser algo sencillo de hacer, ella debe poner doble esfuerzo porque la comida no termine quemándose. Mira atentamente a las croquetas mientras con los palillos delicadamente voltea una y después otra, para suspirar de alivio una vez que ha visto no se han quemado. ―Muy bien hecho, Kotoko-chan. El truco es modular la temperatura del aceite. No es tan difícil una vez que lo consigues, ¿verdad?

―Me encantaría poder decirlo con tanta seguridad ―Kotoko contesta en un suspiro, pero sonríe. Esa noche, la señora Irie le había preguntado si no quería preparar la cena con ella, y Kotoko, frustrada por todo lo que debía estudiar y memorizar, había aceptado. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto. Habiendo crecido solo con su padre, pocas veces había podido interaccionar con otras mujeres de la forma en la que lo haría si aún tuviera a su madre. La hacía sentir una combinación de melancolía y plenitud, el poder compartir esto con la señora Irie.

―¡Ah, Kotoko-chan! ¡Las croquetas! ―advierte la señora Irie al voltear tras dejar a un lado de la mesa la ensalada que estaba preparando. Kotoko salta en su lugar y de inmediato saca las croquetas de la sartén, para depositarlas en un plato con papel de cocina al costado. Las ve con un poco de desilusión al notar que están un poco quemadas a los lados. ―No te preocupes, todo es cuestión de práctica ―intenta animarla Noriko. Kotoko asiente, no muy convencida. Siente que sin importar cuanta práctica tenga, lo que sucede con ella es un caso perdido.

―Mamá, ¿está lista la comida? ―Yuuki pregunta al entrar a la cocina. Su ceño se frunce cuando ve a Kotoko frente a la sartén. Antes de que pueda decir algo, su madre asiente.

―Sí, Yuuki, hazme el favor de llamar a tu padre y a tu hermano. Estaremos sirviendo en unos minutos ―contesta mientras saca algunos platos de la alacena. Yuuki asiente, sus ojos permaneciendo en Kotoko un poco más.

―¿Q-Qué? ―pregunta la chica, cohibida. El niño bufa, negando levemente con la cabeza.

―Supongo que me daré cuenta cuáles has hecho tú y cuales mi mamá ―es todo lo que dice antes de voltear. Kotoko aprieta los puños, molesta.

―¡Si no quieres comer lo que preparo no lo hagas! Dios, qué niño… ―se queja con las manos en la cadera. Realmente, tampoco puede culparlo, ella sabe muy bien que no es la mejor cocinera del planeta, pero le molesta que, aun cuando ni siquiera ha probado su comida, Yuuki ya espera que falle irremediablemente en la cocina. Se pregunta por qué el niño es tan malo con ella.

 _Basta ya, no vas a deprimirte porque un niño nueve años menor que tú te moleste_. Sacude la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y vuelve a cuidadosamente posar la última croqueta en la sartén, esta vez sin apartar sus ojos ni por un segundo de ella. Cuando está todo listo, ayuda a la señora Irie a llevar la comida a la mesa, justo cuando los varones de la casa ingresan al comedor.

―Todo se ve delicioso ―halaga el señor Irie mientras toma asiento. Kotoko no puede evitar sonreírle por el gesto.

―Kotoko me ha ayudado a prepararlo todo. Toma Naoki, prueba unas cuantas croquetas, Kotoko las hizo ella misma ―anima la alegre mujer mientras le sirve a su hijo mayor tres de ellas, sus ojos sonrientes y sus labios curvados en un gesto travieso. Kotoko reprime el deseo de poner mala cara, e Irie simplemente levanta una ceja, desinteresadamente tomando sus palillos.

Es algo que le ha llamado la atención respecto a él. A pesar de los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella y la predisposición de su madre en emparejarlos, Irie no luce ni contento ni aliviado por la ayuda que su progenitora intenta darle. Si tiene que poner la mano en el fuego, apostaría a que está inclusive más molesto que ella por la intromisión de la mujer, pero no puede estar segura.

Antes de que Irie pueda dar un mordisco a la croqueta, Yuuki salta en su asiento.

―¡No lo hagas, onii-chan! ¿Quién sabe lo que pudo haber hecho con las croquetas mientras no mirábamos?

―¡Yuuki! ―su madre lo regaña. Kotoko frunce el ceño.

―¡Hey, yo no hecho nada raro con las croquetas! ―se queja infantilmente. Yuuki bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

―Ni siquiera te darías cuenta. Eres tan tonta que no me sorprendería que añadieras sal en lugar de azúcar en un dulce ―dice con tono altanero. Kotoko hace un mohín, antes de tomar el plato de Yuuki y empezar a llenarlo con croquetas. ―¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

―¡Así no sabrás cuáles son las mías y cuáles las de tu madre, y te escucharé decir lo delicioso que estuvo todo y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras!

―¡¿Cómo pretendes que coma todo esto?! ―el niño empuja el plato con diez croquetas lejos de sí, una vez que Kotoko lo ha puesto frente a él. Lo único que Kotoko hace es sacarle la lengua ante las miradas impresionadas del resto de los presentes. ―¡Mamá! ¡Dile algo!

―Por favor, Yuuki, no te lo tomes a pecho ―Noriko cubre sus labios con una mano mientras ríe disimuladamente. ―Kotoko-chan ha puesto mucho empeño en la comida. Ahora, no seas desagradecido y come sólo lo que puedas. ― A su izquierda, su marido lanza una risa nerviosa. Yuuki infla las mejillas.

―Me niego. ―Se cruza de brazos. Kotoko aprieta las manos en puños.

―Bien, entonces deberás quedarte sin comer.

―Bien.

―Bien.

―Sabe bien ―tanto Kotoko como Yuuki giran las cabezas al escuchar esas palabras. Se quedan con la boca abierta al ver a Irie sosteniendo una de las croquetas con sus palillos mientras mastica lentamente, cómo si intentara saborear lo que come. Yuuki es el primero en hablar.

―¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Podrías enfermar!

―¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?!

―Yuuki ―Irie suspira, dejando la croqueta en su plato. Se dirige a su hermano menor quien apoya las manos en la mesa, sujetando los bordes con fuerza mientras lo mira con los ojos un poco llorosos. ―No es correcto desperdiciar comida.

El cerebro de Kotoko hace cortocircuito. Justo cuando creía que Irie la defendería…

―Si no te gustan, déjalas, pero aunque sea pruébalas. No es de buena educación para nuestra madre, quien se ha tomado el tiempo de guiar y preparar la comida junto a Kotoko.

―… Está bien… ―acepta el niño con un suspiro, para después tomar una croqueta y comer en silencio. Kotoko se muerde el labio, esperando por una reacción, pero el rostro de Yuuki no cambia de expresión, y haciendo un pequeño puchero vuelve la atención a su propio plato, sin pensar en Irie quien continúa comiendo con rostro impasible o en la señora Irie, quien no puede disimular la enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

* * *

Tras tomar un buen baño, Kotoko se dirige a paso lento a su habitación. Justo antes de entrar, mientras eleva su mano hacia el picaporte, la puerta del cuarto de enfrente se abre. Naoki Irie sale, viéndola solo cuando ya ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Un silencio profundo se apodera del pasillo.

Kotoko se aclara la garganta. ―¿Necesitas usar el baño? ―pregunta en lo que espera sea una manera casual. Irie levanta ambas cejas.

―¿Te interesa? ―pregunta con extrañeza, causando que Kotoko se sonroje al darse cuenta de la implicación de su pregunta. Vuelve a aclararse la garganta y mira al suelo, intentando cubrir su rostro con su cabello, no sin antes ver la pequeña sonrisita divertida en el rostro del chico. Esto hace que frunza el ceño.

―En realidad… pensé que quizás podríamos hablar ―dice de forma lenta, como si no estuviera segura de sus palabras. Irie la mira por unos segundos, de nuevo su rostro una máscara en la que no puede ver lo que siente o piensa, antes de asentir, y con una inclinación de cabeza señala en dirección a las escaleras.

―Iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Acompáñame.

Bajan juntos, la planta baja en penumbras excepto por unas cuantas lámparas encendidas aquí y allá, dando una iluminación tenue para cualquiera que desee salir de su habitación en medio de la noche. Kotoko espera mientras Irie saca una jarra de agua del refrigerador y un vaso de uno de los estantes y lo carga, sentada en la mesa del comedor. Le ofrece uno y ella se niega, y sólo entonces se acerca y se sienta frente a ella. La observa mientras da pequeños sorbos a su agua.

―Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Kotoko juega con sus dedos, bajando la mirada en dirección a sus manos, apoyadas sobre la mesa. Si es sincera consigo misma, no está del todo segura. Hay muchas cosas que quiere preguntar, cosas que quiere decir, pero como todo lo demás concerniente a él, sus pensamientos se hallan en un caos. No puede distinguir izquierda de derecha y tampoco puede decidir que decir primero. Soltando un suspiro, decide empezar con lo más sencillo.

―Tu madre está realmente feliz de saber sobre tus sentimientos ―lo mira. Irie frunce los labios, antes de suspirar y llevar la cabeza para atrás. ―Parece ser que no te gusta mucho eso, ¿verdad?

―No me gustan que se metan en mi vida, creo que eso ya lo sabes ―Kotoko asiente, recordando la forma en la que puso en su lugar a esas chicas durante el festival de deportes. ―Mi madre es… _insistente_. Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria, y desde hace mucho ha estado queriendo que trajera a una novia a casa. Nunca me ha interesado realmente, razón por la que siempre se ha sentido frustrada, por lo que ahora que sabe cómo me siento respecto a ti, quiere asegurarse por todos los medios de retenerte a mi lado.

―Es así… ―Kotoko suspira. De cierto modo, puede entender a la señora Irie. De seguro ver a su hijo pasar por todas las etapas de su vida sin realmente interesarse en ellas debió de ser muy preocupante, aparte de frustrante para una madre tan emotiva y sensible como ella, por lo que el ver un ápice de _normalidad_ en su hijo tras todos estos años, ha de ser bastante aliviador.

―Tampoco hay que dejar de lado el que le caes muy bien ―añade después de pensarlo unos segundos, consiguiendo que Kotoko se sonroje. ―Sus personalidades son bastante parecidas, por no decir que ya empieza a verte como a la hija que nunca tuvo, pero siempre quiso.

―O-Oh… ―no sabe qué decir. Se siente igualmente halagada y feliz. Sonríe suavemente, bajando la mirada. ―Tu madre también me cae muy bien. Ella es… como la madre que nunca conocí ―admite, recordando, más allá de estos últimos días, como la señora Irie siempre se encarga de hacerla sentir cómoda, de ayudarla, de cuidarla.

Irie sonríe también, el gesto un poco más sutil que el de Kotoko. ―Es mi madre, y no planeo atajarme si siento que sobrepasa mis limites, pero no deberías preocuparte mucho por ella. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas presionada sólo por cómo te sientes respecto a ella. Somos personas distintas, y yo no espero enamorarte con los esfuerzos de mi madre.

A Kotoko le da un tic en el ojo. No dice nada, pues empieza a acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de Irie, tan seguro y confiado. _Aparentemente,_ se recuerda con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Vuelve a mirarlo, pues aún tiene unas cuantas cosas que decir, y recordando lo que acababa de decir, decide abordar el tema utilizando sus propias palabras.

―Es un poco curioso, ¿sabes? A pesar de saber cómo se pondría tu madre al descubrir tus sentimientos, eso no te impidió anunciarlo delante de todo el instituto al final del festival de deportes ―dice casualmente, cómo si tan sólo estuviera lanzando el comentario al aire.

Nada. El rostro de Irie permanece igual, como si lo que Kotoko acaba de decir no fuera más que el simple comentario por el que quiso hacer pasar su pregunta implícita. Vuelve a tomar un sorbo de agua antes de hablar. ―Mmm, bastante curioso realmente, ¿no? ―esta vez, el tic nervioso de Kotoko se extiende hasta sus cejas. Abre la boca, dispuesta a insistir, pero una suave voz proveniente de la entrada al comedor la interrumpe antes de que pueda hacerlo. Tanto Irie como ella voltean para ver a la nueva intromisión.

―Onii-chan ―Yuuki refriega uno de sus ojos. Está usando su pijama y luce bastante adormilado. ―Es tarde, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Dijiste que volverías pronto.

―Estoy terminando mi vaso ―dice, llevándoselo rápidamente a los labios y bebiéndose todo el contenido de una. Yuuki observa, sus ojos yendo de su hermano a Kotoko mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño, pero a diferencia de hace unas horas, durante la cena, no dice nada. Kotoko siente la repentina necesidad de saber qué está pensando.

Irie se levanta y lava su vaso, antes de dirigirse a Yuuki. Mira a Kotoko por sobre el hombro. ―Hablaremos mañana, ¿te parece?

―¿Eh? A-Ah, sí, por supuesto ―asiente, viendo como desaparece de su vista. Yuuki queda rezagado por un momento más, llamando la atención de Kotoko. ―¿Qué sucede? Es muy tarde para que un niño pequeño siga despierto. Ve con tu hermano ―le dice con una sonrisa.

Yuuki gruñe, sus mejillas sonrojándose por las palabras de la mayor. ―¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y no me trates como a un niño cuando tú eres más infantil que yo!

Kotoko jadea, indignada. ―¡No soy ninguna niña! ¡Tengo diecisiete años!

―No mentalmente ―levanta el mentón mientras se voltea, dejando a una furiosa Kotoko detrás, pero antes de desaparecer completamente, vuelve sobre sus pasos, manteniéndose de espaldas a ella. ―Y… las croquetas estuvieron aceptables.

Huye, dejando a Kotoko con la boca abierta.

* * *

El tren a la mañana siempre se encuentra lleno a reventar. Desde su antiguo apartamento, Kotoko no debía preocuparse mucho por esto. Debía usar el tren, sí, pero siendo otra línea al hallarse en una parte distinta de la ciudad, no había ni la mitad de las personas de esta en ella, y el viaje era mucho más tranquilo. Podía sentarse y dormir un poco más sin ninguna preocupación.

Ahora, tiene suerte si encuentra un asiento disponible, y aún si lo hace, debe cederlo casi de inmediato a alguna anciana o mujer embarazada, sin contar con… _otras_ preocupaciones.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral al sentir una mano tocándola en un lugar dónde no tiene ningún motivo de estar. Apretando los labios, voltea la cabeza y mira fijamente al sujeto que la está tocando. Tiene edad suficiente para ser su padre, y usa un traje de oficina y gafas de borde grueso. El hombre traga ante su envenenada mirada y aleja su mano. Kotoko bufa, volviendo al frente y pretendiendo que nada ha pasado.

Es mejor de esta forma. No tiene deseos de hacer un escándalo pero sabe que si no dice nada estos pervertidos tan sólo seguirán queriendo aprovecharse de ella. Una mirada suele bastar para darles a entender que si no la dejan en paz, no tendrá ningún inconveniente en delatarlos y llevarlos a la policía.

La primera vez que pasó esto, casi le da un ataque. Había sido el primer día de escuela tras el derrumbe de su casa, cuando Irie había ido al instituto sin ella. No había gritado, pero apenas tuvo oportunidad no dudó en pisotear al sujeto y huir lo más rápido que pudo. Desde entonces, era costumbre encontrar a un nuevo pervertido cada dos o tres días. Kotoko no entiende como alguien puede ser tan desvergonzado.

Irie no sabe de esto, o al menos, cree que no lo hace. Ahora que suelen tomar juntos el tren, Kotoko tiende a alejarse lo más que puede de él. Al principio lo hacía porque no le agradaba, ahora es simplemente costumbre.

 _Me pregunto si estando junto a él dejarían de acosarme_ se pregunta mientras estira el cuello, buscándolo con la mirada. Es tan alto que no le es difícil encontrarlo, parado del otro lado del vagón mientras lee un libro. Frunce los labios y sacude la cabeza. No quiere depender de él, eso sólo terminaría dándole falsas esperanzas.

Llegando al instituto Irie se despide de ella y va a su clase. Kotoko llega pronto a su salón y deja su maletín sobre el pupitre, sus ojos buscando de inmediato a Kin-chan. Se entristece al darse cuenta que aún no ha llegado.

―Entonces ―el pesado brazo de Satomi es envuelto sobre sus hombros, haciendo que su cuerpo se incline hacia abajo por el empuje inicial. ―¿Lista para los exámenes?

―Satomi…

―Por supuesto que lo está. Irie-kun debe estar enseñándole otra vez.

―Jinko…

―Pero que envidia ―Satomi suspira, apretando un poco más fuertemente a Kotoko. ―Lo que daría yo por tener un tutor privado como Irie-san. Hey Kotoko, ¿no te importaría compartirlo con nosotras? Después de todo, con los exámenes tan cerca…

―Chicas ―Kotoko se deshace del brazo de Satomi, volviendo a enderezarse. ―Ya se los he dicho, Irie-kun no me está enseñando.

―¡¿Y qué esperas para pedírselo?! ―Jinko explota, elevando la voz. El resto de la clase la ignora, ya acostumbrados a sus repentinos ataques de histeria. Kotoko hace un puchero, no gustándole como, desde hace varios días, Satomi y Jinko han estado prácticamente rogándole porque le pida a Irie que le enseñe para los exámenes… y aproveche para preguntar si puede ayudarlas a ellas también.

―Ya les dije que la última vez fue un caso especial. No quiero deberle más de lo que ya lo hago.

Vivir en su casa gratuitamente, ayudarla para los exámenes de mitad de periodo, rescatarla de la emboscada de las chicas de la clase A… si la lista continúa, Kotoko siente que terminará volviéndose loca.

Repentinamente, Jinko la toma de los hombros, el movimiento lo suficientemente brusco para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Kotoko observa a su amiga con una combinación de cansancio y cautela, esperando lo que vaya a decir. ―Kotoko, ¿sabes que estamos en nuestro último año, no? Nuestro promedio final determinará si seremos capaces de ingresar a la universidad o no. Este no es momento de proteger tu dignidad, ¡por un demonio!

Satomi aleja a Jinko de Kotoko, sintiendo que las cosas podrían salirse de control en cualquier momento, pero ella tampoco duda en añadir un poco de leña al fuego. ―Además que, no olvides que fue justamente esta actitud tuya la que causó el problema con las chicas del A.

Ante esto Kotoko hace una mueca. Sabe de lo que está hablando Satomi. Fue por orgullo que, una vez que descubrió que las chicas que la molestaban eran compañeras de Irie, decidió no hacer ni decir nada, inclusive rechazando la ayuda de Kin-chan, y fue por ese mismo motivo que terminó enfrentándolas sola en lugar de buscar a alguien que la acompañase primero. Si no hubiera pasado eso, no habría habido necesidad de que Irie interfiriera. Tampoco habría utilizado el momento como excusa para hacer su confesión pública.

Viendo la expresión de Kotoko, Satomi y Jinko intercambian una mirada, antes de suspirar.

―Sí no quieres sentirte mal al respecto, podrías utilizar el argumento de que sólo quieres que te pague la vergüenza que te hizo pasar delante de todo el instituto enseñándote ―dice Satomi con voz más calmada.

―Así es. De esa forma, no estarías debiéndole nada ―apoya Jinko.

Kotoko sonríe. ―Chicas… ―antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra su pecho, claramente cansada. ―¿Siguen con lo mismo…?

―Bueno, ¡queremos pasar estos exámenes! ―y de nuevo la voz de Jinko se eleva. Kotoko sacude la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no logrará nada. Justo en ese momento, Kin-chan llega.

―¡Buen día! ―abraza a Kotoko desde atrás, causando que las mejillas de la chica estallen en color. ―¿De qué hablan?

―N-Nada… ―Kotoko voltea la cabeza, pero no se separa de Kin-chan. Su corazón late apresuradamente en su pecho, siente como la sangre sube a su cabeza, amenazando con dejarla inconsciente en cualquier momento… pero no quiere soltarse. Le encanta la sensación de estar entre los brazos de su amado.

―Oh nada, sólo le preguntábamos a Kotoko si podíamos estudiar con ella e Irie-kun.

¿Ese sonido de disco de vinilo parándose abruptamente fue real o estuvo sólo en su cabeza?

―Sí, ¿qué dices Kin-chan? ¿Quieres estudiar con nosotros?

―¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría!

Satomi y Jinko tienen sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Kotoko disfrutará borrárselas mientras las asesina lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

―¡Hay demasiada gente! ―se queja Jinko mientras cierra un ojo, soportando el vaivén de las personas empujándola una y otra vez.

―¿Siempre es así? ―pregunta Satomi, un poco mejor que las otras dos al ser más alta.

―Normalmente sólo es así a la mañana ―explica Kotoko. Sujeta con firmeza su maletín, sus ojos atentos a unos cuantos metros, dónde Irie está leyendo tranquilamente, como siempre.

Todavía no puede creer que Irie, aún con el corto tiempo de aviso, no sólo aceptó enseñarle a ella, sino también a Satomi, Jinko y… Kin-chan. Por algún motivo, había estado esperando que Irie se molestara al pronunciar ese último nombre, pero para su gran sorpresa, su expresión apenas cambió, mostrando sólo un pequeño atisbo de… ¿diversión? ¿No estaba celoso? ¿Por qué aceptaba tan fácilmente la presencia del hombre que ella ama en su casa?

Frunce los labios al recordar que Irie y Kin-chan… se llevan bien. Bueno, _bien_ sería una exageración. Apenas hablan, pero siempre que se encuentran en los pasillos se saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza. Camaradería, le llaman. No sabe sí eso la perturba o molesta, pero definitivamente no le agrada, más que nada porque creía comprender el porqué del súbito cambio. Al menos en Kin-chan.

No se había atrevido a preguntarle que pensaba de la confesión pública de Irie, temiendo lo que pudiera responder, pero ver su actitud bastaba para hacerse una idea de que aprobaba lo que había hecho el genio ese día. _Por supuesto que lo aprueba_ piensa con pesadez _después de todo, es algo que él haría_.

Lo que no logra comprender, es porqué Irie parece estar bien con Kin-chan ahora, cuando antes la mera mención de su nombre bastaba para que su ceño se frunciera y no tardara en querer recordarle como seguía rechazándola. Ahora, parece demasiado calmado, demasiado afable.

¿Por qué?

―Hoy hay feria ―explica Kin-chan, devolviendo a Kotoko al mundo real y explicando el motivo por el que hay tanta gente cuando normalmente a esta hora el tren suele estar más manejable. ―Los empleados de las empresas salen temprano, por eso está lleno.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―pregunta suspicaz Jinko. Kinnosuke eleva el mentón, dándose aires de superioridad.

―Veo las noticias, por supuesto.

―Sí, bueno, sigue siendo molesto ―se queja Satomi. Kotoko suspira.

―Ya casi llegamos, así que si esperan un poco más… ―se detiene al voltear a verlas. Sus manos no tardan en cerrarse en puños. ―¡¿Cuándo consiguieron asientos?!

―¿Eh? ¿No te diste cuenta? ―Jinko pregunta con sorpresa, sentada cómodamente.

―Parece ser que hoy estás en las nubes más de lo usual ―Satomi le lanza una sonrisa brillante, al estar ubicada junto a Jinko. La boca de Kotoko cae con indignación.

―¡¿Y aun estando sentadas tienen la cara de quejarse de la cantidad de personas?!

―Vamos Kotoko, seguro otro asiento se desocupa pronto ―Kin-chan intenta subirle los ánimos, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro. Kotoko suspira, decidiendo dejar esto de lado y volviendo la vista al frente. Esto es sólo otra pequeña cosita que añadir a la lista de crímenes que le cobrará a sus amigas algún día.

Unos minutos pasan, mientras Kotoko continúa observando el exterior a través del amplio cristal del tren, escuchando la conversación de sus amigos con la cabeza nuevamente en las nubes. Es en ese momento que vuelve a sentirlo. Una… no, _dos_ manos tocándola. Sus ojos se agrandan, su respiración se entrecorta. Esto nunca había pasado antes, nunca había tenido que lidiar con dos pervertidos al mismo tiempo, y mucho menos delante de sus amigos.

Su cuerpo tiembla, no de miedo, pero de rabia. Desea voltearse y deshacerse de esos tipos que la están manoseando, pero sus amigos se darían cuenta, y no quiere causar una escena. Más aún, le da vergüenza que esté pasando justo cuando está con Kin-chan. Sigue debatiéndose mentalmente, cuando una de las dos manos se torna un poco más _atrevida_ y decide aventurarse bajo su falda.

Eso es algo que ya no planea tolerar. Tomando impulso, decide voltearse, pero antes de que pueda siquiera girar la cabeza, escucha una voz que no debería estar tan cerca de ella.

―¿No les da vergüenza, hacer esta clase de cosas a su edad?

Kotoko respinga, al igual que sus amigos y los dos hombres tras ella. De inmediato siente como alejan sus manos, pero es muy tarde. Ya han visto lo que estaban haciendo.

―¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciéndole a Kotoko?! ―Kin-chan grita, furioso. Los dos hombres saltan del susto, pero de inmediato empiezan a inventar excusas.

―¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ¿Con que cara vienen a decir estas mentiras?

―¡Exacto! ¡No tienen ningún derecho…!

―¿Y aún intentan negarlo? ―Irie entrecierra los ojos. Su rostro luce calmo, pero cualquiera que pueda ver sus ojos notaría de inmediato la furia en ellos. ―Algunas personas no tienen dignidad, aparentemente.

―¡Suficiente! ¡Queriendo culpar a otros de cosas que no han hecho! ¡Te demandaremos!

―¿Quieren demandarme? ―bufa, como si encontrara la amenaza ridícula. ―Entonces harían bien leyendo el artículo 176 de la sección 22 de la segunda aprobación de ley criminal…

Los dos hombres parecen totalmente confundidos inclusive antes de que termine de hablar. Voltean en dirección al otro, señalándose acusativamente con el dedo.

―¡Yo no la he tocado! ¡Fue él!

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme?! ¡Te he visto tocar a esa muchacha primero…!

―Vámonos ―Irie la toma de la mano y la guía lejos, no sin antes voltear una última vez hacia Kinnosuke. ―Ikezawa, confío en que sabrás qué hacer.

―Por supuesto ―se escucha el sonido de nudillos tronando, lo que consigue parar la discusión de los dos hombres de inmediato. Voltean a ver a Kin-chan con rostros pálidos, mientras este los toma del cuello de sus trajes y los levanta del suelo como si no pesaran nada. ―Nos bajaremos en la siguiente estación y tendremos una buena y _larga_ discusión con la policía sobre cómo tratar correctamente a una dama. ―Los hombres tragan, completamente asustados.

―T-Te acompañaremos ―susurra Satomi, poniéndose de pie cuando el tren empieza a disminuir la velocidad al llegar a su destino. Se siente culpable por no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Jinko la imita.

―S-Sí, nos reuniremos otro día Kotoko ―se despiden mientras bajan junto con Kin-chan y los dos hombres, quienes son arrastrados sin delicadeza por el chico de Kansai. Kotoko se queda mirando la escena hasta que las puertas vuelven a cerrarse y el tren avanza una vez más. No se da cuenta del momento en el que es llevada hacia una de las puertas hasta que Irie apoya sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de cualquier otro pervertido que pueda merodear por allí. Se sonroja, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Irie habla.

―¿Por qué dejaste que te tocaran? Normalmente no tienes problemas en ahuyentar a ese tipo de alimañas.

Kotoko pestañea, sorprendida por dos cosas. La primera, que haya notado todo este tiempo que pervertidos han querido sobrepasarse con ella. La segunda, que no ha hecho nada. Frunce el ceño.

―No quería causar una escena…

―Ese _tipo_ estaba metiendo su mano bajo tu falda ―su tono es un poco más mordaz. Por algún motivo hace a Kotoko sentirse avergonzada.

―L-Lo sé, estaba a punto de detenerlo cuando llegaste ―lo mira a los ojos. Él le sostiene la mirada. ―Y tú, sí sabías todo este tiempo que era acosada por pervertidos, ¿por qué nunca hiciste nada?

―No intentes hacer esto sobre mí. Sé perfectamente que eres capaz de defenderte sola, nunca te he visto dudar ante uno de esos imbéciles, pero justo hoy decidiste hesitar, así que no me quedó de otra que interferir ―aunque sus palabras son duras, su tono es suave. Es recién en ese momento que Kotoko se da cuenta que las manos de Irie están temblando. ¿De rabia, quizás?

Se muerde el labio, entendiendo lo que quiere decir. Confía en ella, pero aun así mantiene un ojo siempre abierto, porque sabe que es demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda. Y no lo culpa. Una vez más, el no querer depender de nadie le ha traído problemas. Una vez más, ha debido depender de Irie para que la proteja. Se siente patética.

―Perdón ―susurra cabizbaja. Irie inclina la cabeza para observarla mejor. El repentino acortamiento en distancia de sus rostros hace que el corazón de Kotoko dé un vuelco, mientras mira a Irie con los ojos como platos, petrificada, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Suspira.

―No te disculpes. Sólo… deja de ser así.

El resto del viaje transcurre de esta manera. Con la espalda contra la puerta e Irie protegiéndola, Kotoko se da cuenta de algo importante.

Kin-chan no notó nada extraño, Satomi y Jinko tampoco, a pesar de que los tres se encontraban justo junto a ella. Solamente Irie, en quien no confía del todo, y a quien, sinceramente, se da cuenta que no conoce realmente. Al que no logra entender. A quien siempre juzga sin saber o importarle descubrir los verdaderos motivos de su comportamiento.

Y es allí cuando le choca.

Creía hacerlo, pero realmente no comprende nada sobre Naoki Irie.

* * *

 **NA: Quería hacer varias cosas en este capítulo. En primer lugar, quería mostrar la reacción de Shigeo al enterarse que el hijo de su amigo tiene sentimientos por su hija. En segundo lugar, quería mostrar un poco de la relación entre Kotoko y Noriko, además de las interacciones de ésta con Yuuki, que ahora que lo pienso, no he mostrado realmente. Pero lo que de verdad quería mostrar era eso que dice Kotoko al final del capítulo. No sé si he conseguido mi objetivo, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo señalando que, a pesar de que Kotoko puede sacar mil y un conclusiones sobre Irie, eso no quiere decir que lo que piense sobre él sea realmente lo que sucede, o que de verdad esté comenzando a comprenderlo o a su comportamiento.**

 **Terminó siendo más un capítulo de transición porque me parecía que esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano para arreglar las cosas hubiera sido demasiado tiempo. Seguro muchas estarán decepcionadas de que a Irie le siga molestando que su madre intente ayudarlo, pero vamos, que si la aceptara de una, no sería Irie.**

 **Y aprovecho para decirles que Yuuki "halagó" las croquetas de Kotoko al final porque Irie tuvo una pequeña conversación con él antes, no por iniciativa propia. Lo digo ahora porque sé que no habrá momento para explicarlo más adelante, después de todo, la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Kotoko, y lo que ella no ve o no sabe, ustedes tampoco.**

 **Una última cosa: la escena final, la de los pervertidos, es sacada directamente del manga. Yo sólo la utilicé y modifiqué a mi conveniencia. Eso es todo. ¡Nos leeremos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**NA: Esto es un monstruo. Y no me refiero sólo al capítulo, aunque también lo es.**

 _ **Siempre**_ **_él_ es un _monstruo_ de fanfic.**

 **Ahora dirán, "ah, seguro son 100,000 palabras, 150,000, ¿verdad?".**

 **No.**

 _ **No.**_

 **Esta historia es larga. Muy larga. Tan larga que con seguridad será la más larga de todo el fandom inclusive antes de que la termine. Y eso que sólo cuento hasta la boda (aún no estoy segura de querer aventurarme en su vida después de casados). No creí que se volvería tan larga pero aquí estamos, y planeo llevarla hasta el final sea como sea.**

 **Pasando esto de largo, dejaré una pequeña advertencia respecto al capítulo: este es el capítulo de fanservice, ya verán porqué lo digo. Pero es fanservice con un propósito, al menos eso espero.**

 **Meli: Tendrás más escenas con Yuuki y Kotoko en este capítulo ;) ah, y dudo que Kotoko deba soportar ese tipo de situaciones otra vez, puedes estar segura que Irie no lo permitirá en su guardia, jaja.**

 **Ahora sí, el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **...**

 _Puesto cuarenta y cinco…_

Kotoko está tan sorprendida que no puede dejar de mirar el boletín de informes dónde los nombres de los cincuenta mejores resultados de los exámenes de final de periodo se encuentran. A su alrededor escucha murmullos y muchas personas la miran con suspicacia, otras con asombro, y muy pocas con lo que parece ser respeto, pero Kotoko no les presta atención.

Todavía no puede creerlo.

―De verdad eres la Irie de la clase F ―siente como Jinko posa una mano sobre su hombro, mirando lo mismo que ella. Kotoko se sonroja, mirando al piso.

―No… esto es…

―Bueno, considerando que aún tenías los conceptos frescos de los exámenes de mitad de periodo, y empezamos a estudiar con casi un mes de antelación… ―Satomi agrega con tono pensativo, antes de que una sonrisa se forme en su rostro. ―A nosotros también nos fue bien, claro que no tanto como a ti ―hay un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

―Sí, ¿cuántas noches te la pasaste en vela, a solas con Irie? ―Jinko se une a su juego, causando que Kotoko ponga los ojos en blanco.

―Chicas…

―Es una aprovechada. Tan sólo está usando a Irie-kun para pasar sus exámenes.

Las tres chicas voltean en dirección a la voz que soltó tan envenenado comentario, y los ojos de Kotoko se encuentran con los de aquella chica de la clase A que intentó intimidarla durante el festival de deportes. Hamada era su nombre, ¿verdad?

Satomi y Jinko entrecierran los ojos, posicionándose frente a Kotoko de manera protectora. La chica hace un gesto desdeñoso con los labios, y levantando el mentón con pose de superioridad, se aleja, algunas otras chicas siguiéndola de cerca. Satomi bufa.

―Cielos, ¿qué le pasa a esa tipa?

―Está celosa, evidentemente ―Jinko replica, cruzándose de brazos. Kotoko suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de esa muchacha de su mente. Desde que Irie la había puesto en su lugar, y en especial tras su confesión pública, los acosos a su persona habían terminado completamente. Hacía tiempo que no debía preocuparse más por lo que pudieran hacerle, pero eso no evitaba que cada que tuviera oportunidad, la chica aprovechara para lanzarle algún comentario desdeñoso. Claro que nunca con el nivel de intensidad anterior. Debía de tomarse la amenaza de Irie muy en serio.

―Vámonos chicas, pronto volverá a empezar la clase ―se voltea, dispuesta a regresar a su salón, pensando en cosas más alegres. Satomi y Jinko la siguen con los mismos pensamientos claros como el agua en sus rostros.

Después de todo, gracias a que Irie les ha enseñado, oficialmente son los únicos miembros del salón F que podrán disfrutar completamente de sus vacaciones, sin necesidad de tomar clases extras.

* * *

―Mmm, amo mi cama…

―Pero qué expresión tan estúpida.

Kotoko se levanta de un salto, apenas reprimiendo un grito al escuchar aquella monótona voz tan cerca de su oído. Con la manta cubriendo su pecho, mira a los costados sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Yuuki, quien la mira con expresión aburrida, sus pequeños brazos cruzados.

Kotoko frunce el ceño. ―Yuuki, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Mamá me pidió que te despertara. Realmente, sólo porque estás de vacaciones no quiere decir que puedas dormir hasta entrada la tarde. Ten un poco de decencia ―sacude la cabeza en señal de desagrado, lo que consigue que Kotoko ruede los ojos.

―No planeaba dormir hasta tan tarde, tan sólo un poco más de lo usual. Después de todo ―eleva el mentón con suficiencia, una sonrisa adornando sus facciones; ―estoy de vacaciones.

―Sólo porque onii-chan decidió ayudarte, de otro modo, seguro ahora estarías tomando clases extras ―descruza los brazos y abre un cuaderno que Kotoko no se había fijado traía consigo. Anota algo mientras camina en dirección a la puerta, lanzando un último comentario mordaz antes de salir; ―por cierto, bonito cabello.

Kotoko lleva sus manos a su cabello, y deja salir un gemido de frustración. Será una pesadilla el desenmarañarlo.

Una vez que se encuentra más presentable, baja las escaleras en dirección al comedor, tarareando alegremente mientras huele el delicioso aroma de pan tostado y huevos revueltos. Toma asiento a la mesa, dándose cuenta que aparte de ella, sólo Noriko y Yuuki se encuentran en casa.

―Buenos días ―saluda, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja. La señora Irie le sonríe, mientras le pasa un plato con tostadas para que se sirva.

―Buenos días, Kotoko-chan, ¿qué tal amaneciste?

―Um, muy bien ―da un gran mordisco a su tostada ante la mirada asqueada de Yuuki, quien vuelve a escribir algo en su cuaderno mientras da pequeños sorbos a su té con leche. ―¿E Irie-kun?

Casi se arrepiente de preguntar cuando ve el brillo en los ojos de Noriko resplandecer por un segundo antes de volver a una supuesta calma. No es como si realmente le interesara saber dónde se encuentra, pero su ausencia le llama la atención. Sabe que su padre está durmiendo tras trabajar prácticamente toda la noche, y que el señor Irie está en su empresa, pero no encuentra razón para que Irie no esté desayunando con ellos.

―Naoki fue temprano al instituto hoy, los del club de tenis lo llamaron para entrenar con ellos.

―Oh, no sabía que era parte del club de tenis ―dice con asombro. De algún modo siente que el deporte le va como anillo al dedo a su carácter tan refinado. Yuuki bufa, cerrando su cuaderno abruptamente.

―Onii-chan no forma parte de ningún club. Simplemente lo llaman porque pronto habrá una competencia interescolar, y necesitan su ayuda ―sonríe socarronamente; ―después de todo, onii-chan es _muy_ bueno en todo lo que hace.

―He… ―entrecierra los ojos pero no dice nada más. Yuuki frunce los labios antes de volver a abrir el cuaderno y escribir una vez más. ―Hey, ¿qué tienes allí? ―pregunta Kotoko, estirando el cuerpo sobre la mesa para poder ver mejor lo que el pequeño hace. Yuuki respinga, pegando el cuaderno a su pecho y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

―¡No seas metiche! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

―¡Pero has estado toda la mañana con eso! Vamos, sólo dime qué es lo que estás haciendo, de otra manera, no dejaré de molestarte hasta que lo hagas ―dibuja una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Yuuki le quita la lengua, pero decide que prefiere no tener que soportar a una curiosa Kotoko por el resto del día, por lo que termina respondiendo.

―Es mi tarea.

Kotoko pestañea, de repente recordando sus días de primaria cuando tenía que llevar un cuaderno similar durante todas las vacaciones de verano, como una tarea dada por la escuela para enseñar a los niños disciplina, constancia y sentido de la responsabilidad. Sin poder evitarlo, ríe. ―Oh, ¿eso? Por favor Yuuki, ¿qué no sabes que la tarea se hace los últimos dos días de las vacaciones?

―Y es por eso que continúas en la clase F. _Tonta._

―¡¿A quién le estás llamando tonta?!

―Ya, ya, niños, no es para tanto ―Noriko, a quien siempre le encanta ver a los dos discutir, frena el pequeño intercambio con una sonrisa amable. Yuuki infla las mejillas y voltea el rostro, mientras una gotita de sudor resbala por la frente de Kotoko. _Yo ya no soy una niña…_ ―Por cierto, Kotoko-chan ―llama la atención de la joven, quien la mira de inmediato.

―¿Sí?

―¿Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?

―Eh, no realmente…

―¡Perfecto! ―exclama, levantándose de su asiento. ―Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Por favor, espera un momento.

Kotoko ve como la enérgica mujer sale disparada en dirección a las escaleras, antes de voltear a ver a Yuuki, quien sólo se encoge de hombros, indicándole que él tampoco tiene idea de lo que planea su madre. Después de unos minutos, escuchan sus pasos acercándose nuevamente. Kotoko se levanta, encontrándola en el umbral que conecta la sala con el comedor.

―¿Qué tiene allí, señora Irie? ―pregunta curiosa, observando el pequeño bulto de tela que la mujer trae en sus brazos. Noriko hace un puchero.

―Ya te he dicho que no necesitas ser tan formal, Kotoko-chan.

―Ah, perdón… ¿Noriko-san? ―intenta. La mujer suspira.

―Supongo que bastará por ahora ―Kotoko tilda la cabeza hacia un lado, confundida, mientras Noriko le hace un gesto con la mano para que la siga. ―El otro día estaba arreglando mi guardarropa, sacando cosas viejas y organizando las nuevas, cuando encontré esto.

Y sin decir nada más, despliega el bulto de tela para que Kotoko pueda verlo. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y su mandíbula cae. Frente a ella hay un vestido. Con mangas de tirantes finos sujetando un modesto escote, el vestido es de color blanco con diseños de flores en rojo. Se nota ceñido bajo el busto, fluyendo suavemente hasta caer en una falda abultada en los bordes por tul.

―Es… precioso ―Kotoko dice finalmente. Noriko sonríe.

―Lo sé ―dice sin modestia, causando una pequeña risita en la más joven. ―Este vestido me pertenecía, cuando era sólo unos cuantos años mayor que tú. Lo utilicé en mi primera cita con Shigeki. ―Suspira, contagiando a Kotoko de su aire romántico. ―Pensé que lo había perdido, por lo que estoy muy contenta de haberlo encontrado tras todos estos años.

―Me imagino ―concuerda, aun mirando embelesada la prenda. Noriko nota esto, y cambiando su gesto soñador a uno astuto, se acerca lentamente a ella.

―Dime Kotoko, ¿te gusta?

―Bastante ―afirma con un asentimiento.

―¿Te gustaría que te lo dé, entonces?

―Pues la verdad es que s… ―empieza, pero logra pararse a tiempo al darse cuenta de las palabras de la mayor. ―E-Espere un segundo, señora… ―para ante la mirada que le da esta; ―quiero decir, Noriko-san, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Este vestido tiene un gran valor sentimental para usted y…

―Y no lo volveré a usar ―completa con un nuevo suspiro. ―Tengo más de cuarenta años Kotoko, estas no son la clase de cosas que una mujer de mi edad puede o debería usar. Y tú misma lo has dicho: tiene un gran valor sentimental, por lo que no puedo simplemente guardarlo para que acumule polvo o peor, botarlo. Es por eso que quiero que lo tengas ―le hace entrega de la prenda con sumo cuidado, el mismo que Kotoko utiliza para recibirlo.

―B-Bueno, si insiste… ―sus mejillas están algo sonrojadas; su mirada enfocada a un costado. Noriko le sujeta las manos, la tela del vestido acumulándose entre sus brazos.

―Insisto, ahora ve y pruébatelo, quiero ver cómo te queda.

―¿A-Ahora? ―Noriko asiente, por lo que Kotoko no tiene más remedio que subir en dirección a su cuarto y cambiarse. La tela se siente fresca y suave contra su piel. Kotoko asume que el vestido debe estar hecho de algodón y algo más que no puede identificar, pues no es abrasivo pero al mismo tiempo es demasiado resbaladizo. Una vez lista se mira de pies a cabeza, a falta de un espejo en su habitación, y suspira. El largor está bien, llegando a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, pero hay un problema muy grande en cuanto al escote…

―Kotoko, ¿ya estás lista? ―escucha la voz de Noriko del otro lado de su puerta y unos suaves golpecitos. Kotoko frunce los labios, antes de abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar. ―Oh, cielos… ―dice la mujer al notar en primer lugar lo mismo que a Kotoko le llamó la atención.

―No… no tengo lo suficiente para rellenarlo ―admite con un fuerte sonrojo y la voz avergonzada, mientras sujeta la tela a su pecho para evitar que caiga debido al espacio vacío entre esta y su piel. Noriko se cubre la boca con una mano.

―Vaya, esto no estaba en los planes… ―comenta, dejando extrañada a Kotoko; ¿qué planes? Antes de que pueda preguntar, Yuuki pasa junto a ellas, mirando descaradamente a Kotoko de pies a cabeza. Escribe una última cosa en su cuaderno y vuelve a observarla.

―Plana ―dice, para después encerrarse en su cuarto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kotoko no tiene palabras con qué responderle.

* * *

―¡Sabía que te quedaría perfecto! ―exclama la señora Irie, juntando sus manos con emoción. Kotoko da unas cuantas vueltas con el vestido puesto, observándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación de la mujer. ―Tan sólo necesitábamos hacerle unos _cuantos_ ajustes ―dice mientras vuelve a guardar la máquina de coser en un compartimiento sobre su armario. Kotoko está asombrada. No le tomó más que unos veinte minutos tener el vestido listo para que ella pudiera usarlo, demostrando una habilidad que ella sólo puede soñar con tener. ―¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

― _Me encanta_ ―proclama, igualmente emocionada. Se gira hacia Noriko, regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ―No sé cómo agradecérselo, yo… ―su voz se traba. No se refiere sólo al vestido, sino al gesto en sí, el haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia de arreglarlo para ella. Se siente más cercana a Noriko Irie, y eso una vez más la llena con un sentimiento de pertenencia que nunca antes había notado le hacía falta.

Se pregunta si así se siente tener una madre.

―No tienes que agradecer nada Kotoko, lo hago porque quiero ―dicho esto, la analiza con ojo crítico, llevando una mano a su barbilla mientras frunce los labios. ―Aunque aún falta algo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunta inocentemente. La señora Irie la toma de la mano y la sienta en la silla frente a su tocador. Sin decir nada más, toma una caja de maquillaje y comienza a valorar sus opciones en voz alta, debatiéndose entre colores pasteles o algo más sobrio. ―Ehm, ¿Noriko-san?

―¿Sí, Kotoko-chan?

―No es realmente necesario…

―¡Por supuesto que lo es! ―exclama, tomando brochas y sombras en sus manos, efectivamente callando a Kotoko. ―Sin el maquillaje correcto, el vestido no lucirá con el esplendor que le corresponde. Además ―añade con voz un poco más melosa ―nunca te he visto maquillada, necesito saciar mi curiosidad, Kotoko-chan.

―Oh, bueno, sí es así… ―dice no muy segura. En realidad, no es como si nunca se hubiera maquillado. En algunas ocasiones, cuando debía salir con Satomi y Jinko a lugares un poco más elegantes a los que solían asistir, usaba maquillaje, aunque nunca pasaba del brillo de labios y el rímel. A decir verdad, y mientras deja que Noriko utilice su rostro como un lienzo limpio, también tiene un poco de curiosidad por ver cómo luce maquillada correctamente.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la señora Irie suelta sus materiales, anunciando alegremente: ―¡listo!

Kotoko se mira en el espejo y queda anonadada. Es ella pero más, más…

―Como es de día utilicé un maquillaje más suave. He leído sobre este estilo en varias revistas. Lo llaman el _look natural_. ¿Qué piensas?

Kotoko traga, volteando su rostro de un lado a otro. Puede ver el motivo del nombre, pues a simple vista luce como si no estuviera utilizando maquillaje para nada, y aun así, sus buenos puntos están todos resaltados, sus ojos más grandes gracias a la suave sombra rosa pálido y el rímel que hace lucir sus pestañas más largas, el suave rubor que luce natural contra su blanca piel y el brillo rosado, dándole un aspecto más suave y húmedo a sus labios. Su apariencia es complementada por la cola de caballo alta que usa, haciendo lucir sus facciones aniñadas pero de una manera sofisticada.

―Es… fantástico ―alcanza a decir, haciendo que la señora Irie sonría con orgullo.

―Ahora, en cuanto a los zapatos… ―pero se calla al escuchar el característico sonido de un mensaje llegando a su teléfono celular. Lo toma de su lugar en la cómoda de su cama y lo revisa. ―Vaya, qué extraño.

―¿Sucede algo? ―Kotoko pregunta, levantándose. Noriko niega con la cabeza, antes de mirarla a los ojos.

―Onii-chan olvidó su almuerzo. Pregunta si no puedo llevárselo a la escuela.

―Oh.

―Kotoko-chan… ―el tono de voz que usa hace que Kotoko se tense. Cree que sabe lo que va a decir antes de que lo haga.

―¿S-Sí, Noriko-san?

Su sonrisa es toda la confirmación que necesita Kotoko de que tiene razón, aun antes de que abra la boca.

* * *

 _Me están mirando. Todos me miran._

Kotoko traga pesadamente mientras camina en dirección a Tonan. En sus manos lleva un pequeño bolso, dentro de este hay una caja de almuerzo. Todavía no puede creer que Noriko consiguió no sólo convencerla de llevarle el almuerzo a Irie, sino también de que no era necesario cambiarse, motivo por el cual puede sentir un montón de miradas –sobre todo masculinas– sobre su persona. Y eso la hace sentir sumamente incómoda.

No está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, al menos no de esta forma, por lo que se convence de que el motivo por el que la miran tanto es porque luce extraña en su vestido y suave maquillaje. Es difícil mantener esta posición cuando el cuarto hombre le lanza un piropo desde el otro lado de la calle.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando ve la imponente figura de Tonan a unos metros de distancia, apresura el paso y entra al edificio, dirigiéndose rápidamente en dirección a las canchas de tenis, dónde sabe que Irie estará. Esto tiene que ser rápido. Entrar, entregarle el almuerzo y salir. Simple. Sencillo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Excepto que dentro de la escuela es lo mismo que en las calles. Puede sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, esta vez acompañadas de susurros de sorpresa e incredulidad.

―Esa chica, ¿es Aihara-san?

―Luce totalmente distinta.

―Pero qué bonita.

Sus mejillas arden. Esto es demasiado. Ignorándolos, apresura el paso hasta que puede ver la alta red que separa el predio del colegio del campo deportivo. Allí ve un conglomerado de gente haciendo una variedad de deportes; desde futbol, hándbol y voleibol, hasta atletismo y salto de altura. Y en un rincón más alejado, encuentra a los del club de tenis practicando.

No le es difícil localizar a Irie. Como siempre, sobresale por sobre los demás gracias a su habilidad. Mientras los otros sudan y jadean, él se encuentra fresco, su expresión calmada y ceño fruncido en concentración mientras devuelve la pelota al otro lado de la cancha. Su adversario es incapaz de golpear la pelota a tiempo, anotando un nuevo tanto para Irie. Kotoko no entiende mucho de tenis, pero cree que Irie ni siquiera se está esforzando. El pensamiento hace que ponga los ojos en blanco. Sería tan típico viniendo de él.

Espera del otro lado de la valla, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardará en darse cuenta de que está allí. Una parte de sí se regodea ante el pensamiento de lo que su presencia causará en él. Es cuando Irie se endereza y limpia el sudor de su frente con el brazo que finalmente nota a Kotoko.

Ella le da una sonrisa tímida y un pequeño movimiento de la mano a modo de saludo. Y lo ve. Sus ojos se agrandan por un segundo y su boca se abre ligeramente en sorpresa, pero eso no es todo. Kotoko siente más que ve, la forma en la que sus ojos la recorren de arriba abajo, detallando cada parte de su figura hasta detenerse en sus ojos, los cuáles reflejan un fuego que deja a Kotoko helada, su mano detenida en el aire y su sonrisa disolviéndose sólo para ser reemplazada por un estremecimiento que la recorre de pies a cabeza.

Será tonta, pero ahora comprende porqué la señora Irie insistió en que no se cambiara.

Y entonces una pelota golpea a Irie. En la cabeza.

Kotoko no puede evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

* * *

―No es gracioso.

Kotoko continúa riendo, esta vez más disimuladamente, cubriendo delicadamente sus labios con una mano. La forma en la que Irie frunce los labios, como si quisiera a toda costa evitar que estos formen un puchero, no hace más que divertirla e instarla a continuar riendo.

―Es tú culpa, por no fijarte en lo que estabas haciendo.

―El partido había terminado. Nadie le dijo que podía sacar de nuevo ―protesta, secando su frente con el brazo, dónde hay una pequeña mancha roja indicando el lugar en el que la pelota cayó, tras haberla mojado con agua fría para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor. Kotoko solo acierta a sacudir la cabeza, todavía reprimiendo sus risas, mientras saca un paquete de pañuelos desechables de su bolso y se lo ofrece. Irie la mira con desconfianza, pero termina tomándolos. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Te traje tu almuerzo ―levanta el bolso para dar énfasis. Irie frunce el ceño, desechando los pañuelos en un basurero cercano tras haberlos utilizado. Se encuentran a un costado del campo deportivo, cerca de los baños, ocultos tras una pared para evitar a todos los ojos curiosos, ansiosos por chismes de la que, increíblemente, continúa siendo la pareja del momento, a pesar de que han pasado meses desde que Irie se confesó y salió a la luz el secreto de que Kotoko vive con él.

―Yo ya tengo mi almuerzo ―dice, mirándola con una ceja arqueada. La boca de Kotoko cae ante la sorpresa.

―P-Pero, tú madre dijo que le enviaste un mensaje, ¡y…!

―Kotoko, yo _nunca_ olvido nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica revisa el bolso y saca la caja de almuerzo, por primera vez dándole un buen vistazo.

―Es… bastante pequeño, ahora que lo pienso…

―Del tamaño ideal para alguien como tú, ¿no? ―ella lo mira sin entender, causando que el chico suspire. ―Seguro su plan es que almorcemos juntos. Y este… cambio de _look_ ―menciona, dándole nuevamente un vistazo a su atuendo y haciendo que, una vez más, Kotoko sienta el cuerpo temblándole por su atención; ―también vino de ella, ¿verdad?

―Me dijo que el vestido le perteneció, y que lo utilizó en su primera cita con tu padre… ―dice un poco más triste, preguntándose si todo fue un acto sólo para hacerla arreglarse. Irie niega con la cabeza.

―En eso no te engañó. He visto fotografías de mi madre cuando era más joven usando ese mismo vestido. Lo único que me pregunto es qué planea obtener con esto.

―Dímelo a mí ―Kotoko vuelve a guardar el almuerzo, lanzándole una mirada insegura mientras se muerde el labio. ―Yo… será mejor que me vaya. Si tienes tu almuerzo no hay motivo para que me quede y…

―¿Te vas tan pronto? ―Kotoko traga, volteando el rostro. El tono de voz del chico muestra claramente su decepción, por más increíble que parezca, y no quiere que vea como esto hace que sus mejillas se coloreen por la vergüenza. ―Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, de seguro mi madre no habrá preparado nada para ti en casa.

―Comeré en un parque o algo ―dice, entendiendo la implicación en sus palabras. Noriko no ha preparado nada para ella, y para el momento en el que llegue a casa ya será bastante tarde. Pero sigue teniendo un almuerzo, así que hambre no pasará. Tan sólo no quiere tener que pasar su tiempo comiendo a solas con Irie.

Comprendiendo lo que pasa por su mente, Irie cuadra la mandíbula y niega con la cabeza. ―No, si comes sola en un parque luciendo de esa forma, es una invitación abierta a que cualquier degenerado se te acerque. Te quedarás aquí, conmigo.

Los ojos de Kotoko se abren en shock, mientras un jadeo escapa de sus labios. ―¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho? Si estás sugiriendo de algún modo que por mi forma de vestir debería ser acosada…

―Yo no he dicho eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca ―se voltea, yendo en dirección al campo deportivo. ―Traeré mi almuerzo. Espérame detrás de la biblioteca.

Kotoko aprieta fuertemente el pasador de su bolso, ubicado en su hombro izquierdo, mientras lo mira partir con el ceño profundamente fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Está bastante tentada a dar media vuelta y comer sola en un parque, sólo para hacerle la contra, o en su defecto, volver a casa a comer el bento en su habitación, pero por algún motivo, se dirige a la biblioteca. Ni ella misma comprende por qué está haciéndole caso.

Quizás sea su tono de voz al momento de preguntarle si ya se iba, cómo un cachorro abandonado que, muy a su pesar, no pudo o supo ocultar. Quizás sean las ganas que tiene de contestarle que ella puede cuidarse sola, y que él no es nadie para decirle lo que debe hacer. De cualquier modo, se encuentra sentándose en uno de los tantos bancos que rodean el edificio, reposando el bolso sobre sus piernas mientras espera a que Irie la alcance.

Llega al cabo de unos minutos, su mochila al hombro y aun usando el uniforme del equipo de tenis.

―Gracias por la comida ―dicen al mismo tiempo. Kotoko toma un poco de arroz con sus palillos, llevándolo a sus labios mientras mira de reojo a Irie. El ambiente no es pesado, pero tampoco es ameno, y eso la está matando.

―¿Cómo va la práctica? ―pregunta sólo para llenar el silencio. Irie se encoge de hombros.

―Bastante bien. Tonan tiene grandes posibilidades de ganar con el equipo que tiene.

―¿Cómo funciona eso? Quiero decir, el tenis es un deporte individual, así que, ¿cómo determinan qué colegio gana si cada uno participa por su cuenta?

―Justamente, no participamos por nuestra cuenta, sino representando a la institución. Quién gane en la final lo hace representando a su colegio. Además, hay dos categorías. Yo estaré participando en la individual, pero está también la de parejas.

―Ah ―asiente, tomando un poco de huevo revuelto y jugando con él. ―¿Hace mucho practicas tenis? Debes ser muy bueno para que el equipo te pida que participes en una competencia intercolegial, aun sin ser parte oficial.

Irie se encoge de hombros. ―Comencé cuando tenía doce años. Es algo que me gusta y me ayuda a relajarme, además, es bastante sencillo ganar. Sólo debes observar a tu contrincante y memorizar todas sus fallas y puntos débiles. Una vez que lo haces, puedes sacarle provecho, y cualquier competencia se hace sencilla.

―He. ―Kotoko apenas resiste la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, ¿qué otra respuesta esperaba proviniendo de él? Es un completo egocéntrico. Pero al mismo tiempo siente una extraña calidez en el pecho. Le emociona saber algo nuevo sobre él. ¿Por qué?

―¿No vas a comer los tomates? ―Kotoko pestañea, antes de darse cuenta que está mirando hacia su bento. Ella misma sigue el curso de su mirada, observando los relegados tomates cherry que dejó a un lado de la caja de almuerzo.

―Ehm, no, no me gustan mucho… ―dice de manera vaga, desviando sus ojos a un costado, una acción que no pasa desapercibida para Irie.

―Te he visto comerlos en casa, sin embargo. ¿Por qué repentinamente no quieres hacerlo?

―No seas curioso ―le chista, no queriendo decir el verdadero motivo. A decir verdad, no es cómo si los tomates no le gustaran. Le da igual comerlos, sólo que no fuera de casa, tan lejos de la intimidad y comodidad de un baño privado. Siempre le han hecho mal al estómago los tomates, o mejor dicho, la _cáscara_ del tomate. Todo lo que sea rojo y brillante en realidad, incluido los pimientos. Nunca se ha preocupado realmente por encontrar la causa o alguna solución a este pequeño problema suyo, pues mientras los evite todo está bien, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar libremente. Además, mientras la fruta esté lo suficientemente cocida, como en salsas o sopas, puede comerla sin problemas. Son así, crudos y al natural, que no puede tolerarlos.

―De acuerdo ―dice Irie ante su tono, probablemente no queriendo incomodarla. Kotoko aprecia esto, aunque sea reacia a admitirlo. Continúan comiendo en silencio, sin que Kotoko pueda sacar un nuevo tema de conversación, y una vez que ha terminado, guarda sus cosas y se levanta.

―Bueno, será mejor que te deje para que continúes practicando ―se inclina un poco a modo de despedida. ―Nos veremos más tarde en casa.

―La práctica terminará dentro de una hora, ¿no quieres esperarme para así volver juntos? ―pregunta, sin prestar atención a su intento de huida. Kotoko frunce el ceño, viendo cómo se levanta y sacude su ropa.

Se muerde el labio. ―No realmente. Preferiría ir a casa ahora.

―No tomará mucho.

―Ya almorcé contigo ―le dice más firmemente, como queriéndole demostrar que ya le ha hecho un gran favor y no piensa hacerle un segundo. Irie suspira.

―Es por tu seguridad. De camino a casa cualquiera podría…

―¿Quieres dejar ya eso? ―lo interrumpe Kotoko, ofendida. ―No va a pasar nada, y aunque sucediera, puedo defenderme sola. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste la última vez en el tren? ―pregunta, recordándole el momento después de que la hubiera salvado de ese par de pervertidos.

Los labios del chico se fruncen hacia abajo. Parece frustrado. ―Sé lo que dije, y de verdad lo creo. Pero esa no es la cuestión aquí.

―¿Cuál es, entonces?

Eleva las cejas, antes de cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. ―Sí de verdad necesitas que te lo diga eres más tonta de lo que esperaba.

Kotoko se indigna. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Si bien es cierto que de camino a la escuela tuvo que soportar muchas más miradas de las usuales, nada malo pasó. La gente mantuvo su distancia, y ella había llegado sin problemas. ¿De qué tenía miedo Irie? O sería que…

―Puede ser que… ¿no quieras que nadie más me vea vestida de esta forma? ―pregunta, tomando uno de los bordes de su vestido y elevándolo ligeramente, como enseñándoselo. Irie bufa, volteando el rostro hacia un lado, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas es más que respuesta suficiente. Kotoko siente algo extraño en su pecho. Una combinación de euforia y enojo que no puede comprender del todo. ―Vaya ―es lo único que acierta a decir.

Irie rueda los ojos. ―Perfecto, entonces, ahora que lo haz descubierto, ¿me esperarás?

―No ―responde sin dudar. Irie se pasa una mano por el cabello mientras suspira pesadamente.

―Kotoko… ―empieza, pero es interrumpido por una voz conocida que ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrar allí. Los dos voltean, justo a tiempo para ver a Kinnosuke con su uniforme escolar, agitando una mano y corriendo hacia ellos.

―Kin-chan… ―pronuncia Kotoko, volteando hacia él y dándole la espalda a Irie. Cuando está frente a ellos, Kinnosuke descansa sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

―Hey… ―dice con voz suave, cansada, regalándole una sonrisa. Kotoko se sonroja. ―Los vi conversando desde el salón de clases en el campo deportivo, y quería venir a saludar. Pero cielos, chicos, son más difíciles de encontrar que aguja en un pajar.

Kotoko está a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle que hace allí, cuando Irie se le adelanta, su tono molesto, y él sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en ocultarlo. ―¿Qué haces aquí, Ikezawa? ¿Aún con mi ayuda no conseguiste pasar los exámenes?

La chica frunce el ceño, y está a punto de reclamarle por el trato seco, pero es nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por Kin-chan. ―Oh, no, claro que los pasé, por cierto, muchas gracias por eso ―sonríe, quizás ignorando a propósito el tono del genio, a conocimiento de la causa. ―Es sólo que mis padres me obligaron a tomar las clases de verano, dijeron que de otro modo estaría todo el día en casa holgazaneando. ¿Puedes creerlo? ―esta vez se dirige a Kotoko, cruzándose de brazos. ―Es impresionante la poca fe que tienen en mí.

―Sólo se preocupan por ti ―intenta animarlo Kotoko, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Se siente feliz. No creyó que ese día podría encontrarse con Kin-chan, y el hecho la hace sumamente feliz.

―No lo sé… ―suspira, antes de pestañear y mirarla de pies a cabeza. Sonríe. ―Hey, ¿a qué se debe el cambio de _look_? ¡Te ves genial!

Kotoko se sonroja, mirando tímidamente al piso. ―¿Te parece?

―Sí, el vestido te complementa bastante. Además que… ¿eh? ¿A dónde vas, Irie?

Ante la pregunta Kotoko voltea, habiéndose olvidado completamente de la presencia del genio tras el cumplido de su amado. Lo ve alejándose a paso rápido por el camino lateral de la biblioteca, su ancha espalda tensa y sus manos cerradas en puños. Se detiene un segundo, mirando por sobre su hombro para contestar la pregunta de Kin-chan.

―Vuelvo a mi práctica. Ya que los dos están conversando tan animadamente, no creí que notarían mi ausencia.

Hablando de orgullos heridos.

―Ah, ya veo. En ese caso, nos veremos en otra ocasión ―Kin-chan le da un asentimiento amistoso, antes de volver su atención completamente hacia Kotoko. La chica puede ver el modo en el que Irie aprieta la quijada, pero antes de delatarse más, vuelve a caminar en dirección al campo deportivo. ―Las clases han terminado Kotoko, ¿tú te quedarás más tiempo?

―¿Eh? ―voltea a verlo, habiéndose perdido en el tenso caminar del otro muchacho. Pestañea, antes de procesar la pregunta. ―¡Ah! No, no me quedo. En realidad ya me iba.

―¡Perfecto! ¿Te acompaño entonces? ―Kotoko asiente, caminando a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña no abandona su ser, aun cuando intenta concentrarse en su amor y sonreír y divertirse a su lado.

Es al llegar a casa, una vez que sube a su cuarto para cambiarse a algo más cómodo que lo capta.

Kin-chan no reaccionó de la misma manera que Irie a su nuevo _look_. Y eso por algún motivo no la afectó tanto como pensó que debería.

* * *

Yuuki escribe furiosamente en su cuaderno mientras la mira de reojo, haciendo un pobre trabajo en disimular que la está observando. Kotoko muerde sus labios, su ceño frunciéndose mientras decora el pastel de frutillas con crema. Intenta hacer lo mejor que puede, pero como siempre, sus intentos terminan únicamente en fallos.

―Al menos fue mi mamá quien hizo la crema ―comenta Yuuki, dejando momentáneamente su cuaderno de lado. Kotoko lo ignora, excepto para dar una pequeña miradita de reojo en dirección a su material de escritura. Sabe que está escribiendo sobre ella, lo ha notado en estos últimos días, la manera en la que parece estar más atento de lo usual en ella. Normalmente no lo habría percibido, pero la última vez que sucedió, consiguió divisar, de mera casualidad, su nombre escrito en ese cuaderno con una letra demasiado elegante para pertenecer a un niño de tercer grado. No sabe lo que escribe, pero de una cosa puede estar segura.

No es nada favorecedor.

―Vamos, Yuuki, ya te he dicho que no te comportes de esa manera ―lo reprende su madre, con las manos en las caderas. ―De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? Espera en la sala con tu padre y hermano. El pastel aún no está listo.

―Um ―frunce los labios en señal de desacuerdo, pero no dice nada, y respetando la autoridad de su madre, toma su cuaderno y sale de la cocina. Kotoko suspira aliviada, sintiendo un peso liberándose de sus hombros. No tener sus ojos puestos sobre ella, y por sobre todo, no escuchar el frustrante sonido de lápiz contra papel proveniente del niño, hacen mucho para calmar sus ánimos.

Pero no para ayudarla a decorar correctamente el pastel.

―Eso es suficiente, Kotoko ―dice con dulzura la señora Irie al ver el cúmulo de crema sobre el pastel, resbalándose por los lados. Kotoko asiente, dejando la manga a un lado y limpiándose la frente de sudor con su mano, inadvertidamente dejando un camino de crema en su frente. Noriko sonríe con ternura, tomando una servilleta y ofreciéndosela a Kotoko, señalando en dirección a su frente. Kotoko se sonroja y la toma de inmediato. Noriko mientras toma el pastel y lo lleva a la sala. ―¡Ya está listo! ¡Vengan a comer!

Kotoko toma otra bandeja que tiene tazas para té, una tetera, platos y cubiertos, y la sigue. En la sala, sólo se encuentran Irie y Yuuki. El señor Irie no está por ningún lado.

―¿Y papá? ―pregunta Noriko, dejando el pastel sobre la mesa baja.

―Fue a revisar el correo ―contesta Irie, pasando la página de su libro. Noriko asiente.

―Tu padre continúa mirando el partido de baloncesto, ¿no? ―pregunta a Kotoko, quien asiente un poco avergonzada. ―De acuerdo, ellos vendrán después. Por ahora comamos.

Noriko corta un poco de pastel para cada uno de sus hijos mientras Kotoko se quita el delantal. Acepta un plato y se sienta, mirando con una mueca triste al desastre que hizo con la crema. ¿Es posible ser tan mala en todo? Pareciera ser que mientras más se esfuerza en hacer algo, peor le sale.

En eso Shigeki regresa. ―¡Mamá, mira! ¡Me ha llegado una invitación a una reunión de ex-compañeros!

―¿De verdad?

―¿Dónde está Ai-chan? ¡Tengo que contarle esto!

―Aquí estoy, ¿qué sucede? ―pregunta Shigeo al entrar. Shigeki le muestra la invitación y comienzan a hablar. Kotoko los observa, llevándose un poco de pastel a la boca. Lame la cuchara para limpiarlo del exceso de crema cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Irie.

Empieza a toser al casi tragarse la cuchara. Noriko se gira a ella preocupada.

―¿Está todo bien, Kotoko-chan? ―pregunta mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda. Kotoko asiente con esfuerzo.

―S-Sí, sólo… sólo tragué muy rápido ―intenta decir con una sonrisa, suavemente masajeando su garganta. Del otro lado, Yuuki bufa.

―Tan tonta como siempre ―se burla, llevándose un poco de pastel a la boca. Kotoko lo ignora mientras su madre lo reprende, en lugar de eso sus ojos se dirigen al piso, a las paredes, a cualquier otro lugar que no sea Naoki Irie.

Con su visión periférica ve cómo sonríe para sí mismo, antes de volver a hundirse en su libro. Kotoko frunce los labios. Es un asqueroso.

―Por cierto, Kotoko-chan, ¿tienes planes para estas vacaciones?

―¿Eh? ―mira a la señora Irie, quien tiene una mirada pícara que Kotoko comienza a conocer. Esto le da mala espina. ―Ah, sí. El martes de la semana que viene iré con Satomi y Jinko a Waterland.

―Waterland, creo que lo conozco. ¿Es ese nuevo parque acuático, verdad?

―Sí.

―¿Irán a Waterland? ―Yuuki pregunta, de repente muy interesado. Kotoko sonríe, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Noriko habla, su voz llena de entusiasmo.

―¡Entonces tendremos que ir a comprar un traje de baño antes del martes! Aprovecharemos para pasear por el centro comercial, comer en un café, quizás ir a la peluquería, ¡ay, que emoción!

―¡N-No es necesario! ―Kotoko mueve las manos de un lado a otro, sus mejillas ruborizadas ante el despliegue de Noriko. ―Ya tengo un traje de baño, así que no…

―¡No, no, no! Haremos esto Kotoko-chan, una mujer nunca puede tener suficiente ropa, ¿de acuerdo? ―inclina la cabeza a un costado, mirándola con lo que _casi_ podría lucir como amenaza, si no fuera por el gesto tan sincero que tiene, y Kotoko traga, sin otra opción que asentir su acuerdo. ―Papá, tu reunión de ex-compañeros será la última semana de agosto, antes de la vuelta a clases, ¿verdad?

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―Oh, sólo para estar segura ―responde, volviendo a sonreír.

* * *

―Cielos, que decepción. Casi no hay chicos lindos.

―Esta clase de lugares suelen estar llenos de gente que trae a sus hijos.

―Hm, supongo, es una lástima, por una vez que Kotoko usa algo halagador…

―Hey, ¿qué quieren decir con eso? ―Kotoko se abraza a sí misma, mirando con enojo a Satomi y Jinko. ―No es cómo si yo hubiera podido elegir…

―Exactamente por eso es un traje de baño digno de una estudiante de secundaria.

―Sí, ya era hora de que dejaras ese tonto bañador escolar…

Kotoko infla las mejillas, mirando detenidamente el traje de baño de dos piezas que está usando. Es rosado, más cerca del fucsia pero sin llegar a ser tan oscuro, y tiene pequeñas motas blancas de diferentes tamaños adornándolo. La parte superior tiene corte redondo y es sujetado por delgadas tiras en su nuca y espalda. La parte baja posee una corta pollera que baila con cada movimiento que da. Es, en sí, sexy sin dejar de lado la inocencia que caracteriza a Kotoko. Usa, cómo se le ha hecho costumbre estos días de calor, una cola de caballo alta.

―No las escuches, Kotoko. Yo creo que luces linda sin importar lo que uses. ―Kin-chan se acerca a sus espaldas, causando que Kotoko dé un respingo y se voltee, su rostro rápidamente adquiriendo color.

―G-Gracias ―mira a sus pies, avergonzada pero también feliz. A decir verdad, un gran motivo por el que había aceptado que la señora Irie eligiera un traje de baño para ella, era porque Kin-chan estaría presente. Había omitido el hecho de que él las acompañaría a propósito para evitarse malos ratos, y ahora estaba allí, luciendo linda y tierna y con el chico que ama diciéndoselo.

Satomi y Jinko ruedan los ojos antes de que los de la segunda encuentren algo _realmente_ interesante. Da un ligero codazo a Satomi, quien gira para ver lo que su amiga le señala. Las dos comparten sonrisas ladinas.

―Sigue luciendo como el traje de baño de una niña de primaria ―aquella voz consigue crispar los nervios de Kotoko y que todo su buen humor desaparezca. Voltea y se encuentra cara a cara con los hermanos Irie. Su ceño se frunce.

―Viniendo de un niño de primaria ese insulto no tiene mucho peso, ¿sabes?

―No es un insulto cuando es la verdad, ¿no, onii-chan?

Kotoko mira a Irie, quien sujeta un libro en la mano izquierda mientras la otra cuelga a su lado. Está usando una sencilla camiseta amarilla sobre un bañador gris. Tiene una ceja alzada, escrutándola con la mirada de arriba abajo de una forma que horriblemente le recuerda, primero, a ese día que fue a llevarle su almuerzo a la escuela, y segundo, a la semana pasada, cuando comía pastel.

Contrario a esto, lo que dice es: ―Con un cuerpo como ese, le queda como anillo al dedo.

Su boca cae, su rostro volviéndose rojo de la indignación. _Pues para ser el cuerpo de una niña de primaria estás muy entretenido observándolo, ¿no lo crees?_ Sin embargo, antes de que pueda gritarle, Kin-chan se interpone entre ellos, cubriendo el cuerpo de Kotoko con el suyo. Mira a Irie seriamente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Irie? ¿Acaso nos sigues?

―Cómo si quisiera ―contesta desinteresadamente, sus ojos dirigiéndose a su hermano menor. ―Yuuki quería venir, así que como su hermano mayor lo acompaño.

 _Qué conveniente._ Kotoko sacude la cabeza, dándose media vuelta. ―Como sea, ¿por qué no vamos a nadar? Satomi, Jinko, Kin-chan.

Sin esperar respuesta, corre en dirección a la piscina más cercana, mientras sus amigas la llaman, diciéndole que no corra. Trastabilla un poco pero es capaz de alcanzar el agua sin resbalarse, y una vez que está cubierta hasta la cintura, se voltea, viendo como sus amigos caminan, un poco más calmados, hasta ella.

Irie ya no se encuentra a la vista.

* * *

―¡Hey Kotoko, juguemos a la pelota! ―Kin-chan alza dicho objeto por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolo con ambas manos mientras lo mueve de lado a lado, llamando a Kotoko desde un lado de la piscina. Ella ríe, asintiendo y nadando rápidamente en dirección a sus amigos.

Durante todo el día se la había pasado de un lado a otro, nadando, deslizándose por toboganes, salpicando agua e inclusive intentando surfear en la piscina de olas artificiales –con los resultados esperados– sin permitirse voltear un solo segundo en dirección a los camastros, dónde cierto genio se encontraba reposando, leyendo un libro sin importarle desperdiciar tan hermoso día en la piscina haciendo lo mismo que hace todos los días en casa.

No es la primera vez que se encuentra prestándole más atención de la que debería. En varias ocasiones, durante estas últimas semanas, había encontrado a su mente vagando en dirección a Irie con la suficiente frecuencia como para llegar a preocuparle. No entiende exactamente qué es lo que le sucede o qué espera cada vez que inconscientemente deja vagar sus ojos en su dirección, pero la está hartando.

Por lo que, cómo es su costumbre cada vez que Irie sale a relucir en sus pensamientos sin que ella pueda hacer nada al respecto, busca distraerse. Por supuesto que también desea pasársela lo mejor que puede con sus amigos, y por sobre todo con Kin-chan, pero puede hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

―¡Atrápala, Kotoko! ―Satomi empuja la pelota con las manos, guiándola hacia Kotoko quien inclina el cuerpo, buscando que sus dedos logren rozar aunque sea un poco el objeto. Lo consigue, apenas, y por el ángulo la pelota sale disparada lejos de su objetivo inicial, haciendo que sus amigas emitan quejidos de molestia.

―Oh, vamos Kotoko, ¡era una pelota perfecta!

―No podíamos esperar menos de ti, ¿no es así?

―¡Hey! ¡No sean tan malas! ―se queja Kotoko, haciendo un puchero mientras las dos se ríen levemente. No están realmente molestas, pero les encanta molestarla. ―Ya, ya. Iré a buscarla.

Nada en dirección a la pelota que flota inocentemente sobre la superficie del agua. La toma, y una vez que está dispuesta a volver, ve algo que le llama la atención y la hace detenerse momentáneamente.

Suelta la pelota y de inmediato nada en dirección a Yuuki, quien, por algún motivo que no logra comprender, decidió que sería buena idea utilizar la piscina para adultos. Lo toma en brazos una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca y lo eleva, aprovechando que es menos pesado en el agua. El niño tose, respirando agitadamente, y Kotoko lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―pregunta, no molesta pero sí con suficiente emoción en la voz como para dar a entender que la situación la afecta. ―Un niño tan bajo como tú no debería entrar a una piscina tan honda.

Yuuki continúa tosiendo, mirándola con un ojo cerrado. ―¿Lo dice una enana como tú?

―Si vuelves a decir eso, te dejaré ir.

―¡No te atrevas! ―se sujeta firmemente de ella, abrazándola por los hombros, y Kotoko no puede evitar sonreír, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por reprimir una risita. Es un niño tan particular, este Yuuki Irie. ―¡Llévame al borde de la piscina! ¡Ahora!

―Sí, sí, su majestad ―se burla. Ve hacia un costado como sus amigos se acercan a ellos, y sus ojos buscan inconscientemente a Irie. ―¿Dónde está tu hermano? Debería estarte vigilando…

―…Le pedí que me comprara un helado. ―Responde con reticencia. Kotoko suspira, siendo muy familiar con ciertas técnicas infantiles para librarse del control adulto. Ella misma las ha hecho por gran parte de su infancia. Junto a sus amigos, lleva a Yuuki al borde de la piscina. Una vez que el niño está a salvo afuera, ella también sale. ―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―No tengo más opción que acompañarte a la piscina para niños hasta que tu hermano vuelva ―dice esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yuuki se sonroja, sus labios temblando y sus pequeñas manos cerrándose en puños.

―¡No necesito que me cuides! ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño!

―Pero eres un niño, ¿cómo más se supone que te tratemos? ―Kin-chan pregunta, sin ayudar a la situación ni un poco. Yuuki deja salir un pequeño gruñido de frustración, antes de darse media vuelta.

―¡No quiero escuchar esa clase de cosas de un idiota como tú! ―grita, empezando a correr. Kin-chan se queja ante el mal trato por parte del Irie en miniatura, pero Kotoko no presta atención a esto, enseguida yendo tras el niño, volviendo a recibir reprimendas por parte de sus amigos sobre no correr estando tan cerca de la piscina.

Lo pierde de vista por un segundo, causando que su corazón se hunda en su pecho. Aunque Yuuki sea malo con ella, no quiere que le pase nada malo. Quiere al niño, a pesar de todo lo que le hace pasar en el día a día. Caminando lentamente, mirando alrededor con ojos atentos, siente como su corazón vuelve a su pecho al encontrarlo sentado en una banca, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando al piso con una expresión de vergüenza que le parece sumamente adorable.

Se sienta a su lado.

―No huyas de esa manera. ¿No sabes que es peligroso correr en la piscina?

―Eres tú quien parece no saberlo ―contesta con un tono de voz bastante molesto. Kotoko suspira.

―No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Yuuki. Eres un niño muy inteligente, compórtate como tal.

Ante estas últimas palabras, el niño se gira hacia ella, sus ojos brillando con enojo y su rostro colorado, aunque esta vez por una emoción distinta a la que lo llevó a huir. Kotoko no puede evitarlo, se siente un poco intimidada ante el despliegue de emoción del menor.

―¡Te dije que dejaras de tratarme como a un niño! ¿Y quién crees que eres para decirme esto? ¡Cuándo no eres más que una tonta del salón F! ¡No entiendo por qué onii-chan está enamorado de ti, de verdad! ¡Él siempre fue tan genial, y tú lo has arruinado completamente!

Kotoko se encoge sobre sí misma, aunque en el fondo está sorprendida. ¿Cuándo la conversación se giró en torno a Irie? No encuentra palabras para responderle, y Yuuki luce como si no quisiera estar más tiempo con ella. Salta del asiento, pero antes de que pueda huir, Kotoko lo toma de la muñeca y lo gira hacia ella. El niño está listo para gritarle que lo suelte, pero ella señala en dirección a los toboganes, causando que mire allí con reticente curiosidad.

―S-Subamos allí, ¿te parece? ―Yuuki frunce el ceño, pero Kotoko pronto gira el rostro, arrastrándolo con ella. Yuuki protesta, sin embargo, Kotoko no lo escucha, en lugar de eso pensando en lo que debería decirle al niño. No es su culpa el que Irie esté enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera es capaz de comprender por sí misma como sucedió aquello. Pero Yuuki la culpa por arruinar a su modelo a seguir, haciéndolo _poco genial_. Y ella no sabe qué decirle al respecto.

Quizás, finalmente, ha encontrado el motivo por el que Yuuki siempre las trae contra ella.

Se encuentran con Kin-chan y las chicas en el camino, y los cinco suben. Se distrae viendo a Kinnosuke y Yuuki discutir animadamente, como si tuvieran la misma edad, y se desliza por el tobogán junto a ellos. Yuuki continúa con ellos a pesar de su aparente enojo con ella, quizás encontrando la compañía de Kin-chan divertida aunque no quiera admitirlo, y Kotoko puede ver a Irie parado a un costado de la piscina, sujetando un helado y mirando a su hermano menor jugar.

Le da un pequeño codazo a Yuuki.

―Tu hermano ―le dice, señalándolo con la cabeza. Yuuki voltea, y al ver el helado nada rápidamente hacia él. Los mira hablar por un segundo, a Irie revolverle el húmedo cabello a su hermanito tras entregarle el helado, causando que este se sonroje, antes de que Yuuki señale en su dirección y los dos volteen a verla. Ella salta un poco en su lugar, antes de volver el rostro y nadar hacia sus amigos. No quiere pensar en lo que sea que le haya dicho Yuuki a su hermano.

Después de un tiempo Yuuki vuelve con ellos. Esta vez Irie se encuentra cerca, sin perderlo de vista, haciendo que Kotoko sienta alivio. Continúan jugando hasta que cae la tarde.

Es un poco antes de irse que sucede.

Alejada un poco de los demás, Kotoko camina alrededor de una fuente, hundiendo sus manos en el agua y recogiendo un poco en ellas. Se ve reflejada en esta, admirando como su cabello mojado va secándose de a poco, las puntas curvándose por la humedad y enmarcando su rostro, haciendo que luzca más aniñado. Frunce los labios. Recuerda lo que ha dicho Yuuki, y dejando que el agua vuelva a correr, se mira, a su traje de baño, al moño en la parte delantera de su bikini y a la pequeña pollera con vuelos que apenas cubre sus piernas.

No tiene nada de malo, piensa, tocando el borde de la pollera con los dedos mientras camina de manera ausente en dirección a los vestuarios, buscando cambiarse. Satomi y Jinko ya han ido a ducharse y cambiarse, pero ella había decidido quedarse un poco más jugando con Kin-chan y Yuuki. No había tomado en cuenta el que, siendo los dos chicos, tardarían menos en arreglarse para irse, por lo que debía apurarse.

Es en esto, y por caminar tan distraídamente, que no es capaz de evitar a tiempo a un par de niños corriendo en dirección contraria a ella. El primer niño choca contra ella, consiguiendo desestabilizarla, pero es el segundo el que finalmente la tira a la piscina, que por suerte es lo suficientemente honda para no lastimarse gravemente con el fondo.

Sale del agua y mira a los niños con enojo.

―¡Hey, fíjense por dónde van! ―les reclama. Los niños se detienen, observándola con poco interés.

―Es su culpa señora ―dice el primero. ¡No sólo no luce arrepentido, pero también parece enojado!

―Debería fijarse por dónde va la próxima vez ―el otro le saca la lengua, y los dos vuelven a correr, esta vez riéndose como si hubieran hecho una excelente broma. Kotoko murmulla bajo su respiración, quejándose de la juventud de hoy en día mientras utiliza sus brazos para elevarse, usando el borde de la piscina como palanca. Y allí se da cuenta, cuando el aire frío la toca en un lugar dónde no debería.

La parte superior de su bañador no está.

Vuelve a meterse en el agua, abrazándose y con un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Mira a los costados, buscando desesperadamente la pieza que le falta, pero no la encuentra. ¿En qué momento se soltó? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡¿Y por qué no puede encontrarla por ningún lado?!

―¿Buscas esto?

Se paraliza, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su frente contra el borde de la piscina. Justo lo que le faltaba. Despacio, sube los ojos hasta encontrar a Irie, en cuclillas frente a ella, sosteniendo la parte superior de su bikini, que cuelga de uno de sus dedos. Tiene una ceja enarcada, y su expresión es tan estoica como siempre, exceptuando la ligerísima curvatura de una de la comisura de sus labios.

Lo mata.

Después de que consiga volverse presentable una vez más, por supuesto, pero de que lo mata, lo mata.

―D-Dámelo ―pide con voz suave, sin despegar sus brazos de su pecho. Irie hace un pequeño sonido en el fondo de su garganta, que parece mitad meditación mitad diversión.

―Tómalo entonces ―es lo que dice, pero lo tiene tan alto que la única forma en la que podría hacerlo es si se estira, inevitablemente soltando sus brazos y dejando su pecho al descubierto. Gruñe.

―No seas idiota, tan sólo dámelo.

―Irónico, ¿a quién llamas idiota?

―¡Irie-kun!

Se ríe. La risa es grave y baja, tanto que Kotoko siente como el aire vibra con ella. Si fuera a posar su mano en su pecho, ¿podría sentirlo temblando con cada alto y bajo de su voz?

Sonrojándose ante sus pensamientos, sacude la cabeza y lo mira amenazadoramente, o tanto como puede con sus brazos cubriéndola, su cabello mojado pegado a su rostro y el color subiéndole hasta las orejas. Eso tan sólo parece divertirlo más, pero de repente su expresión cambia. Frunce el ceño y baja la pieza de bikini, que Kotoko aprovecha para quitarle de las manos.

Intenta atarse las tiras al cuello sin dejar al descubierto sus pechos cuando el chico habla. ―¿Quieres que te ayude?

Su pregunta hace que casi deje caer el bañador. Consigue sujetarlo a tiempo mientras le lanza una mirada iracunda. ―¡No! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Desde hace días te comportas como un maldito pervertido!

―Yo no soy ningún pervertido ―contrarresta, su voz denotando un poco de su molestia. Kotoko bufa.

―No lo parece, ¿a qué viene mirarme de la forma en la que lo haces cada vez que decido mostrar un poco más de piel? O la otra vez, con la crema… ―no puede continuar, el recuerdo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se encienda por la vergüenza.

―¿No serán imaginaciones tuyas? Están dándote mucha más estima de la que realmente mereces.

―¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Ah! ―vuelve a sujetar el bañador, que en su exabrupto soltó, y nuevamente intenta atarlo, sin mucho éxito debido a que sólo puede usar una mano. Irie suspira, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

―Sube, te ayudaré a atarlo.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―contesta sonrojada, sin verlo a la cara. El chico pone los ojos en blanco.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas tardar? Tus amigas saldrán en cualquier momento. Además, cualquiera puede verte de esta manera, ¿estás bien con eso?

―Por supuesto que no, pero no voy a subirme, sólo haría esto peor ―el chico parece dispuesto a contestar otra vez, así que Kotoko se explica mejor antes de que lo haga. ―¿No lo ves? ¿Cómo quieres que me suba sin dejarme al descubierto?

Irie parece pensárselo por unos segundos, antes de dar un suspiro cansino y llevar su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su camiseta. Con un fluido movimiento la desliza sobre su cabeza, dejándola a un costado. La quijada de Kotoko se descoloca al ver esto.

―¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―quiere que su voz suene indignada, pero en lugar de eso sale insegura. Irie entra a la piscina sin prestarle atención, instándola a que le dé la espalda. Kotoko lo hace, aunque de mala gana, y siente cómo toma los tirantes de su bikini y comienza a atarlos. Recién en ese momento se da cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

― _Tonta_ ―pronuncia de una manera demasiado similar a cómo lo hace Yuuki. ―¿Qué pensabas que haría?

―N-Nada ―contesta evasivamente. Irie niega con la cabeza.

―Y después _yo_ soy el pervertido.

―No seas malo… ―hace un puchero. Intenta darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo una vez que ha terminado de ajustar su bikini, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Irie coloca sus manos en sus hombros, parándola. El contacto, aunque completamente inocente, hace que su piel se caliente y sus ojos se abran como platos.

―Aquí la única mala eres tú ―la chica jadea ante esto, e intenta voltearse nuevamente, pero es impedida una vez más por las manos del genio. ―Te quejas sobre la forma en la que te miro, pero bien que te gustaría que Ikezawa te observara de la misma manera, ¿no?

―¿Perdona? ―pregunta, confundida.

―Aquella vez en la escuela, y ahora con tu traje de baño, esperabas que te hiciera un cumplido, pero te has dado cuenta, ¿no? Aunque lo haga, hay algo que falta.

Apoya su mentón en su hombro derecho. Kotoko siente que debería librarse de su contacto, pero le es imposible moverse. Siente más que ve la forma en la que la observa, pero se niega a voltear la cabeza para mirarlo también. De otro modo, sus rostros quedarían demasiado cerca, y en una situación como esta, eso no es muy conveniente.

Irie espera a que ella hable, pero cuando nada sale de su boca, le susurra, sus labios lo suficientemente cerca de su oído como para que sienta su aliento chocando contra su piel, pero lo suficientemente alejados para no rozarlo y lucir medianamente modesto. ―Falta esa chispa de deseo que ves en mí, cada vez que mis ojos se detienen en tu figura. Y quieras aceptarlo o no, te gusta, la forma en la que te miro.

Kotoko no sabe en qué momento Irie ha salido de la piscina, llevándose su camiseta consigo, o cuánto tiempo ha estado parada mirando a la nada, pero antes de que se dé cuenta, Satomi y Jinko están junto a ella, instándola a prepararse porque pronto oscurecerá y quieren salir a cenar entre amigos.

Lo único que sabe, es que aún puede sentir el toque de Irie en sus hombros, y su aliento en su cuello.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Kotoko se encuentra junto con Noriko despidiendo a su padre y a Shigeki.

―Tengan cuidado y diviértanse ―dice la señora Irie con una sonrisa. Kotoko la imita.

―Por favor, no hagas nada raro ―le dice a su padre con un poco de humor, pero sin dejar la seriedad de lado. Después de todo, es su padre, y aunque suele ser mucho más sensato que ella, hay ocasiones en las que Kotoko se pregunta si un poco de su personalidad temeraria no se debe a él. De algún lado debe de haber salido ella, ¿no?

Los dos hombres sonríen, aunque Shigeo luce un poco ofendido por el comentario de su hija. ―Kotoko, ¿no crees que es un poco demasiado decirle eso a tu padre?

―Nunca se puede estar totalmente seguro ―responde ella, sonriendo más ampliamente y haciendo a su padre reír. Son ocasiones como estas las que le recuerdan a Etsuko, su difunta esposa y madre de Kotoko. Cada día las dos se parecen más, y eso le trae iguales cantidades de alegría y melancolía.

―De acuerdo, nos iremos entonces ―Shigeki da un corto beso a su esposa a modo de despedida, y los dos amigos salen por la puerta, cargando con sus respectivas maletas. ―Nos veremos en dos días, cuando las vacaciones hayan acabado.

―Cuídense ―la puerta se cierra, y Noriko se gira hacia Kotoko. ―Entonces, Kotoko-chan, ¿qué te parece sí…?

El teléfono de la casa suena, interrumpiéndola. Noriko se excusa y va a atender. Kotoko se dirige a la sala, tomando una revista que compró el día anterior de la mesa y sentándose en el sofá. No pasan más de cinco minutos cuando la señora Irie entra, con rostro compungido.

―¿Sucede algo, Noriko-san? ―Kotoko pregunta con preocupación. La mujer suspira, parándose frente a ella. Kotoko cierra la revista y se levanta.

―Me acaban de llamar de casa de mis padres. Al parecer, mi madre ha enfermado y no hay nadie que pueda quedarse a cuidarla, así que me toca a mí encargarme.

―Oh, cielos ―Kotoko se cubre la boca con la mano, sus ojos suavizándose ante la información.

―Sí, recién podré volver dentro de dos días, cuando las clases comiencen. Espero que no te importe.

―No, por supuesto que no. Lo importante es que su madre se recupere ―las dos intercambian sonrisas suaves, antes de que Noriko haga el anuncio que hará palidecer a Kotoko hasta el punto de casi desmayarse.

―Por cierto, llevaré a Yuuki conmigo, así que serán sólo tú y onii-chan estos días. No será problema eso, ¿verdad?

El único motivo por el que no terminó desmayándose es porque Yuuki, quien estaba entrando a la sala con su cuaderno en mano, gritó con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar esta información.

* * *

―Hey.

Kotoko se endereza abruptamente, sus manos apretándose en torno a su revista y arrugando las hojas. Tragando, hace su mejor esfuerzo por hablar con voz firme y segura.

―¿S-Sí? ―de más está decir que falla irremediablemente.

―Pronto será hora de cenar.

―Eh, oh, sí, es cierto ―dice la chica sorprendida, mirando al reloj. Irie frunce los labios, antes de soltar un suspiro.

―¿Podrías hacer la cena? ―pregunta, al darse cuenta que Kotoko no lo captará por sí misma.

La chica pestañea, confundida por su pedido. ―¿Quieres que yo haga la cena?

―Puedo encargártelo, ¿no?

Kotoko frunce el ceño, intercambiando miradas entre la revista e Irie. Zapatea con su pie izquierdo mientras busca las palabras correctas. ―Um, ¿sabes? No creo que sea muy buena idea…

―¿Preferirías que cocinara yo?

Su tono no es malicioso, pero algo en él le crispa los nervios. Sería lo correcto, considerando que son los únicos en casa, que fuera ella quien se encargara de la comida, pero no confía lo suficiente en sí misma como para no quemar la casa inadvertidamente mientras intenta cocinar. Sin embargo, no es una responsabilidad que quiera dejar pasar, y relegársela a él no le sienta bien. Puede hacer cosas por sí misma. No necesita de su ayuda constantemente.

―No, lo haré yo ―cierra la revista y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la cocina. ―¿Algo en especial que te gustaría comer? ―pregunta sobre su hombro, cuando está ya bajo el umbral de la puerta.

―Cualquier cosa está bien. Estaré en mi habitación ―mete las manos en los bolsillos y se va. Kotoko suspira, buscando entre las cosas de Noriko un libro de cocina. No quiere preparar algo complicado, pues ahora que se da cuenta, también tiene hambre y arruinar la comida sólo haría que esta se prolongara más, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco quiere hacer algo espectacular para Irie. Se las puede arreglar con algo que no termine quemado y sepa remotamente bien.

Saca sartenes e ingredientes una vez que se ha decidido por algo. Vuelve a suspirar, pensando en lo extraño que es esto. Al principio, creía que Irie aprovecharía la situación para hacer… cosas. El recuerdo del día en Waterland sigue muy presente en su mente, haciéndole sonrojar cada vez que vuelve a salir a la superficie. Irie la desea, se lo dijo muy bien, y ella…

Sacude la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría gustarle que la mirara de esa forma? Es ridículo. Kotoko tiene muchas convicciones con respecto al amor, y una de ellas es la de tener una relación sana e íntegra antes de llegar al siguiente nivel. No necesariamente esperar hasta el matrimonio, Kotoko no es tan chapada a la antigua, aunque secretamente le encantaría llevar un vestido blanco, con todas sus implicaciones, hasta el altar el día de su boda, pero sí esperar a formar la suficiente confianza y cariño para que el acto sea todo lo pleno que pueda llegar a ser.

Así que pensar en que le gusta que Irie la mire con ese tipo de hambre es ridículo. La sola noción lo suficientemente inverosímil como para que se encuentre dividida entre reír por lo absurdo o rabiar ante su atrevida presunción.

Continúa cocinando, sin esforzarse demasiado, el enojo creciendo en ella lo suficiente como para ya no importarle hacer algo decente. Sí la comida sabe mal, mejor, ese insufrible hombre se lo merece por engreído. Ella ya verá qué comer después, pero no quiere darle el gusto de probar algo en lo que se ha esmerado. No merece tal esfuerzo por su parte.

Es por ese motivo que no comprende, una vez que ha terminado de cocinar y servir la comida, cómo rayos todo terminó así.

―¿Ya está la comida? ―Irie pregunta, sujetando un libro en una mano mientras entra. Se detiene en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a los platos que Kotoko acaba de servir. ―Vaya, se ve bastante bien.

―… ―y de verdad se ve bien. La decoración no es impresionante, pero la carne al curry con una simple ensalada de lechuga lucen más que comestibles. Lucen apetecibles. El aroma es bastante halagador también. Kotoko mira alrededor, esperando encontrar la cocina hecha un desastre, sólo para ver que no ha hecho tanto desorden como suele hacer. Unas cuantas sartenes que habrá que lavar más tarde, utensilios sucios e ingredientes sobrantes, lo normal tras preparar una comida.

―Entonces, ¿comemos? ―Irie pregunta, ignorante del dilema mental de Kotoko. La chica asiente, llevando los platos al comedor, y tras dar gracias a los alimentos prueba un poco, esperanzada de que al menos en el sabor haya fallado.

Pero sólo encuentra decepción.

―¡¿Qué significa esto?! ―grita, levantándose abruptamente y arrastrando la silla contra el piso. Irie se detiene, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

―¿Y ahora qué sucede contigo?

Kotoko resiste la tentación de gruñirle, mirando a su comida con sospecha. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Hasta sabe bien! ¿Por qué, si no se ha esforzado en lo más mínimo? ¡Hasta ha intentado arruinarlo! ¡¿Por qué?!

―Kotoko, la comida se enfriará. Siéntate ―Irie le dice, mientras continúa comiendo. ―Por cierto, esto sabe bastante bien.

Con un tic en el ojo, y mirando al chico frente a ella con desconfianza, vuelve a sentarse, sin llegar a comprender lo que está sucediendo. Toma sus cubiertos y sigue comiendo, sin dejar de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto de la comida, cuando Irie vuelve a hablar, efectivamente borrando este pensamiento o cualquier otro de su mente.

―Por cierto, ¿ya has hecho toda tu tarea?

* * *

―Luces horrible.

Kotoko le gruñe, su cabello desordenado y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Ha estado en vela toda la noche, haciendo su tarea después de que Irie cruelmente le recordara que ni siquiera la había comenzado, pero no ha conseguido terminar ni la mitad de lo que tiene que hacer.

Y es su culpa. Tras decirle aquello, Kotoko le había rogado que le dejara copiar sus respuestas, pensando que cedería como había estado haciendo en estos últimos tiempos, pero en lugar de eso, ¿qué hizo?

―Bueno, al menos esto te ayudará a aprender responsabilidad ―el chico vuelve la vista a su libro al no obtener más respuesta por parte de Kotoko. ―Aunque considerando que este ha sido tu patrón durante los últimos once años de tu vida, quizás no ayude en nada. Pero de verdad, ¿pedirme mi tarea para copiarla? Hay un límite Kotoko.

―…Cállate.

Se deja caer sobre una silla y apoya la cabeza en su mano, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con un suspiro cansino. Irie la mira de reojo.

―Deberías descansar. Hoy haré yo la cena, así tienes más tiempo para terminar tu tarea, pero si no descansas aunque sea un poco no podrás hacer nada.

Gira la cabeza para mirarlo, su larga cola de caballo colgando a un lado con el movimiento, dejando a la vista su cuello, y entrecierra los ojos.

―Bueno, gracias por eso, aunque me sería de mucha más ayuda sí…

―No ―se muerde los labios, pero no insiste, en lugar de eso jugando con las puntas de su cabello, buscando si hay algunas abiertas y sonriendo ligeramente al no encontrar ninguna. A este paso, podrá tener el cabello tan largo como lo desea. ―Normalmente usas el cabello suelto, pero estas vacaciones casi todos los días lo has atado ―comenta Irie al verla hacer esto. Kotoko para lo que está haciendo y después de lanzarle una mirada extrañada, se encoge de hombros.

―Bueno, sí, hace calor, así que…

Antes de que pueda terminar, Irie ya ha atrapado el listón que mantiene su cabello arriba. Lo desliza con rapidez hasta que los mechones caen como una cortina sobre sus hombros, dejando a Kotoko momentáneamente estupefacta.

―Hey, ¿a qué viene eso? ―pregunta, arrancándole de las manos su listón. Irie bufa.

―Deja de mostrar tu cuello tan libremente. Y después te quejas de la manera en la que te miro… ―vuelve los ojos a su libro, sin aparente interés por continuar la conversación, y dejando a Kotoko con la boca abierta. Sin mediar palabra, la chica se levanta y huye de la sala, volviendo a encerrarse en su cuarto e intentando olvidar el atrevimiento del muchacho.

¿Pero quién se ha creído? Diciéndole lo que debe o no debe hacer con su cabello. Prácticamente culpándola de su comportamiento con ella. Sus mejillas arden, pero contrario a lo que quiere creer, no es de rabia ni vergüenza, sino de una emoción un poco menos inocente.

No tiene tiempo de pensar en eso, concentrándose como lo hace en su tarea y con el cabello otra vez en una cola de caballo, porque ella no hará lo que Irie le pide, que se vaya a freír espárragos. De seguro tiene muchas de las respuestas mal pero a esta altura ya no le importa, sólo quiere terminar. En algún momento de la noche Irie le lleva la cena a su habitación, pero ella no lo deja pasar, obligándolo a dejar la bandeja frente a su puerta antes de anunciar que irá a dormir.

Son cerca de las once de la noche cuando Kotoko deja caer su rostro contra el escritorio.

―Sólo dos más, sólo me faltan dos materias más… ―se anima, cerrando los ojos. Pero sabe que estas son las más difíciles. No por nada dejó física y matemáticas para el final.

 _No lo conseguiré…_ piensa aun con la frente contra la superficie de madera. Se muerde el labio y voltea la cabeza para mirar una vez más el reloj. Deja salir un quejido de frustración.

 _Espera_ sus ojos se abren, brillando con el nacimiento de una idea. _Irie-kun ya se ha ido a dormir. Eso quiere decir que puedo tomar sus cuadernos y copiar sin que me diga nada._ Se endereza, cerrando las manos en puños y mirando a sus dos últimos cuadernos de tarea con determinación. Normalmente no haría este tipo de cosas, al ser demasiado respetuosa de la intimidad de otros como para simplemente entrar a su habitación sin permiso, cuando está durmiendo. Pero Kotoko ya se encuentra pasado un punto dónde no puede ver las cosas con claridad. Quiere terminar, quiere dormir, y sólo hay una forma de hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya está abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Irie, sujetando una pequeña linternita en su mano izquierda.

Nunca antes había estado en su habitación, ni le había interesado estarlo, dicho sea de paso. Hay dos camas acomodadas cada una en un extremo distinto de la habitación, al igual que dos escritorios y mesas de luz. Apunta con su linterna en dirección a una de las camas, dónde hay un bulto de sábanas con una cabeza castaña sobresaliendo ligeramente de ellas, y vuelve rápidamente su atención a los escritorios, dirigiéndose al más cercano a dónde está Irie.

 _Parte una: completa. Ahora sólo toca tomar el cuaderno, volver a mi habitación, copiar las respuestas y devolverlo. No tomará mucho._ Ríe en voz baja, cubriendo sus labios con una mano. Se siente como una ninja, tan sigilosa y…

―¡Ah! ―se arrodilla, por poco dejando caer su linterna y sobando su magullado pie, tras haberlo golpeado sin querer contra la pata de una silla. Escucha un ligero movimiento de sábanas a un costado y gira la cabeza de inmediato. Irie se remueve ligeramente, pero después de unos segundos vuelve a quedarse quieto. Kotoko deja salir un suspiro de alivio.

 _Bueno_ se pone de pie, posando su lastimado pie con delicadeza en el suelo. _Ahora sí, ¡seré más sigilosa!_

Al menos hasta que encuentra el cuaderno de Yuuki, ubicado inocentemente sobre su escritorio. Sin poder resistirse lo abre, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar exactamente _de qué_ se trata el proyecto del niño. ¿Cómo se atreve a usarla como objeto de investigación? ¡Peor aún, todas sus anotaciones sólo dicen cosas desfavorables sobre ella! ¡Y ella no ronca! ¿Cómo podría saberlo siquiera Irie? A menos claro, que en algún momento haya entrado a su habitación mientras dormía y…

Sacude la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en eso, y con rabia contenida, toma un lápiz y comienza a garabatear algo en la última página del cuaderno. Una vez que ha enmendado las horribles mentiras que ese niño ha escrito sobre ella, explicando lo maravillosa que es y cómo en verdad la adora a pesar de las cosas que pone sobre ella, cierra el cuaderno y sonríe con satisfacción, sabiendo que ha corregido un mal que necesitaba rectificación.

 _¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios se supone que estoy haciendo?_ ¡Debería estar buscando la tarea de física y matemáticas de Irie! Sin perder un segundo más, busca en el escritorio de Irie, encontrando rápidamente la tarea de física, pero al buscar la de matemáticas, no consigue encontrarla, sin importar cuanto siga revolviendo sus cosas.

―¿Dónde está? ―se pregunta en voz baja, frunciendo los labios. Está a punto de abrir un cajón cuando una mano la detiene de la muñeca, causando que lance un grito descomunal.

Una mano cubre su boca, parando de una la vocalización de su miedo. ―No queremos despertar a los vecinos, ¿verdad, Kotoko?

Al escuchar esa voz, Kotoko pasa del miedo al enojo en apenas unos segundos. Frunce el ceño y se libera de sus manos, mirándolo acusativamente. Está recostado en su cama, sosteniendo su peso con los codos, por lo que no está completamente sentado. ―¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

―¿Y tú no a mí? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora?

―Eh… ―comienza a jugar con sus dedos, mirando a cualquier lado excepto a su rostro. Rayos, ¿ahora qué se supone que debe decir?

―¿Buscabas esto? ―lo mira, justo al mismo tiempo que saca algo de debajo de su almohada. Con la tenue luz y su linterna en el piso, después de haberla dejado caer por el susto, apenas puede ver de qué se trata, pero acercándose un poco más consigue distinguir la forma. Es un cuaderno. El cuaderno de matemáticas.

Traga. ―P-Por supuesto que no… ¿cómo crees? ―ríe nerviosamente. ¿Cómo demonios supo que de entre todas las materias, sería matemática la que intentaría copiarle?

Irie sonríe, bajando el cuaderno y sentándose en la cama. ―¿Ah, no? ―su tono es burlón. Esto hace que Kotoko vuelva a fruncir el ceño, mirándolo con desafío.

―Claro que no. No necesito copiar de tus respuestas para poder terminar mi tarea. No soy _tan_ tonta. ―Se cruza de brazos, pero ante la ceja arqueada de Irie, se da cuenta de sus palabras. ―¡Quiero decir que _no_ soy tonta! ¡Para nada!

―Hm, de acuerdo, te creo.

―¡Sí, porque…! ―para un segundo. Pestañea. ―Espera, ¿me… crees?

―Claro, ya sé por qué has venido ―inclina su cuerpo en su dirección. Kotoko da un paso hacia atrás, repentinamente sospechosa de su comportamiento.

―¿P-Por qué? ―casi le da miedo preguntar. Irie sonríe, pero algo en esa sonrisa no sienta bien con ella. Antes de que pueda volver a abrir la boca, siente cómo el chico vuelve a tomarla de la muñeca, y antes de que pueda siquiera darse cuenta, se encuentra recostada en la cama, jadeando por el brusco movimiento, y con Irie encima de ella. Sus ojos se abren como platos y su cuerpo se congela de la vergüenza.

―¿Por qué otro motivo una chica vendría sola al cuarto de un chico, de noche? ―hace esa pregunta mientras acerca su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones. Sus manos pican con las ganas de abofetearlo, porque si esto es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto.

Sólo que no puede moverse. No mientras sienta su peso contra su cuerpo, cubriéndola como un manto y transmitiéndole su calor. Irie levanta una ceja, esperando que diga algo, pero cuando no lo hace, lleva su rostro a un costado, sus labios rozando su oreja y su nariz acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello, mientras susurra.

―¿Me dejarás hacerlo Kotoko? ¿Está esto bien? Vamos, responde.

 _Por supuesto que no_. No está bien, pero algo debe estar horriblemente mal con ella, porque no se lo grita a la cara, y tampoco lo empuja lejos de ella. Se queda allí, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, esperando _casi_ con anticipación lo que hará después. Y no lo comprende. ¿Qué no era ella la que creía en tener una relación sana e íntegra antes de volverla carnal? ¿Qué no era ella la que quería usar un vestido blanco en su boda?

¿Qué no era ella la que estaba enamorada de Kin-chan?

Pero está harta. Hasta su padre se lo ha dicho. Casi tres años en los que ha hecho todo lo que pudo para que Kin-chan la note, para que él la vea cómo más que sólo una amiga. Casi tres años de este amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar? ¿Por qué no puede rendirse?

Y sin embargo, aquí, sobre ella, hay un hombre que ha proclamado quererla en más de una ocasión. Un hombre que también sufre de un amor no correspondido, esta vez por su causa. Un hombre que no ha ocultado lo mucho que la desea, cuando Kin-chan no ha siquiera lanzado una mirada en su dirección de la forma en la que tanto quiere. ¿Cómo se sentirá, se pregunta, el ser amada? ¿El ser adorada por una vez en lugar de ser la que adora?

―Esta no es la reacción que esperaba ―Irie se separa finalmente, dejándole suficiente espacio como para que vuelva a respirar. Kotoko abre los ojos despacio, pestañeando mientras hace su mejor intento por volver a la realidad. Ve a Irie, quien está sentado junto a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y un deje de preocupación.

Kotoko se sienta inmediatamente, su cuerpo moviéndose con la rapidez de un rayo. Puede sentir la mirada asombrada de Irie sobre su persona, pero no le presta atención, en lugar de eso levantándose de la cama y rápida pero lo más calmadamente que puede saliendo de la habitación. Escucha que la llama, su voz envuelta en una mezcla de preocupación y confusión, preguntándole quizás si está bien, quizás disculpándose, o probablemente molestándola con los cuadernos que había ido a obtener, pero que ya no le interesan en lo más mínimo.

Ahora tiene una sola cosa en la mente.

Sus ideales rotos, esta persona que no reconoce como ella misma.

¿De verdad hubiera dejado a Irie hacer lo que quisiera con ella, si él no bromeaba? La sola idea es suficiente para hacerla cubrir su boca con una mano, sorprendida y en cierto grado asqueada consigo misma. ¿Qué le sucede?

Lo entiende, hasta cierto punto, aquello que quiso negar por tanto tiempo, aquello que Irie ha insistido y a lo que ella hizo oídos sordos. Sí le gusta la sensación de alguien queriéndola, de alguien deseándola. Y quiera o no, ella sabe, muy en el fondo, que le pasa lo mismo. Irie también le atrae, por más que quiera que sea mentira.

No se había dado cuenta de lo terriblemente fácil que sería para ella enamorarse de él hasta ese momento.

* * *

 **NA: en honor al fanfic 'Algo tiene el destino' Kotoko obtuvo el puesto 45, tal y como Naoki lo consiguió allí. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Agotador, ¿verdad? Me he dado cuenta de que he estado siguiendo un patrón todo este tiempo, y eso es dos capítulos por cada episodio del anime. Realmente no lo he hecho apropósito, aunque lo parezca, y para advertirles, el próximo tendrá contenido original, no será nada basado ni en el manga o el anime.**

 **Yo apesto en el drama y sé que la escena final debería haber sido más dramática a cómo la hice, pero espero haber hecho un buen trabajo considerando que en esta ocasión, Kotoko se ha comportado muy OoC (más de lo usual, al menos) aunque ¿no se ha portado de esa manera cuando se trata de Irie desde el principio?**

 **¿Y soy yo la única a la que le gustó más el diseño de Kotoko que el de Naoki cuando vio por primera vez el anime? No sé, siempre me pareció muy linda, y supongo que en este capítulo quería que los demás lo vieran también. Por eso: fanservice. Pero sí sirvió un propósito, ¿ven?**

 **PS: la idea de Kotoko en la cocina se la debo a mi fiel lectora _karliss_. Modifiqué un poco su idea original, pero el truco aquí es el siguiente: cuando Kotoko se esfuerza, le sale mal, cuando quiere que le salga mal, le sale bien :P**

 **Bueno, lo dejo, que esto ya luce interminable. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**NA: No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa. Absolutamente nada. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto. He estado tan terriblemente ocupada que siquiera he tenido tiempo para mí misma, mucho menos para escribir. Y sé que no es realmente justificación, pero inclusive cuando me sentaba frente a la computadora no podía concentrarme.**

 **La única cosa que me gustaría decir ante cualquier duda es que no, no abandonaré esta historia nunca. Quizás tarde mucho, pero no podría jamás dejarla porque sé bien cómo se siente leer una historia que te fascina y que el autor un día simplemente decida nunca más volver a actualizarla. Sí llego a tardar es porque una de dos cosas pasaron: o estoy esclavizada con mis estudios y el trabajo, o estoy muerta.**

 **De cualquier modo, aquí tienen el capítulo, y si desean tirarme tomates o piedras por la tardanza, están invitados/as a hacerlo.**

 **Advertencia: capítulo largo. Proceder con precaución.**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **...**

Hay algo en el ambiente que incita a Kotoko a simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Todos los sonidos a su alrededor disminuyen de volumen hasta que sólo quedan sus pensamientos, suaves, sutiles, como la sensación de una fría brisa que golpea la piel, presente pero, a fin de cuentas, poco importante.

Una semana ha pasado desde las vacaciones de verano. Una semana desde que Kotoko se ha desconocido a sí misma, al darse cuenta de una verdad irrefutable.

Naoki Irie le gusta.

Lo ha pensado mucho, dado vueltas una y otra vez dentro de su mente y visto desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero no puede llegar a una conclusión lógica para lo que le pasa con él. ¿Es porque nunca antes alguien le ha prestado tanta atención? ¿Es porque, cada vez que demuestra a su manera lo mucho que le importa, ella no puede evitar maravillarse por ver ese lado de él que nadie más sabe que existe? ¿Es porque viven juntos y debe verlo y convivir con él continuamente? O quizás la respuesta sea más sencilla. Quizás sea simplemente porque es guapo. ¿Si no fuera tan físicamente atractivo, aun con todas las muestras de afecto que le proporciona, se encontraría en este mismo dilema?

Kotoko no lo sabe, y eso la frustra inmensamente.

―Cómo todos saben, en este segundo trimestre, al ser estudiantes del último año, deben empezar a pensar seriamente sobre su futuro.

El profesor dice esto mientras reparte unas hojas entre sus alumnos del salón F. Kotoko acepta una, observándola mientras el docente continúa hablando.

―Las hojas que les estoy entregando son encuestas que les ayudarán a tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que harán al graduarse. Ya sea ir a la universidad o trabajar, respondan cada una de las preguntas seriamente, y no olviden entregármelas antes de que termine la hora.

Una vez que todas las hojas han sido entregadas, el profesor se ubica al frente del salón, tras su escritorio, y ve a sus alumnos con expresión seria.

―Por supuesto, como su instructor, es mi deber advertirles. Muchos estudiantes piensan que porque nuestra institución tiene un sistema escalador con la universidad de Tonan les está asegurada su entrada a ésta. Sí bien damos cierta facilidad a nuestros estudiantes en comparación a otros, hay un requisito mínimo que deben obtener. Eso es, su promedio debe sobrepasar un cierto número para poder ingresar, así que si desean cursar sus estudios superiores en Tonan, deben esforzarse extra, ¿comprenden?

Las palabras del profesor dejan un gusto amargo en la boca de todos. Kotoko apoya su mejilla en una mano y mira su hoja con los labios apretados.

―¿Y tú Kotoko? ¿Qué harás al terminar la preparatoria?

Kotoko levanta la vista, viendo a Jinko frente a ella. Satomi también se acerca. Dando un vistazo alrededor, se da cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros deambulan por la clase, hablando con otros y preguntando sobre sus futuros. Al parecer el profesor les está dejando la hora libre para conversar.

―Me gustaría ir a la universidad de Tonan… ―dice en voz baja. Satomi y Jinko se miran entre ellas, antes de que Satomi se acerque y ponga una mano en su frente.

―Um, no es fiebre. ¿Estás bien? Suenas muy desanimada.

―Sí, ¿sucedió algo de lo que te gustaría hablar?

Kotoko niega, como siempre sin ánimos de contar a sus mejores amigas de su más reciente descubrimiento. Más porque ni ella misma puede creerlo del todo, que por falta de confianza en ellas.

Ha estado evitando a Irie desde que empezaron las clases, una acción por demás cobarde, hasta ella puede darse cuenta, pero necesaria para su paz mental. Ayuda que Irie no ha intentado acercarse a ella a pesar de que obviamente lo ignora. Quizás haya aprendido a que con el tiempo ella misma se acercará. O quizás él también la ignora, pensando en que está siendo nuevamente infantil. Quién sabe.

El problema no es aceptar que Irie le gusta, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos. Ni siquiera ella es tan tonta como para seguir cerrando los ojos ante tal situación. El problema es, ¿dónde queda Kin-chan en todo esto? ¿Qué significa para ella? ¿Querer a dos personas distintas no la hace una mujer fácil? Alguien odioso, que no puede decidirse. Nunca pensó que estaría en esta clase de predicamento.

 _No hay forma en la que pueda escoger entre los dos_. Y no necesariamente porque esté seriamente pensando en darle una oportunidad a Irie. Kin-chan no ha demostrado el más mínimo indicio de sentir lo mismo que ella, o de que empezará a hacerlo. Está comenzando a preguntarse si algún día lo hará. Pero no por ese motivo se decantará por Irie. Le gusta, mas no quiere elegirlo como segunda opción sólo porque Kin-chan jamás sentirá algo por ella. No quiere siquiera elegir a Irie del todo. El chico no termina de caerle bien, ¿qué se supone haría si decide salir con él, con estos sentimientos encontrados?

 _Definitivamente nada bueno._

Vuelve a suspirar.

―Yo también quiero ir a la universidad ―escucha la voz de Jinko, que de inmediato la saca de sus pensamientos. Agradece el que hayan dejado el tema de lado. ―Aunque no sé qué me gustaría estudiar.

―Yo tampoco, sólo sé que todavía no quiero trabajar. Hay tantas cosas que experimentar aún, recuerdos que formar…

Kotoko asiente, mientras rellena su encuesta. Siente más que ve a Kin-chan acercándose. Su cuerpo se pone tieso cuando este se detiene justo a su lado.

―Así que irás a la universidad. No esperaba menos de ti, Kotoko ―le sonríe alegremente, consiguiendo que su pulso se dispare y sacando de inmediato cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Irie de su cabeza. Tal es el efecto que su amado tiene en ella.

―Así es ―se sonroja mientras baja la mirada, en dirección a su pupitre. ―¿Y tú, Kin-chan? ¿También irás a la universidad?

―Um, ya tengo planeado lo que haré cuando termine la preparatoria ―contesta vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Kotoko lo mira con curiosidad.

―Entonces, ¿también irás a Tonan?

―Pues… no realmente…

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer Kin-chan en lugar de ir a la universidad? Porque no desea ser mala, pero si su única chance de cursar sus estudios superiores es en Tonan, no puede ser mucho mejor para Kin-chan.

―¿Trabajarás? ―pregunta, sin ver otra opción. Ante su pregunta, Kinnosuke se rasca la cabeza, de repente luciendo un poco nervioso.

―Ehm, no exactamente…

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―¡Irie-kun de seguro irá a la universidad de Tokio! ―Satomi interrumpe de manera muy poco sutil, extendiendo un brazo frente al rostro de Kotoko mientras sonríe nerviosamente. La chica parpadea, llevando su atención de Kin-chan a ella. ―¿Qué piensas de eso? Genial, ¿verdad?

―No tengo realmente opinión sobre ello ―y es verdad. Dónde estudie Irie no es de su incumbencia. Si va a Toudai, perfecto, si no lo hace, también.

Kin-chan suspira con alivio y mira a Satomi agradecido. Ella le guiña un ojo a espaldas de Kotoko, mientras Jinko se posiciona frente a ella, cruzada de brazos.

―Vamos, al menos deberías decir si te alivia el que vaya a estudiar a una universidad distinta a la tuya. No vayas a sentirte abandonada cuando encuentre a otra chica allí, ¿ok?

―¿Por qué debería? Él y yo no somos nada ―contesta, frunciendo el ceño. Jinko rueda los ojos.

―No digas que no te lo advertí.

―Pero realmente no hay otra opción para Irie-kun, ¿no es así? ―Satomi decide añadir antes de que Kotoko pueda siquiera abrir la boca para contestar, acunando su mentón en una mano y pensando en voz alta. ―Si hablamos de prestigio, no hay universidad en Japón que la supere. Oh, ¿creen que decida estudiar en el extranjero?

―Eso no importa ―Kotoko corta de una la conversación. De verdad no le importa a qué universidad vaya Irie. _Es más, si decide estudiar en el extranjero, mejor para mí, no tendré que verlo a diario por nuestros padres._ Y tampoco estar en constante pelea consigo misma por los sentimientos extraños que le provoca.

Vuelve a observar su hoja de encuestas, antes de que sus ojos inevitablemente terminen sobre la hoja que Kin-chan sostiene en su mano. Algo sucede aquí, y no es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que intentan ocultarlo de ella.

* * *

―Esto es deprimente. ―Satomi dice con desánimo, observando el tablón de anuncios con la espalda encorvada. Kotoko bufa.

―Más bien ofensivo. ¿De verdad tienen tan poca fe en que podamos entrar a la universidad? Apuesto a que el salón A sólo tiene anuncios de universidades prestigiosas.

Jinko sacude la cabeza, estando tan o más enojada que Kotoko. Y no es para menos, siendo que el tablón de anuncios de la clase F está lleno a reventar de anuncios y ofertas de trabajo. No son las únicas molestas, más de uno se encuentra cuchicheando y mirando con el ceño fruncido en dirección al tablón. Esperar tan poco de ellos sólo por ser del salón F es indignante.

―¡Oigan, entren de una vez! ¡Debemos decidir qué hacer para el festival cultural! ―el presidente de la clase llama a sus compañeros, una pizca de emoción en su voz que rápidamente disipa el mal humor del resto. Después de todo, no hay nada más emocionante y que grite _vida estudiantil_ como un festival cultural. En especial considerando que es el último para ellos.

Kotoko se sienta en su pupitre y escucha al presidente hablar. Está atenta a los detalles y espera con ansias el momento para empezar a dar ideas sobre qué hacer. Hay algo que desea desde hace tiempo, y siendo el último año que se les concede para hacerlo, no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad.

En cuanto el presidente da cabida para empezar a escuchar ideas, Kotoko levanta su mano y anuncia a plena voz: ―¡Deberíamos hacer una tienda de cosplay!

Sólo para que el salón entero caiga de sus asientos ante tan estrafalaria idea.

* * *

Bosteza al mismo tiempo que se despereza, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y estirando los brazos. Con los ojos somnolientos, mira los cuadernos desparramados sobre la superficie de su escritorio. Si quiere ingresar a Tonan, debe estudiar arduamente, aunque como le dijo Jinko, ella necesita menos esfuerzo, pues su promedio está muy por encima del resto de sus compañeros gracias a Irie.

 _¿Debería pedirle que me ayude de nuevo?_ Antes de siquiera sopesar esa pregunta, sacude la cabeza. Tiene las bases suficientes para hacerlo por sí misma. Sin contar, claro está, que mientras menos tiempo pase a su lado menos deberá temer que lo que siente por él llegue más lejos de lo correctamente debido.

Dando un nuevo bostezo, se levanta con toda la intención de tomar un más que merecido descanso. Ya en la sala de estar, ve al resto de la familia Irie, incluyendo a su padre, disfrutando del tiempo libre en sus manos. Yuuki está escribiendo algo, arrodillado frente a la mesa ratona con una concentración envidiable. Irie está sentado tras él, en el sofá, leyendo un libro como es su costumbre. La señora Irie se encuentra en la cocina preparando té, y su padre y el señor Irie conversan animadamente. Kotoko se acerca.

―Ah, Kotoko-chan ―el señor Irie saluda con una sonrisa, haciendo que el resto de los presentes se den cuenta de su llegada. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, antes de sentarse junto a su padre.

―Buenas noches.

―Pero se puede saber, ¿qué rayos has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ―Shigeo pregunta con los brazos en jarra. ―Desde que llegaste del instituto has estado encerrada en tu habitación.

Kotoko abre la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, es interrumpida por Irie, quien ni siquiera levanta la vista de su libro para hablar.

―Debe estar estudiando. Como estudiantes de tercero, pronto deberemos decidir el curso que deseamos seguir al terminar nuestros estudios secundarios. Si Kotoko desea ingresar a Tonan, es necesario que alcance un cierto porcentaje para ser admitida.

―Con que es así ―Shigeo asiente para sí mismo, comprendiendo, mientras Kotoko frunce los labios, molesta por la seguridad de las palabras del muchacho. ¿Qué sabe él sobre lo que quiere hacer o no en el futuro? Podría preferir trabajar, y él ya saca conjeturas sobre lo que desea hacer con su vida―Me parece bien que estudies arduamente para ingresar a la universidad, pero no es necesario que te sobre-esfuerces. Tengo entendido que tu promedio ha subido considerablemente desde que nos mudamos aquí ―sus ojos se detienen sobre Irie, un brillo de agradecimiento destellando en ellos. Kotoko resiste la tentación de rodar los ojos.

―Lo sé, pero de todos modos quiero esforzarme ―dice con una sonrisa, a lo que su padre finalmente abre la boca para dirigirse al hijo mayor de la familia.

―Naoki ―el susodicho levanta la vista de su lectura, atento a lo que el hombre mayor tenga para decirle. ―Muchas gracias por ayudar a esta hija cabeza hueca mía.

―¡Hey! ―¿Cómo puede su padre decir algo tan cruel? Aunque sea verdad…

―Gracias a ti, ella ha podido superar sus propios límites y conseguir resultados extraordinarios. Aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo, considerando todo lo que tu familia hace por nosotros, de todos modos ayudaste a mí hija a estudiar, y por eso estoy muy agradecido ―inclina un poco la cabeza en su dirección. Irie lo mira con una expresión que parece sumamente aburrida, pero hay algo en sus ojos que denota todo menos eso.

―No tiene por qué agradecerlo. Lo hice con gusto.

―Y lo volvería a hacer, sin necesidad de pedir nada a cambio ―Noriko dice mientras entra a la sala con una bandeja con tazas de té en las manos. Le sonríe dulcemente a Kotoko antes de dejarla en la mesa ratona, a un lado de Yuuki, quien de inmediato toma una y sopla. ―Después de todo, somos familia, ¿no? Y la familia está para ayudarse.

Aquellas palabras logran que el resto de los miembros de la casa la miren con confusión.

―Cielos, Noriko, me halaga que pienses en nosotros como familia, pero… ―Shigeo empieza un poco avergonzado, pero la mujer lo corta rápidamente, al tiempo que sacude la cabeza.

―No, no, no. No me refiero a eso. Bueno, por supuesto que tanto tú como tu hija son ya parte de la familia, al menos para mí, pero lo que quería decir es que no deberían preocuparse, porque cuando Kotoko y onii-chan se casen, lo seremos oficialmente. No tiene nada de malo tratarnos de esta manera por adelantado, ¿no?

―¡Noriko-san! ―Kotoko chilla, completamente roja. Irie suspira, mientras los otros hombres de la casa pestañean ante las palabras dichas.

―Oh, Kotoko-chan, no tienes por qué avergonzarte ―dice la mujer mientras ríe amenamente, una delicada mano sobre sus labios mientras sacude la otra en gesto bromista. O cree realmente que Kotoko sólo siente vergüenza, o ignora deliberadamente su molestia. ―Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Una vez que cumplan veinte, se casarán y vivirán aquí. Para ese entonces las refacciones de la casa deberán estar completas. Viviremos todos juntos, tres generaciones bajo el mismo techo. ―Sus ojos brillan mientras ve todo en su mente, soltando uno que otro suspiro embelesado ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Irie cierra el libro abruptamente, antes de levantarse. ―Por favor, deja de decidir el futuro de otros por tu cuenta madre. ―Y dicho esto, toma su taza de té y se dirige escaleras arriba.

―Oh, onii-chan ―Noriko hace un mohín, antes de olvidar a su hijo y voltear hacia Kotoko con una sonrisa radiante. ―Entonces, ¿qué te parece, Kotoko-chan? No tendrás siquiera que estudiar en la universidad de este modo. ¡Puedo entrenarte para ser una verdadera ama de casa!

Kotoko abre la boca, por una parte para responder pero por otra porque es imposible guardar la compostura ante tal proclamación, pero como siempre, es interrumpida antes de que pueda dar forma a sus objeciones.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―el menor de los Irie se queja, su boca en un puchero que sí no fuera por las palabras malintencionadas que produce, luciría adorable. ―¡Onii-chan no puede casarse con esa tonta! ¡Es demasiado bueno para ella!

―¡Yuuki!

Kotoko suspira, acostumbrada ya a este escenario y a los comentarios impertinentes del niño. Voltea hacia su padre, aprovechando que los otros están distraídos por la discusión entre madre e hijo.

―Papá, ¿no crees que ya es hora de mudarnos a nuestra propia casa de una buena vez? Ya son más de cinco meses desde que estamos importunando a los Irie.

―¿Qué? ―su padre pestañea, aparentemente confundido por estar prestando atención a Yuuki. ―¡Ah, la casa! Claro, sí, por supuesto, estoy buscando una nueva casa, pero…

Kotoko entrecierra los ojos, con las manos en las caderas. ―¿Pero qué?

―Bueno, sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una casa propia, una que haya construido con mis propias manos y…

―No me digas, ¡estás planeando construir una nueva casa desde cero!

―Oh, vamos Kotoko, no puedes decirme que la idea no te emociona aunque sea un poco, ¿no?

―¡En absoluto! ¡Papá!

―De cualquier modo tus preocupaciones son infundadas. Soy el primero en decir que no deberíamos aprovecharnos de la amabilidad de los Irie, pero has escuchado a Noriko, no hay ningún problema en permanecer un poco más. Y sí hacemos eso, quizás en un futuro tú puedas…

―No ―Kotoko es contundente en cuanto se da cuenta de las intenciones de su padre. ―No puedo creerlo, ¿tú también quieres que me case con Irie-kun? ¿Quieres que vivamos todos juntos en esta casa?

―Yo no dije eso, pero admite que no suena tan mal…

―¡Absolutamente no! ¿Por qué todos quieren juntarme con Irie-kun? ¡¿Cuándo comprenderán que no quiero salir con él?! ―grita, cerrando las manos en puños. Su respiración es agitada y siente calor recorriéndole el rostro y cuello, señal de su enojo, pero este no es nada cuando, tras ser víctima de un silencio sobrecogedor, gira para ver que el resto de la familia Irie la observa boquiabiertos, y su rubor se intensifica, esta vez de vergüenza. ―Eh, esto… yo no… ―continúa tartamudeando por unos segundos, antes de levantarse y correr en dirección a las escaleras ―¡Seguiré estudiando a partir de ahora! ¡Por favor, no me molesten!

 _Dios, ¿por qué siempre debo hacer el ridículo?_ ¿Será alguna clase de habilidad especial? No es que odie a Irie, de ningún modo, pero se siente sobrecogida por toda la situación. Ella está enamorada de Kin-chan, definitivamente, pero lo que le pasa con Irie se sale de sus manos. ¿Cómo puede sacarlo de sus pensamientos cuando está allí todo el tiempo? ¿Cuándo su familia insiste en juntarlos? Kotoko siente que no tiene descanso. Necesita pensar, y entre todas las cosas que suceden a su alrededor, entre todos los recordatorios de lo que él siente por ella, no puede.

Sencillamente no puede.

―Esa fue una interesante salida.

Kotoko se detiene abruptamente cuando está a punto de girar la perilla de su habitación. Voltea para ver a Irie recostado contra el umbral de su puerta, de brazos cruzados y observándola impasible desde su altura. Analizador. Imponente.

Es difícil vivir con un hombre así, a sabiendas de que alberga sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad por ti. Realmente, ¿alguien puede juzgarla por sentirse superada diariamente?

Kotoko inclina la cabeza, sin observarlo, esperando a que hable. Si lo hiciera ella, quizás terminaría como tantas otras veces, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, sin sentido de la dirección y desesperado por un poco de oxígeno. ¿Cómo se comporta una en esta clase de situaciones? ¿Qué se supone debes hacer cuando un hombre atractivo dice que le gustas? ¿Cuándo tú misma sientes atracción por dicho hombre? ¿Cuándo… ya estás enamorada de otro?

―Me has estado ignorando de nuevo ―empieza, logrando que incline la cabeza un poco más. Ante su silencio, Irie continúa. ―Sí es por lo que sucedió antes… me disculpo. Fue una broma de mal gusto.

―Muy de mal gusto ―contesta con los labios apretados.

―Pero… ―hay una inclinación en su voz que indica problemas, algo que hace que el cuerpo de Kotoko se tense, como si estuviera intentando defenderse de un inevitable golpe. ―Tengo la impresión de que no es por eso que te has portado más distante conmigo.

Se muerde el labio. ¿Y pensaba que era frío sin emociones? ¿Cómo hace, entonces, para averiguar lo que siente y desambiguarlo de manera tan precisa?

―No es nada ―dice a la defensiva, pues una cosa es admitir para sus adentros que Irie le atrae, pero una muy distinta es decírselo de frente, además, ella no le debe explicaciones. Fue él quien se portó como un cavernícola, asustándola y mandando sus emociones en espiral.

―Kotoko…

―No digas nada, ¿está bien? Tan sólo… ―el acercamiento ofensivo nunca funciona con Irie, ya se ha dado cuenta de ello. Siempre termina perdiendo ella. Por lo que decide recurrir al ruego. Patético.

Irie suspira, antes de bajar los brazos a los costados y relajar su cuerpo.

―¿Tu clase ya ha decidido lo que hará en el festival cultural?

El cambio de tema descoloca por un momento a Kotoko. Pestañea antes de mirarlo con sorpresa. Así que ha decidido escuchar a su pedido. Sonríe sin pensarlo.

―No queríamos hacer un café porque eso es lo que hicimos el año pasado, así que la decisión fue realmente dura, pero finalmente ganó mi propuesta ―explica orgullosa. ―Haremos una tienda de cosplay.

La ceja elevada de Irie hace que un poco de su emoción se vaya, al mismo tiempo que un ligero calor le sube por el cuello, producto del bochorno.

―¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ―pregunta a la defensiva. Irie solo sacude la cabeza, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Me parece una idea bastante original, eso es todo.

―Oh…

Vuelve a mirar al piso, sintiéndose una vez más pequeña ante él. No es como si un cumplido suyo pudiera hacerla ver el cielo, pero sigue siendo gratificante escuchar algo así, en especial si viene de él, quien luce tan difícil de complacer. Es cuando están así, sin hablar de sus sentimientos o peleando por lo que cada uno quiere del otro, que siente pueden llevarse mejor. Es el único momento en el que siente que pueden llegar a formar una amistad.

―¿Y qué hace tu clase, Irie-kun?

―No queremos perder mucho tiempo con esto, así que haremos una simple venta de objetos usados.

―¿Objetos usados? ¿Quieres decir como ropa, o libros?

―Algo así. El encargado nos pidió buscar cualquier cosa que encontráramos en nuestros hogares que ya no se usaran, así que encontrarás un poco de todo.

―Ya veo ―típico de la clase A, no pondrían mucho esfuerzo en esta clase de actividades, si no los beneficiara en el ámbito académico o contribuyera a estimular su intelecto. ¿No pueden simplemente divertirse o aprovechar su juventud? Nunca tendrán tanto tiempo libre como en este momento, ¿cuál es el punto de estudiar sin descanso si no puedes disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas?

―¿Y? ―continúa él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. ―¿Qué exactamente harán en esta tienda de cosplay?

―Oh, pues ―ríe un poco, sintiéndose un poquito tímida de explicar su idea tras haber sido halagada. ―Rentaremos disfraces para hacer cosplay durante el festival. Tenemos un compañero cuya familia posee una tienda de disfraces, así que conseguiremos la mayoría de allí, pero también hay algunos otros que traerán disfraces viejos, por lo que tendremos bastante variedad. Será divertido y además, podremos promocionar la tienda de nuestro compañero.

―Suena bastante bien, ¿todo eso fue tu idea?

―Ah, pues… no todo. O sea, tenía la idea de querer disfrazarme durante el festival, pero no quería hacer una casa embrujada, y como el café estaba fuera de la cuestión…

―Así que sólo propusiste algo que tuviera que ver con cosplay, y tus compañeros planearon lo demás. ―Kotoko asiente, a lo que Irie sonríe. ―Entonces, ¿los empleados también se disfrazaran?

―¡Sí! ―exclama emocionada. Irie asiente, pensativo, haciendo que el bichito de la curiosidad pique a Kotoko. ―¿En qué piensas? No me digas ―jadea, su alegre rostro cambiando a uno de indignación. ―¡Pervertido! ¡No te diré de que me disfrazaré, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que te imaginas!

―¿Y qué me imagino, según tú? ―Kotoko boquea, sin saber qué decir ante su sonrisita de suficiencia, lo cual, inevitablemente, consigue que empiece a reír. ―¡Eres tan fácil de leer! Pero tranquila, no estaba pensando nada extraño. Con todo esto, ¿no eres tú la verdadera pervertida?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, vuelve a entrar a su habitación, sin parar de reírse. Kotoko queda congelada en su lugar, con la boca colgando y un ligero temblor desarrollándose en sus hombros y bajando hacia sus manos, cerradas en puños.

―Irie-kun, ¡idiota!

* * *

―¿Qué te parece? En mi opinión personal, me veo bastante bien, ¿no crees?

―El rosa ilumina tus facciones, definitivamente. ¿Y yo? Quería algo un poco más atrevido, pero una no necesita revelar mucho para lucir estupenda.

―Cierto, aunque el negro siempre ha sido tu color.

―¿Y tú Kotoko? ¿Te gusta tu atuendo?

Kotoko se alisa el cabello con las manos, antes de girarse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que uno de sus compañeros ha sido tan amable de traer. Lleva un traje rojo de caperucita con volantes de color blanco y mangas cortas. El cuello es alto, poseyendo un listón también blanco y la falda le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En las piernas lleva medias, blancas obviamente, y zapatos negros que complementan el atuendo. Y por supuesto, la infaltable caperuza roja, simbólica del personaje al que representa.

―El rojo te queda muy bien ―dice Satomi, quien lleva una yukata rosada con diseño de flores azules, su cabello recogido con unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su rostro. A su lado, Jinko, vestida de gato con un vestido negro y orejas sobresaliendo por encima de su cabeza, asiente.

―No creo que haya mejor caperucita roja que tú, Kotoko.

―Gracias chicas ―Kotoko contesta con una gran sonrisa, finalmente volteando hacia ellas y tomando a cada una de un brazo, para entre las tres hacerse camino por el salón de clases, dejando que otras personas puedan mirarse en el espejo y arreglar sus atuendos. ―Por fin, el festival cultural ha llegado, ¡que emoción!

Dos semanas de preparación habían pasado volando. En ese mismo momento se encontraban a finales de septiembre, y mientras la temperatura seguía siendo en su mayor parte cálida, vientos de otoño comenzaban a sentirse, un presagio de la estación fría que se avecinaba. Kotoko no puede creer como pasa el tiempo. No sólo por lo rápido que había llegado el festival cultural, sino también porque, el próximo catorce de octubre, se cumplirían seis meses desde que Irie había hecho su extraña confesión.

Y dos años desde que Kin-chan la había rechazado por primera vez.

Una sonrisa tensa se forma en sus labios mientras escucha a Satomi atender a unos cuantos clientes, intentando no pensar en eso. Por más que lo aparente, Kotoko no es tonta, al menos no para las cosas que son verdaderamente importantes, y sabe que las probabilidades de Kin-chan enamorándose de ella son prácticamente nulas, pero uno no manda sobre el corazón, y aunque cada rechazo deje una herida cada vez más profunda en él, Kotoko sigue esperando, soñando y deseando la oportunidad en la que años de esfuerzo finalmente den frutos.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más debe esperar?

―Muy bien, necesitaré su nombre y salón ―Satomi entrega una plancheta con un formulario y un bolígrafo a una pareja formando fila. Su pequeño salón de cosplay está resultando mucho más popular de lo que cualquiera esperaba. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tanta gente estaría tan emocionada por poder disfrazarse? ―Espero no les moleste, pero es por seguridad. Deberán devolver el disfraz antes de las cinco de la tarde.

―No somos de esta escuela, ¿qué ponemos en lugar del salón?

―Ah, ya veo, en ese caso…

―¡Kotoko! ―aquella enérgica voz irrumpe en el salón de clases, al mismo tiempo que la puerta corrediza se abre de un tirón, golpeando con fuerza la pared contraria y asustando a más de uno. Kin-chan entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer ignorante de las miradas de enojo que recibe por parte de sus compañeros y algunos clientes. ―¡Aquí estás!

―Kin-chan ―Kotoko dice con una sonrisa, yendo en dirección a él. Es cortada por Jinko, quien, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, no tarda en darle al chico una reprimenda.

―¿Pero qué se te pasa por la cabeza, entrando de esa manera? ¡Casi nos matas del susto a todos!

―¡Ah, bueno…! ―Kin-chan sonríe algo avergonzado, rascándose la nuca. ―No pensaba…

―Déjalo ya Jinko ―Kotoko se interpone entre ellos, su ceño fruncido. ―No pasó nada grave, ¿de acuerdo?

―Mmm ―Jinko no luce muy contenta, pero finalmente suspira, su cuerpo relajándose. ―Está bien, ¡pero que sea la última vez! ―advierte antes de darse la vuelta y volver junto a Satomi. Kinnosuke deja salir un suspiro de alivio, antes de mirar a Kotoko, su sonrisa radiante.

―¿Tienes un momento libre? ¡Hay algo que quiero mostrarte!

―Un momento dices, pues la verdad… ―mira en dirección a sus amigas, quienes continúan hablando con diferentes clientes. A pesar de ser relativamente populares, no hay muchas personas formando fila, por lo que la mayoría de la clase se encuentra o bien conversando en el salón, o afuera, divirtiéndose en el festival. Son pocos los que deben trabajar, organizando los disfraces, ayudando a los clientes en caso de que alguna prenda sea complicada de poner, manteniendo un ojo atento en caso de que algún chistosito quiera llevarse uno sin pagar, o, como Satomi y Jinko, atendiendo la caja y anotando el nombre de aquellos que rentan un disfraz.

Hace una seña a las chicas para hacerles saber que saldrá con Kin-chan, y estas asienten, dándole cada una un pulgar arriba, para hacerle saber que está bien que salga. Una vez hecho esto, se voltea nuevamente hacia Kin-chan.

―Vamos.

Hay un poco de todo. Cafés y tiendas, galerías, juegos. Kin-chan le habla sobre una casa embrujada que han hecho los del primero F, y a la que desea ir después de mostrarle lo que sea que quiere que vea. Hablan animadamente mientras caminan por los pasillos, Kin-chan llevando sobre sus hombros un cartel para promocionar su tienda de cosplay, y Kotoko no puede evitar fijar su mirada, una vez más, en el atuendo que lleva.

―Todavía quiero saber cómo conseguiste ponerte eso ―dice con una sonrisa que amenaza con volverse una pequeña risa, mientras señala a las vendas que recorren cada centímetro de su piel, con excepción de su rostro, brazo izquierdo y parte de la pantorrilla derecha.

Kin-chan mira hacia abajo, evaluando su disfraz, antes de encogerse de hombros. ―No me lo preguntes, yo tampoco logro comprenderlo del todo. Pero de verdad, si alguien me hubiera dicho que sería tan complicado ser una momia… ―refunfuña por lo bajo, esta vez logrando que Kotoko ría. El joven sonríe por eso. ―Bueno, como sea, creo que no te he dicho lo bien que te sienta ese disfraz, ¿no?

―¿Eh? ―sus mejillas se colorean, y en un acto inconsciente sus manos bajan a jalar un poco de su falda. Es, quizás, un poco más corta de lo que debería, pero escuchar a Kin-chan dándole un cumplido hace que eso no le importe. Demasiado. ―N-No, no me lo habías dicho, ¿de verdad te lo parece?

―Ajá ―asiente, seguro de sí mismo. ―Haces una caperucita sumamente adorable ―y en el siguiente segundo, estira una mano para pellizcarle una de sus mejillas, que se llenan aún más de sangre al sentir su tacto. ―¿Dónde está tu lobo feroz, eh?

―¡Ah! ¡Para! ―se queja en broma, aunque hay un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho que la incomoda ante el gesto de Kin-chan. ¿Qué será? ―Bueno, llevamos caminando un buen rato, ¿dónde está lo que querías mostrarme?

―Justo aquí ―se detienen frente a un salón de clases. Un vistazo más profundo le dice a Kotoko que se encuentran ante la puerta del club de fotografía. Un poco confundida, entra junto a Kin-chan, enseguida sintiéndose maravillada por la cantidad de fotografías enmarcadas, todas colgadas tanto en las paredes reales como en otras hechas de cartón, ubicadas de manera zigzagueante a modo de laberinto, y aumentando el espacio del salón considerablemente, haciéndolo lucir como una galería de arte en miniatura.

Kin-chan saluda con un gesto de la mano a los encargados, quienes levantan el rostro con curiosidad antes de volver a sus asuntos al ver que se trata del mismo chico que ha pasado por allí varias veces antes. Llegan frente a una fotografía en especial, y Kotoko siente sus mejillas arder.

―Fue el presidente del club de fotografía quien la tomó. Como se gradúa este año y es una de sus mejores fotografías, quería exhibirla a como dé lugar, así que me pidió permiso para hacerlo. Espero que no te moleste pero le dije que no hacía falta que te preguntara, quería, después de todo, sorprenderte. ―Deja de observar la fotografía y se gira hacia Kotoko, quien continúa mirándola con ojos abiertos, un poco de humedad acumulándose en ellos. ―¿Lo conseguí?

Son ellos dos, bailando frente a una fogata, sonriendo como si no tuvieran ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo. Kotoko reconoce el momento. Es el festival cultural de dos años atrás, tan sólo unos minutos antes de que ella le confesara sus sentimientos a Kin-chan por primera vez.

Unos minutos antes de que fuera rechazada por primera vez.

―¿Kotoko?

Pestañea ante el tono de voz confundido de Kin-chan. Rápidamente se seca los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se gira hacia él, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

―Ah no, perdón, es sólo que ver esta fotografía me puso un poco melancólica, pero no te preocupes. Ya se me pasará.

Está un poco más que tan sólo melancólica, debe admitir. Aún puede recordar ese momento con suma claridad. Las mariposas en el estómago, las pequeñas chispas en el corazón, la emoción de ser capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a alguien por primera vez.

Y la casi devastadora certeza de que sería correspondida.

Había sido muy tonta, ahora que lo piensa. Creía que por ser la mejor amiga de Kin-chan, por compartir esa clase de lazo con él una respuesta afirmativa estaba casi asegurada. Ya podía imaginarse a sí misma caminando por los pasillos colgada de su brazo, con una sonrisa radiante mientras su amado la observara con ojos llenos de amor y ternura.

Y luego la había rechazado.

Había sido su culpa, realmente, al no comprender en aquel entonces que el amor tiene más de una forma, y que ella, en toda su inútil inocencia, había confundido simple amistad con amor romántico. Aunque aquello no le había impedido seguir intentando conseguir el amor de Kin-chan. Nadie podía asegurar que en un futuro él no la viera de otra forma; que, mientras fuera la chica más cercana a él, poco a poco su concepto de ella podría cambiar, para llegar a dar lugar al amor. Kotoko mantenía esa esperanza, día tras día esforzándose, apoyando a su amado con sus sueños, deseando convertirse en alguien mejor sólo por y para él.

Y sin embargo aquí está, dos años después, en la misma situación que en ese entonces, quizás inclusive peor que antes.

Quizás de verdad no tiene esperanza.

―¿Volverás a bailar conmigo este año? ―pregunta con un deje de timidez, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas mientras lo mira por debajo de sus pestañas, en un intento de lucir adorable y atractiva. Pero es un esfuerzo en vano, como casi todo suele ser con Kin-chan.

―¡Claro que sí! ―proclama sin siquiera reparar en su expresión, causando que Kotoko frunza el ceño ligeramente. ―Bailamos juntos todos los años Kotoko, ¡no creas que este año será la excepción!

―No, por supuesto que no… ―dice, un poquito molesta ante su actitud. ¿Por qué siempre debe ser así? Comportándose tan ajeno a sus sentimientos, actuando como si ignorara el verdadero significado tras cada una de sus palabras y acciones. ¿O lo hace a propósito? ¿Fingir que no capta lo que en verdad desea decir? Eso no puede ser… ¿o sí? ―Yo…

Su teléfono celular vibra, interrumpiéndola antes de que pueda dar forma a su pregunta. Con las cejas elevadas ante lo sorpresivo de ésta, contesta sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas. ―¿Diga?

― _¡Kotoko-chan!_ ―Kotoko reconoce esa voz de inmediato. Noriko-san. ― _¿Dónde estás? Estamos en tu salón de clase, pero no podemos encontrarte por ningún lado…_

―¡Ah! ¡No me digan que han venido a vernos! ―exclama con sorpresa, recordando muy bien como Irie, el día anterior, había advertido a su madre, casi amenazado, de que no se le ocurriera poner un pie en el instituto durante el festival cultural. Normalmente Kotoko reprobaría de su comportamiento con respecto a su madre, pero tras ver de lo que ésta es capaz, realmente no puede culparlo por intentar mantenerla lo más lejos posible, en especial en un día como este, dónde mucha gente extraña a ellos se reuniría.

― _¡Sí! ¡Convencí a tu padre y a papá de tomarse un día libre del trabajo! Sé que onii-chan había pedido que no viniera, pero una vez que supe estarías haciendo cosplay no me pude resistir. ¡Definitivamente debo ver de qué estás disfrazada y tomarte muchas fotos!_

―Noriko-san… ―una gotita de sudor resbala por su frente. _¿Cómo rayos descubrió que estaría haciendo cosplay?_ A la única persona a la que se lo había dicho era a Irie, entonces… sus ojos se abren como platos. _¡¿Estaba escuchando a escondidas otra vez?!_

― _¡Yuuki también está aquí! Vamos, Kotoko-chan, dinos dónde estás, ¡así podremos reunirnos e ir a ver a onii-chan! ¡Quiero sacar muchas fotos de ustedes dos en su último festival cultural!_

―Ah, sí, pues… ―mira a Kin-chan, quien la observa con curiosidad. Mueve los labios para hacerle saber que está hablando con la madre de Irie, y el chico rápidamente asiente con la cabeza en comprensión. Kotoko vuelve su atención a la llamada. ―Vayan al salón de Irie-kun, yo los alcanzo. ―Y tras escuchar la afirmación de Noriko en la otra línea cuelga, para después suspirar con gesto derrotado.

―¿Debes irte ya? ―pregunta Kin-chan, cruzándose de brazos. Kotoko asiente, sus ojos brillando con tristeza por tener que separarse de él tan rápido.

―Me gustaría decir que no tardaré mucho, pero conociendo a Noriko-san… ―suspira.

―¿De verdad? A mí me parece una señora muy amable ―dice Kin-chan con confusión, cruzándose de brazos.

―Y lo es, pero el problema no es que no sea amable, es sólo que… ―sacude la cabeza, sin idea de cómo siquiera empezar a describir el carácter insaciable y determinado de la mujer. ―Cómo sea, nos veremos más tarde, ¿no?

―Tan sólo envíame un mensaje de texto y nos reuniremos para ir a la casa embrujada ―le da un pulgar arriba y un guiño, a lo que Kotoko responde con una pequeña risilla y una despedida con la mano. Su sonrisa se borra lentamente a medida que camina por los pasillos en dirección al salón 3-A, una arruguita de preocupación dibujándose entre sus cejas, acompañado de un ligero fruncimiento de labios.

¿Qué estará planeando esta vez aquella mujer?

* * *

Tal y como se esperaba del salón A, la decoración de su tienda de objetos usados es minimalista, por no decir completamente nula. Hay varios pupitres que han sido juntados a modo de formar distintos grupos dependiendo de la categoría de los objetos: en una esquina está la sección de libros, en otra la de ropa, otra tiene la sección de bolsos, y más.

No le sorprende el poco ánimo ante su último festival cultural, al igual que no le sorprende escuchar un grito que casi hace que se le rompa los tímpanos, seguido del sonido de un disparador siendo apretado treinta veces por segundo, apenas pone un pie dentro.

―¡Kotoko-chan, estás preciosa! ―Noriko se acerca apresuradamente y la toma de los hombros, la gira, la pone de costado, balbucea, se sonroja. ―¡Y pensar que ninguno de los dos quería que viniera! ¡Negarme esto hubiera sido increíblemente cruel! ¡Cruel les digo!

―Madre ―la voz taciturna de Irie la interrumpe. Se encuentra vestido con su uniforme escolar, una mano en el bolsillo mientras la otra cuelga a su costado, y una expresión tan agria en el rostro que podría competir con un limón. Tras él Kotoko consigue ver a su padre y al señor Irie luciendo un poco avergonzados. Yuuki mientras tanto, arruga la nariz como si estuviera viendo algo asqueroso.

―Oh, silencio ―le saca la lengua mientras abraza a Kotoko, quien tan sólo ríe en una combinación de vergüenza y exasperación. ―Una madre tiene el derecho a ser efusiva con sus hijos, ¿no?

―Kotoko no es tu hija.

―¡Aún!

―Ah, esto… ―Kotoko interrumpe, viendo que el resto del salón mira atentamente el intercambio entre madre e hijo. ―Quizás podríamos ir a un lugar más privado…

―¡Por supuesto! Pero antes, ¡vengan, tenemos que tomarnos una foto todos juntos! ―Noriko suelta a Kotoko y corre a entregarle su cámara fotográfica a una chica, pidiéndole el favor de capturarlos en una. Kotoko suspira, mientras su padre y el resto de los Irie se acercan, resignándose a su destino.

Por supuesto, la señora Irie hace que Irie-kun se pare al lado de Kotoko, en medio del grupo, y es tan sólo gracias a la intervención de Shigeki y la mala cara de Irie que se salvan de tener que estar abrazados durante ésta. Kotoko ama a esa mujer, de verdad lo hace, pero no puede evitar desear que se vaya pronto. Por el bien de todos.

Con la cámara de vuelta en sus manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Noriko entrelaza su brazo con el de Kotoko y la guía fuera del salón, siendo seguida por el resto de los Irie y el padre de Kotoko. La chica mira de reojo hacia Irie, preguntándose si está bien que el chico abandone su salón en medio del festival cultural sin pedir permiso, pero enseguida niega con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente bien que esto a él poco o nada le importa.

Hacen varias paradas, ya sea en puestos de comida, atracciones, tiendas de chucherías o inclusive para tomarse más fotos. Kotoko empieza a preocuparse, considerando que han pasado varias horas paseándose por la escuela, y no sólo ha dejado esperando a Kin-chan demasiado tiempo, sino también ha descuidado sus deberes en la tienda de cosplay. De seguro terminará siendo amonestada por el resto de su clase tan pronto ponga un pie de nuevo en el salón.

El lado positivo es que puede pasar un poco de tiempo con su padre, siendo esta la primera vez que éste va a uno de sus festivales culturales desde que estaba en la escuela media. Entre el trabajo y la construcción de su antigua casa, aquella que fue derrumbada por el temblor de nivel dos todos esos meses atrás, Shigeo prácticamente había desaparecido de la vida de su hija, con los dos viéndose sólo por las noches o fines de semana. Desde que se habían mudado con los Irie, Kotoko había conseguido pasar más tiempo con él, y eso, junto a algunos momentos madre-hija que pudo compartir con Noriko (siempre y cuando esta no intente andar de casamentera) era una de las pocas cosas buenas que podía rescatar de todo este desastre.

El lado negativo, y que era casi suficiente para completamente inclinar la balanza en su contra, era Noriko _intentando andar de casamentera_ , las casi constantes burlas de Yuuki sobre todo lo que se le pudiera venir a la mente, desde su ropa hasta su peinado, y por supuesto, la asfixiante presencia de Irie, que aunque no dijera nada o hiciera algo para molestarla o incitarla, seguía poniéndola ansiosa, tanto por las miradas, ya sean verdaderas o imaginadas, que sentía le dirigía a su inocente traje de caperucita, o porque ella misma se torturaba pensando nuevamente en la maraña de sentimientos que la venía ahogando desde ese último día de vacaciones.

Al menos el señor Irie y su padre parecen divertirse, probándose mascaras de distintos animales en uno de los puestos mientras ríen y conversan animadamente.

―Creo que compraré esta, ¿Qué dices Kotoko? ¿No me veo aterrador? ―pregunta Shigeo mientras se pone nuevamente la máscara de lobo feroz, gruñendo como uno y haciendo a su hija reír.

―Ya lo creo, además, combina perfectamente con mi traje ―dice todavía entre pequeñas risas.

―¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón, Kotoko-chan! ¡Onii-san, deberías comprarte una también! Así, junto con el traje de Kotoko-chan podrían…

―Mamá ―interviene Shigeki, un poco nervioso ―Shigeo está aquí…

―Oh, por favor cariño, no es necesario que me reproches, ¡aquí todos somos adultos!

―Yuuki no lo es.

―¡No soy un niño!

Kotoko suspira, aunque no puede evitar sonreír. Sí, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que fue partícipe de una escena familiar como esta.

De repente, ve un poco de movimiento desde el rabillo del ojo, y cuando voltea a ver se encuentra con la imagen de Irie alejándose despreocupadamente de todos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Frunce el ceño con enojo.

―Irie-kun, ¿ya te tienes que ir? ―pregunta en voz alta. El resto de la familia deja de discutir y voltean a ver a Irie, Noriko lanzando un chillido frustrado mientras se acerca a grandes pasos a su hijo mayor.

―¡Onii-chan! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? ¡Aunque sea dinos que debes irte!

―Lo hice, ¿recuerdas? Cuando viniste a secuestrarme de mi salón te dije que solo podría estar con ustedes hasta las tres, y ahora son… ―mira su reloj de muñeca con semblante aburrido ―tres y cuarto. Debo irme.

―¡Sabes bien que esa no es excusa! ¡Onii-chan!

―Bueno ―Shigeo interrumpe con tono ligero, intentando deshacer el ambiente tenso que acaba de formarse y que llama la atención de más de uno de los estudiantes y demás visitantes que caminan por allí. ―Si Naoki debe irse, no hay de otra. En realidad, yo también debería estar yéndome, debo comenzar a preparar el restaurante para esta noche, y entre el transporte y los nuevos suministros que deben llegar en unas cuantas horas…

―Es cierto ―Shigeki asiente en acuerdo. ―Hemos estado más que suficiente aquí. Mamá, deberíamos irnos y dejar a los niños disfrutar por su cuenta lo que queda del festival.

―Pero... todavía queda la danza tradicional, y los fuegos artificiales, y, y… ―Noriko hace un puchero, sosteniendo su cámara fotográfica, temblando ligeramente y con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que aplica sobre el aparato. Es más que obvio lo que desea hacer, y el resto de los presentes sienten una gotita de sudor resbalar por sus frentes.

―De todos modos no pienso participar en algo tan trivial como un baile tradicional ―Irie dice finalmente, cortando las ilusiones de su madre, y voltea, alejándose e ignorando las quejas provenientes de la mujer. ―Seguramente cenaré fuera. No me esperen antes de las ocho.

―¡Onii-chan! ―su esposo rápidamente coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Noriko, y ella se desinfla como un globo, comprendiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sin embargo, toma lo último de sus fuerzas para gritar, y que todos los presentes escuchen y queden como testigos: ―¡Ni se te ocurra volver sin Kotoko-chan! ¡Si ella llega sola, esta noche no duermes bajo mi techo!

Kotoko se tapa el rostro para cubrir su sonrojo, mientras Irie masculla algo que queda como misterio para todos los que se encuentran fuera de su rango de audición. Noriko bufa, volteando hacia Kotoko y abriendo la boca seguro para decir algo más que dejará en vergüenza a la pobre chica.

Antes de que eso ocurra Kotoko voltea hacia su padre y le da un abrazo. ―Muchas gracias por haber venido, yo también debo irme. Por favor, cuídense en el camino de vuelta. ―Da una pequeña reverencia hacia los demás y corre por el mismo pasillo por el que Irie ha desparecido, sin voltearse a ver el rostro desconsolado de Noriko, las muecas nerviosas de Shigeo y Shigeki, ni la expresión aburrida de Yuuki.

Una vez ha dado vuelta la esquina, apoya su espalda contra el muro e inhala profundamente. Saca su teléfono celular y mira la hora; tres y veinte. Rápidamente escribe un mensaje de texto, rezando porque Kin-chan no se haya aburrido de esperarla para ir juntos a la casa embrujada.

―Listo ―dice mientras guarda su teléfono. Separa su cuerpo de la pared y gira a la izquierda, pero apenas da dos pasos antes de chocar contra un pecho firme y, extrañamente, familiar. Da un paso atrás mientras su ceño se frunce, reconociendo con quien chocó aun antes de verlo. ―Extraño, hubiera jurado que estabas realmente apurado tan solo cinco minutos atrás.

―Has estado bastante nerviosa el día de hoy. ¿Sucede algo? ―Irie pregunta, ignorando completamente lo que acaba de decir. Kotoko se cruza de brazos.

―Bueno, no es como que tú has estado mejor. Tu madre…

―No me hizo caso y vino de todos modos, lo sé ―los dos suspiran, derrotados. ¿Habrá alguien en el mundo que sea capaz de contener a esa mujer? ―Te estaba esperando. ¿No te gustaría que te acompañara a tu salón? ―pregunta, caminando a su lado cuando Kotoko empieza a retirarse.

La chica frunce el ceño, pero sacude la cabeza después de unos segundos. ―No iré a mi salón, debo encontrarme con alguien antes. Pero agradezco el pensamiento.

―… ―hay silencio por unos segundos. Después ―¿es Ikezawa con quien te encontrarás?

Kotoko se detiene abruptamente. Irie hace lo mismo, girándose hasta que está frente a frente con ella. ―Irie-kun, ¿es de verdad necesario que hagas esa clase de preguntas? ―coloca las manos en las caderas mientras mira al muchacho con gesto de desaprobación. Irie no se inmuta, en lugar de eso frunce el ceño y entierra las manos en sus bolsillos.

―No veo nada de malo con mi pregunta, no creo haber estado fuera de lugar, ¿o sí?

―Bueno, no pero…

Pero es el principio de la cuestión. Kotoko de verdad está intentando llevarse mejor con Irie, sin embargo, no puede olvidar los sentimientos que el chico tiene hacia ella, y aunque en cierto grado le molesta, en otro tampoco quiere herirlo innecesariamente. Él sabe lo que siente por Kin-chan, sabe que esos sentimientos no cambiarán, entonces, ¿por qué debe preguntar algo como eso? ¿Acaso tan solo desea sufrir?

Irie suspira, y cuando Kotoko levanta la vista para observarlo, ve esos finos y largos dedos mezclarse con la castaña cabellera del muchacho, quien desarregla su cabello en un gesto de frustración y quizás algo de desesperación.

―Maldición, Kotoko, yo… ―cierra los ojos y niega lentamente. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, tiene el mismo gesto aburrido de siempre. Kotoko inclina la cabeza hacia un costado en confusión. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ―De acuerdo, ve a donde tengas que ir, yo también, será mejor que me ponga en camino.

―Oh, sí, claro, no te detengo… ¡espera! ―exclama de repente, dándose cuenta de algo. Irie se detiene, mirándola a la espera de su pregunta. ―¿De verdad debes ir a un lugar de inmediato? Pensé que esa había sido sólo una excusa para escapar de tu madre…

―No fue una excusa, aunque fue bastante conveniente, debo admitir. En realidad, yo también tengo que encontrarme con alguien, y voy llegando tarde.

Kotoko pestañea, encontrando algo un poco sospechoso en esa frase. ―Encontrarse con alguien… ¿no quieres decir ir a ayudar en tu salón? Después de todo te has ido por varias horas.

―Ya cumplí mi turno en la primera parte de la mañana, así que no, no es eso lo que quiero decir.

―Entonces… ―Kotoko hace un gesto con la mano, como apremiándolo a contarle. Irie frunce los labios, de la nada viéndose bastante incómodo.

―Quedé con una compañera de ir a comer crepes juntos.

…

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Naoki Irie aceptando una cita con una chica?

¿Una chica que no era ella?

―Yo…

Kotoko se detiene, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir. Irie levanta las cejas, inclinando la cabeza a un costado con expresión pensativa.

―Estás… ¿celosa?

De inmediato Kotoko lo mira con el ceño fruncido, su sorpresa disolviéndose para dar lugar al enojo. Aunque Irie no lo había preguntado con mala intención, es más, sonaba como si sencillamente le hubiera preguntado qué tal le parecía el clima, tan sólo la idea de que él pudiera siquiera _pensar_ algo así…

―¡Claro que no! Estoy… sorprendida, ¡sí, muy sorprendida! ― se cruza de brazos mientras hace lo mejor que puede para lanzarle una mirada altanera, algo un poco difícil de hacer, considerando la diferencia de estaturas entre los dos. ―Vaya, ahora veo la profundidad de tus sentimientos por mí, aceptando salir con una chica en el festival cultural, por supuesto…

Sigue quejándose en murmullos, sus labios en un puchero y su frente arrugada con la fuerza de su ceño fruncido. Irie la observa por unos segundos, ensimismado, antes de… sonreír.

―¿Indignada?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―y Kotoko ni siquiera planea ocultarlo. Vaya _enamorado_ que resultó ser. Irie ríe ligeramente, causando que la chica apriete las manos contra el dobladillo de su falda, esta vez ofendida. ―¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Esto no es gracioso!

―Oh, no, no lo es pero… ―vuelve a reír, llevando una de sus manos a su cabello y cerrando los ojos. El enojo fluye por las venas de Kotoko, sonrojándola con su intensidad. Nada tiene éste que ver con el hecho de que su risa resuena por el pasillo con la suavidad del satín y la potencia de una bola demoledora, absolutamente nada tiene que ver su sonrisa, iluminando su rostro y dejándolo ver aún más _encantador_ que de costumbre, o cómo sus labios se curvan, llenos, rojos y tan…

―¡Para! ―grita, su voz volviéndose espectacularmente chillona. Es una orden tanto para él como para ella misma, para acallar aquellos pensamientos que nada tienen que hacer en un momento como este.

Contrario a lo que pide, Irie se ríe un tiempo más, aunque al menos tiene la decencia de intentar controlarse. Vuelve a abrir los ojos y la mira con una sonrisa juguetona, detallando el rostro de la chica frente a él y encontrándose más que complacido con el efecto que ha tenido en ella.

―Sabes algo Kotoko ―empieza, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella, su voz baja y algo jadeante. Kotoko da un paso hacia atrás, observándolo ceñuda, desconfiada, y llena de rabia. ―Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría un poco más las palabras que salen de mi boca. ¿No lo has dicho ya acaso? Es Ikezawa quien tiene tu corazón. Así que por mi parte, no debería justificar si deseo salir con otra chica siendo que tú y yo _no somos absolutamente nada_.

Kotoko jadea, volviendo a abrir la boca para defenderse, gritarle, decir _algo_ , pero él niega con la cabeza lentamente, esa insufrible sonrisa todavía extendida en sus labios.

―No Kotoko. No vengas a pedirme que haga lo mismo que tú. _No todos somos mártires sin causa_.

Y dicho esto, se da media vuelta y camina en dirección contraria a ella, sus pasos ligeros y animados, dejándola soltando humo.

―¡Espera un segundo…! ―está más que dispuesta a seguirlo, a detenerlo y exigirle una explicación, cuando siente su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo saca y sus ojos se abren al ver un mensaje de Kin-chan. ―¡Rayos, lo había olvi-!

Y es allí cuando se da cuenta.

Acaba de hacerle un escándalo a Naoki Irie.

Por ir a una cita con otra chica.

Mientras, olvidando que ella misma debe ir a ver a Kin-chan.

Sus labios tiemblan, sus ojos mirando de la pantalla de su teléfono al lugar por donde Irie acaba de desaparecer. No es posible, de verdad, esto no puede estar pasando.

Es porque ha estado demasiado tiempo pensando en él. Demasiado tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo y muy poco con Kin-chan. Demasiado tiempo intentando averiguar exactamente la extensión de lo que siente por Irie. Y definitivamente, demasiado tiempo drogada en la atención que el frío genio le da, pensando en que ella siempre sería la única para él.

Y ahora se da cuenta.

Kin-chan no la quiere, no de la manera que ella desea, y probablemente no lo haga nunca.

E Irie… Irie terminará aburriéndose de ella tarde o temprano si continúa rechazándolo. Él mismo se lo acaba de dejar claro.

Entonces, ella se quedará sin nada, y eso, la hace sentir como la peor basura del mundo.

* * *

―Los de primero realmente se han esmerado, ¿no crees Kotoko?

La chica asiente, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que oculta la tormenta que siente dentro. Después de haber estado otros diez minutos en un estado de catatonia, un nuevo mensaje de Kin-chan la había traído de vuelta a la realidad y recordado que aún debía verse con aquel hombre que poseía su corazón; por lo que rápidamente había enterrado bajo tierra todos esos sentimientos que la revelación de que no siempre sería la primera opción de Irie había traído, y había llegado corriendo justamente para aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que Satomi o Jinko fueran a arrastrarla por los pelos para hacerla trabajar por haber estado ausente todo el día.

―Es algo aterrador, en realidad ―Kotoko comenta sinceramente, acercándose un poco más a Kin-chan. El lugar está completamente a oscuras, telarañas y arañas falsas colgando del techo y ruidos ominosos haciendo eco desde algún lugar desconocido. Unas cuantas luces allí y allá dan una leve iluminación, bañando el mundo en un resplandor lúgubre y dando a los huesos de plástico y lápidas de cartón una nueva, terrorífica perspectiva.

Kotoko se abraza más al brazo de Kin-chan, apretando su poco pecho a este sin darse cuenta. Kinnosuke se aclara la garganta, soltándose de su agarre pero intercambiándolo con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Le sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

―Entonces, ¿qué tal todo con los Irie?

Con esa pregunta, el ligero miedo de Kotoko cambia a cansancio. Da un suspiro. ―Agotador. La señora Irie realmente está loca…

Kin-chan ríe, y el sonido de su risa reconforta un poco a la chica, quien cierra los ojos para disfrutarlo más.

―No deberías decir esas cosas sobre tus mayores.

―No lo hago con mala intención.

El ambiente se relaja, y Kotoko finalmente puede disfrutar del momento. Apoya su cabeza suavemente contra el pecho de Kin-chan, quien sin pensarlo baja su brazo desde sus hombros hasta rodear su pequeña cintura.

Kotoko se siente en paz.

Hasta que un vampiro sale de su sarcófago y les salta encima. El grito de Kin-chan sobrepasa por mucho el de Kotoko.

* * *

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Kotoko pregunta esto a un pálido Kin-chan mientras le ofrece una de las bebidas que acaba de comprar de la máquina expendedora. El muchacho la acepta con un sentido gracias antes de suspirar y abrir la lata.

―Estoy bien, solo me tomó por sorpresa… ―tras tomar un largo sorbo deja caer su cabeza a la altura de sus hombros. ―Y pensar que dejé ver un lado tan patético mío…

―No digas eso, a mí no me lo pareció para nada ―intenta consolarlo Kotoko. En realidad a ella le causó mucha gracia. Le sorprendió tanto la reacción de Kin-chan que olvidó tener miedo. Sin poder evitarlo, suelta una pequeña risita, que solo causa que el joven deje caer aún más la cabeza. ―Ah, perdón, yo no quería…

―Está bien Kotoko. En realidad ―las últimas palabras las dice en un tono más animado. Endereza su cuerpo y la mira a los ojos al mismo tiempo que toma asiento en el banco en dónde él mismo se encuentra sentado. Acaba de encontrar el tema perfecto para desviar la conversación. ―¿Cómo va la búsqueda de una nueva casa? ¿Aún sin resultados?

―Y no por falta de intentos ―contesta ella con un puchero. Justo uno de los temas que menos quiere tratar. Ya ven porqué Kin-chan lo eligió. La mente de Kotoko siempre deambula lejos una vez que es traído a colación. ―Estuve hablando con papá la otra noche, pero es un esfuerzo en vano. Estoy segura que ya está confabulando con la señora Irie para casarme con su hijo mayor.

―Mmm, pero en ese caso, la última palabra siempre está contigo, ¿no? No pueden obligarte a nada.

―Por supuesto que no, y no lo hacen, aun así eso no quita que sea increíblemente molesto.

―¿Y qué harán? ¿Seguirán viviendo en la misma casa hasta que te cases con alguien más o hasta que el genio se canse de insistir?

La pregunta no es maliciosa, pero Kotoko se tensa perceptiblemente. Realmente, ¿qué espera ella? ¿Qué Irie la busque siempre? ¿Qué esté enamorado de ella por la eternidad? No, claro que no, eso no es razonable, pero saber eso no hace el vacío en su pecho menos aparente, o menos pesado.

Frunce el ceño una vez más. ¿Por qué diablos debe sentirse de esa manera? Lo único que hizo Irie fue tener una cita con otra chica. Irie no es de ella. Ella ni siquiera quiere a Irie. Y si sus sentimientos por ella son tan débiles que tan sólo tras unos pocos meses de ser rechazado puede sucumbir, ¿entonces por qué preocuparse? Ella misma ha estado enamorada de Kin-chan por casi tres años. Es prueba viviente de que si una ama lo suficiente, ni el tiempo ni el rechazo puede menguar esos sentimientos. Sentimientos que Irie está dejando de lado tras sólo cuatro meses sin obtener resultados favorables con ella.

 _Mártir… ¡sí claro! ¿Quién se cree qué es? ¡No sabe absolutamente nada!_

―¿Kotoko? ―Kin-chan pregunta algo preocupado. Su amiga ha estado mirando a la nada por un largo rato ya, y eso lo asusta.

Como si saliera de un trance, Kotoko se sobresalta y gira hacia Kin-chan. Le da una sonrisa avergonzada. ―Ah, sí, perdón, tan sólo… ehm, ¿qué me decías?

―En realidad ―estira las piernas un poco antes de levantarse, tirando su lata vacía al basurero. Se voltea hacia Kotoko y le da una sonrisa ligera. ―Tengo que irme. El director me ha citado a su oficina para las cinco, y no quiero llegar tarde.

―¿A su oficina? Kin-chan, ¿acaso has hecho algo? ―empieza a preguntar la chica, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Contra todo pronóstico, el joven ríe.

―¡Claro que no! Debo ir a verlo por… ehm, pues… ―se rasca la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado con nerviosismo. Kotoko inclina la cabeza hacia un costado, confusa.

―¿Necesitas verlo por…? ―pregunta, intentando hacer que continúe, pero en lugar de contestar, Kin-chan da un paso hacia atrás, ya buscando una excusa para irse. Kotoko se levanta de inmediato y lo toma de un brazo, evitando cualquier tipo de escape. ―¡Basta ya! ¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo actúas extraño últimamente! ¿Qué sucede? Satomi y Jinko también… ellas saben algo, ¿no es así? ―sus ojos se humedecen un poco, recordando todas esas semanas que ha sentido que algo le ocultan, cada vez que entra a una habitación y se callan de repente. Ya no puede continuar sin saber. ¡Ella también es su amiga, maldición! ―¿Ha pasado algo malo? Quizás pueda ayudarte, pero sí me lo ocultas entonces…

Kin-chan frunce los labios. Sus ojos brillan con nerviosismo, y sus cejas se elevan mientras mira hacia los costados, obviamente incómodo.

―En realidad no es nada grave. Te preocupas por nada y…

―Kin-chan ―Kotoko interrumpe con voz firme. El muchacho para de hablar y la mira a los ojos. Intenta poner una expresión seria, para que vea que necesita una verdadera respuesta y no aceptará que siga evadiendo el tema, y tras unos interminables segundos, finalmente lo consigue.

Kinnosuke suspira y, cerrando los ojos como si lo que está a punto de decir fuera a dolerle, logra hablar. ―Es sobre lo que haré tras terminar el instituto.

―Lo que harás al… terminar el instituto… ―Kotoko repite, frunciendo el ceño. Kin-chan asiente, antes de tomarla de la mano y gentilmente guiarla de vuelta al banco. Se sienta a su lado y suspira otra vez. Kotoko siente como si el tiempo estuviera enlenteciéndose. Hay algo que le dice que lo que va a escuchar no le gustará. Que lo que Kin-chan está a punto de decirle tiene la capacidad de voltear su mundo patas para arriba sin que ella pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Y no se equivoca.

―Fui aceptado en una academia culinaria de alto prestigio. Durante las vacaciones, no te lo conté, pero viajé por una semana a Kioto a tomar el examen de admisión y…

―Espera ―Kotoko lo detiene, levantando una mano y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. ―Dijiste… ¿Kioto? ¿La academia se encuentra en Kioto?

―Sí…

―Pero… pero… ―tartamudea, abriendo y cerrando su boca, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Antes de que pueda tomar velocidad y asaltarlo con cuánta pregunta se le cruce por la mente, Kin-chan habla otra vez, esta vez intentando zanjar todos los puntos posibles antes del inevitable colapso.

―Fui recomendado el año pasado gracias a la profesora Sakamoto, quien vio mi talento y pasión en las clases de economía del hogar. Gracias a eso pude tomar el examen e ingresar. Es algo que he querido toda mi vida, y ahora que se me ha dado la oportunidad no quiero desaprovecharla. ―Su voz baja un tono, volviéndose casi un ruego. Kotoko siquiera puede comprenderlo.

―Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Satomi y Jinko lo sabían? Y además es Kioto. ¿Sabes qué tan lejos está Kioto? ¡Kin-chan, debiste decirme algo! ―Kotoko habla, elevando el tono de voz con cada nueva pregunta, cada exclamación. Sus ojos se humedecen y debe apoyar las manos contra su pecho, temiendo que su corazón salte fuera por lo rápido que late.

―No te lo dije antes porque sabía que no te lo tomarías bien. Yo mismo le pedí a Satomi y a Jinko que no dijeran nada, porque quería ser el primero en decírtelo y…

―¡Eso no importa! ―Kotoko grita finalmente, levantándose. Está temblando, sus manos cerradas en puños a sus costados. Observa a Kin-chan con enojo, con rabia. Por primera vez en lo que se conocen, Kotoko está completamente furiosa con él. ―¿Cómo te atreves a usar esa clase de excusa? ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor? ¿Qué me enterara cuando ya estás viviendo en Kioto?

―Kotoko…

―¡No! ¡Nada de Kotoko! ―con el dorso de la mano se enjuga las lágrimas, aquellas que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que había soltado hasta que resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayendo por su mentón gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad. ―¡Sabes muy bien cómo me siento respecto a ti! ¡Por ese mismo motivo deberías habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, entonces podría haber intentado buscar un lugar en Kioto y así-!

―¡Es por eso que no te lo dije! ―Kin-chan se levanta también, aunque su voz es más moderada, menos desesperada. ―Kotoko, ¿qué quieres hacer en el futuro? ¿Cuáles son tus sueños? No puedes decirme que estás dispuesta a seguirme hasta Kioto sin siquiera saber qué quieres hacer con tu vida primero.

―Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver ―Kotoko mira hacia un costado, inflando sus mejillas. La verdad es que, aunque no sabe lo que quiere hacer tras terminar el instituto, sí sabe con quién quiere estar durante todo ese tiempo. Ella ama a Kin-chan, desde el momento en que se enamoró de él supo que quería estar a su lado en todo momento, acompañándolo en sus sueños, apoyándolo siempre. Es más importante para ella eso que decidir la carrera que quiere seguir.

Sin embargo, todos sus planes se han desmoronado con esta noticia. Si no es con Kin-chan, no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hará exactamente estos próximos años, sin ser capaz de verlo, sin ser capaz de estar a su lado? Sería una cosa ir a diferentes universidades, pero Kioto…

―Sí tiene que ver Kotoko, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? Porque yo sí ―da un paso al frente. Kotoko retrocede, sin querer escucharlo, porque sabe tan bien como él que Kin-chan la comprende mejor que cualquiera, y el no haberle dicho que estudiaría en Kioto tiene justamente que ver con eso. ―No seré yo quien te arrastre lejos sólo porque en este momento no puedes concebir estar sin mí. Esto que sucede entre nosotros… no puede seguir así.

―¿Pero no es por eso que sería más fácil seguirte? ¿Qué importa si es aquí o en Kioto? De todos modos, estaría buscando lo que me gusta ya sea en la universidad de Tonan o en…

―¿Y tu padre? ―Kotoko calla abruptamente. Kin-chan sonríe, aunque no es una sonrisa feliz de lejos.

―Eso es jugar sucio.

―Es ser lógico. No puedes dejarlo, lo sabes bien.

―Tú no puedes dejarme ―Kotoko vuelve a quejarse. ―Sabes bien cuánto te amo, y aun así no dejas siquiera que tome mis propias decisiones. No dejas que busque una alternativa para seguirte. No lo entiendo. Kin-chan, yo realmente…

―Pero yo no te amo.

Y cualquier palabra que Kotoko desea decir, queda atorada en su garganta. Kin-chan ni siquiera lo ha dicho de mala manera. No ha sido un grito y ni siquiera es la primera vez que la rechaza. Pero son esas palabras, esa selección de palabras y en ese preciso orden lo que la desestabilizan por completo. Kotoko lo mira con los ojos aguados, aunque ni una lágrima consigue escapar esta vez.

―Kin-c…

―Sería una cosa si fuéramos pareja, pero no lo somos Kotoko. Y estoy harto de tener tanta influencia en ti. No seré el motivo por el que elijas alejarte de tu familia, de tu ciudad natal, y mucho menos la razón por la que elijas tu carrera. Debes seguir tu propio camino Kotoko, y esta es una oportunidad perfecta para ti.

―De olvidarme de ti, quieres decir…

―Sí ―suspira, y por un momento parece querer dar un paso en su dirección, pero una sola mirada a su rostro sonrojado y abatido lo hacen desistir. ―No me enamoraré de ti Kotoko, porque la única forma en la que te veo, es como a una hermana menor. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar lo que siento, y esta es la única forma en la que puedes olvidarte completamente de mí.

Da un paso hacia atrás, aunque luce preocupado cuando Kotoko no contesta, tan sólo se queda allí, parada, observándolo mientras el brillo de sus ojos parece desaparecer, dejando en su lugar sólo un vestigio de la chica que suele ser. Kin-chan traga con dificultad.

―Lo siento mucho, yo… será mejor que me vaya. Por favor, no hagas nada… ve a buscar a las chicas, ¿sí?

Espera a que Kotoko diga algo, pero continúa de la misma manera, con la mirada perdida y sin siquiera reaccionar. Kin-chan no desea dejarla de esa manera, pero sabe que tampoco puede quedarse. Su presencia sólo empeorará las cosas.

―Quédate aquí, llamaré a las chicas ahora mismo para que te recojan ―decide quitando su teléfono celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Busca entre sus contactos y el primer nombre que encuentra es el de Jinko. Una vez que marca, se lleva el aparato al oído y eleva la mirada, pero se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa.

Kotoko ya no está.

* * *

 _Esto… es real, ¿no? Ya no hay más esperanzas, ¿no?_

Kotoko se abraza más a sí misma, apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Oculta su cabeza entre ellas, mientras repite en su mente las palabras de Kin-chan una y otra vez.

 _Pero yo no te amo._

 _Pero yo no te amo._

 _Pero yo no te amo._

… _no te amo._

… _no te amo._

―Soy una estúpida ―después de años de rechazo, después de años de esfuerzo, finalmente Kotoko no puede más. ¿Es acaso cómo lo dice Kin-chan? ¿Podría ser que se ha vuelto tan dependiente de él que ya no podría decidir por sí misma que curso tomar en su vida? No, por supuesto que no. Ella no haría eso. Ella no elegiría su carrera, cambiaría toda su vida sólo para seguir a un muchacho. No cambiaría sus sueños y expectativas sólo para que coincidan con la de un chico… ¿verdad?

 _Soy lo suficientemente capaz de decidir por mí misma. No necesito seguir a nadie, menos a un hombre. Sí lo hago, es tan sólo porque quiero estar a tu lado, ¿acaso no puedes ver eso?_

¿Qué tiene de malo querer permanecer al lado del hombre al que ama? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer ser lo mejor que puede ser para alguien con quien se ve compartiendo el resto de su vida? Con un nuevo sollozo, piensa de nuevo en años anteriores, en sí de verdad ha mostrado esa clase de faceta para hacer pensar a Kin-chan de esa manera.

¿Se ha humillado frente a él? Nunca. ¿Lo ha seguido sin su consentimiento alguna vez? Pues… ¿Siempre está pendiente de él, de lo que hace, de lo que le gusta y no le gusta? Por supuesto, toda persona enamorada hace eso. ¿Busca puntos en común, cosas que puedan acercarlos y hacer su relación más profunda? Sí, ¿o acaso no debería?

Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kin-chan dijo algo como eso? Hacerla quedar como… una arrastrada, o peor. No es justo. Después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos, como es posible que sea incapaz de sentir siquiera un poco de…

… _la única forma en la que te veo, es como a una hermana menor._

 _Él realmente te ve sólo como una hermana menor._

―Es eso… ―Kotoko susurra de repente, recordando no sólo las palabras de Kin-chan, sino también las de Irie, esas mismas que pronunció aquella vez todos esos meses atrás, durante el festival deportivo.

 _Después de todos estos años sí desarrolló una clase de amor… pero no el que yo quería…_

―Está harto de tener que lidiar conmigo, él… ―sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez, y Kotoko no hace nada para detenerlas. ―Él nunca se enamorará de mí…

―¿Kotoko?

La chica salta en su lugar, asustada ante el repentino llamado de su nombre. Voltea. Irie-kun la mira con el ceño fruncido, agachándose ligeramente para poder estar al mismo nivel que ella en aquella esquina perdida del instituto. El sonido del festival se escucha desde donde están, alegre y completamente fuera de lugar con la situación actual.

Kotoko no dice nada, y eso sólo logra que el chico se preocupe más.

―Kotoko… ¿qué pasó?

―…

¿Debería decírselo? Después de todo, no es como si él no lo supiera. Él mismo se lo dijo. Kin-chan nunca la querrá de la misma manera que ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué debería? Más allá de todo, no es como si Irie-kun fuera uno de sus amigos más cercanos, sin tomar en cuenta que probablemente terminará alegrándose, y eso es algo que no…

Y de repente lo recuerda.

Kotoko bufa.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en una cita?

―Ya se terminó ―contesta con un encogimiento de hombros. Kotoko debe morder el interior de una de sus mejillas. Esa respuesta no hace más que incrementar el vacío que tiene en su pecho. ―Kotoko, dímelo, ¿por qué estás llorando?

―Siempre lo supiste, ¿no? ―lanza una risa que de alegría no tiene nada. Irie frunce el ceño, y con una mano intenta acariciar su mejilla, pero Kotoko voltea el rostro, sin querer que la toque. ―Kin-chan, él… él se irá, y lo peor de todo es que yo sola no soy suficiente para mantenerlo aquí, o para seguirlo. Yo no soy nada, absolutamente nada…

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Irie frunce las cejas, sin comprender lo que está diciendo. Kotoko sacude la cabeza.

―Al final, ¿cuál es el sentido? ¿Por qué peleé todos estos años? Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien será capaz de quererme de esa manera, yo… de seguro lo arruiné todo con Kin-chan, pero no tengo la suficiente voluntad para mirarlo a los ojos o siquiera hablarle después de lo ocurrido. Soy tan patética, y tan pero tan _tonta…_

―Kotoko, ¿podrías por favor…?

―Siempre será lo mismo, ¿no? No soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie. Aun dando todo de mí por cultivar una relación no obtengo resultados. ¿Qué tanto debo sacrificar? ¿O es al revés? ¿Debería no sacrificar nada y sólo dejarme estar? Parece ser que tengo mejores resultados cuando ni siquiera me esfuerzo, si no, ¿cómo explicarías el hecho de que tú estás enamorado de mí sin yo haber hecho nada mientras Kin-chan…? ―debe parar por un segundo, el nudo en su garganta impidiendo que continúe. Irie, sin embargo, luce un poco más que hastiado.

―Basta ya Kotoko, ¿podrías parar y contarme exactamente qué sucedió?

―Y aun así… ―siendo ignorado nuevamente, Irie rueda los ojos y se acomoda mejor en su lugar, descansando la espalda contra la pared al lado de Kotoko, quien siquiera se da cuenta de su molestia. ―Y aun así con todo eso… inclusive tú has ido a una cita hoy… realmente, de la forma en la que soy ahora… terminaré perdiéndolo todo ¿no? A Kin-chan, a ti… ¿siquiera valgo la pena?

―No lo sé ―el muchacho contesta desinteresadamente. Kotoko finalmente parece recordar que se encuentra allí, porque voltea a verlo con una expresión confundida en el rostro por sus palabras. Irie vuelve a rodar los ojos. Ahora le hace caso. ―¿Por qué no contestas esa pregunta tú misma? Ordena tus prioridades de una vez… ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Kotoko se muerde los labios, mirando hacia el piso. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Que Kin-chan la quiera, pero eso es imposible. ¿Y entonces? Vuelve a ver a Irie, quien la observa con semblante estoico. Mantiene su típica expresión aburrida, y entonces Kotoko vuelve a preguntarse.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?

―Quiero ser amada ―y dicho esto, se inclina a besar los labios de Irie.

* * *

 **NA: Y bueno, aquí estamos. Dije el capítulo pasado que éste no tendría nada que ver con el anime, y ahí lo tienen. También recuerdo haberle dicho a una de mis lectoras que el primer beso entre Kotoko e Irie sería totalmente distinto al anime, y ahí lo tienen también. Ahora, sé que algunos tenían dudas respecto a Kin-chan y cómo terminaría el enamoramiento de Kotoko hacia él. Seguro más de una esperaba que siguiera la línea del anime, pero la verdad es que no tengo la paciencia para escribir a Kotoko sufriendo por Kin-chan hasta darse cuenta de que ama a Irie y besarlo bajo la lluvia. Además, esto me da más libertad para seguir cambiando algunas cosas y hacer la historia más original, más mía, si cabe decirlo.**

 **Que nadie me diga que Kotoko exagera por favor. He estado en sus zapatos y saber que la persona que quieres se irá lejos es una pastilla bastante dura de tragar, en especial en su caso, siendo rechazada y con la sensación de que terminará siendo abandonada.**

 **Ahora sí, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, que prometo INTENTAR traerlo pronto. ¡Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**NA: Hello gente bonita. Como siempre, lamento la tardanza, pero este capítulo me estaba causando muchos problemas debido al contenido. Muchas emociones, muchos descubrimientos y resoluciones. Es toda una montaña rusa emocional, se los digo. Pero era sumamente importante porque los eventos de este capítulo alteraran el curso completo de la historia. Así que ajusten sus cinturones y disfruten del viaje.**

 **Guest: tus deseos son órdenes, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo ;)**

 **caro: vaya, que bueno verte por aquí también. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Jaja, Kin-chan no es gay, pero hay veces en que uno simplemente no puede forzar lo que se siente, aunque quieras. En este capítulo lo explico un poco mejor. Espero que te guste :)**

 **Guest: lo entiendo, yo también me enamoré una vez de mi amigo. La mayoría de lo que pasa Kotoko lo viví yo también, por lo que entiendo perfectamente la desilusión de saber que no pueda corresponderte. Por suerte una vez que dejé esos sentimientos de lado pudimos retomar nuestra amistad. Toma tiempo, y sientes sinceramente que es el fin del mundo, pero pasa. Espero que algo similar pueda ocurrirte a ti :)**

 **jM6Yc and q9oFq: I'm guessing you're saying "very nice story". Thank you, and I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **...**

Besar es algo con lo que Kotoko siempre ha soñado.

No por el acto en sí. Ella es demasiado romántica y soñadora como para encontrar placer en simplemente unir sus labios con los de otra persona, sin ningún otro motivo que el porque te gusta hacerlo. No tiene nada en contra de las personas que disfrutan de tal actividad sin sentimientos de por medio. Su compañera de clases Shimura es un buen ejemplo de ello.

Pero para Kotoko, un beso va más allá de un acto, de un momento compartido entre dos personas que se sienten atraídas la una a la otra. Un beso es un símbolo de amor, de confianza. Besar a alguien debería ser hecho con una persona especial, debería ser testamento de un vínculo formado entre ambos, una forma de renovar el lazo que se tiene.

Un beso demuestra admiración, añoranza, deseo. Un beso, para Kotoko, es algo prácticamente sagrado. Las intenciones tras él son importantes, quizás tanto o más como con quien se comparte.

Es por eso que Kotoko siempre ha soñado con cómo sería su primer beso. Dado en una ocasión especial, con aquel que hace a su corazón palpitar. Dado tras un largo recorrido, en el que ambos se han demostrado justamente esta confianza y afecto, reforzado el vínculo que los une con acciones y palabras. Quizás el lugar no fuera importante, quizás no deba ser estrafalario. Pero debe ser dado cuando los dos sientan que es correcto, cuando la fuerza gravitacional los induzca a acercarse lentamente, mirarse a los ojos, sentir el aliento del otro, hasta finalmente unirse en una de las demostraciones de amor más antiguas conocidas por el hombre.

Esto no es lo que Kotoko Aihara tenía en mente cada vez que pensaba en cómo sería su primer beso.

No hay metafóricos fuegos artificiales, ni calidez explosiva ni un sentido de plenitud. No hay nada que la oriente a pensar que lo que está haciendo corresponde con todos los ideales que ha estado visualizando desde muy corta edad, con todo lo que ella piensa significa un beso. Hay, sin embargo, desesperación, dolor, incertidumbre.

Y, quiera admitirlo o no, una pizca muy grande de algo que no se atreve a nombrar.

Sus labios se mantienen estáticos por unos segundos contra los de Irie. Siente su corazón intentando salir de su pecho, golpeando fuertemente contra su caja torácica, pero contrario al pulso acelerado en sus vasos sanguíneos, su piel se encuentra fría. Su respiración es superficial, sus hombros subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

 _Pero yo no te amo_.

Cierto. Kin-chan no la ama. No lo hará nunca. Y se irá. La dejará sola.

 _Ni siquiera me lo pudo decir por su cuenta. Tuve que confrontarlo para que lo haga_.

Pero eso no explica por qué está besando a Naoki Irie, de todas las personas.

 _Porque él… es el único que ha estado ahí siempre._

Naoki Irie es la única persona que no la ha abandonado. La única persona que no le ha mentido y desde el principio ha puesto en claro todo lo que siente y espera de ella. Aunque hayan sido apenas unos cuantos meses desde que se han conocido, Kotoko no puede evitar sentir que es mucho más. No lo ha admitido nunca, pero hay una sensación de nostalgia palpable en su pecho cada vez que está con él, cada vez que discuten o sencillamente se miran a los ojos. Como si lo hubieran hecho infinidad de veces antes, y ella simplemente no lo recuerda.

Por más que lo intente, no llega a su mente una sola vez en la que Naoki le haya dado la espalda, que no haya reparado en ella. Claro, están las ocasiones en las que ha pretendido ignorarla, pero estas acciones siempre han sido una respuesta legítima _por_ ella. No porque de verdad dejara de importar, sino todo lo contrario, porque ella es tan importante para él que debe recurrir a esos actos tan sólo para volver a llamar su atención.

Y sin embargo, aquel día había sucedido lo contrario. Irie la había abandonado en favor de una de sus compañeras. El mismo día en que Kin-chan había dejado más que claro que piensa tan poco de ella que no importaba si la hería o no al ocultarle que se iría a Kioto. El día en que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que, no importa lo que haga, Kin-chan nunca la querrá de la manera que ella lo quiere.

Y es con estos pensamientos que su cuerpo recobra energías. Sus manos se dirigen a los hombros de Irie, su cuerpo acercándose más al suyo hasta que su pecho toca el de él. Lo escucha jadear un poco cuando sucede esto, pero lejos de cohibirse y darle su espacio, decide apretarse más contra él. Inclina un poco la cabeza y lo besa con la nula experiencia que posee, acariciando lentamente sus labios con los suyos.

Pero Irie no responde.

Continúa haciendo esto por unos segundos más, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, moviendo las manos hasta su cuello, y finalmente su cabello, inclusive lamiendo tímidamente sus labios para obtener una reacción, pero más allá de sentirlo tensarse suavemente bajo sus manos no consigue nada más. Aun así, sigue besándolo, esta vez ya no tanto por necesidad como por vergüenza. No puede dejar de hacerlo porque si lo hace, si lo mira a los ojos, sabe que no podrá vivir con la humillación.

Es finalmente Irie quien la toma de los hombros y la aleja, firme, pero dulcemente. Kotoko intenta resistirse, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer contra su fuerza.

Sus ojos se encuentran mirando el piso. No puede observarlo, no puede siquiera tolerar su presencia. Su corazón late aceleradamente y su rostro quema por la intensidad de su sonrojo. Aun así, no puede mirarlo.

―Kotoko ―la llama, sus manos todavía sujetándola. Kotoko no responde, ¿cómo podría? No correspondió el beso, y aunque su tono de voz no suene enojado, sabe que obviamente no está contento. ―Kotoko, mírame.

―Lo siento ―las palabras salen de su boca sin su permiso. Siente pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Dios, ¿qué acaba de hacer? Besó a Irie. ¡Acaba de besar a Naoki Irie! ―Lo siento, no sé qué me sucedió, yo…

―¡Kotoko! ―vuelve a llamarla, esta vez sacudiéndola. Kotoko pestañea, su boca abriéndose en sorpresa ante su brusquedad. Lo ve a los ojos y se queda de piedra. Naoki Irie, él… está sonrojado. ―Maldición ―la suelta, comprendiendo el motivo de su sorpresa, y gira el rostro, alborotando los mechones castaños con una mano. Kotoko no sale de su estupor. Quizás en ocasiones anteriores podría haberse confundido, pero esta vez no hay forma en la que pueda estar equivocada. Naoki Irie se ha sonrojado por un beso suyo.

―Irie-kun, acaso…

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―la interrumpe, y Kotoko continúa demasiado ensimismada en su sorpresa como para enojarse por eso. ―¿Qué ha sucedido? Para que me beses… algo importante pasó, ¿no?

Su pregunta finalmente la hace reaccionar. Esta vez, es su turno de sentir sus mejillas arder, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Su primer beso… y ha sido con Irie, su primer beso… y fue ella quien lo dio…

Y no ha sido con Kin-chan.

Nuevamente siente las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez, no logra controlarlas. Estas se derraman por sus mejillas, alcanzando su mentón y finalmente cayendo al suelo por su propio peso. Lleva las manos a su rostro y se encoge en sí misma, arrastrando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y llorando otra vez. Esta vez, no sabe ni porqué lo hace. Es por Kin-chan, porque no la quiere y porque se irá lejos, pero es también por Irie, porque no ha correspondido el beso y se ha ido con otra chica en una cita, pero también es por ella misma, por su estupidez, por creer en imposibles, por lanzarse de esa manera sobre un muchacho sólo para dejar de sentirse sola y patética.

De repente, siente una fuente de calor pegarse a su costado izquierdo. No tiene que levantar la mirada para saber que es Irie, quien se ha acercado hasta el punto en que sus hombros se tocan. El muchacho no dice nada, dejándola llorar a sus anchas, y ella agradece el gesto, porque lo necesita más que nunca. Tampoco la deja sola, pero nunca extiende su contacto más allá del ya establecido. De nuevo, agradece eso. Si la hubiera abrazado se acordaría de Kin-chan y su tendencia a consolarla de esa manera.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa. Quizás unos minutos, quizá una hora. Cuando finalmente deja de llorar y levanta la cabeza, Irie le ofrece un pañuelo de color azul claro y ella lo toma, asintiendo como simple muestra de agradecimiento. Pasan unos minutos más en los que se tranquiliza totalmente, antes de finalmente decidir abrir la boca.

―Una vez me dijiste… ―para un segundo, tragando sus inseguridades― me dijiste que Kin-chan sólo me veía como una hermana menor… ―se muerde el labio inferior, agachando la cabeza y soportando una nueva oleada de miseria recorriéndola, haciendo que sus hombros tiemblen con la fuerza que pone para no llorar otra vez. ―Tenías razón. Hoy… hoy he hablado con él. Tuvimos una gran discusión y al final de ésta me dijo que… que sólo soy como un hermana menor para él… ―a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo, lágrimas traicioneras vuelven a desbordarse por sus ojos.

Irie no dice nada, pero Kotoko lo siente pensativo. La escucha, y eso es todo lo que necesita en ese momento.

―Soy bastante tonta, ¿verdad? Digo, ¿cuántas veces me lo has dicho? No, ¿cuántas veces Kin-chan ha debido rechazarme para que finalmente pudiera comprender? Hasta Satomi y Jinko me lo advirtieron… que nada saldría de este amor no correspondido. Debí sospechar que había un motivo tras sus actitudes respecto a esto. Las amigas normalmente se apoyan la una a la otra cuando se trata del chico que les gusta, aunque parezca que no hay esperanza… y sin embargo ellas nunca lo hicieron… siempre…

 _Siempre hicieron todo lo que pudieron para acercarme a ti y alejarme de él. Porque sabían que Kin-chan se iría, que Kin-chan no permitiría que fuera con él a Kioto, que el amor que Kin-chan posee hacia mí es uno que no podré cambiar, por más que lo intente._

El silencio que sigue es pesado. Kotoko no sabe qué más añadir, pero tampoco tiene las fuerzas para decir algo más. Finalmente, Irie posa una mano sobre su cabeza, sorprendiéndola enormemente al sacarla de sus pensamientos y, aunque sea mínimamente, asustándola por lo repentino de la acción. Levanta la cabeza y lo observa, a pesar de que los ojos de él se encuentran trabados en el piso, evitando su mirada.

―Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto ―es todo lo que dice, antes de levantarse del suelo y extenderle una mano. Kotoko observa la mano que le ofrece con el ceño fruncido, confundida. ¿Eso es todo lo que dirá? ¿No añadirá más sal a la herida pronunciando un 'te lo dije' o hará de menos lo que siente con un 'era más que obvio que esto sucedería'? Y aunque ese no fuera el caso… ¿no tiene nada más que decirle para consolarla?

Desconfía por un segundo, e Irie puede sentirlo.

―Escucha, no soy muy bueno con los sentimientos ―Kotoko resiste las ganas de bufar, pero se debe notar en su mirada, porque de repente el chico frunce el ceño y se agacha, tomándola delicadamente de uno de sus brazos y alzándola hasta que se encuentra de pie, frente a él. Kotoko se balancea un poco, descolocada por el repentino cambio de posición, pero Irie la mantiene en pie, hasta que termina de equilibrarse. Sólo allí la suelta. ―Apenas soy bueno descifrando mis propios sentimientos, mucho menos los de otras personas, pero he descubierto hace un tiempo que hay ciertas cosas que uno no puede forzar… o que el tiempo se encargará de arreglar. Es lo mismo en esta situación. Te dolerá por un tiempo, pero lo superarás, no sólo porque es lo lógico, sino también porque eres _tú_ , y si hay alguien en este mundo que puede salir adelante a pesar de las dificultades u obstáculos, esa eres tú Kotoko. ―Da un paso atrás, y la mira con ojo crítico, pero Kotoko tan sólo siente buenas vibras viniendo de él. ―Podrás hacerlo.

Kotoko pestañea, algo perdida tras aquellas palabras. No puede evitarlo, hay una cierta calidez en su pecho al escucharlo hablar sobre ella de esa manera, con total confianza, como si fuera alguien digno de admirar. Por un segundo, puede ver el tipo de chica que Irie ve cada vez que sus ojos se posan en ella, y la revelación casi logra abrumarla por la intensidad que supone todo esto. ¿Es ella realmente así? ¿Sin importar las probabilidades, es ella alguien capaz de salir adelante y demostrar a los demás la clase de fortaleza que Irie parece creer que posee?

De repente la calidez no se encuentra sólo en su pecho, sino que se extiende por todo su cuerpo, tomando especial predilección por sus mejillas y orejas. Sus ojos se abren inmensamente y voltea, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. No, no y no. No puede ser. ¿Qué le está sucediendo?

―No digas esas cosas…―pide en un susurro, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Porque no es justo, que venga de esa manera y la ataque con tales palabras, suficientes para causar que su corazón tambalee ligeramente en su dirección. ¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito?

―Sólo digo lo que pienso―se justifica Naoki, suspirando y pasando nuevamente una mano por sus cabellos, de nuevo avergonzado ante la reacción de la chica. Kotoko sacude la cabeza, antes de darse fuerzas y volver a darle la cara. Siente sus mejillas todavía calientes pero se anima para no huir, como haría en otras ocasiones. En lugar de eso, le da su mejor sonrisa, mientras inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un costado y dice con su más sincera voz.

―Gracias, Irie-kun.

El ambiente tras estas palabras es suave, lo más que han tenido ambos en meses, quizás inclusive desde que se conocieron. Kotoko se pregunta qué sucederá a partir de ahora. ¿Qué debería hacer? Todavía no está del todo resuelta a dejar ir a su amor de años, a pesar de las evidencias. Es difícil mandar sobre el corazón, y de nuevo cae en el mismo dilema de siempre: ser consciente de la imposibilidad de ser correspondida contra el deseo innato de seguir luchando por aquel que ama.

Pero debe hacerlo, y para conseguirlo, necesita hacer unas cuantas cosas antes.

―Veo que has ganado una nueva determinación― comenta Irie, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Kotoko pestañea, observándolo confusa. ―Me refiero al brillo en tus ojos― aclara ―sea lo que sea que hagas, no olvides dar todo de ti. No serías tú si no lo haces de esa manera, ¿no crees?

Kotoko se toma un momento para analizar sus palabras, antes de que un nuevo calorcito se instale en su pecho. Lo ignora, sonriéndole a Irie y asintiendo enérgicamente.

―¡Lo haré!― declara, dándole una última reverencia en gratitud a Irie, para después dar media vuelta e irse.

No es hasta que está llegando a su salón de clases que se da cuenta ha olvidado preguntarle a Irie sobre su cita con aquella chica.

* * *

Satomi y Jinko la acorralan apenas pone un pie dentro del salón. Sin decir ni una sola palabra la arrastran fuera hasta atraparla en uno de los pasillos menos transitados de la institución, en el camino que lleva a la azotea.

Kotoko traga ligeramente, asustada ante las expresiones de enojo de sus amigas.

―Eh, chicas, ¿qué suced-?

―¡Cómo te atreves a huir de esa manera!― la primera en gritar es Jinko, obviamente. Kotoko se encoge en sí misma, pero cuando mira en dirección a Satomi buscando ayuda, comprende que está completamente sola al verla de acuerdo con la de cabello más oscuro, asintiendo con el mismo brillo de enojo en la mirada.

―Kin-chan nos contó lo que sucedió. Cielos Kotoko, ¿por qué debes preocuparnos de esta manera?

―Hey…― se queja ella, pues no le gusta que la estén reprochando como a una niña ―tampoco es para tanto. Tan sólo estaba en el instituto, no es como si algo malo podría haberme pasado…

―¡¿No es para tanto?!― Jinko vuelve a gritar. Levanta un dedo acusador hacia Kotoko y la señala con él, consiguiendo que la chica de un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. ―Escúchame aquí jovencita. ¿Qué querías que pensáramos cuando Kin-chan nos llamó, explicándonos lo sucedido? ¿Cómo crees que nos pondríamos cuando nos dijo el modo en el que estabas tras escuchar las noticias? Y por sobre todo; ¡que habías desaparecido sin decir absolutamente nada! ¡Kotoko! ¡Creímos que terminarías haciendo alguna locura!

―Espera un momento… ¿locura? ¿Yo?― Kotoko pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Satomi y Jinko asienten vehementemente. ―Chicas, creo que están exagerando…

―¡Exagerando mi trase-!

―Jinko, ya basta― Satomi calla a la chica cubriendo su boca con una mano. Jinko la mira mal e intenta pelear por unos segundos, pero una sola mirada de la chica más alta la calma, haciendo que se cruce de brazos y voltee los ojos en dirección al suelo. Satomi suspira, mirando de nuevo a Kotoko. ―No es que creyéramos qué harías algo estúpido, _al menos no intencionadamente…_

―Satomi…―Kotoko se queja. Es cruelmente ignorada.

―Es lo contrario. Por lo que nos ha dicho Kin-chan, estabas en un estado emocional muy delicado. Las personas no suelen pensar coherentemente cuando se encuentran de esa manera, y muchas veces ni siquiera son conscientes de las cosas que hacen. Podría ser que… pues, tras enterarte de _eso_ , terminaras yéndote del instituto para pensar, intentar subir a la azotea sin permiso, llorar delante del alumnado completo…

―Tropezar con gente peligrosa y conseguir que te apaleen o secuestren― Jinko añade. Satomi asiente mientras Kotoko lucha por no rodar los ojos.

―Sin contar que de seguro estabas muy triste… Kotoko, de tan sólo pensar que fuiste a un rincón a llorar sola, nosotras…― Satomi la mira con semblante decaído, y en esta ocasión Kotoko siente un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho. Eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho. Y por la forma en la que sus ojos se desvían al piso, evitando la mirada de sus dos mejores amigas, Satomi y Jinko se dan cuenta que han dado en el clavo.

―Necesitaba estar sola por un momento… yo…― Kotoko explica, escuchando finalmente un suspiro de parte de las dos. Un segundo después, siente a cada una posicionándose a sus costados y dándole un abrazo que ella corresponde inmediatamente, nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos que intenta evitar que caigan con cada pedazo de su voluntad.

―Lo sentimos tanto Kotoko…

―Sí, queríamos decírtelo antes, pero Kin-chan nos pidió que guardáramos el secreto y…― Jinko suspira. Kotoko niega con la cabeza, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. Hasta ahora ha sido exitosa en su objetivo de no volver a llorar.

―Está bien. Sí se los pidió, entonces no tenían por qué decírmelo. Kin-chan también es su amigo. Admito que me hubiera gustado tener aunque sea una pista, y no enterarme tan abruptamente, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… no es su culpa chicas― les dice para tranquilizarlas. A pesar de eso, puede sentir que todavía se sienten culpables, así que con un suspiro da un paso hacia atrás, soltándose de su abrazo y dejándolas confundidas. ―Lo digo en serio. Es más, debería agradecerles… todo este tiempo me han estado advirtiendo, y sin embargo yo…

―Alto allí― la detiene Jinko, con las manos en las caderas. ―No te atrevas a culparte de nada aquí. No puedes decir que deberías habernos escuchado cuando ni siquiera te dimos una razón válida para nuestras opiniones. Cierto, te dijimos que sería mejor si te rindieras con Kin-chan, pero nunca te dimos más motivo que _han pasado casi tres años y no ha habido ningún avance_ , que, por cierto, es una excusa bastante insípida. Con razón nunca nos escuchabas. Prometimos a Kin-chan que no diríamos nada, pero debimos darte _algo_ , un motivo de mayor peso, o en el peor de los casos convencer a ese cabeza de chorlito que hablara de una buena vez.

―Es cierto― Satomi concuerda de inmediato. ―Todo este tiempo no sólo estuvimos intentando que te rindieras con Kin-chan, sino también hacer que te dijera de una buena vez sus planes para el futuro, pero nunca nos escuchó. Sinceramente, ¿de qué tenía miedo? ¿De lastimarte? Pues de todos modos lo hizo y de una manera mucho peor. Si tan sólo nosotras…

―Basta― Kotoko no lo soporta más y las interrumpe. No grita, pero su voz es lo suficientemente fuerte como para callarlas y hacer que la miren con los ojos abiertos. Kotoko respira profundamente, cerrando los párpados por un segundo, soportando nuevas lágrimas queriendo abrirse paso, antes de volver a abrirlos una vez que está segura no escaparán. Las mira seriamente, capturando toda su atención. ―No es necesario que digan más. Comprendo lo que quieren decir y de verdad aprecio sus palabras y buenas intenciones, pero no es necesario que continúen. Yo… yo no las culpo por habérmelo ocultado. Sé porqué lo hicieron. Y en cuánto a Kin-chan... aunque puedo imaginarme el motivo, de verdad me gustaría darle la oportunidad de explicarse él mismo. Creo que... todos tenemos un poco de culpa aquí, así que no vale la pena seguir culpándonos porque en ese caso nunca terminaríamos...― ríe suavemente, aunque se nota lo forzado de ésta. ―No... no quiero escucharlas disculpándose, porque eso sólo me hace sentir peor... y también me gustaría que... después de que hable con Kin-chan, podamos dejar esto atrás.

Sus palabras dejan atónitas a sus amigas, que tan sólo pueden observarla con las bocas abiertas. Después de un rato, asienten, y Kotoko suspira con alivio.

―Kotoko…

―Ahora, antes de ir a buscar a Kin-chan, necesito saber… ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo saben que él estudiará en Kioto?

La pregunta obviamente las pone incomodas, mirándose la una a la otra sin querer hablar. Kotoko las observa, no moviendo sus ojos de sus figuras hasta que finalmente Jinko cede.

―Unos días antes de que Irie-kun se te confesara.

La respuesta es tan sorpresiva que saca un jadeo de Kotoko. No es tanto tiempo como esperaba, pero supone que tiene sentido. Después de todo, fue después de que Irie-kun le pidiera salir que Satomi y Jinko empezaron a empeñarse porque lo viera como un interés amoroso, al mismo tiempo tratando de alejarla de Kin-chan. Deja caer sus ojos al piso, sopesando la nueva información por unos segundos ante las miradas ansiosas de sus amigas, antes de asentir a sí misma y dar media vuelta.

―Gracias chicas. Nos veremos para el baile de esta noche.

Y dicho esto, se va, sin dejar que Satomi o Jinko añadan ni una palabra más.

* * *

Encontrar a Kin-chan había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. Kotoko se pregunta, mientras lo ve sentado en las gradas del gimnasio, si acaso la estaba evitando. Ya no usa sus vendas, en lugar de eso vistiendo su uniforme usual, sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su mirada en algún lugar lejano.

La ve apenas entra al gimnasio, Kotoko lo sabe, pero no hace ningún movimiento por acercarse. En lugar de eso, es ella quien debe caminar hacia él. Por un momento Kotoko piensa que casi parece ser él el lastimado, con esa actitud.

Al llegar a su lado no dice nada, tan sólo se sienta a su lado, y observa el mismo punto lejano que él, esperando a que hable. O ella se anime a hacerlo.

Finalmente es ella quien lo hace.

―Te amo.

Kin-chan hace una pequeña mueca, pero más allá de eso no se mueve. Kotoko suspira.

―¿No creerías que mis sentimientos cambiarían tan rápido tan sólo horas después de rechazarme, cierto?― pregunta, intentado utilizar un tono divertido para aliviar la tensión. Lo mira por un largo rato, esperando otro gesto, una palabra. Algo.

Es unos minutos después que ésta llega, en la forma de un suspiro.

―Kotoko, yo… yo realmente lo siento.

―¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? Que estudiarías en Kioto, digo.

―Pronto… tan sólo… estaba esperando el momento correcto.

―Ah, ¿y cuándo crees que habría sido ese momento?

―¡No lo sé!― eleva la voz, pero se maldice apenas las palabras salen de su boca. Kotoko se muerde el labio. No llorará, se promete. Definitivamente no lo hará.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Tanto miedo te daba lastimarme?― pregunta, sin evitar sonar irónica. Porque si no quería lastimarla, había hecho un trabajo muy pobre. El resultado final era aún peor, enterándose de esa forma y mucho más descubriendo que era la última en su grupo de amigos en saberlo.

―Yo…― suspira nuevamente. Deja de apoyar los brazos sobre sus piernas y se endereza, dándole la cara a Kotoko y observándola con la mayor seriedad que la chica le ha visto en años. No puede evitar el empuje de su cuerpo por querer irse, huir antes de escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decirle. Pero no puede hacerlo. Deben hablar, y obtener finalmente el cierre que necesita su corazón. ―Para entender por qué decidí no decirte nada, es necesario que me escuches atentamente. La historia es un poco larga, y quizás no me justifique del todo, pero aun así, necesito decírtelo. ¿Me escucharías, Kotoko?

Kotoko se toma un tiempo en responder, tanto por la actitud seria de Kin-chan como por sus propios miedos. Conscientemente sabe que debe hacerlo, escuchar lo que tenga que decirle y después dejarlo ir, pero su corazón se niega fervientemente. Es como si se negara a oír razones, como si quisiera mantenerse testarudo y sufriente, esperando por él. Soñando con él.

Es hora de que, por una vez, apague su corazón y mire de frente a la realidad. Hora de que la lógica y la razón tomen el control. Aunque sea una sola vez en su vida.

Asiente. ―Lo haré Kin-chan. Por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

Ve sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa, antes de cerrarlos e inspirar profundamente. Asiente a su vez, volviéndolos a abrir y fijando su mirada en ella. Todo esto le dice que la situación es tan difícil para él como lo es para ella. Eso tan sólo le trae un pequeño confort.

―La primera vez que te vi fue antes de la ceremonia de entrada, en primer año― empieza. Kotoko se arma de coraje para no interrumpirlo, prestando sus oídos y su mente a cada una de sus palabras. ―Recuerdo que tenías el cabello más corto, apenas llegándote a los hombros.

Kotoko recuerda aquello. En realidad, nunca había sido su intención tenerlo tan corto. Cuando era todavía una estudiante de secundaria, había visto un hermoso peinado en una revista del que se había enamorado instantáneamente. Lamentablemente, cuando fue al salón de belleza a obtenerlo, el estilista se había confundido con el corte de otra clienta.

Y así había terminado con el cabello tan corto como el de un hombre.

Era su culpa, la verdad, pues apenas empezando se había quedado profundamente dormida, evitando así que el estilista pudiera preguntarle cómo le quedaba el corte hasta el final de éste. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto una vez que todo estaba hecho, así que con el corazón en un puño, había vuelto a su casa y prometido no volver a cortarse el cabello hasta que éste le llegara a los muslos. El peinado del que hablaba Kin-chan era simplemente el resultado de no pisar una peluquería por años.

Hasta ahora no había vuelto a poner pie en un salón de belleza, a decir verdad.

―En ese primer momento en que te vi― Kin-chan continúa, volviendo a llamar la atención de Kotoko ―bañada por la suave luz de la mañana y rodeada de las flores de sakura… admito que por ese momento, no pude evitar pensar que eras la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida.

Las palabras de Kin-chan detienen cualquier proceso mental que pudiera estar en desarrollo en el cerebro de Kotoko. Sus labios se abren, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Acaso… acaso estaba intentando decir que…

―Kin-chan, tú…

―Espera― y antes de que pueda siquiera pronunciar palabra, las fuertes manos de Kin-chan cubren su boca, evitando que lo interrumpa. ―Prometiste escucharme, ¿no es así Kotoko?― le pregunta seriamente. Kotoko frunce el ceño, mirándolo con incredulidad. De verdad no puede esperar que se quede callada cuando ha soltado _semejante bomba_ , ¿cierto? ―Estoy hablando en serio Kotoko, déjame terminar, después podrás decir lo que quieras, ¿sí?

Ceñuda, y bastante reacia, Kotoko termina por asentir en acuerdo cuando la mirada suplicante de Kin-chan continúa en ella. Una vez que lo hace, Kin-chan suspira de alivio y la suelta.

―Cómo iba diciendo, en ese momento no pude evitar pensar que eras de verdad muy bonita. Eh… lo sigues siendo por supuesto, pero en ese momento digamos que… bueno, no es por hacerte de menos ahora, es sólo que por honor a la historia…

―Kin-chan― Kotoko advierte, achicando los ojos. El chico para de balbucear de inmediato y se recompone, volviendo a su historia lo más solemnemente que puede.

―No diré que fue amor a primera vista, porque no lo fue, pero… como decirlo… me gustaste, desde el primer momento en que te vi me gustaste mucho. Cuando terminamos en la misma clase estaba muy contento. No sé si recuerdas que fui yo quien se acercó a ti para entablar conversación. Quería realmente tener algún tipo de relacionamiento contigo. Sin embargo, nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas, por lo que desde un principio me resigné a que probablemente nunca pasaría de ser sólo un amigo para ti.

Hay un pequeño silencio en el que Kin-chan ordena sus pensamientos, buscando como seguir, y Kotoko absorbe sus palabras, tratando de comprender como todo terminó así. Después de un rato, Kin-chan habla otra vez.

―Me gustabas Kotoko, pero no es como si me hubiera enamorado. Creía, a medida que pasaba tiempo contigo, que ese sentimiento terminaría por convertirse en algo más profundo si lo dejaba, y sinceramente no quería ilusionarme en vano sólo para caer de vuelta a la realidad de que nadie podría realmente enamorarse de mí. He tenido… malas experiencias con eso en el pasado― deja salir una risa amarga, y aunque Kotoko desea preguntar, sabe mejor. No es el momento. ―Me forcé a mí mismo a verte sólo como una amiga, y por un largo tiempo temí que eso no funcionara.

De nuevo se quedan en silencio, pero esta vez Kotoko frunce el ceño. Mientras ella iba cayendo poco a poco por él, Kin-chan hacía lo contrario. Con todas sus fuerzas evitaba enamorarse, por miedo a revivir una mala experiencia del pasado. Por miedo a no ser correspondido y sufrir lo mismo que ella ha sufrido por años.

La ironía es tanta que casi se hecha a reír por la frustración.

―Entonces… porque te forzaste a no enamorarte, ¿después no pudiste hacerlo más cuando me confesé?― pregunta Kotoko, queriendo atar cabos sueltos. Kin-chan niega lentamente, volviendo a sorprenderla.

―Unos días antes del festival cultural, estaba con unos muchachos de la clase preparando las cosas para el café. Entre conversaciones y risas, de repente salió a colación el tema de las chicas del instituto. No participé realmente en esa conversación, pero recuerdo que estaban hablando sobre quien era la más linda o elegible como novia y… pues, terminaron mencionándote.

―¿Eh?― Kotoko pestañea, curiosa. ¿Hablaron de ella? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Y por qué de pronto Kin-chan aprieta la mandíbula como si estuviera enojado?

―No diré nada de las cosas que dijeron. Somos chicos adolescentes, así que hasta cierto punto puedo comprender el que hablaran de esa forma… pero cuando comenzaron a hablar de ti yo… no pude evitarlo. Casi golpeo a esos imbéciles. ¿Cómo podían siquiera hablar de esa manera sobre ti? No te conocían. Me irritó tanto, y terminé gritándoles que se callaran antes de salir furioso de la clase. Si no lo hacía, hubiera…― sacude la cabeza, quizás para dispersar malos pensamientos, mientras Kotoko siente sus mejillas arder.

¿Qué habrán dicho para que Kin-chan se ponga de esa manera? La única vez que lo recuerda tan enojado fue cuando aquellos hombres quisieron manosearla en el tren. Casi quiere preguntar, pero teme que no sea muy buena idea, sin contar que se estarían desviando del tema principal.

―Al día siguiente, los chicos fueron a disculparse conmigo, como si hubieran hablado mal de _mí_ ― rueda los ojos, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por recomponerse. ―Me preguntaron por qué estaba tan enojado, y de alguna forma terminaron sacando la conclusión de que había algo entre nosotros. Lo negué, porque esa era la verdad, pero no me creyeron, y terminé preguntándome si de verdad estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo como pensaba que hacía en no enamorarme. No fue hasta que estuve a solas con Kenji, que le comenté lo que me preocupaba, y él me dio la idea de que quizás no fuera porque estaba enamorado que había reaccionado así.

 _Kenji…_ aquel es el nombre de uno de los mejores amigos de Kin-chan. ¿Había sido él quien le había dicho que no era amor lo que sentía por ella? ¿Quién le había dado la posibilidad de huir de lo que podría estarse desarrollando entre ellos? Eso… eso la hace enojar. Sí de verdad se había metido y hecho que Kin-chan negara sus sentimientos por ella hasta el punto de olvidarlos por completo, ella… ella…

―Kenji me dijo…― la voz de Kin-chan vuelve a sonar, y Kotoko hace todo lo que puede para escucharlo en lugar de planear formas de asesinar a Kenji. Es difícil, pero lo consigue. ―Que me imaginara besándote. Si me gustaba la idea, eso quería decir que lo que estaba sintiendo por ti era de verdad amor, pero si no…

―Pero si no…― y así de rápido Kotoko vuelve a sentir una sacudida. Lo comprende. Lo comprende perfectamente. Todos los pensamientos asesinos que tenía hacia Kenji desaparecen de inmediato, siendo nuevamente reemplazados por aquel frío vacío en el pecho. Kin-chan asiente, desentendido ante los estragos que está causando de nuevo en el corazón de Kotoko.

―Pero si no… entonces lo que sentía por ti si era amor… pero uno más parecido al familiar.

―Y cuando te lo imaginaste…― no hace falta que elabore más. Los dos saben perfectamente cuál fue el resultado.

―Unos días después, durante la danza después del festival, me dijiste que me querías. No sabes las ganas que tenía de golpear algo. Justo unos días antes había averiguado por fin qué sentía exactamente hacia ti, y de repente sucedía esto. Me sentí tan mal rechazándote, e inclusive me planteé por un tiempo el intentar corresponderte, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, volvía a imaginarme a los dos y…

―¿De verdad era tan imposible?― Kotoko dice, interrumpiéndolo por primera vez después de un largo rato. Kin-chan la mira con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender, y Kotoko tan sólo sacude la cabeza, una risa amarga saliendo de sus labios. ―Pregunto si de verdad era tan imposible enamorarse de mí. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Te gustaba. La posibilidad estaba allí. Si habías cerrado tu corazón por miedo a no ser correspondido, una vez que te dije lo que sentía deberías haberte abierto a ello. Si de verdad te gustaba, entonces…― hipa, dándose cuenta por primera vez de las lágrimas que surcan por sus mejillas.

Tanto por no querer llorar otra vez.

Kin-chan no se mueve, sabiendo que si la conforta tan sólo hará las cosas peor. En lugar de eso la observa, su rostro compungido e impotente. Suspira. ―No es que fuera imposible, y tampoco es que lograra convencerme que de verdad no sentía lo mismo que tú. Sí me gustaste, pero supongo que el camino natural que tomó ese sentimiento fue terminar queriéndote de esta manera. No de la otra. Para cuando me di cuenta ya pensaba de ti sólo como una amiga. Si fuera como dices, y tan sólo hubiera estado ocultando lo que sentía por miedo, entonces…

Entonces al confesarse Kin-chan hubiera terminado aceptándola, tarde o temprano. Los sentimientos no son algo que se puedan ocultar, o negar. Puede uno intentarlo, pero tarde o temprano terminan saliendo a la luz, destruyendo todas tus barreras y burlándose de ti por la ingenuidad de creer que podías huir de ellos. Tal y como ella, que por tanto tiempo quiso dejar de quererlo tan sólo para que aquellos sentimientos persistieran, sin ella poder hacer nada al respecto.

Y esa realidad es tan dolorosa que Kotoko no puede soportarlo más. Vuelve a llorar, sus sollozos fuertes y angustiados. Llora, porque no le queda de otra. Porque por fin ha comprendido exactamente que no tiene, y no tendrá, jamás oportunidad con él. Con Kin-chan.

De repente, siente un par de brazos rodeándola, y por un segundo su cuerpo se congela, no pudiendo creer que Kin-chan de verdad haga aquello. Sin embargo, logra entenderlo un momento después, al sentir la fuerza de su abrazo. A él también le duele. No puede dejarla así. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo y la destroce por dentro, ella también necesita esta clase de consuelo. De él, que le ha roto el corazón. Porque nadie más puede o debería reconfortarla en ese momento. Ni siquiera Irie-kun. Es el deber de Kin-chan por dejarla de esa manera. Lo saben los dos.

No dicen más por unos cuantos minutos, en los que Kotoko se permite liberar todas sus penas. Después de un largo tiempo, siente que puede volver a respirar, y aunque todavía hay pequeños temblores recorriendo su cuerpo, se fuerza a separarse de Kin-chan, para secar sus ojos y retomar un poco de su compostura. Sin embargo, no hay forma de negar la hinchazón de sus párpados o la amargura escondida tras ellos. Kin-chan no hace más que mirarla, triste, y Kotoko debe voltear el rostro porque no puede soportar el que la observe con pena.

―¿Y después?― logra hallar su voz unos minutos más tarde. Suena débil y rasposa por tanto llorar. Kotoko se aclara la garganta rápidamente.

―¿Después?― Kin-chan pregunta, confundido. Kotoko suspira.

―Todavía no me has dicho por qué decidiste ocultar lo de Kioto― le recuerda amablemente.

―Oh… ¡Oh! Cierto…― cierra los ojos, inhalando profundamente para darse ánimos ―yo… siempre supe que terminaría así. Verte todos estos años amándome… y sabiendo lo que sé sobre mis propios sentimientos… supe en cuanto apliqué para aquella academia que no te lo tomarías bien. Podrías decir que fue mi propia cobardía la que me impidió decírtelo, porque tenía miedo de que finalmente terminaras odiándome. Yo… no tengo la culpa de no poder sentir lo mismo por ti… y sin embargo continuabas esforzándote, día tras día. Te he rechazado tantas veces, no quería que esto fuera la gota que derramara el vaso para que finalmente te cansaras de mí y me odiaras. Necesitaba contarte todo lo que siento y sentí desde el principio para que pudieras comprender lo importante que eres para mí, y lo mucho que me odio por lastimarte de esta manera…

―Pero eso no responde a mí pregunta― lo interrumpe, sintiendo que sólo le está dando excusas. Kin-chan chasquea la lengua, rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

―Diablos, Kotoko, no sé qué más quieres que te diga. Fui un cobarde, ¿está bien? Sabía que te lastimaría si no decía nada, pero guardaba la esperanza de que, después de que el genio se te confesara y fueras a vivir con él, quizás…

―…Quizás me enamoraría de él y me olvidaría de ti… ¿es eso?― sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. ¿De verdad es por eso? ¿Por una razón tan… desagradable? Kin-chan de inmediato niega con la cabeza, pero unos segundos después, suspira, esta vez asintiendo tímidamente. ―Cielos, si de verdad fuera tan fácil― dice ella con sorna. Kin-chan vuelve a suspirar.

―Diciéndolo de esa manera suena realmente malo. No esperaba que te enamoraras de él, pero guardaba la esperanza de que al menos, fueras olvidándote de mí poco a poco…

―Pues perfecto. Obviamente tu plan no ha funcionado. Porque mis sentimientos no son algo de lo que te puedas deshacer tan fácilmente, no importa cuánto te asqueen― dice, elevando la voz y levantándose, dispuesta a irse con paso fuerte y todo el enojo que tal ofensa merece. Kin-chan la toma de la muñeca, deteniéndola, y Kotoko lo mira con ojos afilados, furiosa. ―Suéltame― ordena. Kin-chan niega.

―No es cómo crees, tus sentimientos no me asquean, al contrario, yo…

―No necesito escuchar más, por favor, suéltame ahora mismo. Ya comprendo cómo te sientes y por tanto…

―¡Yo no puedo competir contra alguien como él!― grita de pronto, dejándola sorprendida por enésima vez en el día. Deja de forcejear, y su cuerpo se voltea ligeramente hacia él, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Kin-chan está sonrojado, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que Kotoko casi y hasta puede escuchar el chirrido de sus dientes. Se nota que le cuesta admitir lo que está diciendo. ―Digo, mírame, ¿qué posibilidad tengo yo de competir contra alguien como él? Tanto en apariencia física como en inteligencia, soy apenas un grano de arena ante la inmensidad del océano. Y no te atrevas a mentirme Kotoko, te he visto, ¡sé que Irie también te gusta aunque no quieras admitirlo! Así que ni siquiera pienses en reclamarme en este aspecto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kotoko boquea, incapaz de comprender cómo las mesas han sido volteadas tan rápidamente. Cuando logra entender lo que ha sucedido, su boca cae, y su corazón empieza a latir a toda velocidad.

―Y-Yo… a-a-a mí… ¡no me gusta Irie-kun!― grita, completamente sonrojada. Casi no lo puede creer cuando Kin-chan rueda los ojos. ―¡Es verdad! Y no digas cosas como que no puedes competir con él, como si fuera que con eso él debería gustarme más que tú. Tú eres…

―Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo― le advierte, callándola con la mirada. ―No discutiré ese último punto ni ahora ni nunca. Y sí te gusta el genio. Todo este tiempo te he observado Kotoko. No pondría mis esperanzas en ti enamorándote de él sin tener ninguna clase de fundamento. Quieras admitirlo o no, has cambiado, y es ese cambio en el que confiaba. Sí, estuvo mal no decírtelo, mucho menos esperando algo como eso, no me justificaré más, pero no quería, y lo vuelvo a repetir, no quería lastimarte, nunca quise. Yo…― su voz va perdiendo volumen. Aquello que empezó tan determinado de pronto se vuelve inseguro, y mientras sus ojos caen al piso Kotoko siente como suelta su mano, dejándola estática ante todo lo ocurrido.

―Kin-chan…

―Yo… merezco que me odies. Y a pesar de eso no quiero― ríe amargamente, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. ―Lo siento tanto Kotoko. De verdad. Lo siento.

Guardan silencio por unos minutos más. Kotoko no sabe qué decir, y Kin-chan no abandona el refugio que ha creado con sus manos. Finalmente, ella suspira, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Está molesta, ¿lo está? Sí, o quizás no. Es difícil determinarlo. Lo único que sabe, es que necesita tiempo para pensar. Y Kin-chan también.

Vino esperando obtener respuestas, y consiguió mucho más de lo que esperaba. Quizás más de lo que realmente deseaba.

―No te odio Kin-chan― habla, y puede ver cómo el chico se tensa ante sus palabras, pero no la mira, todavía avergonzado por todo el intercambio anterior. ―Creo… que estoy muy enojada contigo, pero no te odio. Tan sólo necesito un tiempo para pensar… sobre todo esto.

―Entiendo…― su voz suena baja. Deja caer sus manos a los costados y suspira. Sus ojos no tienen su típico brillo alegre cuando la miran, algo que hace que se le estruje el corazón de dolor. ―Cuando puedas… y si lo deseas, puedes decirme lo que sientes… una vez que lo hayas pensado. Yo… estaré esperando.

―Sí, pues… de acuerdo.

El silencio que sigue es incómodo. Se miran a los ojos por unos segundos más, hasta que Kotoko siente que no puede aguantar más de aquella tensión, y se da media vuelta, saliendo del gimnasio.

Diciéndole adiós, esta vez definitivamente, al que fue el más grande amor que ha tenido en su vida hasta el momento.

* * *

La fogata danza al compás de una suave melodía. Algunas parejas bailan, celebrando el final del festival con sonrisas, cubiertas por el parpadeo del fuego y sin muchas preocupaciones más que las tareas que han dejado para el lunes.

Kotoko los envidia. Vestida nuevamente con su uniforme, observa el baile con ojos apagados, preguntándose si está de algún modo maldita. O quizás sea aquel festival cultural. Dos veces ya han pasado sucesos que terminan por romperla durante ellos, pero mientras la primera vez el dolor era tolerable, gracias al pequeño pedacito de esperanza que guardaba para un futuro mejor, esta vez aquella no existe. El futuro se ve gris y oscuro. Se siente sola, rota, y por sobre todo, cansada.

Cansada de tanto llorar, de esperar siempre lo mejor.

Tan sólo quiere ir a casa y descansar, no volver a salir de su habitación hasta que el dolor y la desesperanza hayan pasado.

Pero no puede volver mientras no encuentre a Irie-kun. Después de todo, no quiere que se meta en problemas con su madre por no acompañarla a casa como lo había ordenado. Aun con toda la tristeza que alberga su cuerpo, recuerda su amabilidad más temprano en el día, y desea devolverla, sin importar que tan pequeña sea la acción.

Agradece al cielo no encontrarse con Satomi o Jinko, no se cree capaz de aguantar mucho más si las ve y le preguntan qué tal ha ido la conversación con Kinnosuke. Se oculta entre las sombras mientras sus ojos siguen buscando a la figura alta y esbelta del genio con el que vive, sin éxito.

―¿Dónde estás Irie-kun? Ya quiero volver a casa…― suspira, cabizbaja.

―Sí de verdad deseas saberlo, podrías simplemente llamarme― una voz dice a sus espaldas. Kotoko salta, lanzando un pequeño chillido. Voltea rápidamente y lo mira con expresión de espanto, una mano sobre su corazón, intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de éste.

―¡Irie-kun! ¡No me asustes así!

―¿Algo anda mal con tu teléfono? He estado intentando llamarte desde hace media hora por lo menos― el chico continúa hablando, sin prestar atención a la mirada acusadora que le lanza la chica. Bajo el resplandor de la fogata sus facciones lucen más filosas, masculinas. Kotoko se muerde el labio inferior, mirando el suelo con vergüenza.

―Se me acabó la batería…

―Ya veo.

No dicen nada más. Naoki empieza a caminar a la salida, Kotoko siguiéndole de cerca, un poco atrás, sin querer caminar a su lado del todo. Ignoran a los demás estudiantes que los ven pasar con curiosidad, y en poco tiempo están fuera del instituto, en camino a la estación de trenes.

Al abordar el tren, este se encuentra casi vacío por la hora. Kotoko se sienta, y no dice ni una palabra cuando Naoki toma el lugar a su lado.

El viaje en tren es igual de silencioso.

Es sólo cuando están por llegar a la residencia Irie que el chico se detiene abruptamente, haciendo que Kotoko choque contra su espalda por andar cabizbaja.

―¡Auch! ¿Qué sucede?― pregunta, sobándose la nariz. Irie no voltea a verla, por lo que Kotoko levanta las cejas, confundida. ―¿Irie-kun…?

―Estaba pagando un favor― comenta, con un tono tan casual como si estuviera hablando del clima. Kotoko frunce el ceño.

―¿Perdón?

―Hoy, cuando fui con esa chica a comer crepes, no fue una cita, tan sólo estaba pagando un favor― explica, por fin dándose media vuelta y mirándola a los ojos. Kotoko pestañea, inclinando la cabeza a un costado.

―De acuerdo… ehm, ¿por qué un favor? Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de favor?― pregunta sólo para hacer conversación. La verdad es que con todo lo que ha pasado en el día, ya se había olvidado por completo de la cita con aquella chica que en su momento le había molestado tanto. Pero le causa curiosidad el por qué Irie traería a colación ese tema de vuelta, cuando antes había dejado en claro que no le diría nada.

Irie suspira. ―Presté unos cuántos libros de ella. Cuando se los devolví, me pidió que durante el festival fuera a comer crepes con ella como pago. Nada más.

―Ah…

Irie suspira, quizás esperando alguna otra reacción, pero antes de que Kotoko pueda fingir estar más interesada para darle el gusto, siente el dedo pulgar del chico bajo uno de sus ojos, acariciando suavemente y dejándola sorprendida.

Irie acaricia un poco más, mirando el punto dónde sus dedos tocan en lugar de a sus ojos. ―Has estado llorando― dice. Kotoko se queda callada. Irie baja su mano y por fin conecta su mirada con la de ella. ―No tienes por qué decirme nada, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, incluso si no soy quien esperabas.

Y sin decir nada más, da media vuelta y vuelve a caminar. Kotoko tarda un poco más en seguirle, quedándose en su lugar por unos segundos, mirándolo pensativa y algo sorprendida. Finalmente, y cuando ya se está alejando demasiado, emprende nuevamente camino, siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente, sus ojos repasando el perfil de su espalda.

Naoki Irie le gusta. No lo suficiente, pero le gusta.

Kotoko decide en ese mismo momento no forzar las cosas entre ellos ni con sus sentimientos, y sólo dejar que todo siga su ritmo. No cometerá el mismo error que con Kin-chan. Si pasa, pasará, y si no, entonces no estaba destinado a ser.

Es así de simple.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, pesado, ¿no? Ahora comprenden porqué me tardé tanto, espero. La conversación con Kin-chan en especial fue muy difícil, pero creo que conseguí un resultado medianamente aceptable.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No hubo mucha interacción entre Kotoko y Naoki, pero como dije, este capítulo es importante para el curso que tomará la historia de ahora en adelante. La escena final quizás les pareció un poco carente en comparación al resto del capítulo, pero lo hice a propósito para demostrar el estado emocional en que fue dejada Kotoko después de la conversación con Kin-chan. Vacía. Triste. Igual, ahora tiene una nueva resolución, y el modo en el que se acercará a Irie será distinta a como ha sido durante toda la historia. Ya verán de lo que hablo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**NA: Hola de nuevo. Realmente me he tardado, aunque no tanto como otras veces. Cómo sea, este capítulo es más como una transición que un capítulo en sí. Originalmente no tenía planeado existir, pero después de un comentario de MissKaro me di cuenta que... ¡me olvidé completamente del cumpleaños de Kotoko! Y bueno, después de lo que sucedió el capítulo pasado pues... no sentaba bien conmigo pasarlo de largo sin explorar un poco como se siente Kotoko al respecto. De ese modo fue que este capítulo vio la luz del día.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el nuevo capítulo :D**

* * *

 **Siempre él**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **...**

En el momento en el que pone un pie dentro de su salón de clases, el lunes posterior al festival cultural, Kotoko puede sentir la mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase en ella.

―Kotoko… ¿qué has hecho?― Satomi pregunta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Jinko tiene la misma reacción, posicionándose al lado de su rubia amiga y mirando a Kotoko sin pestañear. Sus miradas tan atentas a su figura la cohíben un poco, y lanzando una risilla nerviosa lleva una mano a su ahora corto cabello y lo alborota un poco.

―Me urgía un pequeño cambio… digamos.

―¿¡Pequeño?!― Jinko vocifera, y los pocos alumnos que no se habían percatado del cambio de Kotoko al estar inmersos en sus cosas levantan la mirada ante esto, clavándola de inmediato en su compañera. Kotoko desea desaparecer, sintiéndose pequeña y temerosa ante el escrutinio al que está siendo sometida.

―Sí, bueno… hace mucho tiempo que no me lo corto…

―Quizás, pero un cambio tan extremo es un poco…― Satomi dice, sus ojos siguiendo los cortos mechones que terminan un poco por debajo de su barbilla. El corte está estilizado en capas, permitiendo que las puntas se curven hacia dentro e iluminen el rostro redondeado de Kotoko. Se ve, si es posible, más tierna e inocente con él.

―Esto… ¿me queda mal?― pregunta temerosa. Noriko había insistido en que el corte la hacía ver adorable, pero viendo las reacciones de sus amigas empieza a dudar de la imparcialidad de la mujer. Satomi y Jinko rápidamente niegan con la cabeza, al igual que unos cuantos compañeros que han decidido unirse a la conversación debido a la curiosidad. Se siente un poco mejor cuando es halagada, pero pronto sus ojos caen al piso al recordar el motivo por el que decidió cortarse el cabello.

Dicho motivo ingresa en ese mismo momento al salón, sus hombros caídos y espalda encorvada, un completo contraste a su personalidad efusiva y llamativa normal. Kotoko siente el aire atorarse en sus pulmones, sus pupilas contrayéndose cuando lo ve, y voltea rápidamente, buscando sentarse para evitar encontrarse con sus ojos. Satomi y Jinko ven esto, y girándose para ver a un desanimado Kin-chan dirigiéndose a su asiento sin elevar ni una sola vez sus ojos, finalmente pueden hacerse una idea de cómo fue la conversación entre ellos el día del festival.

Y el por qué Kotoko optó por cortarse el cabello en ese tiempo.

―Así que se ha dado por vencida, esta vez definitivamente― comenta Jinko en un susurro. Satomi suspira, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

―Era cuestión de tiempo, pero este ambiente entre los dos…― vuelve a abrir los ojos y mira de uno para el otro. Kin-chan ve a Kotoko de reojo y se sorprende al ver su nuevo corte de cabello, pero no hace ningún movimiento para acercarse, tal y como lo haría normalmente, mientras Kotoko lo ignora completamente. Esta vez es Jinko la que suspira.

―Definitivamente no terminó bien.

Satomi asiente, y ninguna dice nada más, pues el profesor ingresa en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que la campana de entrada suena. Se dirigen a sus asientos y las clases comienzan, en un ambiente ameno para todos, menos para el grupo de cuatro amigos, debido a la situación, y aún menos para los dos involucrados.

La hora pasa lentamente de esa manera.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Kotoko es la primera en levantarse, tomando su caja de almuerzo y mirando en dirección a sus amigas.

―Satomi, Jinko, ¿quieren comer en el patio conmigo?

Las dos chicas se miran entre sí, antes de girar en dirección a Kin-chan, quien ya se encuentra sentado con sus dos amigos. Un tanto nerviosas, pero sin querer lastimar a Kotoko, aceptan, y las tres caminan en dirección al patio trasero, para sentarse bajo la sombra de uno de los más grandes árboles que hay en el instituto. Gracias a su sombra, este es un lugar bastante concurrido, pero logran hallar un pequeño espacio para ellas.

El suave viento de principio de otoño mueve sus cabellos, las tres amigas conversando de temas banales, siendo todas cuidadosas de no tocar el tema referente a lo acontecido durante el festival cultural. Satomi y Jinko no saben muy bien cómo comportarse. Por un lado, Kotoko es una de sus amigas más cercanas, por lo que es su deber ponerse de su lado y consolarla, pero por otro, Kin-chan también es su amigo, y conocen de sobra sus motivos y razones. No pueden culparlo.

Intercambiando miradas y buscando la manera de abordar el tema, Satomi y Jinko son tomadas por sorpresa cuando Kotoko abre la boca, para hablar de un tema completamente distinto.

―Mi cumpleaños es este viernes, y la señora Irie ha insistido en hacer aunque sea una pequeña celebración con mis amigos. ¿Les gustaría ir?

Pestañean, mirando a Kotoko con confusión, más que nada por su forma tan desinteresada de decirlo que por el contenido. Kotoko inclina la cabeza a un costado, preguntándose el porqué de su silencio.

Finalmente es Jinko quien habla.

―¿Celebrarás tu cumpleaños?

Kotoko asiente. ―No será muy grande, una cena a lo mucho, pero me gustaría que fueran. Ah, por supuesto, espero que no les moleste que este año la familia Irie nos acompañe. Será en su casa después de todo, y aunque apenas tuvieron oportunidad de probarla la última vez que pasaron por allí, les aseguro que la comida de la señora Irie es deliciosa― comenta, sonriendo.

Las chicas pestañean otra vez, esta vez mirándose la una a la otra. Es tradición celebrar el cumpleaños de Kotoko todos los años sólo entre ellas, o con Kin-chan y sus amigos las veces que pueden. A pesar de la fecha, su padre normalmente se encuentra trabajando, pero pasa con ella unos momentos durante el día antes de dejar la casa para ellas solas, jugando, conversando y comiendo bocadillos, y finalmente durmiendo juntas en una pijamada.

Se preguntan si este año será lo mismo, dado que la casa ya no pertenece solo a Kotoko y a su padre, y por sobre todo, se preguntan qué sucederá con Kin-chan. ¿Estará invitado? ¿Pueden siquiera mencionarlo? ¿Sabrán los Irie y el señor Aihara lo que sucedió entre los dos?

Escuchan un suspiro proveniente de Kotoko, quien inclina la cabeza hacia adelante en un gesto de derrota mientras cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, les regala otra sonrisa, aunque esta vez menos sincera.

―Sé que es un poco repentino, y habrá bastantes cambios con respecto a años anteriores, así que entiendo si no quieren ir porque se sienten incomodas…

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no es eso!― Satomi es quien se encarga de explicar, sacudiendo sus manos de un lado a otro. ―Como decirlo…

―Nos encantaría ir, es sólo que la situación parece un poco repentina, considerando lo de…― Jinko agrega, mirando hacia un costado, no animándose a completar la idea. Kotoko tarda unos segundos en entender, mirando a la una y a la otra mientras intentan desviar la mirada. Después de unos segundos, finalmente lo capta.

―Oh…― su voz suena bastante desanimada, y esto causa que las otras dos se encojan sobre sí mismas, sintiéndose culpables por hacerla recordar cosas tristes. ―Es… así. No se preocupen, chicas, yo sé… que lo sienten por mí, y no voy a negarlo, duele― lleva una de sus manos hecha puño a la altura de su corazón, sus ojos empañándose cuando el recuerdo vuelve a asaltar su mente. ―Pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para superarlo. No será sencillo, eso lo sé muy bien. Aun así, estoy segura que con el tiempo, podré recuperarme, y una vez que suceda eso, entonces Kin-chan y yo podremos seguir siendo amigos.

Su voz tiene cierta convicción al final de sus palabras, y sus ojos vuelven a brillar, decididos. Satomi y Jinko están asombradas, pero no tardan en sonreír, felices de ver a la Kotoko que conocen y quieren de vuelta.

―Has estado pensando mucho este fin de semana― dice Jinko, a lo que Kotoko responde con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y un pestañeo confundido. ―Lo que quiero decir es que es la primera vez en meses que te he escuchado hablar así, como solías hacerlo antes.

―Es cierto― Satomi apoya a su amiga, asintiendo ―desde hace unos meses… como decirlo, has estado más… ¿tensa? Parecía que cada pequeña cosa te molestaba.

―Y también estuviste aferrándote más a Kin-chan de lo usual. Normalmente eres tan distraída y torpe, pero nunca dejas de ser amable. Todo este año te has comportado prácticamente como una persona diferente. Enojándote no sólo con Kin-chan pero también con nosotras, viniendo a clases con el ceño fruncido…

―Mirando por la ventana y negándote a hablar con nosotras. Siendo a veces cortante y exigente…

Kotoko mira al suelo, sopesando lo que sus amigas han dicho. Ahora que lo piensa, tienen razón, estos últimos meses se ha sentido más estresada que de costumbre. Pero, ¿es de verdad hasta el punto que ellas dicen? ¿En serio se la ha pasado tan malhumorada?

 _Dios, debió ser un suplicio estar conmigo…_

Quiere negar la razón que su mente le da para tal comportamiento, pero Kotoko ha decidido dejar de mentirse, por lo tanto, recibe la teoría con brazos abiertos, dispuesta a desambiguarla y llegar a una conclusión.

¿Cuándo cambió su actitud? ¿Cuándo empezó a sentirse tan estresada? Su mente recaba un incidente en específico, el que comenzó con toda esta cadena de eventos: la confesión de Irie, o mejor dicho, el derrumbe y consecuente mudanza a su casa. Allí, dónde es forzada a convivir todos los días con el genio, dónde Noriko insiste una y otra vez para que le dé una oportunidad a su hijo, dónde su padre está tan cómodo, que no ve motivo para mudarse en absoluto, o al menos no en el futuro inmediato. Y, para bien o para mal, apoya a Noriko en su idea de hacerla salir con Irie. ¿Es aquello lo que le ha causado tanto estrés, el suficiente como para causar el cambio que Satomi y Jinko describen?

 _Quizás…_

Después de todo, no es sólo el hecho de sentir que todas las personas desean decidir sobre su vida, son también los sentimientos que ha empezado a tener por Irie, aquellos que la confunden y no desea, pues a pesar de todo termina sintiéndose como si inclusive eso estuviera condicionado por el ambiente en el que se encuentra, por la influencia de aquellas personas.

Y por supuesto, no puede olvidar las constantes negativas de Kin-chan. Siempre la ha rechazado, y siempre ha dolido, pero sabe, ahora más que nunca, de dónde proviene esa necesidad que sigue teniendo de aferrarse a él. Más allá del amor que le tiene, es también el temor de enamorarse de Irie. Es no querer abandonar un amor que ha persistido por años, mucho menos por una opción que a todas luces parece predeterminada. ¿Podría ser, entonces, ese el motivo para su comportamiento?

―Creo… que logro entenderlo un poco…― finalmente dice, mirando a sus pies y mordiéndose el labio. Es así, ¿no? Por su temor a enamorarse, y por ser tan testaruda, no sólo ha lastimado a sus amigas más cercanas y al chico que le gusta una y otra vez, sino también a Irie. Y no sólo eso. Un estremecimiento la recorre al recordar todas las cosas que ha dicho y hecho en estos últimos meses, en especial a aquellos dos chicos. A Irie lo ha despreciado en más de una ocasión e ignorado por caprichos, mientras que a Kin-chan le ha reclamado por cosas que ni siquiera son su obligación. No debería exigirle su amor sólo porque ella está enamorada. Y en especial… no debería molestarse con él por irse a estudiar lejos, una carrera que le encanta y en la cual tiene la oportunidad de sobresalir.

 _Cielos, ¿cuándo me he vuelto tan egoísta?_

―Yo… pensaba en no invitar a Kin-chan, pero quizás no sea buena idea. ¿Creen que debería…?

―No creo que sea buena idea― Jinko responde de inmediato.

―Pienso lo mismo.

Kotoko las mira con sorpresa, preguntándose el por qué después de lo que le han dicho. Es Jinko quien suspira, explicando primero: ―Por más que hayamos dicho todo eso, creo que en este momento es mejor si se dan un tiempo. No estoy muy segura de cómo transcurrieron las cosas entre ustedes durante esa conversación, pero visto el modo en que se han ignorado hoy, asumo que fue bastante fuerte.

―Claro que no decimos que nunca más debas hablarle― Satomi aclara, viendo en los ojos de Kotoko la desilusión. ―Es sólo que, por el momento, quizás sea buena idea que dejen descansar las heridas por un tiempo. Y un cumpleaños es un evento íntimo. Sería demasiada tensión en un día tan preciado para ti.

―Sin contar que ninguno de los dos se sentiría realmente a gusto― Jinko añade, con Satomi asintiendo a su lado. Kotoko suspira, dejando caer los hombros y la cabeza hacia adelante, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, luchando por retener nuevas lágrimas. El estar alejada de Kin-chan le afecta. No poder invitarlo a un evento tan importante para ella mucho más. Pero quizás Satomi y Jinko tienen razón. No es sólo por ella misma, racionaliza, es por Kin-chan también.

Aun así, hay una última cosa que desea aclarar.

―¿Podrían no decirle a Kin-chan lo de la cena del viernes? O mejor aún, ¿podrían decirle el motivo por el que no lo invité, si pregunta? Lo haría yo, pero…

Jinko posa una mano en su hombro, dándole un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa. ―No te preocupes, se lo haremos saber.

―Exacto, tú sólo preocúpate por tu cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo?― Satomi le guiña un ojo, consiguiendo una minúscula sonrisa por parte de Kotoko.

―Gracias chicas… ah, espero que no se lo tome a mal, no quiero que se enoje o ponga triste…

―¿Enojarse? No creo que lo haga― responde Satomi, un dedo sobre su labio inferior en un gesto pensativo, pero después frunce el ceño, dejando salir un sonido derrotado de su garganta. ―Ponerse triste sin embargo…

Kotoko suspira, comprendiendo que no hay forma de solucionar aquello sin lastimar aunque sea un poco a Kin-chan. Aun así, sabe tan bien como sus amigas que por el momento, es la única solución que tienen al problema. Kotoko debe curarse antes de poder enfrentarlo una vez más, sin sentir que un pedazo de su alma se le va.

Después de todo, todavía no lo ha felicitado por ingresar a una prestigiosa academia culinaria en Kioto, y estar un paso más cerca de sus sueños. Y quiere hacerlo con sinceridad, y sonriéndole con verdadera felicidad.

* * *

El viernes por la noche finalmente había llegado, después de una semana pesada, tanto académicamente como emocionalmente. Más que nada emocionalmente, debido al corazón pesado que Kotoko ha debido llevar cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Kin-chan.

Ese día en especial, siendo su cumpleaños, había sido peor de lo habitual. Kin-chan la había felicitado, con una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda, y ella no había podido responderle, quedándose congelada mirándolo sin poder mover un solo músculo. No había sido sino hasta que Satomi pasó una mano delante de sus ojos que descubrió que su amiga la había arrastrado fuera del salón al verla quedándose de piedra, preocupada por ella y un poco apenada ante un desilusionado Kin-chan, quien se había alejado con la espalda encorvada y los hombros caídos al no recibir respuesta.

Por más que le doliera la distancia, Kotoko sabe que hablar con él antes de tiempo sería más que un suplicio, una tortura para su pobre corazón. Desea, con toda su alma, poder olvidarlo rápidamente, para de ese modo volver a ser su amiga, y que los dos puedan conversar y divertirse como siempre lo hacen. Pero no hay forma de apurar al tiempo, y Kotoko no puede hacer más que esperar, repetirse internamente una y otra vez que debe olvidarse de Kin-chan, y mantener la esperanza de conseguirlo antes de la graduación.

De verdad desea poder felicitarlo por la beca a Kioto de todo corazón.

Suspira nuevamente, acomodando los últimos detalles de la mesa. La señora Irie se había lucido en la cena de cumpleaños. La sala completa estaba adornada con globos de color rosa, listones, flores, y centros de mesa con piedras brillantes y velas aromáticas. Kotoko ha tenido prohibida la entrada a la cocina desde el día anterior, pero el delicioso aroma de comida recién hecha inunda la sala, haciéndola preguntarse qué clase de manjares habrá hecho Noriko Irie para ella.

Aunque no puede evitar sentirse decaída por los eventos recientes, otra parte de ella no puede evitar sentirse feliz ante tamaña muestra de afecto. De verdad calienta su corazón el que Noriko piense tan bien de ella, que la mime y la quiera y que no tenga miedo de demostrarlo. Por más que sea, muchas veces, irritante en su insistencia, el hecho de preparar esta pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños es más que suficiente para despertar no sólo su más profundo agradecimiento, sino también, su más sincero cariño.

No hay forma de negarlo, Noriko es, en muchos aspectos, la madre que nunca tuvo.

―Estás sonriendo― aquella voz la hace respingar, dejando caer el vaso de vidrio que estaba a punto de colocar en la mesa. Por suerte, Irie tiene muy buenos reflejos, y rápido como un rayo detiene la caída del vaso y lo acomoda en su lugar, dándole una mirada en blanco con una ceja levantada. ―Ten cuidado.

―¡Y-Ya lo sé! Fuiste tú quien me sorprendió…― dice con un ligero puchero, volviendo su atención a la mesa, asegurándose que cada pequeña cosa esté en su lugar.

A sus espaldas, Irie hace un sonido bajo en su garganta, similar al de una burla, pero sin la malicia de ésta. De nuevo se divierte molestándola. ―Ya lo creo. ¿Por qué pones la mesa? La festejada no debería mover ni un solo dedo…

―Eso mismo dijo tu madre, pero me siento bastante mal dejándola sola con todo el trabajo, así que insistí en por lo menos hacer esto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, considerando todo lo que Noriko-san hace por mí.

―Eres una buena chica― el cumplido logra sonrojarle las mejillas, pero ella sólo asiente, fingiendo estar reacomodando unas cuantas cosas más. ―Me sorprende que mi madre te haya dejado. Aunque, sí se lo pediste usando las mismas palabras que acabas de decir, entonces no es tan sorprendente. Después de todo, ella te adora.

―Lo sé― no hay pretensión en sus palabras, sólo hechos, así como también un ligero tono de afecto. Una vez que ya no puede fingir más estar reacomodando cosas, suelta otro suspiro y se gira en dirección a los sillones, a esperar a que Satomi y Jinko aparezcan para poder recibirlas. Irie la sigue, sentándose en un sillón diferente en lugar de al lado de ella, a pesar de haber lugar allí. Kotoko se muerde el labio, consciente de la forma en la que Irie respeta no sólo su espacio personal sino también sus límites. Es muy considerado de su parte.

―¿Sólo has invitado a Ishikawa y Komori?― pregunta el chico tras un pequeño silencio. Kotoko asiente, jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido rosa claro, esperando que Irie no pregunte sobre _él_. ―Extraño, ¿no te hubiera gustado invitar a más gente?

―Satomi y Jinko son mis amigas más cercanas, y las únicas que en verdad me interesa que estén aquí― explica en voz baja, viendo su regazo y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. ―Además, no quiero imponer invitando a mucha más gente. Después de todo, Noriko-san se está encargando de todo sola, ha de tener mucha carga ya.

Irie resopla al escuchar eso, llamando la atención de Kotoko. ―Hablas como si no la conocieras. Mi madre _adora_ organizar esta clase de eventos. ¿Sabías que ella misma organizó una mayoría de su propia boda?

―No, ¿en serio?― Kotoko pregunta con los ojos grandes, sorprendida. Sabe que la mujer es muy buena organizadora y le encantan los eventos sociales, pero ¿lo suficiente como para llegar al punto de organizar su propia boda?

―En serio. Y no fue un evento pequeño bajo ninguna circunstancia. Madre muchas veces presume de su excelente trabajo y se enorgullece profundamente por haberlo conseguido a pesar de la insistencia de mis abuelos de que consiguiera un organizador profesional. Deberías preguntárselo, con gusto te contará todos los detalles.

―Definitivamente lo haré― responde con una risilla, divertida ante la idea de Noriko Irie organizando su propia boda, para desespero de sus padres y quién sabe cuánta gente más. Esa mujer es indomable, llevándose el mundo por delante con estilo y sin dudar un solo segundo. Kotoko se pregunta si algún día podría llegar a parecérsele un poco, al menos en ese aspecto.

En ese momento, el timbre suena, seguido de la voz de Noriko, proveniente de la cocina: ―¡Kotoko-chan! ¡Parece que tus amigas han llegado! Por favor abre la puerta mientras llevo todo esto a la mesa. Onii-chan, ¿estás allí?

―Aquí estoy madre― responde el chico, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la cocina, sabiendo exactamente lo que le pedirá.

―¡Ven a ayudarme a llevar todo esto a la mesa!

―En camino.

Kotoko sonríe de nuevo ante la interacción madre-hijo, y hace su camino en dirección a la puerta principal. Apenas abre ésta, sus amigas se lanzan a ella, abrazándola y llenándola de felicitaciones y regalos. Su padre, el señor Irie y Yuuki bajan al escuchar las voces, y una vez pasados los saludos correspondientes, se disponen a cenar.

* * *

―Ahora, ha llegado el momento más importante de la noche― Noriko anuncia, golpeando una cuchara contra el borde de su vaso, llamando la atención del resto de los presentes. ―¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!

Un poco avergonzada ante el gesto, pero igualmente feliz, Kotoko comienza a abrir uno a uno sus regalos. Un chaleco para invierno bien a la moda por parte de los padres de Irie, un set de pulseras y collares de Satomi y Jinko y una caja de bombones caseros de su padre. Para su sorpresa, Yuuki también avanza, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul. Sorprendida y emocionada ante la idea de Yuuki regalándole algo, Kotoko abre con entusiasmo el paquete, sólo para encontrarse con un cuaderno de ejercicios de kanji de primaria.

―Para ver sí así finalmente aprendes― le dice el niño quitándole la lengua.

―¡Yuuki!― su madre, como siempre, salta a su defensa, mientras Satomi y Jinko intentan hacer reaccionar a una estupefacta Kotoko e Irie voltea el rostro a un costado, soportando una risa.

―Bueno, yo… muchas gracias Yuuki― Kotoko intenta decir una vez repuesta del shock, recibiendo solo un bufido por parte del niño, quien se encuentra de mal humor tras haber sido firmemente sermoneado por su madre. Kotoko ríe levemente ante esto. _Es, después de todo, sólo un niño._

―De acuerdo, ahora solo falta el regalo de onii-chan― declara la señora Irie, tomando desprevenidos a todos los presentes. Al ver sus expresiones, la mujer frunce el ceño. ―¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que no lo recordara? ¡Onii-chan, apresúrate y dale su regalo a Kotoko-chan!

―Noriko-san, no es necesario…

―No tengo ninguno.

Aquellas palabras, como un balde de agua fría, dejan a todos sorprendidos, inclusive a Yuuki. No es ningún secreto el que Irie está enamorado de Kotoko. Aunque no sería sorprendente el que no comprara un regalo para un cumpleaños, dada su personalidad; el simple hecho de que es el cumpleaños de la chica de la que está enamorado influyó en que todos creyeran que, por lo menos esta vez, no se presentaría con las manos vacías.

Fue mucho esperar, aparentemente.

―¡Onii-chan! ¿Cómo pudiste? Es el cumpleaños de Kotoko-chan, ¿y no le compraste nada?― su madre no tarda en recriminarle, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus cejas fruncidas, mientras sus puños se hayan apretados a sus costados. Irie simplemente se encoge de hombros.

―No creí que debiera hacerlo.

―Onii-chan, escúchame bien…

―Está bien Noriko-san― Kotoko interrumpe antes de que la discusión pueda subir de tono. Pone una mano sobre el brazo de la mujer, intentando tranquilizarla. ―Irie-kun tiene razón, no había realmente motivo para que me comprara un regalo de cumpleaños. No necesito cosas materiales, soy feliz simplemente compartiendo esta cena con todos ustedes.

―Kotoko-chan…― la mujer dice, sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, observándola como si se tratara de un ángel. ―¿Estás segura? No tienes porqué defenderlo.

―Estoy segura. El regalo no es importante. Además― añade lo último con una sonrisita, lanzándole una miradita divertida a Irie ―sería demasiado pedir para alguien tan minimalista como Irie-kun. El solo hecho de que esté presente ahora es suficiente para mí.

Irie resopla, pero no responde a la provocación. Noriko suspira, dejándose vencer. ―De acuerdo, si estás segura… pero cielos, Kotoko-chan, eres demasiado buena para el idiota de mi hijo.

Hay unas cuantas risitas provenientes del lugar dónde se sientan Satomi y Jinko, pero por suerte nadie más que Irie y Yuuki logran escucharlas. Kotoko también soporta su risa. Oh, la ironía de alguien como Irie siendo llamado _idiota_.

―Más te vale no olvidarte de comprarle un regalo de navidad. Si no lo haces, jamás te lo perdonaré.

―Sí, sí, está bien.

―Lo digo en serio. Ugh, Kotoko-chan, no tienes porqué regalarle nada a este hijo mío por su cumpleaños. Se lo merece de castigo.

―De todos modos prefiero sencillamente ignorar ese día en lugar de celebrarlo. Tampoco me interesa recibir regalos. Si necesito algo, lo compraré, todo lo demás es innecesario.

―¡Onii-chan!

De esta manera, la cena concluye entre risas, y una que otra anécdota divertida. Tras despedirse de Satomi y Jinko, Kotoko enfila directo a su cuarto, cambiándose a sus pijamas y recostándose en la cama. Cierra los ojos, pensando en los eventos del día, pero sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos se dirigen nuevamente a la fuente de sus pesares.

Kin-chan siempre le regala flores en su cumpleaños, junto a algún dulce que él mismo ha preparado para la ocasión. Este año, sin embargo, siquiera había recibido una felicitación de él, aunque obvio, eso fue más su culpa por quedarse colgada al verlo acercarse a ella. En comparación con los dos cumpleaños anteriores, en este hay más dolor, más tristeza, pero a diferencia de ellos, también ha habido más gente, toda la familia Irie, su padre y sus amigas.

Se ha divertido, no puede negarlo, como tampoco puede negar la gratitud que siente hacia Noriko por organizar y cocinar todo. Kotoko siente, cada vez que está con la mujer, que ella importa. Importa lo que siente, importan sus opiniones. Se siente genuinamente querida de una manera que sólo ha podido experimentar con su padre, y eso, aunque la asusta un poco, también la llena de calidez. Y aun así, estando con su familia y sus amigas, algo falta. Y Kotoko sabe lo que es.

Haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en ello, cierra los ojos y se dispone a descansar, esperando que la profundidad del sueño pueda hacerla olvidar, aunque sea por unas horas. Después del ajetreado día que ha tenido, espera que la inconsciencia no tarde en tomarla, sin embargo, unos suaves golpecitos en su puerta la interrumpen antes de que pueda siquiera intentarlo.

Kotoko frunce el ceño, preguntándose si quizás no se lo estará imaginando, pero cuando vuelve a escuchar los mismos golpes, esta vez un poco más fuertes, lanza un suspiro resignado y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para recibir a quien sea la esté molestando a esa hora de la noche.

Una parte de ella no se sorprende al ver a Naoki Irie tras ésta.

―Irie-kun, ¿qué haces?― pregunta, frotándose un ojo y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Sé que es tarde, pero hay algo que me gustaría decirte. ¿Puedo pasar?

Aquellas palabras hacen que Kotoko frunza las cejas todavía más, pero, curiosa, se pone a un costado, dejándolo pasar. Lo ve dirigiéndose al escritorio y tomando asiento. Kotoko no tarda en seguirlo, sentándose en la cama y observándolo curiosa. A pesar de que es tarde, Kotoko no siente nada teniendo a un chico en su habitación a esas horas de la noche, y mucho menos solos. Después de todo, sus sesiones de estudio suelen avanzar hasta entrada la madrugada, siempre que empieza la temporada de exámenes. No es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrada.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para preguntarle qué hace allí, Irie lleva las manos a su bolsillo y saca un pequeño paquete, ofreciéndoselo sin mucha fanfarria.

―Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. No quería dártelo delante de madre, pues sabía que haría un escándalo innecesario, pero tampoco quería esperar hasta mañana para dártelo, puesto que ya no sería tu cumpleaños― explica ante el rostro confundido de la chica. Al escuchar esto, Kotoko abre los ojos con sorpresa.

―Oh― dice, tomando el regalo y mirándolo como si se tratara de un ser extraterrestre. ―Cielos, no tenías porqué… ¿puedo abrirlo?

―Es tuyo, claro que puedes.

Kotoko asiente, desgarrando el papel y encontrándose con una caja de malvaviscos. Al menos, eso es lo que dice en la parte superior de la caja. Sus ojos brillan, sus labios abriéndose en una pequeña "o" de sorpresa y felicidad. Voltea a ver a Irie nuevamente, quien espera pacientemente por lo que tenga que decir.

―Me encantan los dulces, muchas gracias Irie-kun― le dice con una gran sonrisa, abriendo la caja y encontrándose con varias hileras de cuadrados de distintos colores. Esto confunde un poco a Kotoko. ¿Desde cuándo los malvaviscos son tan pequeños y compactos?

―Son malvaviscos franceses― aclara Irie al ver su rostro. ―Son distintos a los malvaviscos convencionales no sólo en su forma y presentación, sino también en el hecho de que una vez que los comes se derriten instantáneamente en tu boca, dejando un sabor a frutas detrás.

Curiosa, Kotoko toma uno color rojo y lo lleva a la boca. De inmediato siente el sabor a frutilla expandiéndose por toda ésta, mientras el malvavisco desaparece tras unos segundos de haberlo ingerido. ―¡Mmm!― exclama, feliz. ―¡Son maravillosos!

―Me alegra que te gusten.

―No es por ser malagradecida ni nada, pero estoy bastante sorprendida. No creí que Irie-kun fuera la clase de hombre en dar regalos de cumpleaños, mucho menos algo como malvaviscos.

―Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Celebrar un cumpleaños me parece una pérdida de tiempo, siendo que no es más que el aniversario de la fecha en la que nacimos. Regalar algo por ese motivo, me parece más ridículo aun― Kotoko pone los ojos en blanco, habiéndose esperado ya una respuesta como esa, pero Irie continúa, sin hacer caso a aquel gesto. ―Sin embargo, cuando le comenté a Watanabe que tu cumpleaños se aproximaba, él mismo me explicó que por más que no sea más que una celebración social, para algunas personas tiene un significado más profundo. Siendo tú, de seguro esperarías algo en este día, aunque no sea de mí. Así que decidí que por lo menos podría obsequiarte algo que te gustara.

Termina su explicación con un encogimiento de hombros. Kotoko asiente, casi pudiendo ver en su mente a Watanabe intentando explicar la importancia de celebrar los cumpleaños a su robótico amigo. La imagen por poco le saca una risa.

―Bueno, te agradezco nuevamente por el regalo. Me ha gustado mucho.

Irie asiente, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta. ―Buenas noches, Kotoko.

―Buenas noches, Irie-kun.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, Kotoko toma otro malvavisco, esta vez de durazno, y lo come. Sonríe, feliz, antes de volver a recostarse, esta vez el sueño poseyéndola con mayor rapidez.

No se ha dado cuenta, pero por una vez, no siente el vacío que la ausencia de Kin-chan le suele provocar.

* * *

Tras su cumpleaños, Kotoko se da cuenta de algo bastante problemático.

No sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños de Irie-kun.

Normalmente esto no sería un problema para ella, pero después de haber recibido un regalo de él, no hay forma en la que pueda evitarlo. Siente un deber moral que la compele a devolver el gesto.

Ahora, si su cumpleaños ya había pasado, entonces sería vergonzoso, pero no habría problema. Podría darle algo en navidad como compensación. Pero si ese no era el caso, entonces tenía que ponerse en acción.

 _Sólo espero que no sea pronto. No sé si pueda elegir algo adecuado si resulta ser esta semana o dentro de unos días._

Pero, ¿cómo averiguar cuándo es su cumpleaños? Podría preguntárselo a Noriko-san, pero aquello acarrearía un montón de problemas con los que Kotoko no está dispuesta a lidiar. El señor Irie o su mismo padre son también una opción, pero su padre es un chismoso, sin contar que está de parte de Noriko-san, y el señor Irie no puede guardar secretos de su esposa. Yuuki sería otra opción, pero Kotoko es incapaz de discernir si no iría con el chisme a Irie-kun sólo para sabotearla, y si le diría la fecha del todo, así que también queda descartado.

Podría preguntar entre sus admiradoras, pero Kotoko no es muy apreciada entre sus líneas, así que tampoco sería buena idea el que descubrieran que la chica de la que está enamorado el objeto de sus afectos desconoce algo tan básico como su fecha de cumpleaños. Satomi y Jinko podrían reunir inteligencia y averiguarlo por ella, protegiéndola al mismo tiempo, pero, tal y como con Noriko-san, hay demasiados problemas que vienen con esta línea de acción.

Por tanto le queda una sola opción.

―¡Watanabe-kun!

El mejor, y probablemente único, amigo de Irie-kun, de seguro lo sabría, ¿no?

―Noviembre 12― responde, llenando a Kotoko de gratitud.

―¡Muchísimas gracias!

―¿Acaso planeas darle algo por su cumpleaños?

―Sí, verás…― Le explica sus motivos para querer comprarle algo a Irie, y Watanabe asiente, comprendiendo. ―Gracias por decirme su fecha de cumpleaños. Si no te importa, ¿podrías no decirle que te pregunté? Quiero que sea sorpresa.

―Claro, mis labios están sellados. Aunque tengo curiosidad, ¿qué clase de regalo tiene Aihara-san en mente?

Aquella pregunta deja a Kotoko en una disyuntiva. Ahora que tiene suficiente tiempo para pensar en un regalo, no sabe siquiera por dónde empezar. No conoce a Irie lo suficiente como para saber de sus gustos, pero comprarle algo impersonal tampoco va con su personalidad.

Vuelve a mirar a Watanabe, una idea formándose en su mente.

―Watanabe-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme?

* * *

El centro comercial no está muy lleno a esas horas. A pesar de acercarse la noche, hay espacio y tiempo para buscar un regalo con tranquilidad. Kotoko camina al lado de Watanabe, los dos conversando mientras piensan en qué comprar.

―Entonces, un libro de estudio no sería muy buena idea, ¿no?

―No creo que le sea de utilidad, considerando la clase de genio que es.

Kotoko suspira, sabiendo que tiene razón. Podría verse hasta como un insulto si llegara a darle algo como eso. Vuelve a mirar a Watanabe, sin la menor idea de cómo proseguir. El chico se lleva una mano al mentón, pensativo.

―Algo comestible quizás sea buena idea. La comida siempre es un buen regalo, y en caso de que falles no es algo duradero, por lo que no quedará evidencia después.

Una lamparita se enciende en la cabeza de Kotoko. ―¿Fuiste tú quien ayudó a Irie-kun a elegir un regalo para mí?

Watanabe sonríe, pero no lo niega. Por algún motivo, saber eso hace que el regalo no luzca tan preciado como si Irie lo hubiera elegido por su cuenta. _Aunque no debería sorprenderme, después de todo, es Irie-kun._ ―Aihara-san luce como una chica sincera. Pensé que a alguien como tú definitivamente le gustarían los dulces. Dime, ¿qué te parecieron los malvaviscos?

―¡Me gustaron mucho!― responde entusiasmada. Bueno, haya tenido o no ayuda, los malvaviscos fueron un muy buen regalo, para qué negarlo. ―¡Gracias por ayudar a Irie-kun a elegir algo!

―Me alegra saber eso. Ahora, si hablamos de dulces, Irie no es muy fan de ellos. En realidad no hay mucho que le guste, suele comer más por obligación que por realmente encontrar un gusto en ello, pero…

―O sea que ni siquiera disfruta comer― Kotoko dice, su voz plana. Cielos, ¿cuánto más mecánico puede ser ese chico? Watanabe se encoge de hombros, llegando frente a una tienda en el segundo piso. Cuando Kotoko mira, se da cuenta que se trata de una tienda de dulces.

―No es eso, creo, más bien, que para él comer es sencillamente un trámite con el que debe lidiar antes de seguir con cosas más importantes, pero me parece a mí que, en el fondo, también disfruta de una buena comida, como cualquiera de nosotros. ―Entra a la tienda, sin mirar atrás para ver si Kotoko lo sigue, sabiendo que lo hará, y empieza a buscar algo con la mirada. Una vez lo encuentra, se dirige directamente a un estante al fondo de la tienda. ―Cuando vinimos a comprar tu regalo, estos dulces le llamaron la atención― señala hacia un paquete de galletas saladas, cubiertas de chocolate amargo. Kotoko frunce la nariz, intentando imaginarse el sabor de tal cosa. ―No creo que falles si le das esto.

―Ya veo…― toma el paquetito y lo mira de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su precio. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, desorbitados ante el número en la etiqueta. ―Cielos, ¿qué sucede con este precio?

―Son dulces importados― explica Watanabe, tomando otro paquete de un estante distinto. Se lo da a Kotoko, quien se da cuenta se trata de los mismos malvaviscos que Irie le regaló. ―En realidad, aunque el envase tenga los nombre en japonés, los dulces son hechos en Europa. Hay un montón de variedades que todavía no llegaron a Japón. Esta compañía se encarga de importarlos y empaquetarlos aquí.

Kotoko aguanta la respiración, viendo el precio de la caja de malvaviscos. Maldición, si hubiera sabido cuánto valían, los habría disfrutado más en lugar de comérselos todos en menos de una semana… Pero, ¿por qué Irie compraría algo tan caro para ella? ¿Por qué Watanabe se lo muestra? ¿Por qué…?

―Irie-kun… se esforzó en conseguir algo bueno para mí… ―mira a Watanabe, quien asiente con expresión seria.

―Es cierto que me pidió consejo sobre qué podría regalarte, y yo le comenté que algunos dulces podrían gustarte, pero la búsqueda de la tienda, el proceso de selección y finalmente el método de entrega fue todo idea suya. Aihara-san― vuelve a decir, haciendo que la chica dé un pequeño respingo. ―Pienso que elegir comida es una buena idea, por los motivos que ya he expresado, pero creo que, viniendo de ti y sabiendo lo que significas para él, tendría más significado algo que tú misma hayas elegido. Sin contar que, siendo como es, Irie descubrirá de inmediato que fui yo quien te guió hacia esos dulces― dice lo último con un poco más de humor.

Kotoko vuelve a mirar el paquete de dulces en sus manos, pensando. Mientras comprende lo que Watanabe quiere decir, una parte de ella se haya en conflicto. Porque, si no puede regalarle esto, ¿qué más podría hacer? De verdad no sabe nada sobre Irie-kun, más allá de que no necesita estudiar y de que está enamorado de ella…

Una nueva idea ilumina su mente.

―Watanabe-kun, tienes razón. Sé que podría darle― dice con determinación, volviendo a poner el paquete en su lugar. Da media vuelta para salir de la tienda, pero a último segundo se detiene, vuelve hacia el estante dónde están los malvaviscos y toma un paquete. Watanabe la mira con asombro. ―Uno más no podría hacer daño… después de todo son deliciosos― explica tímidamente. Watanabe ríe. ―Vamos, después de esto, ¿qué dices si te compro un helado? Cómo agradecimiento por acompañarme hasta aquí…

―No es realmente necesario. En realidad― mira su reloj de muñeca, una pequeña mueca formándose en su rostro. ―Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Mi madre tendrá unos cuantos invitados esta noche y debo ayudarle con todos los preparativos.

―Oh, no era mi intención alejarte de tus obligaciones tanto tiempo…

―Tranquila. Valió la pena, sabiendo que pude ayudarte. ―Se detiene momentáneamente, volviéndola a ver con esos ojos llenos de seriedad. Kotoko se siente un poco cohibida ante aquella mirada. ―No sé si te das cuenta, pero creo que le haces muy bien a Irie. Aunque no puedas corresponderle, creo… creo que, a pesar de ello, tu presencia lo hace una mejor persona, más humano. Gracias― con una última inclinación de cabeza, se va, dejando a Kotoko en la caja de la tienda, observando su espalda alejarse.

Kotoko sacude la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellas palabras de su mente y fallando. Hacerle bien a Irie… ¿podría ser? Ella realmente no siente que haga nada diferente. Es más, en muchas ocasiones siente que, inclusive, su presencia hace a Irie más miserable de lo que sería sin ella. Después de todo, un amor no correspondido duele… aunque en el fondo te ayude a madurar, a buscar ser mejor cada día… y cuando no resulta, quizás… pueda ayudarte a darte una mayor perspectiva del mundo. De ver las cosas más allá.

Recuerda entonces las palabras de Irie durante el festival cultural; _"Si hay alguien en este mundo que puede salir adelante a pesar de las dificultades u obstáculos, esa eres tú Kotoko"._ Eso fue lo que le dijo, y saber cómo la ve así como lo que piensa de ella la llena de calidez. Después recuerda las palabras de Kin-chan. De su historia. De lo distinta que ella misma era con él en comparación al resto, en especial Irie-kun.

Kotoko se pregunta, ¿cómo es Irie cuando no está con ella? Ella ve su lado desinteresado cuando se trata de otras cosas, pero nunca ha sido víctima de su frialdad, de su mal carácter. Ha escuchado la forma cruel en la que ha rechazado a varias chicas antes de ella, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, es cada vez más difícil visualizarlo. Intentar anteponer las imágenes del chico que es con ella con el que todos conocen como el rey del hielo.

Una vez fuera de la tienda y con el paquete de malvaviscos oculto en su maletín, Kotoko se dirige a la salida, pensando en su regalo para Irie. Tiene más de un mes para conseguirlo, pero conociéndose, teme que el tiempo no sea suficiente.

* * *

 **NA: En Japón, es costumbre cortarse el cabello tras una decepción amorosa, para "empezar de nuevo". No me consta, pero es lo que he visto en todos los animes y dramas románticos dónde alguien es rechazado definitivamente. De esta manera, Kotoko declara al mundo que está completamente lista y determinada a superar su amor por Kin-chan.**

 **La verdad, pensaba continuar el capítulo con el cumpleaños de Irie, haciendo que Kotoko viera la pulsera anti-estrés en el centro comercial después de la charla en la tienda de dulces y Watanabe intentara convencerla de que no era buena idea, sin éxito, intercambiando así el regalo de navidad por uno de cumpleaños y usando otra cosa para navidad, pero después me puse a pensar que el capítulo se alargaría demasiado sin ningún aporte realmente significativo a la trama, por lo que decidí dejarlo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo _al fin_ continuará con la trama del anime, mezclando la sesión de estudios de la clase F con el cumpleaños de Irie. Espero que no me tome tanto tiempo, pero estoy de exámenes finales, así que no prometo nada. Aunque sería lindo poder entregarles el capítulo de navidad ese mismo día... Y otra cosa, acostúmbrense a Watanabe porque veremos mucho más de él en los siguientes capítulos. Planeo darle un rol mucho más grande a su rol en el anime, en especial en la universidad, considerando que Kin-chan ya no estará.**

 **Y bueno, nos leeremos. ¡Besitos!**


End file.
